


Tender Mercy

by lisaof9



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Not Really Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 102,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisaof9/pseuds/lisaof9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew the Black Mercy creatures came in mated pairs?  The surviving female Black Mercy comes to avenge the death of its mate.  Even after Kara escapes, she faces myriad far-reaching effects from the encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiNovia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiNovia/gifts).



> For the character of Lois Lane, it might help to hear her in Dana Delaney's voice.  
> For the character of Clark Kent/Superman/Kal-El, it might help to hear him in Tim Daly's voice.
> 
> Thank you to the amazing and peerless Abydosdork for her fantastic story cover!

[](http://s22.photobucket.com/user/seftiri/media/_Lisaof9_TenderMercy_Cover_11.jpg.html)

Kara Danvers waited next to her desk with a steaming hot latte in her left hand. She could hear the private elevator rising. It was at the height of the third or fourth floor, and Kara squirmed. Excitement used to be the cause of shifting her weight from one foot to the other, but now the cause had much darker origins. Since the Red Kryptonite, Kara could barely look her boss in the eyes.

There was a muted sound behind the elevator doors and Kara knew she was out of time. She schooled her features to a calm, professional smile, but it didn’t reach her eyes. No smile had reached Kara’s eyes since she went on a rampage that included throwing Cat Grant off her own balcony. Kara shivered at the thought. Cat’s fear of heights was well known, and Kara hated herself for what she’d done. 

The elevator doors opened and Cat Grant sauntered out into the bullpen. She made her way past her employees. Each employee stared intently at their computer screens to avoid looking at their boss. Only Kara looked at the beautiful media mogul. Her smile was bright and genuine. 

“Your latte, Miss Grant,” Kara said as she fell into step with Cat. 

Cat took the latte and continued walking. “Change my nine o’clock to after lunch,” Cat said without slowing her pace. She sipped her steaming, perfect latte and then a tiny sigh of pleasure crossed her lips. 

Kara’s super powers allowed the sound to permeate her ears and brain. Kara felt her heart pick up pace. “Yes, Miss Grant,” Kara said and looked down at the floor as they moved into Cat’s office. 

Cat held the door for Kara, a privilege she allowed no one else. She told herself it was because she didn’t want to wait for her assistant to move past her to get the door, that Kara had her hands full with her iPad and taking notes on a pad of actual paper, and that the clumsy girl would likely fall on her face. The truth, something Cat Grant prized above most things in the world, was that she enjoyed the way Kara moved around her as if orbiting the CEO. Cat liked watching her beautiful satellite ebb and flow around her, managing to step out of Cat’s way, shifting just enough to allow safe passage and then orbiting back to Cat’s side. The truth, the difficult and complex truth, was that Cat felt better, calmer, and whole when she had Kara in her orbit. That truth made Cat uneasy. Cat Grant didn’t _need_ anyone except her two sons. Except, she did. She needed Kara. 

Kara paused next to Cat’s desk, and, as if they’d choreographed each step, Cat shifted to pass with a whisper of breath separating them and settled into her chair. 

“Start a search for a new Chief Editor for _the Tribune_ ,” Cat said. She sipped her latte and then reached out to put it down. 

Kara’s hand beat Cat’s to the desk as the younger blonde slid a coaster beneath the cup a split second before it reached the desk. “When would you like to start interviewing applicants?” Kara asked as she moved her glasses higher on her nose. 

Cat took off her sunglasses and tapped one earpiece against her full lower lip. “I want at least three resumes on my desk by noon,” she said. “I’ll need another five by the end of the week.” She studied her assistant and frowned slightly. Kara wasn’t taking notes. She tossed her sunglasses onto the desk. “Ideally, I’d start interviews by Friday, but I know we’ll need time to vet them.” 

Kara nodded, a tiny smirk tilting the left side of her lip. 

“Are you paying attention?” Cat demanded. 

Kara lifted her head to meet Cat’s eyes. “Top left drawer,” Kara said quietly. “Nine candidates, all vetted last night through our usual online channels. I put them in rank order, most to least qualified. I put Post-it notes with additional information where it was pertinent.” 

“And why would you have done that?” Cat asked dangerously. 

“Because Allan Conrad, the soon-to-be former Chief Editor of _the Tribune_ , was on the Fox Channel yesterday afternoon on a panel discussing his views on women in the media.” Kara waited until Cat’s eyebrows rose, an indicator that she should continue, before she spoke again. “Despite stating that you are the exception, he said it was clear that women were mostly unqualified, and that it was his experience that most women used ‘bedroom politics’ to get their jobs.” 

“Pretty sure of yourself, I see.” Cat smiled, though she tried not to. She put on a pair of her reading glasses, opened her top left drawer and lifted out a folder. She then placed it carefully on the table and opened it. The candidate on the top worked for a competitor, and would be her first choice but for the fact she doubted he would jump ship from _the Daily Planet_. She saw a Post-it on the man’s resume with the words, ‘40-45% chance of stealing him.’ Cat looked at Kara. “Why did you rate this percentage so high?” she asked. “I’d say it’s more like 3 to 5 percent.” 

“If this were last week, I would have, too.” Kara nodded. “His wife filed for divorce last Friday.” 

Cat’s eyes narrowed. “And you know this how?” Cat hated getting scooped by anyone, and this was a scoop. _The Daily Planet’s_ current editor was married to the daughter of _the Daily_ _Planet’s_ owner. 

Kara bit her lip. “I have sources,” she said with shy smile. 

Cat let out a begrudging growl and scanned down to the bottom of the page where another Post-it sat with Kara’s neat, block lettering. The word “NO” was in bold capital letters, and under it, in smaller script, ‘grounds for filing: Domestic Violence; see: restraining order, hospital records.” Cat moved the man’s resume aside to see the restraining order and a hospital record with a list of injuries. “No, indeed,” Cat said and tossed his resume into the trashcan, but she put the other information onto her desk for a possible story. She looked up at Kara. “Why are you still my assistant?” she asked. 

“What?” Kara’s face went pale. “Miss Grant, if I’ve overstepped, I’m sorry!” She backed away as if she was afraid of being struck. “I only wanted to make your day easier,” she insisted. 

“Keira, calm down,” Cat said as she stood. Cat froze when Kara’s entire body flinched. 

“Miss Grant, please don’t send me away,” Kara said. Her lower lip trembled, but her eyes were clear. She knew better than to cry at work. It was one of Cat’s written-in-stone rules. 

“I’m not sending you away,” Cat said. She moved slowly forward. “I only meant that you are qualified for so much more.” Her eyes gentled along with her tone. 

Kara shook her head. “This position is _everything_ ,” she whispered. She couldn’t look at her boss. “I was so grateful that you let me stay after…” She cringed and slowly looked toward Cat, met her eyes, then let her gaze shift to the balcony. 

Cat sighed. “If I can let that go,” she said and motioned toward the balcony, “why can’t you?” She’d known Kara was Supergirl long before she’d let on. Supergirl had come to her balcony after the Red Kryptonite, Kara had come clean, and Cat had admitted that she had known Kara was Supergirl even after the body-double debacle. 

Kara shook her head. “I can’t forgive myself. How can you?” 

Cat smiled and let out a slow exhale. “Because, Kara,” she said, using the young woman’s actual name to get her complete focus. “That wasn’t who you are.” She moved closer and lifted Kara’s face by her chin. “Whatever that chemical did to you, it wasn’t your fault.” 

"You are the last person I would want to hurt,” Kara swore. She meant it. What she didn’t say, what she longed to say, but what she knew she would never say, was that she loved Cat and would do anything for her. Instead she said, “I love… being your assistant, Miss Grant.” Her tone was sincere, as were her words. “I don’t want any other job. You let me duck out to handle emergencies, and you are so wonderful to let me make up for the lost time after hours…” 

“Pul-lease,” Cat said as she rolled her eyes. “With your rather above average speed, you’re able to more than keep up with this job and your other… responsibilities.” She cleared her throat, uncomfortable with the emotions the young hero brought out in her. “Now, back to work.” She waved a hand at Kara. “I have an editor to pick.” 

“Yes, Miss Grant,” Kara said, allowing herself to make eye contact. Her smile bloomed and her blue eyes darkened as her pupils dilated. 

Cat felt her breath catch. She was suddenly very glad that Kara had been avoiding eye contact lately. She couldn’t break her eyes away from Kara’s. She felt her skin burn and knew there was a blush moving across her face, down her neck and probably down her chest as well. “That will be all, Kiera,” she said huskily. 

Kara nodded and backed away from Cat’s desk, her eyes lingering longingly. She wished, for at least the thousandth time, she could tell Cat that she felt so much more for her. 

Cat swallowed down her own desire. _‘She’s too young,’_ she told herself. _‘She’s your employee, she’s a superhero, and she’s straight,’_ she thought as she desperately tried to stop staring in eyes the color of sapphires. 

Kara tripped over the coffee table and snorted out a laugh as she staggered clumsily, only managing to avoid falling by using her powers to slightly hover just long enough to get her feet back under herself. “Sorry,” she said as her face went scarlet. 

Cat stopped herself from telling the young woman to stop apologizing. She found Kara so completely adorable and especially when she was just so very sweet, and awkward, and beautiful in a natural and wholesome way that made her all the more incredible. Kara had no idea what she did to Cat Grant. She would never know, not if Cat Grant had anything to say about it. 

                                                            ***

The moon had crested in the sky and made its way to the opposite horizon by the time Supergirl was ready to go home for what was left of the night. She was exhausted. She had dealt with three accidents on the freeways, a building fire on the opposite side of town, a shootout in front of a small convenience store, and fought not one, but three aliens from the Fort Rozz prison manifest. The aliens—thankfully, none of them Kryptonian—had given Supergirl a run for her money. They attacked in a coordinated flurry of strikes, each fighting briefly, only to swap places with the next, so that Supergirl had fought nonstop for over two hours. 

Alex and Hank had joined in the battle with the rest of the DEO, but they weren’t much help. They’d managed to keep the aliens busy enough so they couldn’t all three attack an exhausted Supergirl, and when Kara managed to knock out one of them, they had all three collapsed. Hank called it a hive mind, but Kara was just relieved to be able to go home to get a shower. Now she was almost to her building, and she had almost convinced her over-protective sister to just let her get some sleep. 

"Damn it, Supergirl," Alex said over Kara’s Bluetooth. “You need to come in for a few hours in the sunbed.” 

Kara continued toward her apartment. “What I need is my own shower and my own bed,” she whined. 

“This isn’t optional, Supergirl,” Alex said, using Kara’s pseudonym as if it were a curse. 

Kara wanted to tell her sister, ‘You are not the boss of me,’ but instead said, “I’m already home. I’ll be fine. It’s Saturday. I can lay in the sun all day.” What she didn’t add was that she had to be up at six o’clock to meet Cat to help her put together a birthday gift for Carter. He was out of town and Cat had ordered a game system that was state of the art. With his birthday two months away, Cat wanted everything in place so that Carter wouldn’t figure things out by clues like Kara and Cat going shopping on a weekend. 

“I will send over a tactical team to fetch you unless you promise to eat, like, 10,000 calories, sleep in, and sunbathe all day,” Alex said. Her tone was laced with concern. 

Kara landed awkwardly on her balcony, staggering to a decidedly ungraceful stop. “I’ve got six pizzas in the fridge and two gallons of organic milk.” She smiled. “Chocolate milk.” 

“Okay.” Alex relented. “Be safe,” she said. 

“You, too,” Kara said with a smile. She could hear her sister’s smile in her tone. 

The line went dead and Kara sighed. She quickly made her way into her apartment and tossed her Supersuit into the washing machine that was tucked into a closet sized space in the wall. She quickly took a shower, using up all the hot water, and changed into her favorite faded sweats. They had been red when Kara got them her first year at Stanford. They always reminded her of carefree times when all she had to worry about had been her triple majors of Art History, English, and Mathematics. She pulled a slightly too-small tee shirt over her head. It had the CATCO logo from a charity event, and Kara remembered Cat wearing one just like it. 

She padded through her apartment, aware that it was already getting lighter through the large windows that faced the East. A quick glance at the wall clock confirmed that it was ten minutes after four in the morning. She had time for a two hour power nap before she had to meet Cat at the curb so they could go select the last of the gaming components. 

Kara groaned as she settled into bed. She knew she’d come close to blowing out her powers, and she needed the rest. She yawned and was asleep almost as soon as her eyes were closed. 

There was a muted scraping sound from under Kara’s bed. If the superhero’s powers had been completely active, it would have woken her. Instead, she grumbled and drew in a snoring snort before rolling onto her side. 

A small, tentacle covered creature made its way out from under Kara’s bed. It was a quarter of the size of the Black Mercy creature that had leapt onto Kara months earlier. This was its mate. The Black Mercy bonded for life, and the creature sought out its mate’s last intended victim. It slowly climbed onto the bed and was attached to Kara’s chest before the Kryptonian awoke. 

Kara struggled briefly, but never had a chance to awaken as her dream world overtook her. A whimper of pain broke the silence of the room, and then Kara’s grimace shifted with a contented sigh. 

***

The drive across town in the back of the town car gave Cat Grant far too much time to think. She sipped her latte, which was too tepid for her, even though it had been delivered to her hand moments after it had finished brewing. She flipped from screen to screen on her iPad focusing on the CATCO coverage of a protracted battle between Supergirl and three monstrous creatures. She watched the video and cringed with each hit Kara took. She gasped watching a particularly vicious impact that sent Kara hurling to the ground only to stagger out of the settling dust to leap into the sky with an extremely pissed off expression. 

“Oh, my,” Cat whispered. She felt her heart flutter a bit once she saw that Kara was alright. 

The fierce look was sexy as hell and reminded Cat of the first time Kara had ever yelled at her. She would never admit to a soul, not even her therapist, that during the argument, she’d had the urge to yank Kara onto her desk and kiss the younger woman senseless. That had been the final piece of the puzzle that had allowed Cat to realize she was extremely attracted to her assistant. She’d recognized how beautiful Kara was, even camouflaged beneath enough cardigans to clothe three nursing homes worth of grandmothers. She’d just never recognized her own raw desire for the young woman. 

And that was the problem. Young. Kara was just so young. She was perky and sunny and looked at the world as if every person on the planet was inherently good. There wasn’t a jaded bone in Kara’s incredibly stunning body. The Supergirl tights left nothing to the imagination. Her graceful, sexy body was easily discernible beneath the second skin of blue. 

The town car stopped in front of Kara’s building and Cat glanced at her phone. She was five minutes early. Which, meant Kara was ten minutes late since she was always fifteen minutes early. She’d expected Kara to be waiting on the curb. 

Cat sighed and wondered for the hundredth time if asking for Kara’s help with Carter’s present was the right thing to do. She could hire a dozen experts to choose and then install the device. Hell, she could intimidate the smarmy troll Witt, or Wittless, whatever his name was, into doing it. The true problem was that Cat wanted to spend her afternoon basking in the light of Kara Danvers. Kara exuded joy and her excited squeals when Cat had shown her assistant the system she’d picked out had lightened Cat’s heart. Kara always made Cat feel better. 

That was the real problem. Cat was savvy enough to recognize that even her best friends didn’t make her face ache to smile, make her chest ache to feel Kara pulled into a hug and just keep her there. 

Cat sighed and closed her eyes. She thought about the Red Kryptonite, and knew that she would not have been able to forgive that act unless not forgiving Kara would have hurt more. It was the same kind of blind devotion Cat gave only to a few people—her sons, and, Lord help her, her mother. Of course she forgave them. She loved them. 

Cat pictured Kara, curled up on the couch in her office, biting her lower lip as she edited copy that was supposed to be ready to go to print. Kara’s eyes scanning the pages, and the way she’d frown, then use her red pen to cross out something and scribble the correction next to it. Cat always knew whatever Kara wrote in the margins would improve the finished article. Kara would smile at the paper and then glance up expectantly at Cat. She always knew when Cat’s eyes were on her, and there was a triumphant little smirk that flashed for an instant before Kara would dive back into the article. Cat loved that smirk. It was a tiny recognition of her own worth, and Cat wanted the smirk to linger, because Cat’s heart always ached when it disappeared. 

“Well, crap,” Cat said as she pulled herself out of the memory. She’d gone from being attracted to Kara to having sappy, greeting card feelings for her. She’d afforded Kara the kind of forgiveness reserved for people she loved. “I love her,” she said in a whisper. Hearing the words made it real. She closed her eyes and tried to picture Kara reacting to a declaration of love. A smile covered Cat’s face. She remembered the stolen glances she caught Kara taking, the way Kara’s face twisted in pain anytime Cat herself was hurt. Those looks were not mere empathy. “She cares for me,” Cat said with laughing exhale. 

“Crap,” Cat said again. That made things infinitely more complicated. Cat was more than capable of loving someone from afar, letting them be ignorant of her feelings while she selflessly kept quiet. Kara’s reciprocation of the emotion made Cat’s task a thousand times harder. She would have to hide each smile that begged to be gifted to Kara, and she had to push down any flutter her heart felt when Kara looked at her with those dangerous blue eyes. 

“Where is she?” Cat asked. She looked at her phone. It was five minutes after six. She pressed the button that lowered the glass partition that separated her from her driver. “I’ll be right back,” she said and then climbed out of the car. 

She was glad to be wearing four hundred dollar jeans and six hundred dollar sneakers as she made the trek up four flights to Kara’s loft apartment. She knocked and waited, but there was no sound inside. She called Kara’s phone and frowned when she heard it ringing on the other side of the door. 

“Kara?” she yelled and then banged louder. She knelt in front of the door, about to reach for her purse, which still had a lock pick set, there since her first day as an investigative reporter. She frowned as she saw three deadbolts. They were top of the line and were certainly beyond Cat’s skill. She pulled her phone out and tried calling again. After Kara’s phone went to voice mail, Cat was driven to near panic by the echoes of the phone behind the door. 

Cat opened her contact list on her phone. Once she’d selected Kara, she swiped her finger to scroll down to the bottom of the information. Though she’d kiss Lois Lane on the mouth before admitting it, she had added emergency contact numbers to Kara’s profile a few months after she had hired Kara, not really understanding why. Now she did. Even then, Kara was more than a simple assistant. Cat hit send to call the number listed. 

“If someone’s not dead, you’re going to be,” a sleepy woman said instead of hello. “How did you get this number?” 

“Alex Danvers?” Cat asked. 

“Yeah?” the woman asked. She sounded fully awake now, and even more dangerous. 

“This is Cat Grant,” the CEO got right to the point. “I had plans with…” 

“What’s wrong with Kara?” Alex asked in a panic. There was the sound of the phone being shuffled. “You’re on speaker,” Alex said. “What happened to Kara?” 

Cat could tell that the woman was dressing quickly. “I don’t know,” Cat said quietly. “I’m at her apartment and she’s not answering. I can hear her phone, and she hasn’t come to the door.” 

“Damn it,” Alex said. The sound became less echoed as she switched the phone off of speaker. “Hang on, Miss Grant,” Alex said. The sound of a door creaking open could be heard. “Vasquez!” she yelled, her voice far from the receiver. “Fire up the Hawk and get Hank. Something’s wrong with… Supergirl.” 

Cat waited even as many heavy boots could be heard on metal floors. 

“Miss Grant?” Alex asked. She was breathing heavy, obviously running. “Do not try to go into the apartment.” 

“I already know who she is,” Cat said firmly. Keeping secrets wasn’t worth Kara’s life. 

“I know,” Alex said. “She talked to me, begged me to let her tell you. I agreed that you deserved to know.” 

"Oh," Cat said, at a loss for words. 

"It’s not safe to go inside,” Alex said. “Just don’t leave. I have to hang up. I’m almost to the chopper. I don’t want her alone.” 

“I won’t,” Cat promised. She heard the deafening sound of helicopter rotors in the background before the line went dead. She recognized the sound instantly from her years covering various conflicts abroad. It was a Blackhawk. “That explains why she called for a Hawk,” Cat said. She moved to the door and pressed her forehead against the cold steel. “Kara, it’s Cat,” she called through the door. “I’m here. Alex is coming, too. You’re not alone,” she said as she pressed both palms against the thick door. 

                                                            ***

Seven minutes after hanging up from the call to Kara’s sister, Cat heard an incoming Blackhawk. She could tell by the high pitched whine of the engines and the way the blades slapped the air that it was at maximum speed. She had time to wonder where the gunship would land when she heard the rotor’s sound change to a deep rumble she knew signaled that it was hovering. Seconds later, she heard crashing glass and shouting, panicked voices. 

Cat listened, waiting with her forehead pressed to the door. Her heart clenched when she heard terror in the voices of a woman inside. 

“Get the containment gear!” the voice called out. Then there were many voices overlapping and the sounds of heavy furniture being shoved aside. 

Cat’s imagination was stampeding out of control. _‘What type of contagion would cause such panic?’_ she wondered after a few more minutes of shouting inside Kara’s apartment. 

Cat was about to bang on the door to demand entry when the door was yanked open. “Inside, now,” a tall, African American man said. He didn’t touch Cat, but she hurried just the same. “Miss Grant, anything you see…” 

“I don’t give a damn about any article,” Cat practically growled. “Where is she?” She fought to get past him. She saw armed soldiers, and then she gasped when she saw medics in full biohazard suits moving out of what had to be Kara’s room.

“Let her past,” Alex said. She was moving alongside a litter that was covered by a containment system. It was ballooned almost comically, but Cat knew it contained oxygen for the patient while protecting the medics from being exposed to some biohazard. 

“What happened?” Cat asked, falling into step with the dark haired woman she had seen in photos on Kara’s desk before Kara had learned of the no photo policy. 

Alex looked Cat up and down, flummoxed by the media mogul’s attire, then said, “It’s something we’ve seen before.” She met Cat’s eyes. “I can get her back.” 

Cat leaned past Alex and felt the air leave her lungs. Kara was ghostly pale and there was a thing on her chest. It looked like some anime octopus flower nightmare come to life. “What the fuck is that?” 

Alex put a hand on Cat's arm. Her grip was gentle. "I can get her back," Alex promised even as the other soldiers were tying off lines at the window in preparation to make their exit. “Miss Grant!” Alex said sharply. When she had the other woman’s attention she met her eyes. “I can do this. I’ve done it before.” 

“Done this before?” Cat’s voice went up an octave. “You’ve rescued my assistant from tentacle porn?” Cat demanded. “So this is just an average Saturday morning?” 

Alex’s mouth opened in a horrified gasp. “I don’t even want to know what that is!” she said indignantly. “Just trust me, okay?” 

“Not with her,” Cat said. “Yes, she’s your sister, but she’s my…” Cat froze. _‘My what?’_ she asked herself. “She’s…she’s very important to me… for business,” she said when all she’d wanted to say was _‘She’s my everything.’_  

“For business?” Alex asked with bitter laugh. “I’ll call you with an update,” Alex said. She watched the team hook Kara’s litter onto the cable and Kara was pulled up and out of sight. She turned to see Cat Grant stagger as she headed for the door. “Business, my ass,” she said before hurrying to the window so she could follow Kara to the Blackhawk. 

                                                            *** 

The DEO was a flurry of activity when the Blackhawk touched down. Kara was rushed to the infirmary and dozens of agents paced in the halls. Alex stayed at her Kara’s side and she orchestrated getting things set up on the sickbay bed. She gently attached the same electrodes to Kara’s forehead as she’d done the last time the Black Mercy had attacked. 

“This should be easier,” Alex said with a false bravado. “It’s so much smaller than the other one.” 

Hank stopped Alex with a hand on her shoulder. “Not easy,” he said as he waited for her to look into his eyes. “We got some intel on these things,” he said. 

“From who?” Alex demanded. 

“I called Superman,” Hank answered. “He let us patch into his computer system, through something called Ka-lex.” 

“He let us use his super secret robot buddy?” Alex asked. “What?” she asked when Hank gave her a death glare. “Kara saw it at… his super secret place. It’s like his robot butler.” 

“Be that as it may,” Hank said with a sigh. “Ka-lex had information on the Black Mercy. It seems they exist as bonded pairs.” 

“So we kill it and it can be with its mate,” Alex said matter-of-factly. 

“Yeah,” Hank said slowly. “About that,” he paused nervously. “The first one was the male. It may have been larger, but the female is more lethal,” he said. “If a Black Mercy dies, its mate finds the last intended victim and finishes the task.” 

“And I am gonna finish _my_ task from the last encounter,” Alex said. “Just let me get hooked in and I’ll yank Kara out of there and that flower bitch can spend eternity with her creepy husband.” 

“Wait,” Hank said. His eyes were full of concern. “The females are more difficult to defeat. They choose different dreams.” 

Alex looked at her sister. Kara was breathing shallowly, but unlike the last time she’d been trapped in her dream world, this time, Kara looked… happy. She glanced over and saw Vasquez at the panel. Vasquez would not look at her. “Different how?” Alex demanded. 

Hank sighed. “According to files from the Ka-lex database, the males search for the victim’s greatest loss and present them a world where they never lost what they loved.” 

“Yeah, and that was a pretty freaking hard thing to yank Kara out of.” Alex swallowed with a gulp. She couldn’t imagine a more difficult thing to tear Kara away from. “What the hell does the female do?” 

Hank’s eyes shined and then tears fell down one cheek. He imagined what, or rather who he would see. He wouldn’t want to leave even if it meant death. He’d give his life for even a few hours with them again. 

“Jesus, Hank, what does it do?” Alex’s voice cracked. She rushed to Kara’s side and rested her hand on her sister’s forehead. “Kara, where are you?” 

Hank cleared his throat. “She’s with the person she is most in love with,” he said quietly. “Even if it’s someone gone, dead, unattainable, whatever. It’s the one Kara sees as the person who would be her perfect mate.” 

“Her soulmate?” Alex asked, still staring at her baby sister. 

“Yes, that is what you humans would call it.” Hank moved closer. “Alex, there are other changes.” He pointed at the headset that Alex was going to wear. “The Ka-lex computer upgraded the software. You won’t be in danger, and you’ll be able to choose if Kara can see you by tapping this device.” He handed her a triangular device with three buttons. “The top one makes you invisible and silent. The lower left lets you talk to us. The lower right makes you completely interactive in Kara’s dream. You can decide if you want her to see you. If you need to leave, hold any two buttons down.” 

“Well, of course I want her to see me.” Alex held Kara’s hand. “How can I get her out if she can’t see me?” 

“You might need to get a lay of the land, do some reconnaissance,” Hank said. “Then push the lower right button and you’ll see it as she does and she’ll see you.” 

“Okay, so let’s do this,” Alex said as she went to the bed next to Kara’s. “Come on,” she demanded. “The longer she’s in there, the harder it’s gonna be to get her out.” 

Hank nodded to Vasquez next to the console. “Hook her in.” 

Alex held still while her friend attached the electrodes to her forehead. The gel was cold but it heated once the electrodes were in place. 

Vasquez smiled, clearly trying to cheer her friend up. “Let’s just hope you don’t Matrix your way into a world where Kara has some _Game of Thrones_ Harem like the Khaleesi.” 

“I kind of hate you,” Alex said dangerously. She was now imagining the Mother of Dragons from _Game of Thrones_ who wore very few articles of clothing and filled her bed with various men and women. 

“Yeah,” Vazquez said and laughed. “But now, whatever you do find, it can’t be worse than that.” 

“You’ll be able to hear us, by holding down the bottom left button,” Hank added, ignoring their comments. “Ka-lex said it would be like a Bluetooth.” 

“Great,” Alex said. “I’m prancing off to Kara’s happily ever after, the love of her life, and I get the option of Space Daddy in my ear.” She glared at him. “Awesome. Just awesome. I love my life.” Her sarcastic tone made it clear she did not find any of the experience awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you ready?” Vasquez asked. Her expression was serious but she tried to smile. 

“Yeah,” Alex said. She took a deep breath, but unlike the previous trip she’d taken to find her sister, she did not see blank walls when she opened her eyes. She was standing in a lushly decorated room. She turned and her hands covered her mouth, watching in horror as the scene unfolded in front of her. She really wished she’d found Kara with the dragon people. 

Kara was in a huge, luxurious bed. Someone was underneath her and from the way Kara was arching her back, the one under the sheets was very occupied. Kara laughed and the sheet slid down her naked back. The person under Kara could not be seen, except for a pair of hands wrapped around Kara’s hips. 

Alex pointed at the pair. Her brain did a quick logistical, mechanical survey of the two people in the bed in a fraction of second and the horrified agent realized that the person underneath Kara must have their face between Kara’s legs. Alex opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She flapped her hands in the air unable to utter any sound. Unfortunately, that was not the case for her previously unsullied baby sister. 

“Oh, sweet, Rao, you know exactly how to touch me,” Kara said with an entirely too carnal tone. Kara gasped as her head twisted from side to side. 

Alex wished she’d arranged an ejection seat for the Matrix from hell. She turned her back on the two as whoever was in bed with Kara squirmed beneath the sheets. “Ahem! Kara?” she called out. She wondered if her avatar would blush. 

“Alex!” Kara yelled. “Haven’t you heard of knocking?” 

Alex glanced over her shoulder, relieved to see Kara had slid off of her bedmate and had the sheets pulled up to her neck. “This is kind of an emergency,” Alex said trying to look anywhere except the lump under the sheets that was making its way up the side of Kara’s body from its former place between her sister’s legs. 

The sheet tugged down enough to reveal an extremely rumpled and pissed off Cat Grant. “The building better be on fire _and_ there better be ten alien attackers inbound. I don’t let anyone interrupt when I’m making love to my wife.” She glared dangerously. “Not even my sister-in-law.” 

Then Kara laughed, and it was a joyful and happy sound that Alex hadn’t heard since before their father had died. Jeremiah Danvers’ death had come just as Kara was beginning to heal, and his loss took so much of Kara’s light with him. “God, Alex. Your face is so red!” Kara snorted. She leaned over and kissed the Matrix Cat. “I won’t be long. You know nothing much happens since Clark moved to town.” 

“I should hope not,” Cat said with a smile. “National City has two superheroes. Only idiots try anything now.” 

Alex averted her gaze while Kara dressed with superspeed. 

“Okay, so what’s up?” Kara asked. She was blushing, and kept glancing back toward Cat. 

“Can we talk in the other room?” Alex asked. She wondered what those rooms would look like. Anything had to be better than dropping in on her baby sister with Cat Grant between her legs. 

“Okay,” Kara said slowly. She smiled at Cat. “Don’t go anywhere. I’m sure this won’t take long.” 

Alex cringed. “I thought I’d find you married to James, but no, it’s the Queen of all Media for you,” she whispered under her breath. 

“What?” Kara yelled. “Why the hell would you say that?” She was at Alex’s side in a blur of movement. “You were my ‘best man.’ Why the fuck would you say something that ridiculous?” 

“Kara, darling, calm down,” Cat was instantly next to the sisters. She had put on Kara’s favorite, faded, Stanford sweats. She had on an oversized shirt that was obviously Kara’s as well. She wrapped her arms around Kara from behind and kissed her shoulder before moving alongside her. “Alex, did this emergency involve you getting a head injury?” Cat threaded her hand around Kara’s arm and she rested her face against Kara’s lean bicep. 

"Are you hurt?" Kara asked. She grabbed Alex and gently slid her hands over her limbs and then ran her fingers through Alex’s hair for signs of damage. 

And was there ever damage. Alex shuddered. _‘My baby sister is running her Matrix hands through my Matrix hair. And she was just having Matrix sex with Cat Grant with those same hands,’_ she thought as she shuddered again. 

“Alex?” Kara said gently. “Do you need a hospital?” 

Alex opened her eyes to see her sister’s concerned gaze. “I’m fine,” she lied. “I just need to talk to you.” She glanced at Cat. “It’s a sister thing. I need some urgent advice.” 

“Okay,” Cat said. She seemed concerned as well. “Kara, take all the time you need. I’ll call Carter. He should be finished with his father by now. I’ll tell him it’s safe to come home.” She waited for Kara to turn before she added. “For now.” 

“I think he’s safe with all the new sound proofing we added,” Kara said. She turned back to Alex, but there was a hint of the smoldering gaze she’d aimed at Cat lingered briefly. 

“In the hall?” Alex asked in a squeak. 

Kara followed Alex out and leaned against the wall. “What do you need?” she asked sincerely. 

“You look really happy,” Alex said quietly. 

“Of course I do,” Kara said with a smile. She grabbed Alex and hugged her. “I have the love of my life,” she whispered. When she eased back. “Are you feeling lonely?” Concern filled her blue eyes. “Alex, we’re gonna find your match soon.” She leaned down to meet Alex eye to eye. “I still haven’t given up on getting you and Vazquez together.” 

“Kara!” Alex said, and for a moment, she forgot she was in a false world. “She’s not even gay.” 

“Well, someone needs to tell her face that because the way she looks at your ass is pretty damn gay.” Kara hugged Alex and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “And I should know.” 

Alex took a deep breath. She hated the Black Mercy. She hated it making a world where Kara was so happy and relaxed and carefree. 

“Alex?” Kara took her sister by both arms. “Who hurt you?” she demanded. Kara’s features darkened. 

“Kara, I don’t know how to do this,” Alex whispered. As Kara’s face lost its joyousness, Alex was wracked with guilt. “Do you remember the Black Mercy?” 

“Of course,” Kara’s expression filled with fear. “Does it have someone else? It was destroyed. How did this happen?” Tears filled Kara’s eyes. “Who? Who does it have?” 

The door opened and Cat hurried out. “Kara, darling?” She took Kara’s face in her hands and kissed her cheeks. “What is it? We can get through anything as long as we have each other.” 

Kara opened her eyes and sighed, her fear melting away. “I love you,” she said. 

“I love you, too,” Cat swore. “I will never leave you. I swear.” 

“Stop it!” Alex yelled. “Kara _you_ are in the Black Mercy again!” Alex pulled Kara down the hallway. “This isn’t real,” she cried. “God, I wish it was, but it’s not real.” 

Cat moved closer. “We should call Hank. Something is wrong with her,” she said with a concerned tone. 

“This world is a lie,” Alex said. “Kara, remember when I came for you on the fake Krypton. You have to trust me one more time.” For a brief instant, Alex saw a flash of hatred in Cat’s eyes and knew she’d just seen the eyes of the Black Mercy. Alex was tortured with pain. This was so far beyond what she could do. She pressed two buttons in her hand and then she was spinning and she felt hands on her. “No,” she said as she opened her eyes to see the room inside the DEO. “This is so much worse,” she said. She rolled toward the side of the bed and dry heaved. Thankfully, her stomach was empty. 

Hank was there with a hand rubbing her back. “Maybe I should go in?” 

Alex shook her head. “There’s only one person who can get Kara back.” Alex felt hot tears cooling on her cheeks. She met Hank’s eyes. “We need to get Cat Grant here as soon as possible.” 

Hank nodded. He was as calm as if Alex had just told him she needed new cargo pants. 

“Cat Grant, the Queen of all Media,” Alex said angrily. “We need her to come here to area fifty-freaking-one.” 

“Vasquez, take a car and bring Miss Grant back, ASAP,” Hank said. He turned back to Alex. “I take it she was with Kara?” 

“Are you telling me you knew?” Alex demanded. She paced, and with each step she became angrier at Hank. 

“You’re hurt,” he said gently. “And angry?” 

“I’m not angry!” Alex spun and stomped to him. “I’m pissed off. You sent me in there blind. You should have warned me what was waiting in there.” 

“I didn’t know,” Hank said honestly. “However, when we saw Miss Grant at your sister’s apartment, it was impossible to not read her emotions.” 

“What emotions?” Alex asked. She wanted Kara to have a chance at happiness, even if it was with the Queen of all Media. 

“She was terrified for Kara,” Hank said. He rested a hand on Alex’s shoulder. “Trust me, if anyone can recognize a boss pretending to have perfectly professional feelings toward his subordinates, it’s me.” 

Alex closed her eyes. “Please, dear God, tell me Cat Grant does not have maternal feelings for Kara.” She opened her eyes. A single tear rolled down her cheek. 

Hank smiled. "Her feelings are not _remotely_ maternal." He stopped when they reached the end of the corridor where there was a pot of coffee. “I take it Kara was with Cat?” He poured a cup and gave it to Alex. 

Alex nodded. She drank the coffee. It was strong, strong like it had been made the previous week and been simmering ever since. “She was so happy, Hank.” She looked up at him. “When she thought she was on Krypton, some part of her remembered it had been destroyed. She knew, and that sadness was still inside her.” Alex sighed and downed the last of the awful coffee. “This Kara? This Kara was happier and lighter than I’ve ever seen her. She’s like I would imagine if her planet had never been destroyed and she was married to the woman she loves.” 

Hank nodded. He wondered if the real Cat Grant were capable of healing Kara as completely as Alex had described her doppelganger doing. He hoped so, because when they were successful, when they pulled Kara out of a reality that was a joyously altered mirror of her current world, she was going to be far more broken that she had been when they had had to remind her of the truth she knew, that her planet had been lost decades prior. 

                                                            *** 

Cat Grant rode in silence in the Black Ops Suburban. The vehicle had red and blue lights flashing and a siren howled as the driver went through intersections at top speed. A few times, with the oncoming traffic pulled to the side, the driver had crossed into the empty oncoming lane to go around slow drivers or stopped traffic on the correct side of the road. The woman driving wore black tactical gear and had the name ‘VASQUEZ’ stitched across her left pocket in white letters. 

Cat Grant was an expert at reading people, especially people under stress. The driver’s focus was on the road ahead and she anticipated obstacles and made her way around them. When they approached one of the worst intersections in National City, Vasquez sped up. Cat’s eyes widened when she saw that there were four National City PD cars blocking all traffic that would cross their path. 

Vasquez pushed the throttle to the floor and the huge vehicle increased speed. Cat glanced at the speedometer and her eyes widened. It read, ‘118mph.’ 

“I wish my driver had access to your clout,” Cat said as the black vehicle zipped through intersections with ease, each one blocked by the NCPD, and a few by NCFD crews. When the passed the edge of the city, the vehicle increased speed again as they almost flew along the flat desert highway. 

“The Blackhawk wasn’t available?” Cat asked. She was gripping the door frame. Despite the driver’s obvious skill, they were still exceeding 120 miles an hour and random desert wildlife couldn’t be blocked like traffic in the center of town. 

“We sent it get Kara’s mom,” Vasquez said darkly. 

“Did she come last time?” Cat asked. She thought how terrified she would be if Carter had some alien creature literally sucking the life from him. 

"No," Vasquez said. "This is worse," she added, her voice cracking. 

Cat was left speechless for a moment. If it was bad enough to fly in Kara’s mom, then, well, Cat didn’t want to let that thought play out. But it did. She felt pain squeeze her chest as if a steel cable were wrapped around her ribs, slowly being ratcheted tighter. A world with Kara was not something Cat’s had imagined. Sure, she had tried to push Kara away to go off to be Supergirl fulltime, but when she’d done that, she had known that Kara would be in the world. Cat would ache from the loss of seeing Kara’s smile each day, but it would have been for the greater good. 

“She talks about you,” Vasquez said quietly. Her eyes never lost the laser focus on the road ahead. 

“Her impossible to please boss? Cat Grant, Queen of all Media and heartless bitch?” Cat asked with a sad, lost look in her eyes. 

Vasquez smiled, and then spoke in sunny, excited voice, “Miss Grant is so amazing. Miss Grant was like an actual queen in the boardroom today. Miss Grant is, like, the best person ever,” Vasquez said in a fair impersonation of Kara’s sunny voice. “I got to work late with Miss Grant last night and she almost said my name right!” She cleared her throat and her voice was quiet and laced with concern. “Kara Danvers has a podium in the Olympic stadium of her love. The lowest step is filled to overflowing. Hell, the bronze tier has the entire planet wedged onto it.” She paused, blushing a bit. “The silver section is much less crowded. Her friends, coworkers, probably most anyone she’s met.” 

Cat laughed. “She is a bit like a golden retriever. She’s never met a person she doesn’t adore.” She frowned. “Well, creepy villains aside.” 

Vasquez sighed. “Not, all of them,” she said sadly. “The top, gold step is small and precious. Alex and her mother have owned that top podium for her number one favorite humans since she landed on this blue planet. One of the Kryptonians she reunited with here on Earth was there as well.” She paused and she approached a long, sweeping curve. She steered through it without losing any speed. 

“Astra,” Cat whispered, her voice tight as she remembered Kara telling her about the loss of her aunt. She listened, eager for Vasquez to say more. 

When Vasquez did speak, her tone was dangerous. “I think you’ve joined the top podium. You have the power to injure her more than an alien creature or weapon.” She cleared her throat again. “Please don’t hurt my friend.” 

Cat felt her head spin. “I would never,” she said slowly. 

Vasquez gripped the wheel tighter. “You threatened to fire her. Fire her for being Supergirl.” Her voice was hard. “That girl loves working for you.” 

Cat could finally see the dangerous, lethal edge to the agent. She waited, years as a journalist giving her the insight to let the subject talk uninterrupted. 

“She is just so _good_ ,” Vasquez said quietly. “She doesn’t have to lift a finger, put herself at risk of exposure, to risk losing her normal life for a species as far away from her evolutionarily as we are from apes.” She sighed. “And that’s the best case scenario. There are people, people like Max Lord, people who would kill anyone for the chance to dissect Kara.” 

Cat gasped, horror filling her eyes. Of course she knew Supergirl had enemies, but the thought of her beautiful and gentle Kara in the clutches of someone like Max Lord made Cat literally nauseous. She looked at the window and opened it a bit to let a whistle of air hit her in the face. 

Vasquez waited as the older woman composed herself.  Once the grey-green tint left Cat’s face, Vasquez continued. “All of those things are risks that Kara accepted without a second thought. She never saw you coming, Miss Grant. Please don’t destroy her.” 

“I wouldn’t do anything to hurt her,” Cat swore. “She means… she means more to me than I can even admit to myself.” She looked down at her hands. “I’m ashamed of how much she means to me,” she said in a whisper. Somehow telling this stranger, this stranger that loved Kara as a friend, was easier than talking to her therapist. This woman knew how Kara could sneak into a heart with sunny smiles and airy laughs and blue eyes that squinted with adorable crinkles at their edges when she was most happy. 

"Be ashamed if you don't tell her how you feel," Vasquez said adamantly. “She thinks you hung the stars,” she said with a sad smile. “And she, more than anyone, knows how the stars were formed.” 

Cat chuckled. “Yes, she does.” She sat quietly as a few more miles zipped past. “Why am I being brought here? Is it to say goodbye?” Her throat was tight. 

Vasquez shook her head. “Because Alex can’t reach her. At this point, you’re her only chance.” 

Cat was not expecting that answer. She took a deep breath and tried to tamp down the fear that was rising like bile in her throat. What could she do that this secret agency couldn’t? That Kara’s sister couldn’t? Cat had no idea what they would ask of her, but she was certain of one thing. Whatever it was, she would do everything in her power to do it. Cat Grant got things done, so, this was just one more impossible thing that she would do. Easy—well, she’d make it look easy, like she always did. 

                                                        ***

“I’m sorry?” Cat asked as her face slowly went white. “I think I misheard you.” 

Alex smiled despite the gravity of the situation. “The creature, the Black Mercy, feeds on its victims by trapping them in their dreams.” 

“I got that part, Miss Danvers,” Cat said grouchily. “Black Mercy? Who came up with that name?” She pointed a finger at Alex. “Did you let that hobbit who works for me name it?” Her eyes drifted back to the door she was standing in front of waiting, waiting to see Kara. 

“I think what you’re having trouble understanding… is that Kara has feelings for you,” Alex said. She took Cat’s hand and met the frightened woman’s eyes. Kara had often said they looked like emeralds. Alex had blink away the thought that Kara hadn’t been exaggerating. 

Cat nodded. She kept looking at the door, and each time she refocused on Alex, the fear in her eyes had doubled. 

“And I think you have feelings for her,” Alex said. She held up her hand to silence the protest she knew would come. “This creature has put Kara in some jacked up Matrix thing where she’s living with her soulmate.” 

Cat took shaky breath. “And you’re telling me, she picked me?” 

Alex nodded. “Whether or not that could ever happen in real life, she will listen to you. You have to get her to come back to us.” 

“Am I supposed to declare my undying love for my assistant?” Cat asked shakily. 

“Only if you feel it,” Alex said, secretly hoping the woman did. “But, I think you can point out the inaccuracies of the fantasy. Poke holes in its hold on her.” Alex swung her hands in the air. “I don’t care what you say as long as you get her back. Hell, she’d do anything you’d ask. Just order her back, maybe?” she pointed at the door. “We should get started.” 

Cat looked at Alex. She knew Kara idolized her older sister. She was beginning to see why. “Agent Danvers, I will do whatever I have to do to get Kara back, but, in return, I need you keep a secret for me.” 

“Okay,” Alex said slowly. 

“Kara and I cannot be together. It would ruin her life. I’m twice her age, I’m cold and distant, and too jaded for someone as wonderful as Kara.” 

“Is that the secret?” Alex asked with a hint of a smile. 

Cat rolled her eyes. “Kara knows these things. What she can never know, because it would ruin any chance she has at a normal life, is that this shriveled up heart of mine came back to life the day she walked into my office.” She met Alex’s eyes. “I am many things, Agent Danvers, but I am not selfish when it comes to the people I love. I refuse to ruin her by saddling her to someone who would make her miserable in the end.” 

Alex nodded, too shocked to speak, shocked that Cat Grant would tell her these things. 

“That’s the secret Kara can never know.” Cat laughed and rolled her eyes. “I can’t imagine anyone not loving her.” She took a deep breath. “That is the cost of my helping,” she lied. She’d do anything to help Kara. “I love your sister, and if you think she’ll be broken by being ripped from this world, you have no idea what it’s going to do me.” 

Alex was quiet. She hadn’t considered that Cat loved Kara in a way that matched Kara’s feelings.  Cat had already given up on a life she wanted, and she did it because she thought it was best for Kara. Now, Cat was going to be tortured as much as Kara. The difference was, Cat was volunteering to accept that pain because she was perfectly aware of what she felt for Kara. 

“Please,” Cat begged, her eyes shining with held back tears, “Don’t let her try to make the fantasy a reality here. It would never work and I can’t be the cause of her heartbreak.” 

Alex nodded. She wanted to get Kara out of the grip of the Black Mercy. She’d deal with Cat’s idiotic refusal to be happy once Kara was safe. “Let’s do this,” Alex said hoarsely. 

Cat nodded at the door and followed Alex inside. The room was dimly lit, and monitors and computer screens provided much of that light. Cat saw Kara and whatever doubts she had vanished as she rushed to the unconscious blonde’s side. “Kara?” she frowned. “Kiera, where is my latte?” she demanded. Cat’s shoulders slouched. Several times Kara had dozed off sitting in the chairs on one of the balconies on the rare times she actually took a lunch. In those moments, a demand for lattes had always sent Kara leaping to her feet in a panic. 

Alex gathered the headset and the handheld control pad. “You remember what we explained?” 

Cat nodded and gingerly climbed onto an empty bed. She turned so she could watch Kara. Her eyes were closed and she had a wistful smile. There were no worry lines on Kara’s beautiful features. Cat wondered what fantasy had managed to free the younger woman from any concerns. “I remember.” Cat said. “We should hurry.” She sighed and flinched when Alex gently pushed Cat’s hair behind her ears. 

“These are a bit cold,” she said and quickly attached the electrodes. “Almost there,” she whispered. “Okay, are you ready?” 

“Absolutely not,” Cat said with a mirthless laugh. “But she needs me.” 

Alex was struck by Cat’s attempts to hide her fear. She was terrified, whether by the alien creature on Kara’s chest or by the thought of leaping into Kara’s dream world, Alex wasn’t sure. What she did know, was that despite her fear, Cat was committed to going after Kara. That was not something a boss did for a mere employee. Alex decided she couldn’t let Cat go into the very adult Matrix without warning. She cleared her throat. 

Cat looked up at Alex. “Last minute advice?” 

“Just a heads up.” Alex knelt beside her so their eyes could meet. “You have an idea why we asked you to help.” She leaned closer to whisper into Cat’s ear. “Which is why you shared your secret. It’s going to be difficult for you. I’m sorry.” She sighed leaned closer still. “I couldn’t bring her out because she is happily married in there.” She pointed to the creature on Kara’s chest. 

Pain flashed across Cat’s eyes. 

Alex saw the spark of Cat’s fear. “Cat,” Alex said, resting her hand on the older woman’s arm. “We’re sending you after her because, in Kara’s perfect world, she’s married to you.” 

Cat froze, not even breathing. Finally, she spoke in a tiny, fragile tone. “Married?” 

Alex nodded. “I just hope you don’t leap into what I did earlier.” She cringed. “You might want to go in with the stealth mode.” She bit her lip. “Kara was pissed when I interrupted the two of you.” 

“What?” Cat asked, the she inhaled a gasp as Alex flicked a switch that sent Cat spinning into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Cat was trying to calm her breathing. She felt like she was in a spinning freefall without a parachute.  She opened her eyes and saw nothing but black nothingness. The Matrix made her skin tingle as the darkness faded and she felt her feet land awkwardly in a familiar room. 

She straightened to her full height and took in the scene of her own office at CATCO. Cat smirked when she noticed Kara. Kara was sitting behind Cat’s desk, working. Cat moved closer, amazed by how real the dream world appeared. She studied Kara. The young blonde had her glasses perched on her nose, but had a pair of Cat’s in her hand and was tapping on her lip in the exact way Cat did when deep in thought. Cat’s eyes focused on a simple band on Kara’s left hand. Kara rubbed the wedding ring with her thumb as she worked, and she had a beautiful smile that intensified whenever she pressed her thumb to the band like a touchstone. 

“You’re awfully sure of yourself,” Cat said. Her eyes widened when Kara looked up. 

“Cat!” Kara said, and the name was like a benediction, a promise, a declaration of forever, and a vow of eternal love all rolled into one. Kara stood and moved around the desk. 

Cat found herself smiling and reaching out to Kara when the younger blonde opened her arms. When Kara reached her, she moved right through Cat as if she were made of smoke. Cat spun and saw herself, or rather the Black Mercy version of herself. She watched jealously as the other Cat pulled Kara into a loving embrace. 

“Sorry I’m late,” the Matrix Cat said. She left a brief, fleeting kiss on Kara’s cheek and moved around Kara to sit at her desk. 

“Did Carter get on the plane on time?” Kara asked. She was smiling and her eyes were bluer that Cat remembered. 

“Yes,” Cat said as she looked at the papers on her desk. “He wants to come home early,” Matrix Cat added. “He doesn’t want to miss the weekend.” 

“I’m glad,” Kara said. She picked up her iPad and notebook from the coffee table and moved closer. “Anything critical?” she asked. 

The Matrix Cat was focused on the layout, tapping her lip with the same pair of glasses Kara had been holding a few minutes earlier. 

The real Cat watched with amazement and horror battling for dominance. She looked at Kara and blushed when she saw arousal fill Kara’s eyes. Her pupils widened until the blue of her irises looked like the edges of the moon behind a lustful eclipse. If Kara had ever looked at Cat that way, Cat would have unraveled on the spot. 

“We should make sure that special insert on the Kryptonians is ready,” Matrix Cat said after a moment. “Once the DEO finishes vetting them, we can start looking for cities to adopt them.” 

Cat looked to Kara, having no idea what her Matrix self’s sentence meant. 

“Most of them served decades in the Phantom Zone. If Krypton hadn’t been destroyed, they would have already finished their sentences.” Kara had content expression. “I think protecting a city, making it their new home, will be healing for them.” 

Now Cat understood, and her heart ached at how Kara’s dream life not only included Cat and Carter, but it found ways to save the Kryptonians that had fought Kara a dozen times above National City. Cat was overcome with emotion. Kara’s perfect world was just a one degree shift from her real world. Kara was still working for Cat. The only difference was the band on Kara’s finger and all that brought with it.  Cat took a deep breath and tapped the handheld device. She felt as if the floor pitched before settling. 

“Cat?” Kara whispered. 

The real Cat wasted no time. “That woman is not me,” she pointed at the Matrix Cat who was rising to her feet. “You’re inside the Black Mercy. You need to listen to me, Kara please.” 

“Get away from her!” the Matrix Cat yelled. She pulled Kara behind herself. “Whatever you are, you’re not going to hurt my wife.” She held Kara’s hand and then turned to her. “She’s here to kill you.” 

Cat stood her ground. She had to get through to Kara, speak to her in a way that the Matrix Cat could not copy. “Keira, I expect you to listen to both sides of this conflict.” She saw Kara falter. “Chop, chop.” 

The Matrix Cat upped the ante. She staggered and slumped against Kara. “She’s got a weapon, darling. She’s killing me.” 

The real Cat didn’t have time to finish rolling her eyes before Kara had her by the neck. 

“Stop,” Kara growled. “Whatever you’re doing, you can’t convince me to abandon my wife.” 

“What is your anniversary?” Cat asked with a cough. 

Kara’s eyes flicked briefly. It was clear she didn’t know the answer. 

The Matrix Cat said, “June first. Kara wore a Versace gown and we married in the National City Cathedral.” 

Kara’s grip on the real Cat loosened. 

“That may be the dream wedding of the child Kara was when she watched romantic comedies,” Cat told her doppelganger. “But no.” Cat met Kara’s eyes. “No designer gowns. A sundress, on the beach, like that photo spread you kept stealing glances last year for the summer wedding fashion edition.” 

“No. Please, Rao, this can’t be true,” Kara whispered. She released the real Cat and turned toward the doppelganger. “Cat?” 

“Don’t listen to her,” the Matrix Cat ordered. “At my side, now.” The false Cat’s eyes were hard and mean. 

Cat rested a hand on Kara’s shoulder and leaned forward and whispered to Kara. “Tell her to send Carter to boarding school,” she said as the young hero moved back to the doppelganger’s side. 

“Kill her,” the doppelganger ordered. 

Kara had tears flowing down her cheeks. She looked at the woman across from her, the woman she had made love to, her wife. “Cat, I need more time with you.” Her words were broken and pained. “Can we send Carter to boarding school?” 

“Of course, darling,” the Matrix Cat said with a predatory smile. “Now kill her.” 

Kara dropped to her knees and screamed. It was a wounded howl, the lonely, desperate wail of someone who had everything they ever wanted and was watching it burn to ashes. 

Cat’s head pounded and she felt herself falling and spinning. She gasped and found herself on the infirmary bed when she opened her eyes. She turned her head to see Kara thrashing beneath the creature. The once green and purple flower was turning black at the edges and it was trembling. 

“She’s beating it,” Alex said with a smile. “You did it,” she added squeezing Cat’s hand. 

Cat shook her head and tried to stand. “She’s in so much pain,” she told Alex. “Let me go to her.” 

Inside the collapsing Matrix, Kara stood in Cat’s office with the macabre duplicate of Cat. 

“She’ll never love you,” the creature said. The building was crumbling as the creature lost strength, until finally it was just the artificial Cat and Kara standing in a shell of the CATCO office. 

“Being with the real Cat is better than living a lie,” Kara said with a sob. 

“Don’t you see,” the creature flickered back and forth from Cat’s image to that of the obscene flower. “You have no choice but to live a lie.” She laughed cruelly. “Your precious Miss Grant was hooked into this dream. She’s disgusted by your dream world, but by hooking into this reality, she’s going to believe she loves you.” 

“No,” Kara said defiantly. “You’re lying.” 

“You will never know that for sure,” the creature laughed as she flickered into nothingness. 

“No!” Kara sat up with the anguished cry still tearing from her throat. She felt raw, and exposed and, when her eyes found Cat across the room, Kara dissolved into a sobbing heap in Alex’s arms. 

                                                                        *** 

Vasquez sat across from Cat Grant and studied the infamous media mogul. Cat had climbed to her feet as soon as she’d exited to Black Mercy’s Matrix. She’d paused, torn between going to Kara and bolting from the room. Alex had made the decision for her. Alex lifted her gaze to Cat and gave her the briefest shake of her head. Cat had given an equally brief nod and walked out of the treatment room. Vasquez had offered the older woman coffee because the agent couldn’t think of any other excuse to distract her. 

Cat Grant made her empire wielding many weapons. She had a sharp mind, a sharper pen, and the ability to not react emotionally. Every step Cat took was calculated. When her enemies tossed emotional landmines in her way, she carefully avoided them and didn’t bat an eyelash. When she had to make the hard choices, she did, and she never showed weakness. She valued loyalty, and was fiercely loyal to those she trusted. That loyalty was always disguised as a good business decision. She protected people because it was good business. Only Cat knew the truth. Except, now that wasn’t true.  Kara Danvers and her damn sunny soul had seen right through her façade like she was using her X-ray vision. 

The only thing Cat had been able to keep from Kara had been the depth of the love she felt for the young blonde. Cat had that neatly bundled up inside her heart. Perhaps her heart was made of lead, because that secret was still intact. Except that it wasn’t. 

Vasquez broke the silence. “She has a way of getting inside your heart. She does it to everyone,” the agent said after the two had sat sipping lukewarm, stale coffee for half an hour. 

Cat stared into the black coffee. It was so thick it was as dark as tar, and tasted worse. “It’s those damned eyes,” Cat said with a frown. “She’s worse than those kittens and puppies from the Sarah McLachlan commercials.” Cat was fighting a losing battle. She was pulled toward the sickbay, trapped by the gravitational pull of Kara’s pain. The only thing holding her in place was the knowledge that if she went, she wouldn’t be able to resist telling her beautiful assistant how she felt. That would end in flames, just like every relationship Cat had ever started. 

“Too bad for you,” Vasquez said and then took a sip of coffee. “You can’t change the channel on Supergirl.” 

“No, I guess you can’t,” Cat agreed. She sighed, her throat tight. “No matter how much you want to.” 

“All the things Kara’s blurted out about you, all the things she gushes on about, she never once mentioned you were such a coward,” Vasquez said as she stared down at the floor. 

Cat didn’t rise to the bait. “Of course not,” she said quietly. “She only sees what I want her to.” 

Vasquez laughed. “You may be able to fool yourself, and Kara for that matter, but anyone else in the same room with you two can see what both of you are desperately ignoring.” 

“Still,” Cat said with a shrug of her shoulders. She was tired of denial. “As long as it keeps her safe, it’s going to continue.” 

Hank walked into the room and made his way to their table. “Miss Grant, I’ve arranged transport to your home.” 

Cat’s eyes showed her shock. As much as she wanted to keep her emotions under wraps, the thought of leaving without checking on Kara terrified her. “Can I… see her?” 

Vasquez smirked, amazed it had taken so long for Cat to ask. 

Hank frowned. He hadn’t seen Kara as devastated as she currently was, not ever. Not after her first run in with the Black Mercy, and not even after the Red Kryptonite encounter. He’d left her ten minutes earlier, and she hadn’t stopped crying since awakening. At least the sobbing had stopped, and the desperate, anguished way Kara kept saying Cat’s name. But the silence was even more frightening. “Are you sure?” he asked. He owed the woman at least the chance to see Kara. After all, Cat Grant had managed to yank Kara out of the fantasy in record time. He wasn’t sure he was doing her any favors. Kara was near catatonic when he’d left. 

Cat nodded and stood, taking the time to smooth out her top and smooth her hair down as if she was about to go into a press conference. “As soon as I’m sure she’s okay, I can go.” 

Hank scowled. If that were the case, Cat Grant would need her own barracks. 

“To make sure she’s safe,” Cat amended. 

Hank nodded and led the way, wondering if the CEO behind him had her own mindreading skills. He paused once they were alone in the hall. Vasquez had gone to ready Cat’s transport. “I was on the com during both your and Alex’s time in the, ah, Matrix,” he said, hating the term his team had come up with. 

“And?” Cat leveled him with her most dangerous glare. 

“Your knowledge of Kara is the only thing that saved her,” he said gently. “Thank you.” 

“Anyone would have done it.” Cat dismissed the sentiment with a flap of her wrist. 

“Anyone could have tried. Only you could actually reach her.” Hank inhaled and stood to his fullest height as Hank Henshaw. “Are you really going to just walk away from that kind of connection?” 

Cat regarded him silently before answering. “Isn’t the protective father supposed to ask my intentions or scare me away instead of offering me Kara on a platinum platter?” 

Once again, Hank wondered if the woman could read minds. “I want Kara to be happy,” he said simply. “Obviously, for her, that means you.” 

“Do I get any say in this?” Cat asked stubbornly. 

“Of course,” he said and continued down the hall. “You can follow your heart, because we both know that you’ve pictured Kara in that white sundress wedding gown on the beach more times than you can count.” He paused long enough to hear the gasp he knew would follow and then added, “Or you can go back to the dreary nights of watching the news for glimpses of Kara in her cape so you don’t have to lay awake wishing you had the guts to just kiss the girl already.” 

Cat stopped dead in her tracks. “What the hell are you?” she demanded. “Because both of those descriptions are beyond anyone’s guessing. Are you even human?” Her eyes widened. “Are you Kryptonian?” She gasped. “Oh, sweet Prada, tell me Kara cannot read minds!” 

Hank laughed and shook his head. He liked the woman Kara had chosen. “I am not Kryptonian,” he promised. “But I can read minds.” 

She studied him for a long moment until a sly smirk appeared. 

“No, thank you. I like my current job,” he said firmly. 

“That was an easy guess,” Cat said. She nodded toward the hallway. 

Hank stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. “After you were tossed from the Matrix, the Black Mercy made one last effort to hurt Kara. I think it’s the reason she is…” He sighed, unable to put words to his fears. 

“What did that bitch say?” Cat asked angrily. 

“That you would never love her, could never love her,” he said. 

“Obviously that’s completely ridiculous,” Cat snapped and then blushed to the roots of her hair. “I mean, who wouldn’t love her. She’s…” 

Hank raised an eyebrow and when she stopped wasting both of their time with denials he clearly saw through, he continued. “It also threw her greatest fear at her.” He met Cat’s eyes. “Kara is hyperaware of her strength. Because of that, she goes out of her way to never impose her will on anyone.” 

Cat took a deep breath and dread filled her, though she wasn’t sure why. 

“The Matrix Cat told Kara that because you were in the Matrix, you’d _falsely_ think you loved her.” Hank let his words sink in. 

“Can I have a few minutes alone with that thing’s body so I can mulch it?” Cat was shaking with rage. “She would never pressure anyone.” Tears welled in Cat’s eyes. 

“If you do nothing else for her, please make her believe that creature lied about that,” Hank said. 

Cat nodded and followed him further down the corridor. 

They reached the hallway outside the med bay. Cat smiled, despite her own pain. The corridor was packed with hardened agents, most in their black combat wear, some in more casual khakis, but all staring at the med bay with concern in the eyes. When they saw Hank, they straightened to stand at parade rest with their hands linked behind their backs. 

“As you were,” Hank said gruffly. He watched as his combat-tempered elite squad settled their backs against the wall. Some slouched into chairs or leaned a shoulder against the wall, but each of them focused on the closed door. 

Cat had been an embedded journalist for part of her career. She’d slept in sand-covered barracks and she knew the loyalty soldiers had, and she knew that they never obeyed blindly. Commanders could order men into battle, but they had to earn their soldier’s trust. Warriors complied with their commander’s orders. They followed leaders. These men and women were holding vigil for their comrade, their friend, their leader, and, if truth be known, their inspiration. She was their Maid of Might and her red cape and the red glyph on her chest was their squadron’s fighting standard, the flag they marched behind. These men and women followed where Supergirl led them, where Kara led them. 

When Cat paused at the closed door, she glanced back, and every eye in the hall was locked on her. Their eyes held unspoken questions and pleas and few threats. _‘Will you help her? Don’t hurt her. Pick up the pieces. Don’t leave her so alone. Do not play with our friend’s heart. Give her something to fight for. Save her. We need her. Don’t break her heart.’_  

She had no answer for the unasked questions. Instead, she eased open the door. A wave of pain broke over Cat as she hurried inside to close the door. The soldiers outside did not need to see their leader curled up in the fetal position staring blankly at the wall. 

Kara didn’t move, not even to blink, but the women around her did. 

Alex’s eyes met Cat’s. The dark haired agent was scared and her eyes held a frantic appeal. She didn’t have to speak to beg Cat to fix Kara. Then she turned back and continued whispering into Kara’s ear. 

It broke Cat’s heart when she realized that Alex was curled around Kara from behind on the bed. Cat had done the same for Carter when he’d been overwhelmed and had shut the world out. Cat knew that physical contact was a tether to reality. The thought that Supergirl was so utterly lost terrified Cat. 

The other woman was blonde, and her eyes were gentle, but awash in concern. She was in a chair next to Kara’s bed. This woman looked at Cat in a way that made her want to squirm. Cat moved closer before she spoke. “Mrs. Danvers?” she whispered. 

“Call me Eliza,” the woman corrected as she turned away to stare into Kara’s vacant eyes. “Kara Zor-El Danvers, I am your mother, and I need you to squeeze my hand.” She had her face almost nose to nose with the young hero and was staring into her eyes. “Please, baby, just one squeeze?” Eliza implored as her voice broke.

Cat edged closer and felt every excuse she’d made up in order to refuse Kara’s love crumble. The sight of Kara’s normally bright eyes completely vacant was heartbreaking. Cat noticed a steady stream of tears sliding down Kara’s face to leave a wet stain on the sheets. It was almost too much for Cat. She saw the tears sliding against Kara’s nose from the side of her face not against the bed, and it took everything she had to not reach out to Kara to wipe them away. Her feet kept trying to move closer, but Cat’s iron will would freeze them back in place. 

Eliza spoke to Alex, but her gaze was still on Kara. “Is this the one?” she asked quietly, though the woman obviously knew exactly who Cat was. 

Alex had been humming a song into Kara’s ear. She paused long enough to mutter, “Yeah,” before returning to her humming. Her arm was around Kara’s waist, and she held Kara’s limp hand as if willing her sister to return the gentle grip. 

Eliza glanced to Cat, to her feet, then back to her eyes. She read Cat’s turmoil with ease. “Thank you,” she said quietly. “For bringing her back.” 

Cat nodded and wondered if coming into the room had been a colossal mistake. No one should have this much power over Supergirl. Cat wanted to say, _‘It was nothing, no big deal, or anyone would have,’_ but she didn’t. Her voice betrayed her. “I had to,” she said. “I couldn’t lose her.” Her eyes widened as she understood her own words and she tried to fix her error. “The world needs her. CATCO needs her,” she said lamely. 

“For business,” Alex said with a sad chuckle. Her eyes met Cat’s, both women were pulled back to the earlier conversation and Cat’s ridiculous excuse that her concern for Kara was business-related. 

Eliza leaned closer to Kara, rubbing her nose against Kara’s. “Kara, you are not alone. You have family. Alex is here. We will never leave you.” After she saw no reaction she looked at Cat. “I expected more from the woman whose heart my daughter stole.” Her tone wasn’t harsh, but it was laced with sadness. “I say _stole_ because you are obviously too frightened to give it to her.” She turned away, dismissing the other woman. She had nothing left to say to Cat. 

Cat accepted the admonition because she knew it was true. She could conquer the male-dominated media world, but the gift of Kara’s love seemed too vast and boundless. It was the kind of love that blessed a scant few. Cat felt unworthy. She was adrift. Kara was a constant, like the rising sun. Seeing Kara broken upended Cat’s world. She reached for something familiar to grasp. Cat Grant was the world’s best interviewer. “Has this happened before?” Cat found herself moving closer and she knelt next to Eliza. 

“She used to get like this when she first arrived,” Alex said. “But I could always bring her back in a few minutes.” She sighed and began humming. 

Cat found herself edging closer to the bed. She settled onto the floor, the cold tile painful against her knees. Without meaning to, she rested her arms on the bed. Eliza’s wrist was a few inches from Cat’s cheek, but Cat didn’t seem to notice. She was transfixed by Kara’s eyes. “What caused this before?” Cat whispered as if asking Kara. 

“Reminders,” Eliza said quietly. “Simple things. Television was a huge trigger for a while,” Eliza continued. “She’d see families on TV and get this look.” 

Alex spoke from behind Kara. “Like she was struck with guilt. She told me one time that when that would happen, she’d remember all she lost and felt so guilty that she’d put it out of her mind enough to be happy about anything, even for a second.” 

Cat stared at Kara, trying to imagine the weight of grief she carried. She had the obligation to grieve a planet. There were no others to mourn for them. Cat’s hand moved of its own accord. She watched, transfixed as her left hand slid under Kara’s palm that was held by Alex. “Where are you?” she asked. She pleaded with the universe, begged, that Kara wasn’t back inside the world of the Black Mercy. “Come back,” Cat said with a hint of command in her voice. “That horrible woman lied to you. No one makes Cat Grant do anything she doesn’t want to.” 

“Crowds,” Alex said as she watched Cat. Alex could see the older woman’s resolve buckle. “Kara would estimate the number of people in a crowd and then calculate how many times to multiply the crowd to equal the population on Krypton.” 

Cat winced, imagining Kara’s pain. “How many?” Cat asked as she pressed her chest to the side of the bed so she was closer to Kara. “Kara, please come back to me,” she whispered to the stock-still woman. 

Eliza answered, doing her best to ignore the woman begging Kara to wake up. “Krypton had roughly 56 million souls. Its population was limited by scarce resources.” She tucked a stray strand of hair behind Kara’s ear. “Kara will never forget the exact number, fifty-five million, four-hundred and eighty thousand, three-hundred and sixty-two people on the planet.” 

Cat listened, but only to understand how much Kara had already lost. She wouldn’t let Kara lose anything else, not one more person. “Kara, I feel the same way you do,” Cat said. She felt tears on her own cheeks. 

Eliza sniffled. “The worst was the Super Bowl the year after she came to us.” 

“That was awful,” Alex squeezed Kara tighter as she relived the memory. “72,000 people were there,” she said. She wasn’t about to interrupt Cat, not when Cat was saying the only words capable of reaching Kara in h-er prison of agony and loss. 

Eliza, ever the scientist, corrected her daughter. “71,921 to be exact,” she said. She knew she and Alex were merely talking so that Cat wouldn’t become self-conscious. “Which meant it would take 7,652 stadiums to equal the number of Kara’s lost population.” 

Cat stood and leaned forward until she was nearly positioned on top of Kara so she could press her mouth to Kara’s ear. “Keira! Stop wasting time. Get the woman you love a latte right now,” she growled. “Chop, chop!” 

Kara gasped and her body straightened stiffly. The force she used to change her position nearly launched Alex off the back of the bed. 

Alex managed to grip Kara’s arm to keep from toppling to the floor. 

Eliza slid back and stood next to Cat while Kara’s eyes widened as she came back to her surroundings. 

“Better,” Cat said with a blinding smile. “Were you going to sleep the day away?” 

Kara sat up and looked at her mother, Cat, and then Alex when the agent came around the bed. Kara’s eyes drifted back to Cat, like they always did. This time, Kara’s sapphire eyes filled with renewed tears. “Miss Grant?” she asked. Her eyes were cloudy and her expression telegraphed her mind’s journey through the Black Mercy’s world. Kara closed her eyes and drew in a shaking breath as she swallowed a sob. When she looked at Cat again, Kara’s eyes were unsettled and when she blinked, tears fell. “I’m so sorry,” she whispered, shaking her head to signal that she hadn’t meant the dream to happen. 

Eliza looked at Alex, who was torn between shoving the two together or throwing Cat out of the room. “Alexandra? I need some coffee.” 

“Mother!” Alex blushed and she nodded toward Kara and Cat. 

“That wasn’t a suggestion, young lady.” Eliza moved toward the door with Alex stomping behind her like a toddler. 

Kara’s chest shook as she desperately held in her sobs. It was too painful to look at Cat, the real Cat, after existing in a world where the fake Cat had been her wife. Kara closed her eyes and covered her face with her right hand and she bent her head down in shame. Her left hand was curled around her own belly offering scant comfort. 

Once the door closed, Cat touched Kara’s right hand. “Won’t you even look at me?” She lifted Kara’s trembling hand and cradled it gently. 

“I’m trying not to die of embarrassment,” Kara said in a grumpy tone. She kept her eyes closed because she knew the moment she opened her eyes, she would see her worst nightmare. Either Cat’s eyes would not hold any sign of love, which would break Kara’s heart. Or they would be filled with love, the bitter gift of the Black Mercy. 

“Then just listen to me,” Cat said tenderly. She sat next to Kara and squeezed her hand. “The day you walked into my office to interview for the job as my assistant, you took my breath away. I tried to dismiss you as an insignificant millennial because you had the most incredible eyes I’d ever seen. Not just beautiful, because, they are that. You scared the hell out of me with the depths I saw there. Your eyes have seen so much, but they’re still so full of goodness.” She squeezed Kara’s hand. “You convinced me you were extraordinary by claiming to be average.” 

Kara smiled, but her eyes were squeezed tightly closed. Her hand, however was holding onto Cat’s as firmly as she dared. 

“Every week that passed, you kept finding new ways to surprise me,” Cat said fondly. “I tried my damnedest to confound you with requests that were impossible.” She laughed softly, caught in the memory. Cat wondered how she ever thought she could successfully deny what she felt for the incredible woman in front of her. 

“My third week as your assistant,” Kara whispered. “You wanted a latte from Noonan’s, ‘salad, crisp,’ from that place that used to be across town, and you wanted a piping hot cheeseburger from ‘the Shack’ on the beach.” 

Cat smiled and enjoyed the softness of Kara’s skin where their hands were joined. “Yeah, well, if I’d known then what I knew now, maybe I wouldn’t have been speechless for the first time in…” 

“Ever,” Kara finished for her. She opened her eyes and smiled hopefully. 

“Next time I want to challenge you, I’ll order courses from three different countries, or at least coasts,” Cat threatened. She lifted Kara’s hand and reverently pressed her lips to the back of the younger woman’s knuckles. She moved her lips higher and felt the smooth texture of delicate flesh. Her eyes flickered closed. One touch and she was addicted to the younger woman’s silky skin. 

Kara gasped, but didn’t pull away. Her eyes fluttered closed, afraid to see Cat’s expression when she asked, “Are you…” 

“Sure?” Cat finished for her. “I am sure of many things Kara Zor-El Danvers,” Cat said, smirking when Kara’s smile widened at the sound of her full name. “I am sure that my feelings for you have been far beyond professional for a very long time. I’m sure that the bitch in the Black Mercy lied when she said anyone could make me feel or believe anything I didn’t already believe, and I am absolutely positive that you have _not_ stolen my heart.” 

Kara’s eyes opened and her smile faltered. 

“Not stolen. It’s yours, if you’ll have it,” Cat whispered. “I give it freely and without reservation.” She paused, glancing down at their joined hands. “Just be sure before you say yes, because I’ve had my fill of broken relationships. I do not want something fleeting.” 

“Yes,” Kara said with giggle. “Yes! A thousand yeses,” she exclaimed. 

Cat laughed, enchanted by the way Kara’s eyes crinkled. “One yes will do,” she said as she leaned forward until she was a breath away from Kara’s lips. “Last chance to change your mind,” she offered. 

“Miss Grant,” Kara whispered huskily. “Stop wasting both our time. You know exactly what I want.” She leaned forward and kissed Cat and it was better than anything the Black Mercy could invent. It was soft, and warm, and real, and when Cat whimpered, Kara felt her body rising off the bed. “Wow,” she said as she broke the kiss. She was hovering a few inches above the mattress. 

“Is that normal?” Cat asked with smirk. 

“Never happened before,” Kara said honestly with an embarrassed shrug. “Though, I’ve only had, like, four kisses. One of those wasn’t really by my choosing.” 

Cat’s eyes narrowed. “Who? Who dared to force…” 

“No one forced anything,” Kara swore. “They just kissed me without asking and it got very… awkward.” She shifted in place and bit her lip. 

“You’re not looking at me,” Cat said shrewdly. 

“I’m looking,” Kara insisted, but her eyes dropped to Cat’s lips and then Kara bit her own lip before finally finding Cat’s eyes. 

Cat was undeterred. “I must know them.” She inhaled deeply. “They work for me?”  Fury covered her face. “I can’t do anything about that stupid Black Mercy, but I can fire the cad that assaulted you with his unworthy lips,” she said dangerously. She paused. “It was a him, right? Because I’ve seen the way Baby Lane used to look at you.” 

“It wasn’t Lucy,” Kara said with smirk. 

“Olsen?” Cat demanded, though she smirked. “No, Baby Lane would kill him.” She pressed her hand to Kara’s cheek and looked into eyes of indigo. “I’ve only kissed you once, and I’m ready to kill anyone who would dare kiss you without permission.” She sighed. “Kara, you’re so much younger. You’re my employee, and I’m not a nice person. If anyone is unworthy, it’s me.” 

Kara pressed her own hand over Cat’s to keep it on her cheek. “I’m the best assistant you’ve ever had, so I _do_ know that I work for you.” Kara smiled and pressed a brief kiss to Cat’s palm. 

Cat gasped at the touch of Kara’s lips. Her eyes flickered briefly closed again. 

“Yes, you’ve only kissed me once. I hope that it’s the first of many.” Kara blushed at her own boldness. “You pretend to be mean.” Kara’s eye locked with Cat’s. “That is your disguise. I have a cape. You have your… ‘Cat Grant-ness.’ It protects you. If people knew how much you really cared, how kind you really are, you’d never get anything done.” 

Cat laughed, rich and full and Kara wanted to drink the other woman in like a fine coffee. Her eyes were drawn back to Cat’s lips. Kara sighed. 

“My Cat Grant-ness?” the older woman asked. “Should I trademark that now or later?” 

“Have your assistant do it,” Kara said shyly. “I hear she’s pretty great.” Her blue eyes sparkled. “Super even.” 

“She is,” Cat agreed. “But she’s frightfully young.” 

“And _hot_ I suppose?” Kara asked with cheeky grin. 

“Very,” Cat agreed, her voice thick with emotion. 

“You may appear older, Cat Grant, but I am actually older than you.” Kara pulled back her hand and held it out. She pointed to her wrist. “I left Krypton minutes after Kal El, Superman. He was a baby. I was thirteen, almost fourteen.” She drew a line from one side of her hand to the other. “That was Kal El’s path.” She started to redraw the same path, then pulled her finger up to the opposite side of her hand. “The death of my planet threw my ship into the Phantom Zone.” 

“That doesn’t sound like a five-star resort,” Cat said quietly. 

“It wasn’t,” Kara replied. “My parents wanted me to know as much as I could about Earth, so they set my pod for a learning journey,” she explained. “And no, it was not a Magic School Bus driven by Lily Tomlin.” 

Cat laughed and waited for Kara to continue. 

“So, while Kal El made his journey here, he rested. He was found by a wonderful couple. I thank Rao every day for them.” Kara stared at her own hand and then made a fist. “My learning was supposed to last the two-year flight. It was programed so that I’d have rest time as well.” She looked into Cat’s eyes. “There’s a reason I crave company, Cat. I spent two and a half decades trapped in the gravity of the Phantom Zone.” Kara closed her eyes, remembering the awful isolation. “That’s also the reason I speak _every_ language on this planet, can read and write in them all, and why I read music, and well, let’s just say that if we play Trivial Pursuit, you want me on your team.” 

Cat lunged forward and hugged Kara as hard as she could. “I’m so sorry,” she said tearfully. “That must have been awful.” She couldn’t imagine the friendly, outgoing Kara sentenced to solitary confinement for decades. 

“I’m okay,” Kara promised. “All I ask is that you stop calling me a millennial.” She eased back so she could see Cat. “I’m older than you.” 

“Fair enough, but you have to call me Cat when we are not at work.” Cat nodded when Kara’s eyes widened. “I’m not losing the best assistant anyone has ever had. Plus, you apparently have a lot of stored knowledge.” 

Kara smirked. “And I know more about Earth’s history than anyone born here.” 

Cat’s curiosity was peaked. “Whose version of history?” 

“All of them,” Kara said slowly. “The more advanced cultures in the universe study the evolving planets. They send probes to monitor how things are going. Sometimes, they gather data, from libraries, and much later, from computers, so they know how culture evolves.” 

Cat’s expression was more than amused. “You realize, you just justified every UFO conspiracy theory out there, right?” 

“Yeah, well, I can also tell you with absolute certainty that dinosaurs had feathers. The T-Rex had blue feathers,” Kara said with a smirk. “Also, they made great pets.” Her brow furrowed. “If you’re a Kryptonian and had the resources to bring one back home millions of years ago.” She smirked. “Or had access to time travel which we are not talking about, young lady.” 

“You made that last part up,” Cat said with a dangerous glare. “Young lady?” 

“I was on a roll?” Kara said with a snicker. She cleared her throat. “Okay, so maybe there is no time travel. And maybe the T-Rex wasn’t a pet, but it did have blue feathers. I’ve seen holographic images. It’s the reason I’m terrified of parrots.” Her eyes widened. “It’s a bird. And it talks. They’re up to something.” 

“Supergirl is afraid of parrots?” Cat laughed and leaned her elbows onto her knees so she could enjoy this side of Kara she’d never known existed. 

Kara nodded. “Do you know that over the years, some parrots escaped in San Francisco? They formed a gang.” 

"A flock,” Cat corrected. “They’ve created their own _flock_ in the ecosystem.” Cat couldn’t stop smiling. “I’ve seen the documentary. It’s inspiring.”

"Hmpt,” Kara grumbled. “A whole flock of them just racing around. A horde of little tiny T-Rexes. T-Rexes that can talk. They’re definitely up to something,” she said with a smile. 

“Fine. They are evil dinosaurs bent on world domination.” Cat nodded, conceding the point. “I’ll put a team on it when we get back to the office.” She watched Kara stretch out on the bed, clearly exhausted. “Get some sleep. You’ve been through a lot.” 

“I just woke up.” Kara’s protest was mitigated by the drawn out yawn that punctuated it. 

“Sleep,” Cat said forcefully. “We’ll figure everything else out when you’re back to normal.” 

Kara closed her eyes, muttering under her breath. “Normal? Hmpt.” 

Cat pressed a kiss to Kara’s temple. “Back to extraordinary, incredible, beautiful, brilliant, stupendous, and crazy enough to want me.” 

Kara was asleep before Cat had finished. She held Cat’s hand against her chest and snored lightly. 

Cat stared, amazed at the turn of events. Eager, yet terrified, to see what the future held. She prayed she wouldn’t be too much for Kara, that she wouldn’t chase the kindhearted hero away. Cat’s heart ached at the thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Cat had waited for Kara to wake up after a much needed nap. She quietly said her goodbyes, and excused herself to return to CATCO. Kara understood, and when they shared a brief kiss before parting, Cat had become quiet and shy, stating that _‘Nothing changes at work, but we will figure out the rest when you’re back on your feet.’_  

Nothing had changed. Kara had been gone for two days, and was now finishing her first day back at CATCO. Kara was the perfect assistant, and Cat Grant was, well, Cat Grant. Cat had fired _the Tribune’s_ editor and was ready to interview his replacement, the fourth person in the file Kara had compiled. She was an experienced war correspondent and had edited her accounts from the field in several of the world’s most horrifying conflicts. Cat was impressed with the woman, and thrilled that she was ready to stay put in National City. 

There was only one tiny bit of information Kara had left off of her meticulous notes and Post-its regarding the possible new Chief Editor of _the Tribune_. Lindsay Connor was a fiery redhead, she was 41 years old, and she had been injured in combat three times. All of those things, Cat Grant had known before seeing her resume. What Cat hadn’t known was what Kara had found out from Lucy Lane. Lindsay Connor’s injuries, at least the last two, had come after she’d run into the firefight to help others. 

“Kiera, call Miss Connor, and let her know I have an opening for an interview Friday afternoon.” Cat was studying the woman’s resume. 

“Miss Grant?” Kara moved to her boss’s side. She bit her lip nervously. 

Cat paused and looked up at her assistant. “What?” she asked with a sense of dread. “Dear Lord, Kara, what did you leave off of her profile?” 

Kara smiled shyly. “She is impulsive, maybe reckless when she’s after a story.” 

“I can work with that,” Cat said as she spun her chair towards the younger woman. “What worries you?” 

“The first time she was injured, it was when an IED went off and blew up the transport truck she was in,” Kara said. 

Cat nodded. She was watching Kara intently. She could see the young hero’s concern. 

“She was injured running _into_ fire the second two times,” Kara said. She blushed and looked behind her and saw that she and Cat were alone on the floor. Everyone else had long since left. “And unlike some of your employees, she is not bulletproof,” she added as she playfully traced the shape of her family’s glyph across her own chest. 

"I can't refuse to hire her because she isn’t bulletproof," Cat said sarcastically, but there was a hesitation in the cadence of her words. “Do we, and by ‘ _we_ ,’ I mean ‘ _you_ ,’ know why she would do that?” 

Kara nodded her head. “The first time, she ran into fire so she could drag her photographer into a doorway. He was hit and still in the line of fire.” 

Cat raised both eyebrows. 

“The second, she went to get her digital camcorder. It had her interviews on it and she didn’t want to lose the story,” Kara said with a sigh. 

“I understand the risk to save her crew, but not for a story.” Cat stood and paced. “No story is worth a life. I will ask her about these issues, and if she insists that any interview recording is worth a life, I will have a lot to think about.” She studied Kara. “Why wasn’t that on one of your Post-it notes?” 

“I, um, needed to find out if she was, uh, a member of the Cape Club.” Kara blushed the color of her own cape. “I had Alex and Lucy do some digging.” 

Cat was stunned. She started to speak, then stopped. She opened her mouth only to close it. 

“She’s not,” Kara said as she squirmed in place. 

Cat exhaled and pointed at her assistant. “Please tell me there is not an actual ‘Cape Club.’ And if there is, Winifred has got to stop naming these things.” 

Kara laughed, and then snorted. She pushed her glasses back up because they’d slid down when she leaned forward. “There is no official ‘Cape Club.’ There are other people out there helping, and not all of them have capes. There’s the Bat in Gotham,” she said with a smile. “Wait, he has a cape.” She frowned as she tried to think of a non-caped hero. “Well, there’s…” Kara frowned again. “Anyway, it’s not a real club. I just feel like those of us who fight the good fight should watch out for each other.” She gasped and a huge grin spread across her features. “You don’t have a cape!” Kara jumped up and down and almost squealed. “You’re the first hero I ever met, other than my cousin.” Kara’s face became serene as she looked at Cat with absolute devotion. “You’ve saved the city more times than I have.” 

Cat blushed and rolled her eyes. 

Kara was undeterred. “I know you’ve inspired them more than anyone else in the world.” 

“So, even without a cape, I can be in your little club?” Cat’s eyes filled with joy as she watched Kara. “Should we make commemorative club mugs? Or limited edition cape hangers?” she asked with a mischievous smirk. 

Kara let out sigh that morphed into soft growl. “You have no idea what that smirk does to me,” she whispered. She stopped herself from explaining that every time she saw that smirk, she wanted to kiss Cat’s tantalizing lips where one edge was so purposefully lifted. Kara’s eyes darkened and her serene expression became hungry. She looked slowly down Cat’s body and then back up. “So, it’s getting late. Dinner?” she asked with a sigh that conveyed yearning to touch the older woman. 

Cat adjusted easily to the change in topic, but the change in Kara’s focus took Cat’s breath away. She nodded and slowly began shutting down her computer, if for no other reason than that she had to rein in the flash of desire Kara’s expression had ignited without even touching her. “Just be sure to email Miss Connor before we leave,” Cat said when she’d managed to push down the need to drag Kara onto the balcony to kiss her. 

“Yes, Miss Grant,” Kara said. She moved to the doorway and leaned against the doorframe as she typed out the email on her iPad and sent it in a blur of motion. 

Cat had been watching, and she suddenly realized why Kara never got behind on any emails, or letters or any kind of typed media. “How does the computer keep up with your ‘Cape Club’ speed?” 

Kara blushed. “Kal-El got some software from S.T.A.R. Labs and it helps the devices keep up with our speed.” 

“Superman does a lot of typing?” Cat asked. She leaned back in her chair and enjoyed the way Kara’s blush traveled down her cheeks, then down and her neck and disappeared beneath the collar of her blouse. Cat wanted to cause and then chase that blush to wherever it ended. 

“He looks out for me,” Kara said noncommittally. She stood a bit taller. “Cat?” she asked, her tone husky. “Would you like to go out to dinner with me?” 

“Dinner?” Cat smiled and stood. “Tonight?” she asked as she moved toward Kara. 

“Yeah,” Kara said, a bit less confident now that she’s asked. “Like on a date. With me.” She pointed to herself, and then at Cat. “And you.” She let out a trembling breath. “Us. On a date.” 

Cat gave Kara one of her rare, dazzling smiles. “I can’t wait to spend the evening with you.” 

“For business,” Alex Danvers said in singsong voice from her position on the floor in a commando’s crawl. 

Cat barely had time to gasp in reaction to Alex’s stealth approach before all she could see was the back of Kara’s body. The young hero’s first reaction when startled had been to move in front of Cat and raise her arms, ready to battle. 

“Classic!” Alex said as she effortlessly hopped to her feet and laughed as she walked into Cat’s office and plopped onto the white leather couch. She wiped her eyes to remove the tears forming as she continued laughing. “Oh. My. God,” she said completely pleased with herself. “You two suck at security!” 

Cat quickly moved to stand next to Kara. She glared at the laughing agent. “How the hell did you get in here?” she demanded. Her glare was much less effective when paired with a glowing blush on her face. 

“Don’t ever do that again,” Kara said, but the steely strength and menace in her tone was all Supergirl. 

Alex noticed that Kara’s eyes were glowing around the edges of her irises. “Easy, now,” Alex said like she was calming a ferocious guard dog. Kara was breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling. “Turn down the eyes,” Alex said gently, but her smile was still present. 

Cat’s eyebrows crinkled together in a silent question. She looked at Kara and saw a flash of orange a split second before the beautiful woman closed her eyes tightly. 

“We’re safe,” Cat said as she slid her hand into place at the small of Kara’s back.

Kara barely reacted. 

“I’m safe,” Cat said firmly, and then smiled when she felt Kara’s body slump back to the familiar posture of Kara Danvers as the young woman slowly exhaled. 

“Wow,” Alex said and her mirth filled giggles returned. “Baby sister, you’ve got it bad.” 

“Alex, you almost gave me a heart attack!” Kara stomped to her sister and leaned over her. “What the hell?” Her eyes widened. “No, seriously. What the actual hell?” 

Alex finally stopped laughing but her grin was ever present. “I swung by to check security,” she said as she waved her hand in a circle as if pointing to the entire area. “Which sucks,” she told Cat. “I snuck up the stairwell and no one even saw me.” She cleared her throat meaningfully and glanced toward the empty bullpen and then back to Kara. “Then, I came onto this floor, made my way to Kara’s desk. I ate all of your Dove milk chocolate, as a training aid.” 

“You didn’t!” Kara was mortified. 

“Well, the loss of your tasty treasure will motivate you to do better next time,” Alex said primly. “After that, I belly crawled right to Cat’s office door. Cat’s glass door. The door to Cat’s office, which is made of glass. Glass that is, you know, see-through. And neither one of you heard or saw me.” She giggled and pointed at Kara. “Not even anyone from the _Cape Club_ ,” she said making air quotes and bending forward with a snort. 

“Alex,” Kara whined. “Shut up!” she added, but was smiling. She looked over and saw that Cat was watching with a gentle grin as well.  Kara relaxed and sat on her sister’s lap. “Oh, just shut up,” she said again. 

“Oh, shit. I forgot!” Alex said, suddenly serious.  Her eyes scanned the room. “The first rule of Cape Club!” 

“Don’t,” Kara said as she pointed at Alex’s face. 

“Don’t talk about Cape Club!” Alex burst out laughing as she realized that Cat had said the line with her. She gave Kara a gentle shove which should have sent the blonde crashing to the floor. But it didn’t, because Kara knew her sister. “Cheater!” Alex said as Kara floated away and stood. 

Cat moved to her desk and leaned against it. Seeing Kara so carefree and happy made Cat want to bring that joy to her every day. “So, Agent Scully, are you telling me you scampered up forty stories without even breaking a sweat?” 

“I don’t scamper,” Alex said with one last chuckle. She ignored the Scully comment because, damn, Gillian Anderson was hot. 

Kara wandered to Cat’s side leaned and next to her against the desk. The desk moved and Kara had to leap back to her feet and grab Cat to keep her from falling. 

“Smooth,” Alex said as she stood. Her eyes filled with tenderness. “Sorry for the interruption, Miss Grant.” She moved across the room. Her gait was relaxed, but with a tension not unlike a predator. “I owed that to Kara,” she said and shook her head. “Having a younger sister in the Junior Cape Club meant countless interruptions whenever I had dates over. And it was always at the worst time.” 

“I just wanted to know what was going on,” Kara said as if her sister were mentally challenged. 

“I’d imagine there wasn’t a whole lot going on with Kara on your heels,” Cat said sympathetically. 

Kara looked tempted to pout. “Well, I now have a complete understanding of Alex’s frustration with me,” she said pointedly to her sister. 

Alex nodded and smiled. Her stance straightened and her expression shifted to all business. “You really should have better security,” Alex said. She nodded toward the door to the stairwell. “I had zero resistance from your building security. I doubt they know I’m even here.” 

Cat scowled. “That simply don’t do,” she said as her eyes narrowed. 

“Don’t fire anyone,” Kara pleaded. 

Alex spoke before Cat could. “Miss Grant, we’d be grateful if you’d let the DEO install some security. We could vet your security people, maybe add a few DEO types, out of our budget, of course.” She rubbed the back of her neck and looked at her younger sister with deep concern in her dark eyes. “With Kara working here, you may become a target.” 

“I’m already a target,” Cat said dismissively. “However, as long as I can have a written guarantee that the DEO will not interfere with or impede any of our investigations, I think we could work something out.” Cat wanted Kara safe. She didn’t ever want to see Kara as pale as she’d been when she was wheeled out of her apartment. She looked at Alex. “You should increase security at Kara’s place,” she said fiercely. “I mean, really? How bad is the security if a freaking plant can climb into your place?” 

“Twice,” Alex added helpfully. 

Kara frowned and considered the idea. She’d like to know there weren’t any creepy plant-tarantula-tentacle beasts lurking when she came home. 

Alex was on board with Cat’s train of thought. “We’ve already started,” she said. She ignored Kara and spoke to Cat. “We bought the vacant apartment next door and are putting a team in there full time. Plus, we’re putting cameras, like, everywhere.” 

Kara’s eyes widened. “Everywhere?” 

Cat smirked and met Kara’s eyes. “I guess, after dinner, we won’t be going to your place for a nightcap.” 

“You’ll go to dinner with me?” Kara asked. She smiled brightly and had eyes only for Cat. 

“Of course,” Cat said. She walked to Kara and took her arm. “How could I miss our first date?” she whispered. 

Kara was radiant. “Let me get rid of Alex…” She spun and realized her sister was gone. “She’s a freaking ninja. I swear to Rao.” 

Cat laughed and pulled Kara closer. “Let’s get out of here, shall we?” 

Kara nodded. “We should change first.” She bit her lip shyly. “I have one of your dresses in the en suite.” 

“Someone was rather confident.” Cat smiled and her nostrils flared. “I like it when you know your value.” 

“Well then,” Kara said with a sassy smirk. “Chop, chop,” she said slowly.

“Smart, sexy, and bold.” Cat raked her eyes down Kara’s body and back to her eyes. “You are full of surprises.” Cat spun and went to her private bathroom which was attached to the en suite. 

Kara watched her go and then she lowered her glasses and scanned the entire floor with her x-ray vision. By the time she swept the stairwell, there was no sign of Alex. She did, however, see the night security officer sleeping in an office chair on the thirty-eightth floor. Perhaps Alex had a good point. Her concern was placed on the back burner as she had a few heated thoughts about the woman in the other room. She wanted to give Cat a memorable first date. Kara was going to make sure it was the last first date either of them would ever have. 

Having been Cat’s Grant’s assistant for several years gave Kara an advantage when it came to planning the night’s activities for her first date with her boss. Kara knew which restaurants Cat loved, which ones she chose to impress, and which ones she chose to intimidate. She also knew Cat’s dirty little secrets, the diners the CEO would not want to be caught in by the press, but that secretly had Cat’s favorite dishes. She was tempted to fly Cat to a hole in the wall burger place in San Francisco. She knew Cat snuck by the place every time she was in the Bay Area, but ultimately decided she wanted their first date to be just Kara and Cat. There would be no capes. 

*** 

“You still haven’t told me where we’re going,” Cat said as she came out of her hidden, private bathroom. She glanced around her office, noticing she was alone. A brief flash of panic began to settle in but then she saw a note on her own desk.  

 

> **My darling Cat,**
> 
> **Enjoy your drink while I get changed.**
> 
> **I want to look my best for you, and I can’t do that unless I take my time.**
> 
> **Yours, K**
> 
> **I've wanted this date for 14 months, 3 weeks, 6 days, and a few hours.**
> 
> **Approximately.**
> 
> **Your K**

Cat picked up the note and smiled so wide, it almost made her cheeks ache. She turned to see a drink on the bar. She could tell by the burnt amber color that it was her favorite bourbon. She took the drink and went to the balcony, leaving the door open so Kara could easily find her. 

Less than five minutes later, Cat was sipping forty-year-old bourbon when she heard the sound of high heels on the tiled surface of her balcony. She placed her glass down as a precaution. She knew Kara was a stunningly beautiful woman, but the idea of seeing her date ‘looking her best’ was intimidating. She turned and took a rushed breath and had to reach back and grab the balcony wall because cool and composed Cat Grant, Queen of all Media, felt her knees buckle like a teen swooning at a movie star. 

Kara was standing a few feet away. She was wearing an emerald green, floor length gown. It was off the shoulder with a sweetheart neckline, allowing Cat to see a tantalizing amount of skin without being crass, and it had an empire waist that accentuated Kara’s womanly curves perfectly. It was chiffon, and it had a mermaid silhouette, but the bottom of the gown was not overly flowing. There was a front slit that reached the middle of Kara’s thigh.  Kara’s sinfully long leg was exposed by the way the young blonde had stopped midstride. Her hair was pulled up and swept to one side and she had a beaded accent in her hair. 

Cat’s eyes filled with yearning. Her eloquent, always-ready-with-the-perfect-word reputation disappeared as felt like she was melting into a puddle of desire. “Ah…” She paused and let out breath and tried to swallow, but her mouth was suddenly dry. All her body’s moisture was traveling southward. “You… I… Ah…” She blew out another breath and bit her lip. 

Kara’s nervous smile blossomed to a scandalous grin as she realized the power she was able to wield with the woman who held her heart. “You like?” she asked as she spun in a circle. When she stopped, and she stood with her shoulders back and waited. 

Cat could only nod. She took a few restrained steps forward, afraid if she moved too quickly she’d rip the exquisite gown from Kara’s body and make love to her on the spot. She noticed there was triangular beadwork across the left side of gown, from the middle of Kara’s cleavage to her side on top. It continued down to point at the apex of Kara’s hip. Cat nodded her head as she noticed the deep v-shaped section between Kara’s breasts where the fabric was gone, replaced by fine black mesh that kept the exposed skin merely hinted at. 

Kara smiled. It was what Alex called her, ‘Sunny Danvers smile.’ Kara’s eyes crinkled as her smiled went to its brightest wattage. “Better than a cardigan?” 

“Yes,” Cat managed to say. Having finally managed a word, like any writer facing an empty page, the first word was always like lighting a flame. “Kara, you are exquisite,” Cat said as she moved slowly around her date. “I’ve always known that you are beautiful, but I had no idea you were hiding such magnificence.” She shook her head and laughed as she backed up, taking in the entire package. “Stunning,” she whispered and then moved her eyes up to meet Kara’s. “Sorry, I don’t mean to be leering at you.” 

“I put this outfit on in the hopes that you would leer at me, Cat.” Kara’s smile had only brightened further. 

“Jesus, Kara,” Cat said with a laugh. She picked up the younger woman’s hand. “You’re going to have every eye in National City on you.” 

“Too much?” Kara asked playfully. 

“No. It’s perfect.” Cat shook her head. “Although, I suddenly feel underdressed.” She glanced down at her vintage Halston black sequin spaghetti strap gown. “Did you rob Fort Knox?” Cat asked as she took a closer look at Kara’s accessories. 

“They’re on loan for the night,” Kara said with a blush. 

“Winston, obviously,” Cat said as she touched one pear-cut emerald earring that had to be 10 carats. 

Kara nodded. 

Cat’s gaze moved to the diamond and emerald drop pendant. The necklace that graced Kara’s elegant throat was _almost_ worthy of sitting so close to the heart of the hero. Cat estimated the weight of the necklace chain at 35 carats of marquis-cut diamonds. The solitary pear-shaped emerald that dangled dangerously at the top of Kara’s cleavage was at least 20 carats. 

“Vintage,” Cat said as her fingers itched to lift the gemstone dangling on Kara’s chest. 

Kara read Cat as easily as she always could. “Go ahead,” she whispered. 

Cat’s eyes lifted to Kara’s and one nod was enough. Cat slid her fingers under the emerald, grazing Kara’s skin in the process. Cat groaned and her eyes met Kara’s again, this time locking onto the desire filled blue eyes. 

Kara whimpered and felt like her body had ignited where the back of Cat’s fingers had touched her. The heat was spreading. “Guess you like emeralds,” Kara said. 

“No.” Cat shook her head and released the pendant that was surely out of even Cat’s price range. She turned her fingers over and pressed them to Kara’s skin. “That reaction was for the most valuable treasure on this balcony.” 

Kara blushed to the roots of her hair. 

“Did whoever loaned this to you send a team of guards?” Cat asked, not remotely joking. 

Kara bit her lip. “It was actually loaned to Supergirl, so Sotheby’s wasn’t too worried about security.” 

"You borrowed a vintage Harry Winston emerald and diamond set from Sotheby’s?” Cat asked incredulously. “Just checked them out—like a library book?” 

“Not exactly,” Kara said with wicked smirk. She walked over to her bag which was sitting on Cat’s couch and pulled out a blue leather box and held it toward Cat. “I couldn’t wear all this and have your neck naked.” 

“Do I look like Julia Roberts?” Cat asked sarcastically, though she realized Kara was too young to get the meaning. Despite her remark, Cat moved closer to Kara and her eyes kept darting back to the box. 

“Are you suggesting that I look like Richard Gere?” Kara asked with a grin. She pulled the box away, smiling more brightly when Cat’s eyes tracked the leather encased item like it was the last cheeseburger on Earth. “I can take it back,” she offered. “All of it.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Cat said as she looked into Kara’s eyes. “Honestly, Kara, I’m touched.” She nibbled her bottom lip briefly, then added. “I was beginning to feel like I might not live up to your expectations.” She smiled sadly. 

“You’ve already exceeded any expectations,” Kara swore. “You’re here. With me. Simple Kara Danvers.” Kara shrugged. “So I wanted to thank you by making tonight special.” 

“You already have,” Cat said, mirroring what Kara had just told her. Her expression grew curious. “Now, what’s in that box? Is it as breathtaking as those gems on your neck, because you could buy a midsized island with that set.” 

Kara opened the box to reveal lush blue velvet accenting the emerald and diamond necklace with matching earrings. “It’s set in platinum because I want only the best for you, Cat. And, because, well, if I only get one chance at this, I want to make sure you remember tonight.” She had tried to sound casual, but the truth of her statement was revealed by her downcast eyes. 

Cat was shocked by jewelry in front of her, jewelry she remembered covering in her magazine and _the Tribune_. The gemstones had set the record-breaking sale of 29 million dollars. After a brief moment she registered what Kara had let slip. 

Cat found Kara’s eyes and gently lifted the box containing a fortune in stones and placed it on her desk. “Kara, you don’t need any of this to make tonight memorable.” Cat smiled and her eyes shined with adoration. “Having you here with me is all that matters. We could order take out and I would still think this is the most incredible night of my life.” She lifted Kara’s chin and looked into eyes bluer than sapphires. “You chose me. Nothing else matters.” 

Kara took a moment as she gazed into Cat’s eyes. She saw nothing but sincerity, though Cat was never one to sugarcoat the truth. “Should I take this all back?” she asked sheepishly. 

“Before I try it on?” Cat said, horrorstruck. “Listen, Kara Zor-El Danvers,” Cat said with laugh. “I’m not sure how it worked in the Danvers house, but here at CATCO, if you borrow gems for a date, and the gems are worth more than the Gross National Product of many countries, you better let your girlfriend wear them.” She rushed to her desk, but Kara passed her in a green blur. 

“Girlfriend?” Kara said, holding up the box. 

Cat rolled her eyes and then shrugged. “Let’s just say, I don’t want any misunderstandings tonight. By day, you are my assistant.” She spun and lifted her hair and glanced back at Kara expectantly. 

Kara reached around Cat to fasten the necklace and then smoothed it into place unnecessarily, smiling when Cat’s heart rate kicked into overdrive. “I love being your assistant,” she whispered, then kissed Cat’s neck beneath her ear. 

“God, Kara, how do you expect me to survive the night?” Cat leaned back against Kara. 

Kara lovingly wrapped her arms around Cat’s waist and rested her chin on the shorter woman’s shoulder. “The night? Where I’m your girlfriend?” she asked. 

“Definitely mine.” Cat held Kara’s hands in place, content to sway in Kara’s arms. 

After a few minutes, Kara left another kiss under Cat’s ear. “We can’t have your ears feeling neglected.” She reached back and handed Cat one of the earrings and returned her arm to cradle her boss/girlfriend. She waited until the task was done, before giving her the matching earring. It took a bit longer than normal because Cat’s fingers were trembling. 

Cat turned inside the ring of Kara’s arms so they were facing each other. “How do they look?” she whispered. 

Kara was lost in Cat’s eyes. “More beautiful that the birth of a thousand stars,” the Kryptonian said. “And I would know.” She sighed, utterly content. 

“I meant the jewels,” Cat said with smirk. 

Kara’s eyes shifted to the necklace for the briefest instant before returning to Cat’s eyes. “Those are nice, too.” 

“Wow.” Cat took a deep breath and felt like she had stepped into a sauna. She eased back and let her eyes get reacquainted with Kara’s outfit. “Damn,” she said. “CATCO’s ratings would skyrocket if we put you on-air as an anchor.” 

Kara shook her head, and all her brazen confidence evaporated. “Miss Grant,” she said as she blushed, then her eyes widened. “I mean, Cat.” 

Cat studied the enigma in front of her. She beamed as Kara adjusted her glasses nervously. God, how she loved Kara’s gentle soul. She loved her nervous blush, the way she bit her lip when she was embarrassed, and she was getting a new appreciation for Kara’s ability to put together an outfit. “Where did all that confidence go?” she asked as she moved into Kara’s space. She draped her arms over Kara’s shoulders as she waited for the answer. 

Kara’s body relaxed against Cat’s. “When I’m touching you, you ground me,” Kara said, like it was perfectly normal. “I feel real,” she whispered. 

Cat’s brow furrowed. “Real?” She tilted her head to one side. An awful thought was working its way up from the depths of Cat’s mind. “What do you mean?” she asked, praying Kara’s fear was not based on the Black Mercy. 

Kara closed her eyes and placed her hand on Cat’s chest, over hear heart. Her breathing matched Cat’s, and she looked sad, haunted. “Like, I’m _not_ Cinderella at the ball waiting for midnight,” she said as she opened her eyes. “Like, I _am_ enough to make you happy,” she added as her voice broke. 

“Kara, you are,” Cat assured her. The doubt she saw in Kara’s cobalt eyes hit Cat like a punch to the solar plexus. 

Kara’s eyes fluttered closed, and when she opened them they shone with unshed tears. “In that other place, we fit because it was a fantasy. You were satisfied with just plain old boring Kara Danvers, the girl who trips over her own feet.” She moved her hand up to cradle Cat’s cheek. “The truth is, Cat, you deserve so much more than me.” 

Cat pulled away from Kara with a gasp. Her green eyes darkened and she shook her head. “I don’t want to ever hear you say anything that ridiculous again, do you understand me?” 

Kara nodded, but her eyes betrayed her again. They were filled with sorrow and she clearly expected rejection. 

Cat rushed forward fiercely. She took Kara by the arms. “Whatever that evil Black Mercy bitch said to you, it was all lies.” She saw she wasn’t reaching Kara, and shifted her hands to Kara’s face. “Kara Zor-El Danvers, have you ever, EVER, known Cat Grant to spend time with someone when she didn’t want to?” 

Kara considered Cat’s words. Cat had been loving, and attentive and more than happy to touch her. Cat had been the perfect date, except the date hadn’t left Cat’s office. She knew her boss, and of that, Kara was certain. Cat did not suffer the company of anyone she did not enjoy. Well, except… 

Cat quickly added, “My mother doesn’t count." 

Kara laughed and realized how terrified she’d been to risk losing everything from the Black Mercy’s world. “I was scared,” she admitted. 

“No, really?” Cat asked with one hand on her hip. She lifted her chin toward Kara. “I trust you still recognize my verbal sarcasm font?” 

Kara blushed and she nodded. “Can you forgive me?” she asked. 

Cat moved closer and took Kara’s hand. “My darling, this is not the fantasy world. It will not be perfect, and we will have disagreements. I think you know that when I say ‘disagreements,’ I mean that there will be times when I am completely impossible.” 

“I’m an experienced Cat Grant wrangler,” Kara said and then nibbled her lower lip. “I’ve seen you at your worst, and I still think you’re the best.” 

“God, if we only had a greeting card division,” Cat said but there was no venom in her tone, and she was smiling again. “No more secrets,” she said as she gave Kara’s hand a shake. 

Kara nodded. “In that case, I should probably mention that our date isn’t technically going to leave the building.” She raised one eyebrow, waiting for Cat to voice her disappointment. 

Cat looked confused, but she wore it well. “I’m intrigued.” 

The blinding Sunny Danvers smile was back. 

“Perhaps we could continue to the date?” Cat asked. 

Kara nodded her head and pulled Cat toward the elevator. Cat followed with a bemused smile. When Kara pressed the button for the roof, both of Cat’s eyebrows migrated high onto her forehead. 

When the doors opened, Cat allowed Kara to guide her onto the roof. 

“Oh, Kara, this is incredible,” she said, truly awed. She moved forward and saw that somehow, without Cat’s knowledge, Kara had surrounded the edges of the roof with beautiful plants. There were tiny lights sparkling in every potted tree that adorned the rooftop. What had once been a graveled, bleak expanse was now a shimmering oasis. 

Kara nodded toward the center of the oasis and smiled when Cat gasped. 

“Are you kidding me?” She yanked Kara around to face her. There was a table set with linens a distinctive burgundy color and the chargers on the table were obviously from a horrifically exclusive restaurant called Limelight. They only had two seatings per night at set times.  The private establishment only had twelve tables. “Even I can’t get a reservation at Limelight without a two month wait.” She stared at her girlfriend. “How did you get them to part with a table?” 

“Your friend in blue may have pulled the owner’s cat out of a tree when he escaped from his apartment.” Kara beamed. “Four times.” 

“That’s one saved cat,” the older woman said with a smile. “Oh, they’re closed tonight. That’s why you could use the table,” she said. 

“Yes,” Kara admitted. “They are closed. Plus, after the fourth escape of Mister Nibbles, I fixed the problem so the little escape artist can’t get away again.” She ran her finger along the edge of her napkin. 

“You do home repairs?” Cat’s eyes traveled up and down Kara’s body. She smiled at the form fitting green gown and the way the diamonds and emeralds sparkled in the candlelight. But Cat’s mind painted a picture of Kara, in cut-off jeans and a tank top, doing something… repair-related. Something with tools and work boots and which was sure to make her sweat. 

“Are you ready to sit?” Kara asked. Once Cat nodded, Kara pulled out a chair for her. As Cat sat, Kara eased the chair forward, then made her way around the table and sat facing her date. 

“Why did I not know this view was up here?” Cat asked. She focused on Kara and sighed. Kara was a vision. It was like sitting across from Princess Grace. Princess Grace, only sexier with curves in all the right places. Cat’s eyes found the diamond necklace and followed the jewel studded path that ended with an emerald nestled in Kara’s cleavage. She wet her lower lip with the tip of her tongue. 

Kara blushed. “You really like that necklace, don’t you?” 

“Let’s just say I’m a little jealous of the real estate it’s currently occupying.” Cat met Kara’s eyes. “Location. Location. Location.” 

“Well, good thing the necklace is on loan.” Kara leaned back and took a slow, deep breath. 

“A very good thing,” Cat agreed as she watched the delicate green stone rise and fall Kara to the rhythm of Kara’s breathing. 

Kara exhaled, allowing the stone to dip into the smooth basin that continued out of sight beneath green fabric. She leaned forward and poured two glasses of the wine. “Would you like some of the antipasto before dinner arrives?” Kara asked. 

Cat narrowed her eyes and studied Kara. “Just how many surprises do you have up your sleeve?” she asked with a gentle smile. “Should I check your cape for white rabbits?” 

Kara frowned and looked down at the table. “No more rabbits. That was a tragic accident.” 

“What happened?” Cat asked, her jaw gone slack. She was picturing Kara, in her suit plowing through a field of bunnies, carnage and weeping children everywhere. 

Kara lifted her head and revealed an impressive smirk. “Let’s just say Alex won’t be leaving her chocolate bunnies out after last year. Not the dark chocolate, the milk, and not her favorite—the white chocolate bunnies.” 

"You did that on purpose,” Cat accused. “I’m impressed. I did not see that coming.” She sipped her wine, hiding her smile, and looked out across the city skyline. She could see the entire city, even the bridge with its strings of lights. Cat stared all the way to the ocean, which she recognized at night by the way the city lights stopped abruptly and gave way to a different kind of ocean, an ocean of inky black nothingness. 

Kara tasted her wine, finding it pleasant, but her eyes drifted to the covered tray. She lifted it and used the silver tongs to move a few appetizers onto her plate. She smiled, simply enjoying watching Cat relax. Cat was staring out at National City, but Kara’s world was directly in front of her. She studied every nuance of Cat’s face. She loved the tiny laugh lines at the corners of Cat’s eyes. She wished she’d been there to share the laughter that formed them. She’d missed so much of Cat’s life. She took a deep breath as desire, always simmering beneath the surface when she was with Cat, suddenly heated to a rolling boil. 

Cat turned to take another sip of her wine and practically felt the heat of Kara’s eyes. “Thinking of anything you’d like to share?” Cat asked. 

Kara smiled, but her eyes remained hooded and her pupils dilated. “Yes.” Kara held her lower lip between her teeth for a few heartbeats before releasing it. “Later,” she promised. She lifted her head toward the elevator. “We have company.” 

The doors to the outdoor elevator opened and a small army of people poured onto the roof. They were dressed in the familiar colors of Limelight. There was a server in a black pencil skirt and crisp white tuxedo top, a busboy in all black, and the chef in burgundy pants and a crisp white top. Cat’s eyes widened when she recognized him as the owner of Limelight. 

The owner himself wheeled a cart alongside the table. “Miss Grant, so lovely to see you. It seems we have a very good friend in common,” he said smoothly. He carefully set up the tray, lining up an array of ingredients. 

“Very nice to see you, too, Chef Leveque,” Cat smiled warmly. She watched, fascinated, as he placed each item next to the portable burner. She took a deep breath and turned toward Kara, mouthing, ‘He’s making scampi,’ with glee in her eyes. 

Kara nodded and dipped her head. 

Cat suddenly realized that there was a very good reason the head chef was preparing to make Cat’s favorite menu item, an adorable and thoughtful reason who knew all of Cat’s favorite things. She leaned forward and grasped Kara’s hand. 

Kara lifted her face. Of course, she was blushing. 

“I’m going to make it my mission to learn every one of your favorite foods, books, movies, and every other thing I possibly can.” Cat’s eyes were sincere. 

“You already know at least a dozen of my favorite foods,” Kara said with a snort. 

“Yes, any box of doughnuts,” Cat said sweetly. 

Kara frowned. “That’s only one…” She rolled her eyes. “Very funny.” 

Chef Leveque hummed when he had everything set up perfectly. He leaned toward Cat.  “Supergirl is so very sweet. I promised her I would do anything for saving Mister Nibbles so many times. I offered to give her a permanently reserved table, anything.” He motioned toward Cat. “And she asks me, ‘Perhaps one night, when the restaurant is closed, I could _pay_ you to cook for a very special friend of mine?’ Nothing for herself, just, ‘Do this for Miss Grant because she is my inspiration.’ You are her hero.” He nodded to himself. “Always thinking of others.” 

 Chef Leveque’s eyes fell on Kara and he literally gawked. “Certainly I have seen you before,” he said in an excited tone. 

“No. I just have a common face, I ah, I’m sure I just look like someone,” Kara said stammering a bit as she adjusted her glasses. “That’s just silly,” she laughed a little too hard. 

Cat was ready to jump into damage control mode. Before she could speak, Chef Leveque interrupted Kara’s rambling. 

“You must be a movie star,” the chef insisted. “Look at you,” he said waving a hand in her direction. 

“I have to agree,” Cat said as she enjoyed watching her date blush darker and darker shades of red. She put her elbow on the table and rested her chin in her palm and she drank in the sight of her companion. Kara’s presence was an elixir, a healing tonic that soothed old wounds and scars that had closed Cat’s heart. Every laugh she shared with her beautiful companion allowed Cat to open a bit more of herself to Kara.  

The rest of the night was like a fairytale, and Cat Grant absolutely did not believe in fairytales. She absolutely would never remind her date that, even if she did have to take back her borrowed gemstones, she needn’t worry. Cinderella ended up with her prince in the end, and Kara would certainly end up with her Queen. 

And Cat Grant, Queen of all Media, certainly would not ever dance on the roof of the CATCO building, and even if she did, she would not do so with music played on her assistant’s iPhone. Cat Grant wouldn’t do any of those things, except she did. 

She allowed herself to take the risk, despite her fear. Cat knew that opening her heart meant she was giving Kara Danvers the power to break her the way no one ever had. Cat’s first heartbreak had been her father’s death. Since then, she’d never let any lover completely inside her soul. Kara, who was open and giving and so very kind, deserved a love that held nothing back.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex Danvers loved sleep, like, the _in love,_ love. As an agent, she spent her life either up all hours chasing marauding aliens or on call in case the marauding aliens might show up. The nights that she was actually able to sleep without interruption were rare, extraordinary gifts. 

“Alex?” Kara whispered from beside her sister’s bed. “Are you awake?” 

A growl from under Alex’s blanket suggested that she might be, now. 

“Alex? It’s me, Kara,” the young blonde whispered. 

“Yes, I figured that out by the fact that I am able to recognize my sister’s voice.” Alex smashed her pillow over her own face hoping she might suffocate herself enough to pass out. 

“I need to talk to you,” Kara said, still whispering. 

“Well, that’s a relief.” Alex’s voice was muffled. “I thought you were here to find out exactly how bulletproof you are.” Her hand appeared from under the pillow holding a Glock nine millimeter semiautomatic pistol. “Cuz, you know, sneaking up on…” Her pillow hit Kara in the face. “…a freaking federal agent is such a great idea!” She sat up and glared at her sister, or rather, glared at the area in her darkened room where Kara’s voice emanated from. “I thought you were out on your _magical date_ with Her Royal Highness.” She reached for the bedside lamp and bumped her face on it. “Did you arrive in a pumpkin carriage pulled by unicorn mice that shit rainbows?” 

“You’re mad,” Kara whispered. 

“I can hear you blushing from here,” Alex said in a defeated tone. Kara was Alex’s kryptonite. She turned on the lamp and squinted against the harsh light. 

“Sorry,” Kara whispered. 

“Did something go wrong?” Alex asked, concern now pushing away any sleep-deprived anger. She finally opened her eyes, then her mouth fell open. “Holly crap!” She leapt from her bed and pulled Kara closer to the light. “Okay, is there like a fairy godmother kryptonite that makes you turn into a Disney princess?” 

Kara smiled and her blush went crimson. 

Alex looked at the clock. It was 0330. “Are you just getting home?” She smiled and waggled her eyebrows.

“Yeah,” Kara said and she kicked off her shoes and flopped onto the bed next to Alex. She barely missed landing on her sister, and that was only due to Alex’s reflexes and her years of late night visits which had always ended up with the two sisters lying in bed talking. 

“So it went well?” Alex asked. She turned on her side and mirrored the pose Kara had taken. “I mean, I’m just asking for, you know, _for business_.” She giggled until she snorted. 

“I’m glad you find yourself so amusing,” Kara said in a sarcastic tone born of three years with Cat Grant. 

“Sorry,” Alex said sincerely, then let out one more giggle. “Did you have a good time?” 

Kara’s face lit up. It practically out glowed the lamp. “Alex, it was so amazing.” She sighed. “I surprised her with dinner on the roof, and then we talked and danced and then… stuff.” 

Alex leered. “Stuff?” She waggled her eyebrows. “So, Cat liked the dinner that you arranged to have the freaking owner of Limelight cook for you on his day off? And the crowned jewels? Which, seriously, sis? Brava.” 

“She did,” Kara sighed and then wiggled with joy. 

“Okay…” Alex said, drawing out the word. “Then why are in bed with your sister who should be enjoying her only night off?  Shouldn’t you and Cat be in bed doing things that would traumatize me if I knew?” 

“It was only our first date!” Kara said, mortified by the question. 

“An ‘amazing’ first date.” Alex groaned. “Did you at least kiss her goodnight?” she asked. 

“Yeah,” Kara said as her eyes fluttered briefly closed at the memory. “We don’t want to rush things and mess up,” Kara said once she was able to get her salacious smirk under control. 

“Rush things!” Alex sat up and punched Kara in the arm, hard. “You two have been dating for three years! You were both just too stupid to figure it out! At this rate, I’ll have grandkids before you two get past a kiss on the cheek.” She rolled her eyes. “Jesus, Kara, the unresolved sexual tension could power the entire planet if I could just figure out how to harness it.” 

Kara bit her lip and blushed a lovely shade of crimson. “There’s a bit less tension now,” she said self-consciously. 

“No way!” Alex said. “You’ve kissed like three people, and—for the last time—Winnie-the-Pooh does not count. Jackass. You should have let me hit him just once,” she grumbled, wandering off topic, before remembering what she’d meant to say. Kara’s few suitors had never lasted more than two dates, and only three had gotten a kiss. “So, she kissed you?” 

Kara rolled onto her back and got a faraway look in her eyes. “Yeah,” she said, drawing the word out. 

Alex stared. “Wow, Kar, you look… really happy.” Her voice was filled with wonder. She’d never seen Kara so affected by a date. 

Kara rolled to face Alex. “She is mind-blowingly smart,” Kara insisted. “She’s funny and sweet, and, well, other than a complete misreading of modern science fiction, I can’t think of a single word she said that didn’t make my heart melt.” 

Alex smiled, thrilled to see Kara experiencing what the young blonde had craved her entire life on Earth; she was a woman in love. Alex let out a happy sigh, then frowned and glared at Kara. “Misreading of modern science fiction?” Her voice increased in volume. She sat up. “For the love of Rao, tell me you did not talk about your irrational hatred for Princess Leia!” 

“She thinks Leia is a trailblazing character for women everywhere,” Kara said in her own defense. 

Alex fell back onto her pillow and then began lifting her head and banging it into the pillow again and again. “No wonder you’re here with me and not getting your cape fluffed by Cat.” 

“Leia is a monster, Alex,” Kara insisted. “She watched her entire planet blow up, and then a few days later she was happy and laughing and kissing her brother!” 

“You are going to die a virgin,” Alex said. She saw herself, an old grandmother in cargo pants, sending the grandkid agents out on play missions, and Kara, poor sweet, spinster Kara was living in the basement apartment knitting mittens for orphans and telling the kids about that time she dated a real live Queen… of all Media. “Definitely… die… a…virgin,” Alex repeated. 

“I wouldn’t put money on that if I were you,” Kara said primly. 

“No way!” Alex sat up and leaned over Kara. “No way.” 

“I was kind of brazen. In fact, downright…” Kara bit her lip and then continued. “…wicked.” 

“How wicked?” Alex asked skeptically. 

Kara edged closer so she could whisper gleefully in Alex’s ear. “Cat totally got to second base. I’ve never had anyone even get on base.” 

Alex chuckled. Kara had always been leery of getting physical with her previous dates. She’d told Alex that kissing was ‘gross’ and all she could think about was that her tongue was touching some guy’s tongue and then she would get, ‘creeped out,’ because, ‘spit.’ 

Alex studied her sister. Her idiot sister. “You’ve totally been gay all along.” 

Kara shrugged. “Yup,” she agreed, emphasizing the end of the word with a pop. “Apparently.” 

“Second base?” Alex asked with a shake of her head. 

Kara nodded. “Not just second base,” she whispered excitedly. “Both of them!” 

Alex sighed. She was tempted to laugh, but Kara was just so delighted. “I’m glad you’re happy, Kar.” She closed her eyes, trying not to think about Cat freaking Grant feeling up her baby sister. “Now, either change out of the damn scratchy chiffon and go to sleep, or go sleep on the couch.” 

“You’re the best!” Kara climbed from the bed, left a kiss on Alex’s forehead, and then disappeared in a blur. She was back before Alex had a chance to scoot to the far side of the bed. “You need to help me plan for the next date, because I think I used up all my mojo.” 

Alex handed Kara a pillow, and by ‘handed’ she hit Kara squarely in the face with it. “Never, ever use the word ‘mojo’ again,” the agent warned. She shuddered and turned her back to Kara so she could finally get to sleep. 

Kara turned the light out and rolled her back to Alex. She wiggled closer so their bodies touched just a bit at their shoulder blades. “I was pretty smooth,” Kara whispered. 

“Yeah,” Alex said in the dark. “Whatever vault you locked ‘mojo’ in, let’s just put ‘smooth’ in there as well.” 

“Goodnight, Alex,” Kara said. She sighed. “Love ya.” 

“Love ya, too,” Alex said. “Super smooth-mojo-girl.” She waited a beat before adding. “Smooth for business.”                                               

*** 

Cat Grant relaxed into the butter soft leather of her private town car. The driver moved along the near-empty streets at precisely the speed limit. She knew exactly why he was so cautious. Kara had threated to switch companies after one of the drivers got a speeding ticket while bringing Carter home from school. 

A rich laugh filled the quiet of the passenger area. Cat had never heard such a harsh tone cross Kara’s lips. The young, normally meek assistant had spoken with the owner of the company, and in less than two minutes, the man had promised to put software into every town car that would track the speed of each vehicle and make certain they obeyed all laws. By the time Cat had a chance to ask what was going on, Kara quickly explained that Carter was safe, but his driver had been caught speeding. Then Kara explained the steps she had made the company implement. 

Cat smiled, remembering that she had spoken to demand, ‘I want that man…’ 

Only to have Kara interrupt with, ‘He has already been dismissed.’ Kara had practically growled before adding, ‘A replacement driver with a spotless record is on his way to pick you up as we speak.’ 

Cat smiled and touched her fingers to her lips, remembering the feeling of Kara’s hungry mouth. “I should have known,” she said out loud. Kara had been protecting Cat and her family for as long as Cat could remember. “She wants me,” she whispered, giddy after her date. “Great, I’m talking to myself at three thirty in the morning.” 

She took her phone out of her small purse and swiped the screen. It would be so easy to send a short text. Just a brief, “Hope you got home safe. I had a great time.” 

She frowned, and realized she would do anything to avoid scaring Kara away. A text five minutes after they parted would certainly scream clingy. That wouldn’t do. Instead, Cat selected another contact and quickly typed, **“You up?”**  

A few seconds later the reply came. **“Of course, how do you think I always scoop you?”**  

**“Luck? A pact with Satan?”** Cat typed. 

**“Why would I make a pact with you?”**  

Cat chuckled. **“I have a scoop for you, but you can’t print it.”**  

There was a long pause before the replay came. **“Are you okay, Cat? You’re scaring me. And I’ve seen you without makeup, so I don’t scare easily.”**  

**“I’m in love. It should scare me. It doesn’t.”** Cat hit send. 

**“Exactly how drunk are you?”**  

**“We shared one bottle of wine and then danced under the stars for hours.”** Cat paused and then hit send. 

There was no reply. Cat’s phone rang with a ringtone of _No One Mourns the Wicked_. 

Cat answered. “Lois, finally at a loss for words.” 

“You don’t dance under the stars,” Lois insisted. “I thought you and Dracula had a non-compete agreement.” Her words were cutting, but her tone held concern. Though she and Cat had a very public dislike for each other, the truth was, they each knew what it was to be a woman in the news business, and they’d worked together at _the Daily Planet_. They respected each other. Perhaps they were the original frenemies. 

“Apparently, even I can change my spots,” Cat said and then sighed happily. 

“Oh my god, you are drunk, on love,” Lois said in a rush. Her tone became protective. “Jesus, Cat who the hell is this guy? Did you vet him? Give me his name and date of birth. I can find every skeleton in his closet before you get a cup of coffee. Who is he?” 

“She,” Cat said with a smile. “And I vetted her… before I hired her.” 

“Hired?” Lois asked, cautiously. 

Cat sighed. “Yeah,” she said. She blushed even though Lois couldn’t see her. “And she’s younger than I am. Significantly.” 

“Who isn’t?” Lois said. She followed it up with, “What worries you most?” 

“She’s amazing at her job, brilliant, actually.” Cat swallowed hard. 

“Tell me she’s at least one of your editors,” Lois said dangerously. After a long silence, she tried, “Junior editor?” 

“She should be. God knows she’s more than qualified.” Cat sighed again. “I should have promoted her ages ago, but I just didn’t want to send her away. She edits everything before it hits my desk, and she’s a damn good writer. I’ve checked the copy she gives me against the original drafts as submitted. She could easily be chief editor at a small publishing house.” 

Lois, ever the investigator, always found the meat in a person’s words. She latched onto it. “Before they reach you?” Lois groaned. “Cat Grant, please tell me you are not dating _Karry Potter_!” 

“Don’t call her that,” Cat said, dangerously close to a whine. 

“After all the assistants that fell before her? She’s one lightning bolt scar away from her own series of novels. She already has the glasses. I’m pretty sure J.K. is shopping the first book right now.” Lois took a calming breath. “Are you sure she isn’t…” 

“Don’t,” Cat said quietly. “She is not trying to use me to climb the professional ladder. She begged me not to push her into a more important role.” Cat smiled. “She’s so damn happy and full of energy. She practically hums with enthusiasm. The only time she’s calm and content is… when we’re in the same room.” Cat cleared her throat. “I noticed it a long time ago, after I realized she was able to soothe my savage beast with her smile. So I am certain she is not using me to get ahead.” 

“I would not have suggested any such thing,” Lois said honestly. “I was going to ask, are you sure she isn’t just using you to get into an R-rated movie?” 

“She’s not that young,” Cat said, though she was still smiling. 

“Right,” Lois said. “Did she ask you to buy her beer at the liquor store?” 

“Hardly.” Cat rolled her eyes. “Why did I want to talk to you again?” 

“Because we both know, that no matter what the truth is, you are going to take a big hit over this. So is she,” her voice was kind, with no hint of her usual snark. “Can she take it?” 

“She’s already survived more than anyone I know,” Cat said sorrowfully. 

“Exactly how old is she?” Lois asked. 

“Twenty-five,” Cat said with a wicked laugh. 

“I hate you,” Lois said. “Tell me about this date. Every detail, Grant. Not the half-assed crap that paper of yours puts out.” 

“I’ll start with the dress,” Cat said, her voice sultry. Her mind drifted back and she felt her heart pound. “Okay so, maybe I’ll start with the borrowed vintage Harry Winston emerald sets, one for her, one for me. Worth more than fifty million.” 

Lois let out a low whistle. “Maybe I should date her.” 

“You’re married,” Cat reminded her. 

“To a man,” Lois said as if Cat was sporting a two digit IQ. “I thought with gay marriage, now we all get one of each.” 

“Shut up and listen,” Cat said. She knew damn well Lois had been on the front lines for marriage equality. And she knew Lois loved her boring, mild mannered, too-sweet husband, Clark Kent. “So, Kara took me to the roof of CATCO. She’d arranged to have dozens of plants and trees brought in and they were strewn with fairy lights.” Cat sighed like a high school girl. “And dinner? The owner, sous chef, head waiter and sommelier from Limelight showed up to provide table-side flambé.” 

“Wait, Limelight? That freaking place is impossible to get into. I’ll give you Clark. I want to meet this Girl Friday of yours,” Lois teased. She wasn’t about to tell Cat she’d had many dinners and visits with Kara Danvers. The girl was Clark’s cousin. She wondered if Cat knew about Kara’s unique heritage, but then decided to just listen. 

“Not on your life,” Cat growled. Then continued her story. 

By the time the town car arrived at Cat’s penthouse, Lois was suitably impressed. So much so, that she decided to tell Clark to call his cousin for some tips. The man needed to step up his game. Lois wasn’t about to let Cat Grant start bragging that her superhero was more attentive than Clark. 

                                                            *** 

Even with only a few hours of sleep, when Cat Grant came out of her private elevator the next morning, she had to actively suppress a smile. She felt like beaming, and had done so when she was picked up by her town car. The driver had almost swallowed his tongue, terrified by what that might mean for him. 

Cat’s eyes flickered to Kara’s desk and the urge to smile intensified. Kara was wearing a hunter green sundress that was close enough in color to the previous night’s outfit that it had to be intentional. “Kiera, that outfit is not horrifying.” Which was Cat-speak for ‘You look amazing.’ 

“Good morning, Miss Grant.” Kara moved toward her and held out a steaming latte. “We’ve got a few changes to your schedule. Oprah cancelled your ten o’clock, so I moved up the meeting with finance.” Her eyes met Cat’s and Kara smiled. “I think you’ll want the extra time.” 

“Good,” Cat said. “That will give me the chance to dig a little deeper into those numbers.” 

Kara nodded as they fell into the familiar routine of Kara anticipating Cat’s needs before Cat even knew what she needed and Cat moving at a brisk pace. Kara orbited Cat and was never more than arm’s length from the CEO. 

Once Cat sat at her desk, she hid a smile when she saw a folder at the right of where a coaster waited for her latte. The folder had the words, ‘finance discrepancies,’ written across it in Kara’s neat, block lettering. Cat took a sip of her drink and placed it down, then extended her hand to pick up the folder. When she opened it, she was impressed, but not surprised, to see index tabs with information carefully put together in the order Cat would normally approach it. One tab caught her eye and she let out a bark of laughter. 

Kara smiled and adjusted her glasses. She stood poised with her pen over her CATCO notepad. 

“I have to compliment you on your unique labels,” Cat said in a matter-of-fact tone, but her cheeks ached to grin. She read out her favorite tab, “You actually labeled this tab, ‘What were you thinking?’ I mean, it’s brilliant, but it sets the reader’s expectations pretty high.” Her smile was mischievous. “I have to see what’s in here for you to label it that.” 

Kara gave Cat a ‘Sunny Danvers smile.’ “Take a look,” she said innocently. 

Cat reached for her latte, but Kara’s hand shot out and stopped her before she reached it. “You might not want to be drinking when you look over that section.” 

Cat acquiesced, but raised one eyebrow. She flicked the tab and her eyes widened, then narrowed dangerously. “What the hell were they thinking?” she snarled. She stood and put the file on her desk. She pressed a hand on either side of the file as she read it. “They can’t be that stupid,” Cat said. She looked at Kara. “They seriously billed the corporate account for a trip to Vegas?” She noticed a bright red sticky flag that had three exclamation marks on it. “What the hell is ‘Steeplechase Industries’? And why is CATCO paying them three thousand dollars for team building?” 

Kara bit her lip and moved around the desk to Cat’s side. Her leg was centimeters from Cat’s and she could feel the heat of the older woman’s body. She leaned across Cat to pick up a file on Cat’s left. The maneuver allowed Cat an up close and personal view of Kara’s breasts. As she extended her arm, a hint of what Alex called, ‘side boob,’ was on full display to the CEO. 

Cat’s sharp gasp made it clear she was enjoying the view. When Cat placed her hand on the small of Kara’s back in what would appear as steadying support, Kara exhaled with a whimper. 

“Termination papers,” Kara said shakily. She set down the file. 

Cat opened the file and she had the answer to the question she’d already forgotten. “It’s a brothel?” She clenched her jaw and seethed with anger. “Call finance and move that meeting up to right now.” 

Kara nodded. “I already have security on standby.” She waited at Cat’s shoulder as the older woman read the termination letters, smiling when she reached the section that detailed exactly how CATCO legal was currently removing the money charged to the expense accounts from each man’s CATCO retirement account. She sighed and gave Kara an entirely too-sappy grin when she saw the quoted section of the men’s original contract that stated if they were to be found misusing funds, and the subsection that detailed expense accounts, the men would forfeit the amount misused from their retirement. 

"Lucy says she’s almost finished the formal forfeiture of the CATCO matching 401K funds to all involved parties,” Kara said fiercely. As much as Kara hated anyone getting fired, what these men had done was beyond unconscionable. “Lucy is also drafting a request for formal charges for embezzlement.” Kara accessed her email on her iPad and was about to send the emails she’d already prepared, when Cat’s hand on her wrist froze her in place. 

“Kiera, a moment?” she nodded toward the balcony. 

Kara fell into step with Cat, unconsciously slowing as they reached the door. Cat opened it, like she always did, and then followed Kara outside. 

Kara turned and gave Cat her full attention, but Cat moved past Kara and went to the far end of the balcony. It was the only part of the balcony that wasn’t visible from inside the building. Cat would take breaks there without any prying eyes. 

“Miss Grant?” Kara asked when Cat took the notepad and iPad from the beautiful blonde and placed them on the table. 

“Kiera, every day you perform your job at a level that can’t be quantified.” Cat looked at Kara with a heated gaze. “You find problems and solve them before I even know they exist.” Cat stepped closer and placed her palm on Kara’s sternum. When she stepped forward, she pushed Kara backward until her body pressed against the wall of the building. “Right now, I’d like to just be Cat and Kara. Is that okay?” 

“Yes,” Kara said as she nodded her head. She licked her bottom lip and allowed the hunger that was always just beneath the surface to fill her eyes. “That’s very okay.” 

Cat had to lift up on the tips of her toes to meet Kara’s lips. She smiled when Kara bent her knees and slid a few inches lower with the wall supporting her. 

Cat whimpered into Kara’s mouth and she shattered any semblance of professional interaction. She was lost in Kara’s embrace. 

Kara’s hands dropped to Cat’s waist and the older woman moaned. Kara, as attentive in her lavishing of affection as she was in her assistant duties, chased each whimper or moan to its source. Their shuddered breaths were matched in intensity, but Kara, always alert for any danger to Cat Grant, suddenly yanked Cat to her chest and with a whoosh she shot into the air and floated backward to land on the roof of the building. 

“What?” Cat whispered as her feet met the solid roof of her building. 

Kara’s arm remained encircling Cat. Her eyes were full of affection. “Ed Davis just stormed into your office. I don’t think he liked the meeting being moved up.” 

Cat laughed. It was a rich, complex sound, like a bottle of thousand-dollar wine. “Wait until you send him that email telling him the meeting has been moved up again.” 

Kara’s eyes were on Cat, like they usually were, but her head tilted slightly as she focused her hearing a few stories lower. “He came into your office yelling,” Kara said, shaking her head. “He actually yelled, ‘How dare you interrupt my schedule?’ as he stomped into your office.” 

“Well, then I guess we should let him fester a while longer.” Cat threaded her fingers into Kara’s hair beneath her ponytail. She felt Kara leaning down for the kiss before Cat had a chance to pull her downward. _‘Of course she anticipates my need,’_ Cat thought to herself. As she lost herself in the moment, her mind drifted to other needs Kara might soon anticipate and Cat felt her passion flash like a match to a pool of gasoline. Cat couldn’t wait to have her second date with the woman who was becoming a key part of her life. 

Kara, lost in the kiss, allowed herself the luxury of running her hands down Cat’s back. And it was a luxury. The silk shirt was cool to the touch, but Kara felt Cat’s body heat when the fabric pressed against her. The silk added texture, but what Kara really wanted was the feel of Cat’s skin. She moaned and tugged at the back of the shirt so that it pulled free of the black pencil skirt that hugged Cat’s frame. 

Cat broke the kiss and took a few calming breaths as she stilled Kara’s hands. “As much as I would love whatever your talented hands were about to do,” she said gently, to make sure Kara knew she hadn’t done anything wrong, “if you touch me like that, I cannot guarantee that I won’t ravage you on the rooftop right now.” She took a few more breaths and met Kara’s loving gaze. 

Kara’s eyes were hooded with need. “Can you ravage the willing?” 

“Our first time will not be an office quickie, in broad daylight, with the CATCO helicopter due in five minutes,” Cat said with a smile. 

Kara nodded and ran her thumb across Cat’s lip to remove the smudges of lipstick. “I’m glad my first time is going to be with you,” she said. Her tone held such earnest devotion that the meaning of her words didn’t fully hit Cat for a moment. 

“Your first?” Cat studied Kara. She cupped Kara’s face with her hands and then used both thumbs to remove the dark lipstick from Kara’s mouth. It wouldn’t do to have them reappear with the same shade of lipstick. 

Kara nodded shyly. “Is that a problem?” 

“Not at all, my love,” Cat assured her. “It just makes me even more certain that we need to take things slowly.” 

Kara frowned and her full lips twisted into a pout. “How slow?” 

Cat laughed and snuggled into Kara’s arms. She pressed her ear to Kara’s chest and she listened to the slow, steady beat. “We’ll talk about it tonight,” Cat promised. She smiled when Kara’s arms pulled her a bit closer. “I want you to get some sleep when you go home. Our date won’t start until midnight.” 

“Midnight?” Kara said, clearly disappointed. 

“Yes,” Cat said, not budging from her location against Kara. “I know both of us barely got a few hours of sleep last night. Plus, I want to watch the sunrise with you. Since it’s Friday, I thought we could spend tomorrow together, too.” 

“I’d like that.” Kara gently rested her chin on top of Cat’s head. 

“Then it’s a date.” Cat had to force herself to pull away. She looked into Kara’s cobalt eyes and felt her heart flutter. “Meet me at my beach house at midnight.” 

Kara smiled. 

“I’ll cook for you,” Cat said with the hint of a smirk lifting her lip. 

Kara was speechless, but she nodded. 

“Now, let’s go fire my finance manager and his cronies.” Cat nodded toward the elevator door. “How exactly did you get all of the trees out of here?” she asked as she led Kara by the hand. 

“You do realize I am a close friend of Supergirl, right?” Kara joked. 

“My suspicions were confirmed when you flew us up here, though, it wasn’t the first time your kiss made me feel like I was soaring.” Cat stole a glance at Kara as they waited for the elevator. Kara’s blush was a beautiful shade of rose. 

Just before the meeting with the future ex-CATCO employees, Kara was waiting for Cat to sign off on the next day’s morning edition when she froze with her hand stretched toward Cat. She tilted her head and her eyebrows edged closer together in concentration. 

“Go,” Cat said gently. “Call me so I know you’re safe.” The look of relief on Kara’s face made Cat’s heart ache. 

“There was an explosion in the financial district,” Kara said as she gave Cat a brief look. She wanted to tell the older woman she loved her, but that could wait. They had plenty of time for that and she didn’t want to spook Cat with a premature declaration. “I’ll call.” 

Cat watched Kara hurry through the bullpen and into the stairwell. She waited a few minutes and then clicked on a police scanner program on her computer. Once she heard the reports from a source that was not her girlfriend, she called her team to go cover the story. 

With Kara off on a mission, Cat wasted no time. As soon as Lucy arrived, the two women went into the conference room and found Cat’s prey already seated. 

Cat sat at the head of the desk with Lucy at her right. She reached out her hand to Lucy and took the waiting folders, sliding them to the small group at the opposite end of the long table. “Find the one with your name on it, and then wait for security. You’re fired. All of you.” 

Lucy smirked, and realized that Cat was fast tracking the meeting. She held back a smirk and looked to the angry men and said, “You’ll find the reason for termination and the additional penalties in sections two through four.” 

                                                            *** 

Ten minutes later, Cat hurried back to her office. She’d just sent her former employees out with the security team, while one left in the company of the police. Cat’s entire focus was on Kara, or rather, Supergirl. Cat saw Supergirl on every screen behind her desk. Cat stood and glanced from screen to screen, each with slightly different shots, or different running commentary underneath. 

The CATCO helicopter had, of course, been the first on the scene. Cat watched as the gold repository came into view. Supergirl was on scene, flying into the building again and again to rescue those still inside. Once the last person was out of harm’s way, Supergirl focused on the smoking structure. 

Cat watched, smiling when familiar black SUVs skidded to a stop in front of the building. Then she frowned. Why would the DEO be at a fire? 

Just as Kara drew in a breath to use her freeze breath, a group of flying men came out of the smoke. Each was carrying armfuls of gold bars. 

Supergirl leapt into the air to intercept the first alien and yanked him to the ground. The man landed face first on the pavement and gold bars clattered to the ground around him. 

Supergirl was on him in a second, one hand at the scruff of his neck, the other at the top of his skintight pants. She wrenched him from the ground even as one of the other men dropped his gold and shot toward Supergirl. 

Cat saw a flash of green as the second man collided with Kara. Kara screamed, truly screamed, with her eyes squeezed closed and her mouth opened wide. 

Cat froze in place and felt like her entire world was crumbling. 

The green object, a knife or sword of some kind, appeared from Supergirl’s belly, piercing her clean through from behind. The man yanked it out and Supergirl dropped to the ground in a heap as the man used superspeed to collect his stolen loot. 

Cat stood like a statue as she watched. 

On the screen, Alex ran to the unmoving hero and dropped to her knees. Alex gathered Supergirl into her arms. She pressed her bare hand to the fallen woman’s belly and yelled to the team behind her. It took less than a minute. Alex and three black clad soldiers whisked Supergirl away and Cat was left to stare at the footage of fire trucks arriving to put out the blaze and clear the scene. Cat collapsed onto her couch and stared at the screens on her wall. Footage of Supergirl being struck down played on every screen as cellphone footage, news crew shots, and CATCO’s clear, crisp, close-ups filled the screens with breaking news banners scrolling beneath the footage with, ‘Supergirl has fallen,’ and other bleak headlines.


	6. Chapter 6

Cat stared at the television coverage with her phone gripped between both hands. It had been less than thirty minutes, but Cat felt like she’d aged a decade waiting for Kara to call, terrified that call would never come. 

When the phone finally rang, Cat let out a relieved sigh, and then she saw the caller ID, ‘Alex Danvers,’ and Cat’s heart clenched. “How is she?” Cat said as she answered. 

“She’s fine,” Alex swore. 

Cat was livid. “On what planet is _stabbed through the gut_ by an alien madman ‘fine?’ Why isn’t Kara calling me?” 

“She wanted to,” Alex said gently. “I made her go for treatment. She only agreed when I promised to call you.” 

“That sounds like her,” Cat agreed. “Are you sure she’s okay?” She pushed down her fear. It wouldn’t do to cry in her office, especially since she had a firm ‘no tears’ policy that was strictly enforced. 

“She will be,” Alex said. “The knife they used, it’s made from an element from Krypton. It’s deadly to Kara’s people. It cancels out their powers. That’s why it penetrated her skin.” 

“She was stabbed with a Kryptonian poison?” Cat stood and staggered to her balcony. She wasn’t sure she could hold back her tears and didn’t want witnesses. 

“Something like that,” Alex confirmed. “But when the weapon was removed, she began to heal right away. She’s mostly healed, and we have her in a special recovery room.” She wasn’t about to share the fact that Supergirl could recharge her batteries with a UV light bed. 

Cat closed the door separating her balcony form the office. She paced the sunlit space. “Tell her we can reschedule our date,” Cat said thickly. 

“Miss Grant, I am not falling on that grenade,” Alex said with a chuckle. “She threatened every member of our medical staff. She said if she misses her date, she will crush their cars into artistic sculptures that spell out CAT.” 

Cat smiled. “Is she really okay?” Her voice was small and frightened. 

“Miss Grant, Cat, her healing powers are beyond amazing.” Alex felt sympathy for the older woman. It was obvious she cared deeply for Kara. “I’ve seen her bounce back from worse. She’ll be airborne and back to work within the next hour.” Alex walked through the DEO halls as she spoke. “Hang on,” she said as she opened one final door. “See for yourself.” 

Cat waited, her breathing frozen in anticipation. 

“Cat, I am so sorry,” Kara said quickly into the phone. “I swear I’m okay.” 

Cat inhaled slowly as she felt hot tears run down both cheeks. “You scared the hell out of me,” she whispered, rasping out the words. 

“I’ll make it up to you,” Kara said, a bit of fear in her tone. 

“There’s nothing to make up,” Cat said. She cleared her throat. “You didn’t do anything wrong. Are you sure you’re up to tonight?” 

“Of course!” Kara’s voice still had a hint of fear. “Please, Cat don’t send…” 

“I’m not sending you anywhere,” the older woman swore. “I couldn’t even if I wanted to, which I do not.” 

“You couldn’t?” Kara’s voice now filled with hope. 

“You have to know that by now,” Cat said quietly. She glanced around the balcony, making sure she wasn’t going to be overheard. “You’re far too easy to love.” 

“Can I come over before midnight?” Kara asked. 

Cat smiled, thinking to herself, ‘Like I could refuse her anything.’ “Of course. What time do you want to meet?” 

“Maybe we can carpool?” Kara asked quietly. 

“That would be a great idea, except you’re not coming back to work today. You’re going to stay in that ‘recovery room’ until the agent in charge says you can go. Then you will either rest at home until I am finished here, or you can stay in the recovery room until you leave to meet me at the beach house.” 

“Fine,” Kara grumbled. “Stupid secret weapons.” 

“Put the agent in charge back on,” Cat said with a playful whip of command in her tone. 

“Yes, Miss Grant,” Kara said pointedly. 

When Alex spoke, there was a hint of humor in her tone. “You really are missing out. She does her best pouting when her powers are disrupted.” 

“Shut up!” Kara called out in the distance, but her words held no malice. 

“What time will she be okay to go?” Cat asked. 

“That depends,” Alex said, her tone suddenly more serious. “Exactly how… strenuous… are the activities you’ve got planned?” She waited a beat. “You know, your _business_ plans?” 

Cat could always give as good as she got. “As strenuous as she’s willing and able to be,” Cat said, her voice practically dripping with innuendo. 

“Ew!” Alex said. There was a muffled sound of the phone being juggled. 

“I’ve never seen her blush that color,” Kara said with a laugh. “By the way, in about two hours, I will be back in peak form.” 

“Oh?” Cat asked. She bit her lip. 

“Yep,” Kara said. “So, how does eight o’clock sound to you?” 

“Perfect,” Cat said. She let out a sigh as her last bit of fear evaporated. “Wear something casual. I want to spend some time on the beach. Maybe take a swim in the pool after dinner?” 

“I can’t wait,” Kara said. She was smiling and couldn’t hide her excitement. 

Cat didn’t want to hang up, but knew she must. “See you then,” she forced herself to say. 

“I’ll be there,” Kara said. 

There was something in Kara’s tone that Cat hadn’t heard before. “Until then,” Cat said slowly. 

“I’ll be very _ready_ , very _willing_ , and very _able_ ,” Kara said and then ended the call. 

Cat swallowed, her mouth gone dry. She exhaled slowly and a devilish, smutty grin appeared. “I can hardly wait,” she said as she turned to go back to her desk. 

                                                            *** 

Cat Grant paced her kitchen and checked the clock on the wall for the fifth time in three minutes. It was seven fifty-three, and Cat expected Kara any moment. She added the finishing touches to dinner, and then checked the clock just as there was a knock on the door. Cat sighed, then steadied her hands and went to the main vestibule. She checked her hair in the mirror and opened the door. 

“Get in here,” Cat said as she grabbed Kara’s hand and yanked her inside. She wrapped the younger woman in her arms and squeezed her as close as humanly possible. “Are you okay?” she asked as she finally eased away from Kara. 

“I promise, I’m tougher than I look.” Kara smiled and did her best Supergirl pose, despite wearing sandals and a flowing skirt. She had a button down blouse over the top of a sinfully small bikini top. 

Cat nodded toward Kara’s belly, hidden beneath the shirt. “Off with it,” she said quietly. 

Kara smiled tolerantly and removed the top and handed it to Cat. 

“The wound is completely gone,” Cat said, trying to ignore Kara’s washboard abs. “May I?” she asked with her hand hovering over the place where the blade had exited Kara’s belly. 

“Why would I object to you touching my skin?” Kara said in an attempt to sound seductive, but her voice cracked and she blushed. She closed her eyes and bit back a moan when Cat’s hand gently caressed her abdomen. 

“Is there any pain?” Cat asked as she ducked under Kara’s arm to check the hero’s back where the blade had entered. Her hands began to press more firmly, and then slowed as Cat enjoyed the curve of Kara’s hips. She bent down and pressed a slow kiss to the point where the blade must have entered. 

“Rao, oh, sweet Rao,” Kara said in a high pitched squeak. She moaned as Cat’s kisses now peppered across her skin, with Cat making her way back in front of Kara until the older woman was back to the point where the blade had exited Kara’s belly. 

Cat dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around Kara thighs. “I was so scared,” she whispered and then placed a desperate kiss where she had seen the weapon rend Kara’s skin. 

Kara was lightheaded. She tangled her hands in Cat’s hair and arched toward the heat of her mouth. She knew if they didn’t put the brakes on very soon, she would be begging Cat to take her to bed. “Rao, yes, Cat,” Kara moaned. 

Cat paused, smiling against Kara’s belly. She could feel the electricity between them. This date would end in the bedroom. The question was, should they start there as well? Cat pressed her forehead to Kara’s hip. “Sorry, I didn’t mean get so carried away.” She stood, her legs shaky, and cleared her throat. “Welcome to my home, Kara,” Cat said with a self-conscious smile. 

“Thank you,” Kara said, her voice a bit strained. Her heart was thundering and Kara could barely hear anything over the sound of her own blood rushing through her arteries. She inhaled, trying to pull herself together when something amazing hit her nostrils. “Pizza?” Kara’s eyes lit up. 

“I told you I was going to cook for you,” Cat said with a smirk. She grabbed Kara’s hand and led her to the professional-grade kitchen that overlooked the deck. “Margarita pizza,” Cat said as she opened the stone lined oven. “From scratch.” She raised an eyebrow as she looked at Kara. “Including the dough.” 

Kara’s mouth began to water. “I’ve never had homemade pizza, unless you count the English muffin pizzas Alex and I lived on during college.” 

“I’m going to say those probably don’t count,” Cat said. She couldn’t stop smiling. Her face didn’t know what to do. She was so used to frowning, scowling and looking ready to fire the ten nearest people, her lips had no idea how to act. Not that she was complaining. “You and Alex went to college together?” she asked as she reached for the oven mitts. 

“Yeah,” Kara said, then rushed to where Cat was next to the oven. “I’ve got that.” She reached into the oven bare handed and lifted the pizza pan out, balancing it on the palm of one hand. “Where would you like this?” she asked as casually as if she had just picked up a chilled salad plate. 

“Over there,” Cat said as she pointed at the table outside. Her heart pounded a bit faster at the display. “Show off,” she said with a chuckle. 

They shared a nice Italian wine, salad with homemade breadsticks and pizza. Their conversation was relaxed and the topics varied from politics, to art, and then to the latest CATCO firings. 

“I cannot believe they thought they could charge their brothel visit on the corporate account.” Kara laughed. “I wish I could have seen that meeting.” She sipped her wine and enjoyed the way the moonlight and candles sparkled in Cat’s eyes. 

Cat smiled back. She paused as she lifted her glass, indicating Kara with a slight flip of her wrist. “It might have been nice to have you there,” she said with a hint of teasing. “Ed Davis climbed halfway over the table when I told him he had forfeited all of CATCO’s 401K contributions.” She shook her head ruefully. 

The sound of breaking glass got Cat’s full attention. 

“He was going to put his hands on you?” Kara was on her feet, panting heavily. Wine covered her hand and she had the stem of the glass squeezed in her fist, the rest of the glass was scattered on the table. “I’m going to his house right now.” Her shoulders heaved with the force of her breathing. “That bastard.” 

“Everything is okay,” Cat said gently. She didn’t add that Lucy had grabbed the idiot and flipped him to the floor before punching him in the throat. Security was there to drag him out and the police had met him at the main entrance. 

Kara focused to calm her mind. The mere thought of Cat in danger was enough to make her see red. After a few moments she nodded and met Cat’s eyes. “Are you sure you’re okay?” 

“Yes, darling. Now, sit down and I’ll get you another glass of wine.” She watched Kara collect the glass and was reminded of when the young woman had cut herself one time in the office. “Why isn’t that cutting you like last time?” 

“Oh, that?” Kara rolled her eyes. “I blew my powers out.” She shrugged. “It happens. Kal El said it took him a long time to gauge when he was exerting too much energy.” 

Cat stared, fear filling her green eyes. 

“I’m getting better at it,” Kara insisted. She glanced toward the night sky. “The best thing for me is the sun, but I love the stars, too.” She smiled brightly at Cat. “Do you still want to see the sunrise together?” 

“Of course,” Cat said quietly, when what she’d wanted to say was, ‘More than anything in this world.’ She knew she was falling, falling harder than ever before, and she tried her best to avoid becoming a sappy, love-struck fool. 

They talked and laughed and the topic of movies came back around, and Cat smirked as she said, “You really are being too hard on Leia.” She smiled as she waited for Kara’s response. 

“What!?” Kara’s eyes widened in horror. 

“The poor thing had PTSD,” Cat insisted. “When she saw her planet destroyed, she’d just spent hours being brutalized by that pain bot.” 

Kara’s expression fell. 

“With Darth Vader there, asking questions.” Cat waited a beat. “Leia never gave up her friends. She probably had to shut herself down completely.” She sighed dramatically. 

“I never thought of that,” Kara said ardently. “Maybe she blocked it out.” Kara shook her head. “I feel so bad that I misjudged her.” 

“Kara, darling, it’s a movie.” Cat ran her hand through Kara’s hair. “As much as I love Carrie Fisher, that role was not Shakespeare.” 

Kara tilted her head toward Cat. “How long did it take you to come up with that argument?” she asked with a laugh. 

“About ten minutes with Google,” Cat said. She leaned over and kissed Kara’s cheek. “I couldn’t have you thinking I’ve ‘completely misread modern science fiction,’ could I?” 

Kara's eyebrows furrowed. "I'm going to kill Alex," she said with a grumble. 

“Don’t be too hard on her. Who do you think told me that Margarita pizza was your favorite?” Cat stood and pulled Kara to her feet. 

"Okay, that pizza was freaking amazing, so I guess Alex is forgiven.” Kara entwined her fingers with Cat’s and they walked down the private beach. “It’s so beautiful here,” Kara said after a long, comfortable silence. 

“It is,” Cat agreed. “Carter and I don’t spend nearly enough time here.” She swung their joined hands. “I get nervous, with the water.” She stared out at the crashing waves. The water reflected the moonlight and the white tips shined like silver where the waves crested. “He’s obsessed with surfing. He had a few lessons in Hawaii last year and he’s certain he can surf here.” Cat nodded toward the breakers far out at the end of the jetty. “I’m terrified he’ll sneak out and try body surfing since I won’t let him get a surfboard.” 

“You want to keep him safe,” Kara said as she stopped, then tugged Cat back to her side. “It’s what mothers do.” She took her hand out of Cat’s and rested her arms on Cat’s shoulders and looked into her eyes. “You are an amazing mother,” she whispered. 

Cat smiled, but she cast her eyes downward. “I hope so,” she said quietly. 

Kara dipped her head down and caught Cat’s gaze. “I know so,” she insisted. “That boy adores you. He knows he is your world, and he knows that you would do anything to keep him safe. Even if doing so makes him angry with you.” 

Cat lifted her eyes and smiled at Kara. “How do you always know exactly what I need?” 

“I could tell you it’s because I love you,” Kara said. “Because, I do.” She shook her head and sighed. “But that’s not how. I pay attention to everything about you, Cat Grant. I listen to your pulse. It’s the soundtrack of my world. Your heart skips a beat when I bend down to pick up something you ‘accidently’ dropped, and my heart fills. When something frightens you, whether it’s a story of people suffering, which always upsets you...” Kara leaned in and kissed the corner of Cat’s mouth, then pulled back before the older woman could deepen the kiss. “…or if it’s a disgruntled and psychotic former employee on a rampage, I listen for that familiar sound.” Kara placed her hand over Cat’s heart like it was a touchstone, like the muscle beneath skin, bone, and sinew was a holy relic. “This is how I know what you need, Cat.” 

“What is it telling you right now?” Cat’s voice was sultry, and her eyes wanton. 

Kara smiled. All of her fear and self-doubt was pushed aside by the frantic pounding of Cat’s pulse. She leaned closer and pressed a kiss to Cat’s lips. This time she didn’t pull away when Cat deepened the contact. 

Cat whimpered into the kiss. She dug her hands into Kara’s hair and pulled her closer, trying desperately to delve deeper into Kara, to swallow every bit of love the younger woman was offering. She pulled back and panted. “I asked you, what is my heart telling you I need right now?” 

Kara’s smile was incandescent. “Me,” she said with a joyful laugh. 

“And?” Cat stretched the words out to two syllables. She glanced down at her feet in the sand. 

“And…” Kara bent down and lifted Cat behind her knees and held her close, as if she were no heavier than an actual cat. “A lift to the bedroom?” she suggested. 

Cat kissed Kara soundly. When the hero’s knees actually buckled and she had to stagger to keep her balance, Cat broke the contact. “Best. Assistant. Ever.” 

Kara laughed and lifted into the air, slowly moving toward the house, her feet mere inches from the ground. “I hope I’m the only assistant that ever got a kiss like that.” 

Cat caressed Kara’s cheek. “You’re the only person I’ve ever kissed like that.” 

They sighed in unison like love sick schoolgirls. 

“Now, get me to the bedroom,” Cat said with a smile. 

Kara nodded. “Chop. Chop,” she said as she leaned forward and flew across the sand like an eagle swooping toward the water just because it could. She straightened up and landed gracefully on the deck outside Cat’s bedroom. 

Cat made no effort nor signal to leave Kara’s arms. 

“I’m more than happy to carry you across the threshold,” Kara said shyly. “Though you humans consider that act rather ceremonial.” 

Cat pressed her mouth to Kara’s, without yet kissing her. “Shut up, and take me to bed, Kara Zor-El Danvers,” she said into the younger woman’s mouth. She then kissed her and went in search of those words. She was content with the moans and whimpers she caused. 

When Kara reached the bed, she climbed to the center of it and lowered Cat to the mattress. She was careful not to let her entire weight press down on Cat, but she needn’t have worried. 

As clothes were shed, Kara followed the lead of Cat’s heartbeat and her eager hands. Cat liked feeling Kara on top of her. They traded positions throughout the night as the moon passed overhead and set into the sea in the distance. When they paused for one of many brief, well-deserved respites from their enthusiastic lovemaking, it was Cat who noticed the time. 

“Kara, darling, the sun is rising in thirty minutes,” Cat said without lifting her head. She had opened her eyes and noticed the clock when Kara raced to the kitchen to get water and snacks. 

Kara appeared at the side of the bed, a slice of pizza in her mouth and a chilled bottle of water in each hand. “Mu ou mant ou match ot?” 

Cat laughed and grabbed a water. She drank half of it in one go. “Yes, darling, I want to watch it.” 

Kara jumped in the air and floated before she gently spun in the air so she was lying flat and then drifted to the mattress before taking a huge bite of pizza. 

“Still showing off,” Cat said, but the sated smirk she gave Kara could not have been any brighter. 

“I knew you were perfect for me,” Kara said. “You speak Mouth Full Kara.” 

Cat nodded and then drained the rest of her water. She looked longingly at Kara’s. 

Kara opened her bottle and handed it to Cat. “I had four in the kitchen, plus, we need milk now.” 

Cat drank her fill and then smiled at the marvel beside her. Even if Kara had no powers, she would still be a miracle. She had survived so much loss and devastating circumstances and yet her soul was pure and true. “I want to see the sunrise,” she said quietly. 

Kara nodded and swallowed the remaining pizza in one bite. She hopped up and pulled on a tee shirt and some sweats from her overnight bag. 

Cat dressed quickly and led Kara to the deck. 

“What’s so important about this sunrise?” Kara asked. 

Cat moved in front of Kara and leaned back against the taller woman’s chest. 

Kara wrapped her arms around Cat from behind. 

“I want to see the sun rise on the first day of us finally coming together completely,” Cat said quietly. She glanced over her shoulder at Kara. “You’ve changed me, Kara Zor-El Danvers. You’ve set the bar too high for any other lover.” She looked out at the horizon. The black of the night was shifting to indigo as the sun flirted with the sky. “My heart is completely exposed. I don’t think I could ever be with anyone else if you leave,” she whispered. 

Kara turned Cat in her arms. “Cat, I will never leave you,” she swore. When she saw Cat start to roll her eyes she bent down so they were eye to eye. “Catherine Jane Grant, I was raised to the age of majority on Krypton. Truth is our most sacred gift.” She sighed and willed Cat to look at her. “When a Kryptonian reaches the age of majority, they are given the choice: choose to wed for family or for love.” 

Cat looked up, her curiosity getting the best of her fear. 

“It’s a just formality. For thousands of years, almost all Kryptonians chose family.” She smiled sadly. “Those who choose love are usually from the religious caste or the justice caste.” She exhaled slowly. “I am both. Born to Justice, and chosen by the Daughters of Rao to be of the religious caste as well.” 

“What does that mean?” Cat asked. 

“I chose love,” Kara said simply. “My mother was Alura In-Ze before she joined the house of El. I was the first of the In-Ze line to choose t _he lonely destiny_ in over two hundred years. Only two of the El line ever chose love. My father Zor El and me.” 

“Why is that lonely?” Cat asked. 

“On my thirteenth birthday, I went to the temple of the Daughters of Rao. I drank a draught of the true heart.” Kara rolled her eyes. “It’s a concoction that is way more scientific than it sounds. It’s an herbal mixture and gene therapy. It binds the drinker’s senses to their soul, their love, and their heart.” 

“I think they gave you herbs alright,” Cat said, chuckling. 

Kara kissed Cat to quiet her. “My body bonded to you when we made love,” Kara said. “I drank in your scent, your pheromones, and when you brought me to… um, you know,” Kara blushed. “Orgasm,” she whispered. “My entire being bound to you.” 

Cat stared. “So you literally can’t leave no matter how awful I am?” Cat yelled, incensed. “You have no choice?” 

“I have the choice,” Kara insisted. “I chose you.” Kara took Cat’s hand. “It doesn’t mean we can’t go our separate ways,” Kara insisted. “It just means that you will always be the one my heart craves. _That’s_ why it’s called the lonely path.” 

“So, no pressure,” Cat said as she backed up and tossed her hands into the air. 

“I didn’t think it was even real,” Kara grumbled. “It was a religious ceremony from a dead world and I was making love with a woman who isn’t even my species.” 

Cat turned and studied Kara. “And it… worked?” 

Kara nodded and tears welled in her eyes. “I’m sorry. I know you didn’t sign up for this and maybe I should just go.” 

“Stop,” Cat said, the whip of authority in her voice. “What is my heart telling you right now?” 

Kara listened. Cat’s heart was steady, calm, content. “Really?” she asked. 

“Who am I to argue with two Kryptonian castes?” Cat shrugged with what little bravado she could muster. 

Kara rushed to Cat and hugged her. 

Cat enjoyed the embrace, but was overwhelmed. “So, do I get a little collar and tag to put around your neck and some kind of manual? The care and feeding of Kryptonians?” 

Kara blushed. “I’ll have one on your desk by Monday.” 

Cat nodded, still not sure what it all meant. She did know that her fears of Kara growing bored of an older lover and deciding to trade her in for a hotter model were vanquished. She relaxed and decided to enjoy the woman in front of her. “There’s still time for that sunrise.” 

“I have the perfect spot to watch it,” Kara said with a blinding smile. She stood behind Cat and held her safely in her arms and lifted into the air. She went ever higher until they could see beyond the mountains to the East. Kara’s body warmed Cat and her embrace gave her a sense of contentment she’d never known. 

Cat felt tears on her cheeks when the sun broke the horizon. It truly was a new day. 

Later, when they’d returned to the beach house, they shared breakfast, made love like they had all the time in the world, and then slept late into the day. 

Kara heard the front door creak, and though she was sleeping wrapped around Cat from behind, her eyes snapped opened, her entire body on alert. “Cat,” she whispered and gently nudged the smaller woman. “Cat, there’s someone in the house.” 

Cat’s body stiffened. She was now wide awake as well. “Can’t you see who it is?” Cat whispered. 

Kara mentally slapped herself on the forehead. She aimed her x-ray vision through the walls and a strangled squeak erupted. “It’s Carter,” she whispered in a panic. She made to get up, but Cat held her arms in place. 

“Carter has impeccable manners,” Cat said quietly. She waited. 

Kara felt like they waited an hour. It might have been thirty seconds. The longest thirty seconds of her life. 

“Mom?” There was a gentle knock on the door. “Can I come in?” 

“I have a visitor,” Cat said tenderly. “We’ll be out in a few minutes.” She glanced at Kara and whispered. “Did you leave any pizza?” 

Kara nodded, her eyes wide like saucers. 

“There’s pizza in the fridge,” Cat said with a smile. “Give us twenty minutes.”                                               

                                                    *** 

Cat showered quickly. She would have preferred to take a long shower with Kara, but apparently Carter’s father decided his time with his new young wife was more important than any plans Cat had. Not that she normally had plans, other than work. She smiled and pictured her ex-husband’s face when they might arrive at the same event in the future. His new wife might be young, but she was no Kara Danvers. Cat smiled. There was no one in the universe who could hold a candle to Kara. 

Cat dressed in casual brown slacks and a cream silk shell. There was an extra spark in her eyes as she made her way to the kitchen. She smiled and went to Carter. He was sitting on a stool at the end of the built-in bar at the far end of the kitchen. 

“What a pleasant surprise,” she said as she kissed the top of his head. She frowned when he flinched. “Carter?” 

“I don’t want to talk to _him_ when he comes out,” Carter said. He stared at his plate, poking the pizza with one finger. 

“I expect you to treat every guest in our home with respect,” Cat said calmly. “You will speak with her, and you will be polite and kind.” She tried to make eye contact but at the word ‘her’ he had stiffened. “Carter, you know I’ve dated men and women.” 

“Why?” He turned toward her. “Why bring some woman here when you could date _her_? Why can’t you date _her_? You know you love _her_!” He stood and tears fell from his eyes. “I _know_ she loves you,” he insisted. 

“Who?” Cat asked. Her eyes widened and she tried to follow the Celtic knot of his logic. 

“Kara!” he said miserably. His lower lip trembled. 

Cat pulled him into her arms. “My brilliant, sweet boy.” She sighed. “You couldn’t have told me this months ago?” She gave him a gentle shake as she chuckled softly. 

“Why are you laughing?” he asked with a sniffle. “Kara is going to be so sad.” 

“Why don’t you ask her how she feels?” Cat said. She eased him back and smiled. 

His eyes bulged. “She’s not…” He glanced toward the back of the house. “No way,” he insisted, but one side of his lip began to lift. 

“Kara, could you please come out here and tell my son that you are indeed here as my date?” Cat called out loudly. 

Carter’s smile bloomed like a sunflower in spring. 

“Hey, buddy,” Kara said as she came around the corner with a shy, timid wave. 

“Yes!” he yelled and ran down the hallway and hit her with such force, that had she not had superpowers, she would have been literally been knocked over. 

“Oh,” Kara said with a snort. “Well, good to know you’re okay with this,” she said as she ruffled his hair. She knelt and put her hands on his shoulders. “I want you to know, your mom will always put you first. I know that, and I want you to know that I’ll put you first, too.” She let out a squeak when he threw his arms around her and squeezed her. 

When he finally let go, he backed up and blushed bright red. “It took you two long enough,” he complained and then went back to the kitchen and wolfed down his pizza. 

Kara went to Cat’s side. She wanted to touch her but didn’t want to upset Carter. 

“Ugh,” Carter said and rolled his eyes. “You’re so obvious.” He grabbed the last piece of pizza and headed toward the entertainment room. “Just don’t be all kissy-face in front of me.” He had a huge grin when he looked over his shoulder at them. 

“Can we hold hands, Your Majesty?” Cat yelled after him. 

“Yes, but no heart eyes,” he bellowed back. 

“I don’t have heart eyes,” Kara said indignantly. 

Cat stared at Kara. “You totally do.” 

“No,” Kara laughed and adjusted her glasses. 

“Totally,” Carter said as he leaned around the wall. He was smiling as he came back to the hallway, then ran to Kara and hugged her around the waist. “Thank you for waiting for my mom to figure it out,” he whispered. 

“I would have waited forever,” Kara said honestly. “She’s kind of a catch.” 

“Ew,” he said as he pulled back. “Gross.” His smile was bright. “Can we watch a movie?” 

Kara looked to Cat and when the older woman smiled, Kara spoke. “Sure. What would you like to see?” 

“Not Star Wars!” Cat exclaimed. 

Carter looked at his mother as if she had just came home wearing a flour sack tied around the waist with a piece of string. “Jurassic World?” 

“Oh, I haven’t seen that yet,” Kara said excitedly. She grabbed his hand and they hurried down the hall. 

“You know I _am_ still in the house?” Cat said ruefully. 

Kara came trotting back around the corner. She kissed Cat and then hugged her. “He is the best,” she said tearfully. 

Cat nodded, too moved to speak. 

“So, popcorn?” Kara asked. She bit her lip. 

“Should I put yours in a laundry basket, darling?” Cat asked sweetly. 

Kara’s eyes lit up, then she realized Cat had been joking. Her shoulders slumped. She leaned close and kissed Cat’s earlobe before whispering. “You did help me burn a lot of calories last night.” 

Cat shivered. Her mind drifted to the previous night. She knew she was in trouble. There wasn’t anything she’d deny Kara if it made her smile. “I should probably buy a popcorn farm.” 

Kara gave Cat a Sunny Danvers grin. She kissed Cat again. “I think one of those theater poppers would suffice.” 

Cat nodded and she turned to find the popcorn in the cupboard. 

Kara lingered at Cat’s side. “You know, I could…” She lifted her glasses and glared at the pot on the stove. 

“I think that would be a spectacularly BAD idea,” Cat said with a smirk. “Go charm His Majesty.” 

Kara pulled Cat into her arms. “You know, he was right. I do love you,” Kara said earnestly. 

“Good thing,” Cat said. She draped her arms around Kara’s neck. “Apparently, I’m stuck with you,” she said as if it was the worst thing in the world, then ran her eyes up and down Kara’s lean frame. “You’re mine, Danvers,” she added with a playfully fierce growl. 

“Always,” Kara said with a smile. 


	7. Chapter 7

Monday morning came far too soon. The fact that Kara had not been called away on Supergirl emergencies made it somehow even worse. Carter had adapted almost instantly. He would soon be a teenager, but he adored Kara. He made a point of yelling to his mother that he was going to try the guest room at the other end of the house, because, he assured his mother, it had a better view of the surf. 

Cat hadn’t been fooled for a moment. When she explained that he was trying to offer the two of them some privacy, Kara’s face had shaded crimson for twenty minutes. Once Carter had gone bed on Saturday, Kara seemed to lose her shyness as she soon as she saw Cat in a silk nightgown. They spent the night learning new ways to bring pleasure to each other, and Cat had wondered how she was going to survive the young Kryptonian’s enthusiastic and marathon loving making. Kara was as dedicated to meeting Cat’s every need in bed as she was in the office. She was also able to anticipate exactly what pleased Cat most. Of course, listening to Cat’s heart beat certainly gave her an advantage in that department. 

                                                            *** 

Cat came out of her private elevator as if she was walking on a cloud. She was unable to hide her grin, no matter how hard she tried. Any concern that her image would be altered by that smile was quickly mitigated. 

“Good morning, Miss Grant,” Kara said as she held out Cat’s steaming latte. 

“Kiera, yet another pastel cardigan. _You_ must be the one still shopping at JC Penny’s.” Cat said as she took the latte and kept walking. 

“What the hell is going on?” Winn whispered as soon as Cat disappeared into her office. 

“What?” Kara asked. She adjusted her glasses and avoided looking at Cat. 

“She’s smiling!” Winn whispered in a panic. “On a Monday!” 

Kara rolled her eyes. “Maybe she’s in a good mood,” she suggested. 

Lucy came hurrying over. “Kara, who is Cat firing? Is she about to make a hostile takeover?” 

“No,” Kara said and shook her head. She glanced back at Cat and had to force her treacherous mouth to not grin like an idiot. Cat was singing as she looked over the layouts on her desk. Kara extended her hearing and felt her heart melt. Cat was singing a song they had listened to over the weekend. It was an old song, but they listened to a version sung by Joan Osborne, _Sara Smile_ , and, just like on their weekend, Cat had altered the lyrics. Cat Grant was singing _Kara Smile_ under her breath as she worked. Kara sighed and barely stopped herself from letting out a happy whimper. 

James rushed to Kara’s desk. “I think Alex should get a team over here.” He snuck a glance at Cat through the window. “She’s singing!” he exclaimed. “That has to be an alien.” 

"You guys are just being mean," Kara said with a stern glare. "Can't Miss Grant just be in a good mood?” 

James looked at Lucy. She looked at Winn and then glanced at Cat before looking at Kara and shaking her head. 

Kara rolled her eyes. “The one time Miss Grant’s in a good mood and you’re going to complain?” 

Lucy grabbed Kara and yanked her closer. “Listen Little Kara Sunshine,” she began with a wicked grin. She twisted Kara so the young blonde had her back to Cat. “That woman is not in a good mood.” Lucy turned so she was standing alongside Kara with her back to Cat well. “She’s in a great mood.” 

Kara gave Lucy a confused scowl as she waved at the brunette as if to ask why they had both been turned around. 

“She probably reads lips,” Lucy explained. She leaned slightly forward, resting her hand at the small of Kara’s back to move her lower. “Something huge is happening.” 

Winn and James leaned forward as well into an impromptu huddle. 

“Someone’s definitely getting fired,” Winn whispered. 

James nodded and scowled. “She’s singing,” he added grimly. 

“Definitely,” Lucy said sagely. “Maybe a mass firing.” 

“Yeah,” said Kara. “All of _us_ if we don’t stop having a ‘secret meeting’ ten feet from Miss Grant’s office. 

“Shit!” Lucy exclaimed. “To the stairwell.” She moved her hand around Kara’s waist and pulled her toward the door to stairwell. 

Winn giggled. “That is way less cool than, ‘To the lair!’” 

“No, it’s not,” Kara, James, and Lucy said in unison. 

Kara stopped after only a few steps. Her skin was itching, and she felt a wave of nausea hit. She stumbled and when Lucy moved to support her weight, Kara backed away. “I’m fine,” she said. She exhaled and stood to her full height. 

James glanced to one side as his mind raced, then his gaze stopped on Kara. “She’s got Kryptonite in her office,” he whispered. 

Lucy gasped. 

Winn was horrified. “She totally does.” 

“She does not,” Kara said with a sigh. When she saw their concern, she rolled her eyes. “I think I would know if there was Kryptonite a few paces from my desk.” 

“You’re acting weird,” Lucy said slowly. She pressed her fingers to Kara’s forehead. “You’re feverish,” she added, then chuckled. “Oh, yeah, higher temperature.” She tucked a strand of hair behind Kara’s ear. “You look different,” she said gently. 

James and Winn stared. 

Lucy scowled at them. “Boys leave,” she ordered as if she were still in the Army. 

The two men scurried away. 

“Are you okay?” Lucy asked. She cupped Kara’s cheek in her hand. “Something is different,” Lucy said. Her eyes locked with Kara’s and Lucy licked her own lower lip. 

“I’m fine,” Kara said. Taking Lucy’s hand off her face and gently moving away. 

Lucy’s eyes raked up and down Kara’s body. The dark-haired woman bit her lower lip. 

“Lucy!” Kara said as she took a step back, blushing furiously. 

“Kiera!” Cat bellowed from her office. Her great mood clearly gone. 

Kara let out a relieved breath. "Coming, Miss Grant.” She spun and hurried toward Cat’s office. 

Lucy trailed along with her. “Maybe she’s going to fire you,” Lucy said trying not to move her lips. “She doesn’t have any grounds.” She matched Kara’s pace and actually followed her into Cat’s office. 

“Miss Lane, have you changed your name to Kiera?” Cat asked icily. 

“Uh, no?” Lucy said, clearly not sure why she had followed the young blonde hero. 

Kara moved closer to Cat, but her eyes widened when Lucy moved with her. 

Cat’s eyes narrowed when she saw Lucy continue to inch closer to Kara. “Lane!” she said sternly. “Out of my office.” She waved her hand in dismissal. 

Lucy slowly turned and looked to Kara and raised her eyebrows in question. 

Kara blushed. “Lucy, go!” she whispered through gritted teeth. 

Lucy spun and hurried out of the room. 

Kara opened her mouth, but words never left her lips. 

Cat raised a single finger to let the younger woman know to be silent. She headed to the balcony with Kara in tow. Once they were outside, and then around the wall where they could not be seen, Cat looked at Kara in disbelief. “What was that?” she laughed. 

“I have no idea,” Kara said. She moved closer to Cat. “Lucy, she, well, she…” 

“Was all over you,” Cat finished for her lover. 

“Yeah,” Kara said edging closer to Cat. She took Cat’s hand for comfort. “She, she, she touched my face.” 

Cat’s smile widened. “I saw.” 

“She, she was checking me out!” Kara whispered, mortified. 

“I saw that as well,” Cat said patiently. 

“What the hell?” Kara asked. 

“Kara, darling,” Cat lifted Kara’s hand and kissed her knuckles. She smirked when she felt Kara shiver at the contact. “Your parents were high ranking, yes?” 

It took Kara a moment to realize Cat was talking about her real parents. “Oh, yeah, I guess.” She shrugged. “The House of El is one of the oldest. It traces back to our first rulers, before we became a democracy.” She smiled, remembering something her mother once told her. “My mother, Alura In-Ze, was descended from the War Queens.” Her voice was filled with pride. “Most of the women in our family were either peace keepers or in the Judiciary.” 

Cat nodded and her smirk morphed into a grin. “And your people are, from what you’ve told me, at least somewhat pheromone-driven?” She cleared her throat. “You in particular?” 

Kara’s eyes dilated and she let out a quiet growl. She was instantly holding Cat in her arms and inhaling at her neck, peppering her throat with kisses. “You know I am,” she said reverently. Her senses drank in Cat’s scent. She felt contentment, and a powerful drive to carry Cat off the building so they could spend the day in each other’s arms. “You smell like home,” she added as she pressed as a kiss to Cat’s jawline and lathed her tongue across Cat’s skin. “You taste even better.” 

“Darling, as wonderful as whatever is going through your mind right now is certain to be, we have a problem.” Cat’s words were contradicted by the way she tilted her head to give Kara better access. 

At the word ‘problem,’ Kara pulled away and spun to check every inch of the balcony and then she began searching the skies. 

Cat felt the urge to shove Kara onto the nearby table and make love to her, consequences be damned, but she was a consummate professional. “Not that kind of problem,” Cat said as she pulled her desire under control. “Kara, you are from two genuine royal lines on your planet.” 

Kara nodded and tried to listen to Cat. It was difficult when she was overwhelmed with a need to protect. “In a way,” she agreed. 

“And what does the public call me?” Cat asked patiently. 

Kara crinkled her brow in confusion. “Hot,” she finally said. 

“Thank you, darling,” Cat said with a chuckle. “I was aiming more for ‘the Queen of All Media.’ You have heard that expression?” 

“A million times,” Kara said with a bright smile. “Half of those times from my own mouth.” 

Cat moved closer to Kara and wrapped her arms around the taller woman’s waist. “Kara, my beautiful, sweet, and kind darling. I think when you bonded to me, your system interpreted this as a bit of a royal wedding.” 

“What does that mean?” Kara asked. She was wracking her memories for any mention of royal bonds. 

“I think,” Cat said with a smirk, “your pheromones have announced that you are the new Alpha bitch at CATCO.” 

“I would never,” Kara said, shaking her head. 

Cat caressed Kara cheek, instantly calming them both. "Darling, why wouldn’t your pheromones be just as super as the rest of you?”  She kissed Kara, but it was a brief, gentle contact meant to soothe. She broke the kiss and rested her forehead against Kara’s. 

“We need answers,” Kara said after a few blissful moments. 

“Mmm hmm,” Cat answered, content rest in Kara’s arms on the balcony. 

“I have to go talk to Alex and my mom, well, the AI of her,” Kara whispered so she wouldn’t break the serene mood. 

Cat pulled back and stared. “I’m sorry, what?” She gave Kara one raised eyebrow, which was classic Cat Grant for ‘Now would be nice.’ 

“There’s an AI at the DEO,” Kara said in a rush. “AI, an artificial intelligence?” 

“I’m familiar with the term,” the older woman said wryly. 

Kara bit her lip, embarrassed by her own nervousness and then continued. “Anyway, it’s not really my mom, but it uses her likeness and has all of her knowledge and a ton of information on Krypton and anything else my mom thought I might need.” 

Cat took a deep breath and sighed, her mind made up. “Well, you’ve already had the misfortune of meeting my mother. I guess it’s only fair I meet the AI version of yours.” 

Kara started to balk, but at that exact moment, she heard the door to Cat's office open. "Incoming,” she whispered and moved away from Cat and stood a respectful distance away. 

Cat turned toward her office and a flash of amusement and possessiveness poured through at the same instant as Lucy Lane came onto the balcony.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Lucy said. There was a questioning tone to her words as if even she wasn’t sure why she was on the balcony. “Kara, my printer is doing that thing, and I have to print some… legal documents.” 

Kara and Cat stared with widening eyes. Lucy’s eyes were wide as well, making the balcony look like a Hogwart’s owl perch. 

Lucy cleared her throat. “Maybe I could borrow Kara, just to get the printer fixed?” 

“There will be no borrowing,” Cat said in an icy tone. “Kara is my assistant and does not have time to assist with anyone’s printer.” She moved to stand next to Kara. “Ask Winifred. He is our IT expert.” 

“Oh,” Lucy said. 

“You walked right past his desk on the way here,” Cat added pointedly. 

Kara watched in horror as she realized Lucy was trying to extract Kara from what she perceived as Cat admonishing her out of public view. “Lucy, go.” Kara raised both eyebrows. 

Lucy nodded and left the balcony without a word to Cat. 

“Okay, maybe you have a point,” Kara said with a sigh. 

                                                      ***

It had taken Kara twenty minutes to clear Cat’s schedule for the entire day. In that time, four of CATCO’s female employees had come to Kara’s desk—one to compliment her cardigan sweater, one to ask if she had a new haircut, one to ask if she had new glasses, and one very confused woman from personnel who had just stood at her desk for thirty extremely awkward seconds before asking, ‘Can I get you anything?’ 

It got worse once they arrived at the DEO. Vasquez had fallen into step with Kara and could not stop staring at her in awe. Alex was the only one who wasn’t affected. She’d sent Vasquez to her barracks for a cold shower as soon as Kara had blurted out, ‘My pheromones are making all the women want me!’ 

The more nervous Kara got, the worse the problem became. As they hurried through the DEO to get to the AI’s room, male staff became affected, though not romantically. All of them saluted Kara, several offered to protect her, and one poor fool who had seen too many fantasy movies dropped to one knee and pledged his life in Kara’s service, calling her, ‘M’lady.’ 

“As amusing as this was when Baby Lane was fawning over my girlfriend, this is beginning to frighten me,” Cat said. She had tried to sound casual, but there was real fear in her eyes. 

“It’s creeping me out,” Kara said with a shiver. 

“You and me both,” Alex said as she shuddered. She keyed in the code to the AI room and waved Kara and Cat inside. “Alura?” she called out in the dimly lit room. 

There was a muted hiss as the AI, which was always online, activated the holographic projection. “Alexandra Danvers and Kara Zor-El, welcome.” She turned to Cat and moved toward her. “And you are?” 

“Cat Grant,” she said calmly, though inside she was astounded by the technology. 

“Welcome, Cat Grant. I have added you to my knowledge base,” Alura said coldly. 

“She’s my…” Kara faltered, not knowing the correct words to use. 

Cat wrapped an arm around Kara’s waist. “We have bonded,” Cat said firmly. “I am Kara’s chosen mate.” 

Alex shuddered at Cat’s choice of words. She didn’t like the words ‘mate’ and ‘Kara’ in the same sentence. 

“You are human,” Alura said in her stony tone. 

“She is,” Kara answered. “But I was able to form the attachment.” She leaned toward Cat for comfort, which was instantly given. “Something weird is happening, though.” 

“You are suddenly attractive to other women; males are pledging their loyalty, allegiance, and fidelity,” Alura stated. She studied Cat. “You must demonstrate your acceptance of Kara Zor-El’s troth. Until you do so, she will continue to produce the bonding pheromones.” She looked to Kara. “As you have chosen a female partner, your system is aligned to encourage your female to declare herself. Since you descend from the El and Ze lines, the time of troth was usually a time when great Houses joined. Your pheromones will actively try to bind with all you meet as a way to strengthen the loyalty for both Houses.” 

Cat waited for the AI to finish, but she was simmering with barely contained fury. As soon as the Alura AI stopped speaking Cat stretched to her full height. “I have pledged my loyalty and my love to Kara, and I resent any implication that I have any intention for this relationship to be temporary.” 

Kara nodded emphatically. 

Alex almost swallowed her own tongue. 

Alura turned to Cat. “I do not doubt your intentions, Cat Grant. Kara Zor-El would not choose a mate who would be irresolute.” She turned to Kara. “You have not taken her blood mark?” 

Kara stared blankly at the AI. “Her what?” 

Alura nodded and paused as she accessed files. “I am sure you recall that at the age of majority, you chose to bond for love, and not to marry for your House’s social benefit.” 

Kara nodded. 

“No doubt, the actual Alura had not considered that you could bond to a human. She was preoccupied with getting you to safety.” The AI looked to Cat. “On Krypton, the age of majority is thirteen, much like your Judaism. As in that religion, in modern times, marriages occur much later in life.” 

“And?” Alex demanded. “Can we just get to the part where people stop falling all over Kara to date her or die for her?” 

“I was reaching that part of the explanation, Alexandra Danvers.” The AI looked to Kara. “When you aged, you would have learned that once you make a bond, especially since the one you chose would most likely not have chosen to take _the lonely path_ , it would be near impossible to find a mate also on that path. You are aware that the path you chose was rare. Less than 0.003 perfect of Kryptonians chose it.” 

“How do I get my body to stop emitting these pheromones?” Kara whined. 

“Simple,” the AI said. “Cat Grant must make your body know that she has accepted your troth.” 

Cat rolled her eyes and leaned toward Kara. “I thought I spent the entire weekend making your body understand how I feel for you,” she whispered to Kara. 

“Can you not say things like that about my baby sister with me in the room?” Alex pleaded. 

Kara blushed hotly, but she was focused on solving the problem. “What is a blood mark?” she asked. 

Cat and Alex quickly gave the AI their full attention. 

“On Krypton, your chosen mate would have their personal glyphs tattooed somewhere on your skin. They would, of course, need to have some of their blood mixed with the red ink for the bond to solidify.” 

"How very Taylor Swift," Cat said with an eye roll. “You have to tattoo my name on your skin? I know for a fact there is plenty of blank space.” Her eyes sparkled as she recalled exploring every inch of Kara’s skin on several occasions. 

Kara said nothing, but a small smile blossomed. She was remembering the tiny red mark her father had tattooed on the inside of the smallest finger on his left hand. Alex said humans called it the pinky. Her father’s tattoo was the Kryptonian word ighai, purity. It represented Alura In-Ze’s history, personal code, and her profession as a Judge. Kara remembered her father idly rubbing his thumb on the tattoo when he was his happiest or most worried, either touching it because he was so blissful, or because he needed comfort. 

When Cat saw that Kara was distracted, she spoke to the AI. “Exactly how could a tattoo even be applied to Kara? She’s bulletproof.” 

“That’s the easy part,” Alex said off handedly. “We can weaken her powers while we apply it. The problem is, you don’t have a personal glyph and I am not going to let you tattoo the CATCO logo on my sister.” 

Cat ignored Alex’s quip. “What do you mean you can weaken her powers? That sounds dangerous.” 

“I would never put my sister in danger,” Alex told Cat emphatically. 

Cat nodded, acknowledging that Alex always put Kara first, and deciding to ask Kara about the ways the DEO weakened her later. 

Kara’s eyes shined with unshed tears. She understood what needed to be done. “Cat’s virtue is shokh,” Kara whispered, though her enraptured tone pulled all eyes in the room to her.

Kara looked at Cat and smiled, the smile that crinkled the skin around her eyes. “Truth,” she translated. She stared at Cat as she explained. “My father bonded to my mother, but she had not taken _the lonely path_ when she turned thirteen. My father had a tattoo of my mother’s virtue on the inside of his pinky, ighai, which means purity” Kara rubbed the pinky of her left hand, lost in her memories. “My mother descended from the War Queens. All of the royals had to possess ighai so they could rule justly.” 

“Shosh?” Cat asked. 

Kara smiled fondly. She used her the fingertips of her right hand to shape Cat’s lips. “Shokh,” she said gently, pronouncing it phonetically, “Sol.” Kara’s face lit as she spoke to Cat. “You carry truth like your personal battle standard waving in the wind. You wave that flag, and the world knows when you report a story, it is the truth. They have that faith in you, Cat.” 

“Sol,” Cat said. She blushed slightly at Kara’s words. 

The AI tilted her head as she looked at Cat. “That is the perfect bond for Kara Zor-El. Kara Zor-El is the essence of Tahrao. Tahrao and Shokh are Girod pairings.” 

“Wow,” Alex said, her throat suddenly tight. She had studied much of Kara’s culture and the meaning of those two words together was stronger than either alone. Truly, stronger together. 

Kara gave Cat her full attention. “A Girod pairing is a pairing between one virtue and the virtue opposite it on the Kryptonian flag. It’s not an opposite in meaning. It’s the two virtues, that when combined together, complement each other and make each better.” 

“Synergy,” Cat said, nodding her head. “What does Tahrao mean?” 

“Justice,” Kara said. She sighed contentedly. “We are truth and justice. “Shokh and Tahrao.” 

“Where exactly do you plan to put this tattoo?” Cat asked, speaking as if it were a forgone conclusion. “You can’t have a bright red tattoo visible when you’re in your Supersuit. It would out you as Kara Danvers.” 

Kara furrowed her brow as she thought about the question. She wanted it to be somewhere she could use as a touchstone, like her father had. 

The AI broke the silence. “The red ink is only used because it was a tradition. Cat Grant’s blood will be almost immediately absorbed into the system of Kara Zor-El. You could use any colorless fluid to make the mark.” 

Kara rubbed the inside of her finger, but then frowned. She wanted to carry Cat’s mark. “Can I have two?” she asked. “Cat’s blood here,” she said, holding up her left pinky. “And the red mark somewhere that only Cat and I would ever get to see?” 

“There is no physiological reason that would preclude two locations,” the Alura AI said. 

Kara looked at Alex. “Does the DEO has a resident tattoo artist?” 

“We had to let him go,” Alex said snidely. “Our budget couldn’t cover his salary and your food costs.” 

Alura spoke. “I am capable of using my matrix to apply the marks,” she offered. “I would however require a source for the red ink and the clear agent to carry Cat Grant’s blood.” She looked at Cat. “A small amount will suffice. No more than 0.4 of your milliliters are needed to complete the bond.” 

Alex giggled. “So, after we weaken your powers, you might want to get blackout drunk before your tattoo.” She waggled her eyes at Kara. “It’s kind of the customary human way to get a tattoo.” 

Cat smirked, remembering many of her friends from college falling victim to drunken tattoo choices. 

“I want to feel every single sensation of Cat’s blood bonding with me, and every second of her symbol marking me.” Kara’s expression was serene, yet filled with confidence. 

“I’ll get some ink,” Alex said with a smile. “I’ll bet Vasquez knows a high quality tattoo shop,” she added as she remembered a few well-placed tattoos her friend had. The artwork of the tattoos was incredible. 

                                                                  *** 

Four hours later, Cat held Kara’s hand as Alex placed a terrifying green crystal near the Kryptonian in the AI’s room. Kara paled and looked nauseated, but she didn’t complain. 

Kara laughed and cried tears of joy as the AI used a laser to tattoo the word Shokh on her left pinky in Kryptonian. The other effects on Kara were almost immediate. She felt a wave dizziness when Cat’s blood had entered her skin and she felt like the room was spinning. After a few moments, she felt like she was landing on solid ground after flying through a hurricane. More than that, Kara felt like she was standing on solid ground for the first time since landing on Earth. 

Cat cried when she saw the same word written in red ink on Kara’s right hip, the same place Cat loved her rest her hand when she stood behind Kara, the same place she loved placing reverent kisses during the three nights they’d spent together so far. She couldn’t stop touching the tattoo, barely moving her fingers for Alex to admire the tiny mark, no wider than a quarter. It looked almost like a birth mark from a distance, but when seen up close, the alien letters were quite clear. 

[Shokh.](http://kryptonian.info/doyle/kryptonian-culture/flag-and-virtues.html) 

Before they left the AI’s room, the Alura construct had asked Cat if she wanted to wear Kara’s mark, and the older woman had instantly said yes. Kara only agreed when they decided to make Cat’s mark a single tattoo made from the clear agent used to put Cat’s blood into place on Kara’s pinky. 

Cat chose her mark for the inside of her left ring finger. It didn’t matter that she couldn’t see the mark. She would feel the miniscule disruption to her skin and Kara could see it plainly with her enhanced vision. The AI tattooed Tahroa in a clear fluid. Kara stared at it for a long time with an enthralled expression. She made out the letters perfectly. 

[Tahrao.](http://kryptonian.info/doyle/kryptonian-culture/flag-and-virtues.html)                 

Cat had an immediate reaction when the invisible tattoo entered her skin, bringing with it a miniscule drop of Kara’s blood. The Alura AI insisted it was only a trace amount that posed no risk to Cat. Cat felt a rush of love for Kara, and after they left the room, she couldn’t stop touching the word hidden on her finger. 

They decided to stay together at Cat’s, only stopping long enough for Kara to superspeed a few days’ worth of clothes into an overnight bag. After Carter joined them, they shared a wonderfully ordinary night playing board games. Kara had snuck her role playing card game in with her things, and she introduced _Munchkin_ to Cat and Carter. Cat had not appreciated the weapon card that had a comical woman wielding a “broad sword” usable only by female characters. When Cat explained why it was offensive, and the history of the word ‘broad,’ Carter had giggled for several rounds of play. Of course, Cat won. 

The morning found Kara and Cat in each other’s arms, and when they prepared to go back to CATCO, both women sent out silent prayers that Kara’s pheromones had returned to normal. Neither considered there might be other threats awaiting them.


	8. Chapter 8

Cat made sure they were in the city early. The town car dropped Kara a few blocks from Noonan’s. Neither woman was ready for their relationship to become public. After leaving Kara, Cat had the driver take a scenic route so she would arrive at work at her normal time. Less than ten minutes later, Kara was at her desk, nervous about her peers. 

“Kara, what happened yesterday?” Lucy asked as she came to Kara’s desk. “Cat was in a mood and the two of you left and never came back. Is Cat okay?” Her tone was concerned and her body language was typical Lucy, friendly but not creepy. 

“It’s fine,” Kara said with a thankful grin. “Just some stuff she needed help with.” 

“She really leans on you,” Lucy said with a gentle smile. She shook her head. “I hope she knows a good thing when she sees it.” 

“She does,” Kara said, carefully keeping any emotion from her words. Kara heard Cat in the private elevator and stood. When she saw Lucy quirk her lip, she explained. “Miss Grant always arrives four to nine minutes before the hour,” she said quickly because there were two other employees waking past. 

Lucy tilted her head and watched her friend as Kara stared at the elevator. She’d noticed Kara’s crush on Miss Grant the first day she’d seen the two of them together, and it fascinated her. Kara was the most open and kind person Lucy had ever met. Cat Grant hid a kind heart, but she kept her feelings hidden and projected an image of ruthlessness. 

When the elevator dinged, Kara’s eyes brightened and Lucy didn’t need to turn to know it was Cat. The adoration on Kara’s face announced Cat’s arrival louder than any elevator bell. 

Kara moved forward, latte in hand. “Miss Grant, you have a tight schedule today. I had to move a third of yesterday’s meetings to today.” 

Cat took the latte without slowing her rushed pace. “Time sensitive?” she asked. 

“Yes, Miss Grant.” Kara was at Cat’s side, her pen and notepad at the ready. She paused as Cat opened the door to her office and then Kara proceeded through in front of the older woman. 

Cat didn’t notice anyone else in the bullpen. She let the office door close behind her and went to her desk. Kara moved with a fluid grace as the two performed their morning dance. 

“Oh my god,” Lucy whispered and shook her head. She’d thought Kara’s little crush was simple hero worship, one-sided and fleeting. “Interesting,” she said with a toothy grin. The two women behind the glass wall of the CEO’s office hadn’t touched, yet the air practically crackled with electricity. “It’s mutual,” she said with a hushed chuckle. 

“What’s mutual?” Winn asked. He followed Lucy’s gaze. “Oh, yeah she and Cat are both a little in awe… of Miss Grant.” 

Lucy laughed at his joke. It was a little funny and a lot true. What he’d failed to see was the undercurrent of something deeper. Lucy decided more investigation was required. 

James joined the two. “Lucy, whatever you’re planning, don’t.” He followed her gaze. “What?” 

Lucy looked at him incredulously. “Aren’t photographers supposed to see things?” 

He looked into Cat’s office. “See what?” he asked. “It’s Cat and Kara. They’re having their daily mini-meeting to plan Cat’s day.” He nodded. “Watch, Cat will frown at some point, and Kara will move the M&Ms closer to her desk.” 

Lucy rolled her eyes so hard she nearly fell over, but she watched. 

“There it is,” Winn said with a giggle. 

Lucy smiled, because a decidedly unhappy scowl covered Cat’s face and, sure enough, Kara was over at the counter and coming back with the small candy dish as James had predicted. Cat stared at the dish and then looked at Kara expectantly. 

“What, is the bowl too far away?” Winn said with a snicker. 

Lucy shrugged, and then it suddenly occurred to her what was about to happen. She watched as Kara let out a huff of air and her shoulders slumped. She reached for the bowl and lifted out a single M&M. 

Lucy jumped to her feet and let out a blood-curdling scream and then collapsed to the floor. 

Kara’s hand had just lifted in Cat’s direction when she heard the noise. She spun to protect Cat, but the only thing she saw was Lucy Lane crumple. “Lucy!” she yelled and rushed slightly faster than humanly possible. 

James and Winn managed to catch Lucy and lower her to the floor just as Kara reached them. 

“Lucy?” Kara asked. She lowered her glasses and x-rayed Lucy for any sign of injury, finding none. She did notice that Lucy’s heart was strong and steady. Luce?” she whispered. 

“We should call 911,” Cat said as she stopped behind Kara with fear evident in her eyes. 

Lucy groaned she sat up and gasped. “I saw a mouse,” she insisted. 

Everyone looked at the brunette sitting on the floor in utter disbelief. 

“Really, Lane?” Cat asked, sarcastically, but her concern was obvious. 

“Kara could you help me to Miss Grant’s couch?” she asked, ignoring James’ pained expression. 

Kara’s eyes darted a split second to catch Cat’s micro-nod, and then answered. “Sure,” she said and lifted Lucy to her feet with ease. She kept a hand around Lucy’s arm in case the young lawyer stumbled. 

Cat opened the door and followed Kara and Lucy to the couch, where Lucy sat. 

Lucy looked to the door where James and Winn were following. “Guys, can I have a minute with Miss Grant?” 

The two men frowned, but closed the door and returned to their desks. 

Kara fidgeted. “I should leave you two…” 

“No, this concerns you,” Lucy said quickly, suddenly looking much less weak that seconds earlier. “First of all, you’re welcome,” Lucy said with a coy look in her eyes. She looked from Cat to Kara and then back to Cat. “Secondly, congratulations.” 

Cat started to protest but Lucy shook her head. “Thirdly, what took you so freaking long?” Her smile was near blinding. 

“I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Cat said, but her heart just wasn’t in it. Even as she spoke, her thumb caressed the tattoo on her left ring finger. 

Kara was absolutely silent, but she had blushed a shade of red seen only in Technicolor. 

Lucy sighed and folded her arms across her chest. “I was a JAG prosecutor. I can read people better than half the winners of the World Series of Poker.” 

“What gave us away?” Cat asked with a sigh. She sat next to Lucy, folding one ankle behind the other. Even when admitting her secret was out, Cat Grant was as regal as any queen. 

Lucy was staring at Kara with an amused smirk. “Winn and James giving me the morning Cat frown equals Kara fetches the candy play-by-play. He totally called that you would get grouchy with your schedule, and that Kara would bring you candy.” 

“Oh,” Kara said with a gulp. 

“Oh, indeed,” Cat said. 

“I saw the writing on the Sapphic wall,” Lucy said. “I saw you give Kara the come hither eyes and I saw her take one piece of candy.” She looked at Cat who was biting her lip to avoid laughing. Lucy cleared her throat. “I’ve seen enough not asking and not telling to know when two women are about to step beyond the bounds of heterosexual friendship.” 

Kara looked miserable. 

Cat had a devil-may-care expression and Lucy was suddenly all business. 

“She was totally gonna feed you that green M&M,” Lucy said. “As CEO, you have a position of power. Anyone who’s ever met Sunny Danvers is going to think she had no choice in the matter.” 

“I did so!” Kara said angrily. “And I well, I was the … I romanced her.” Kara nodded firmly. “Plus, no one makes Supergirl do anything,” Kara said with her own wicked smirk. 

Lucy looked at Cat and nodded. “I figured you knew.” 

Cat nodded. “So, as my lawyer, what do you suggest?” 

“Lawyer?” Kara’s eyes widened. “Why do we need a lawyer?” 

Cat and Lucy gave Kara matching withering glares. 

“I asked a question.” Kara stood tall, resolute. Only her cape was missing. 

Cat’s smile was a bit too sensual for business hours. 

“That right there,” Lucy said with a laugh. “People are going to say cruel things. They will say Cat is taking advantage of you, or that you’re using Cat as a ladder to something better.” 

“I don’t want to climb any ladder,” Kara said fiercely. “I want to climb Cat and there is nothing better than working for her… and did I just say that… I…wanted to….” 

“Climb Cat?” Lucy asked sweetly. 

“You did,” Cat said. She looked down and felt her cheeks warm as it was her turn to blush for a change. “Do you have a plan, Miss Lane?” 

"We get ahead of the story,” Lucy said bluntly. “I will draft the two of you an ironclad contract that states what each of you brings to the relationship, that Cat will hand over authority for all promotions and raises for Kara to an impartial third party, and I will write the mother of all pre-nups should you two decide to hear rainbow wedding bells.” 

“And will that be enough?” Cat asked. She frowned. “People will still say that I’m robbing the cradle….” 

“I didn’t arrive in a cradle. I arrived decades late in a pod, so I am your age or older.” Kara exhaled and the papers on the side table ten feet away flew to the floor. She bit her lip and rubbed the tattoo on her finger and the tension slid away like water down a drain. 

“I think we should keep that out of the legal papers,” Cat said with a chuckle. 

Lucy nodded. “It’s best National City thinks you’re just defiling your assistant, and not also sullying their Vestal Virgin Superhero.” 

Cat’s eyes met Kara’s and the two smiled wickedly as if to say, ‘Not anymore.’ 

Lucy tossed her hands in the air. "That is the look that is going to make this an impossible secret to keep.” 

Cat nodded. “She’s right.” She nodded to her side and smiled when Kara sat on the arm of the couch beside her an almost-respectable distance away. “Honestly, this can’t be broken by us.” She exhaled and looked at her phone and then at Lucy. She picked up the phone and quickly sent a text, **‘How would you like to break that scoop I gave you on Friday?’**

“Who were you texting?” Kara asked. 

The ringtone erupted into  _No_ _One Mourns the Wicked._  

Lucy laughed until she snorted. “That’s the same ringtone she has for you!” 

Instead of a greeting, Cat said, “I'm putting you on speaker.” 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Lois said angrily. 

“As her lawyer, I second the question,” Lucy said. “Hi, Lois.” 

Lois Lane’s tone became serious. “Are you at the time for legal intervention?” 

“No, we’re not,” Kara said indignantly. “Oh, hey, Lois.” She smiled brightly. She’d missed her cousin’s wife. 

Cat’s head spun toward Kara. 

“Karry Potter, how the hell are you?” Lois’ voice was full of affection. 

Kara cringed. “I’ve asked you not to call me that.” 

Cat’s head swiveled to her phone and back to Kara. “You two know each other?” 

Lois broke the awkward silence. “Still one secret in the golden snitch, Karry Potter? Haven’t told Oldermort everything?” Lois asked. 

Kara sighed miserably. “I think this is where I whisper, _I am about to die_.” 

A deep voice came from Cat’s phone. “Kara, I spoke with Alex. You don’t have to keep this secret.” 

Lois snickered. “Open the damn snitch.” 

Lucy’s jaw dropped. There was no way Lois would let her husband tell Cat Grant _the_ secret. 

Kara smiled at Cat and she closed her eyes and let out a breath she felt like she’d been holding as long as she knew Cat. When she opened her eyes again, Cat and was leaning forward with a patient expression. 

“Is anyone going to say anything?” Lois exclaimed. 

Kara rolled her eyes and nodded toward Lois’ voice. “This secret was never mine to tell, but I am so grateful that Clark is letting me share it.” 

“Clark, I didn’t recognize your voice,” Cat admitted. “It was so out of context.” 

“Not really,” Kara said with a smile. “Clark is my cousin.” She met Cat’s green eyes. “My cousin who is actually younger than me?” 

“Are you kidding me!” Cat let out a growl. “What the hell Lane? I told you details. Like real details.” 

“What details?” Kara asked, then blushed. 

Lois ended the discussion. “Listen, Grant, I don’t remember you mentioning that your ‘insanely hot new girlfriend’ could fly.” 

Cat had the grace to not argue. “Well played, Older Lane,” Cat said. “I especially love the way you waited until I had my own superhero before letting slip you’re married to one.” 

Lucy cut in. "Lois, these two are worse than rabbits in heat. We need this story to come out before Supergirl starts using a rainbow cape.” 

Clark interrupted. “Cat, Lois, please remember Kara is my cousin. Can you please not use words like ‘insanely hot’ and ‘rabbits in heat’ to describe her?” 

Lucy snorted. “Clark, anyone with eyes can see that Kara is totally hot. Smokin’hot. _Insanely hot_!” 

Kara leaned over to whisper into Cat’s ear, “I think the pheromones are still active.” 

“No, my darling.” Cat rested her hand briefly on Kara’s knee. 

“Hands!” Lucy growled. “Why did you have to have glass walls?” 

Cat placed her hands back on her own leg. “So, Lois, I’m thinking something like, “Queen of all Media finally finds fairytale love,” she said. 

“Blech,” Lois said in response. “That might fly in your ‘magazine.’ Here at the _Planet_ , we like a story that grabs you by the throat. ‘I’m living the cliché and I love it: Cat Grant in her own words on dating and falling for her insanely hot young assistant.’” 

“Absolutely not,” Cat seethed. 

Lois was laughing so hard she could only speak between gasps. “’Being with Cat is like being with a sexy vampire! Kara Danvers tells all about her much older lover: She's not the boss in bed and she doesn’t sparkle.’” 

Cat tossed her hands in the air. “Fine. I’ll just break it on TMZ.” 

That got Lois’ full attention. “Okay, I was just having a little fun. Clark and I should fly out and so we can do this interview right. We will agree on a tasteful title.” 

Cat nodded. “And we will publish simultaneously in the _Planet_ and the _Tribune_.” 

“Deal,” Lois agreed. “I’ll even give you the right to take out anything you’re not comfortable with…Kara.” 

“Kara!” Cat leaned forward. 

Lois was not dissuaded. “Kara has a lot more to hide, Cat.” 

Cat looked at Kara and smiled. “I agree. To your statement and the deal.” 

There was a pause before Lois spoke. “Clark and I will fly out first thing in the morning.” 

“Shouldn’t you fly at night so no one sees?” Cat asked in a shocked tone. 

“I’m sorry, Cat. Maybe you haven’t tried flying between coasts with your _private blue and red jet_. The capes do not have overhead storage for luggage,” Lois said sweetly. 

Lucy was suddenly all business. “I’ll write up a contract and send you each a copy to make any additions or changes you need. I’ll have it revised by the time Clark and Lois get here.” She glanced at Kara. “Danvers, you’ll need to clear a block of time for when they arrive so we can hammer out the final details of the contract and have everything signed before one word of the official interview.” 

“You’re my sister. Stop cutting me off at the knees,” Lois whined. 

“I’m Cat’s attorney. It’s my job to cut everyone off at the knees.” She winked at Cat. “I’m very good at my job, by the way.” 

“Kara, while these three handle all the paperwork, maybe we can go for lunch?” Clark asked shyly. 

“Anytime, Kal. I can’t wait to see you.” Kara smiled excitedly. 

Cat picked up her phone. “I guess we’re done here. Lois, as always, I feel like I’ve barely avoided your cottage made of candy.” 

“As always, I wish I had an oven to shove you into,” Lois said with affection. “Be safe, Cat. Welcome to the family.”  

“Thanks,” Cat hung up the phone and then her eyes shot wide open. “I’m going to be related to Lois Lane?” 

                                                                        *** 

Kara and Cat decided to meet at Cat’s beach house. There was no reason to be seen carpooling. Cat arrived home just before 4:30pm. She and Kara had hurried to finish the day’s work so they could relax together with Carter. 

Cat opened the door and called out, “Carter?” and she heard heavy footfalls that she recognized as her son’s. 

Carter rounded the corner with a bright smile. He looked at Cat, then at the closed door and his face crumpled. He swallowed hard. “Is everything okay?” He edged closer, his eyes scanning the hallway. 

Cat rolled her eyes and grabbed her son and pulled him into a hug. “Kara is meeting us here,” she said with a chuckle. 

Carter squeezed tighter and let out a long sigh. 

“I take it you approve?” she asked as he pulled away. 

“She’s great,” he said with a smile, but then his expression grew serious. “She makes you smile, and you’re not so… self-contained,” he said a bit awkwardly. 

Cat’s eyes furrowed together. “Self-contained?” she asked, curious about the odd phrasing. 

“Independent, self-reliant, but not just that. You’ve been afraid to let anyone help you.” He scowled. “I don’t know how to explain it,” he said anxiously. “When you’re with Kara, even before, you know…” He widened his eyes and glanced toward Cat’s room. “… it was like you didn’t have to carry all of CATCO by yourself.” 

Cat lifted his chin so they were looking eye to eye. “That is a beautiful way to describe it,” she whispered. “I’m not afraid to let her help me.” 

He shifted his feet, feeling like he’d had his fill of sensitive chatting. “What time is she arriving?” 

Cat frowned. She knew Kara had flown off to a fire on the opposite side of town. Kara had promised to hurry, but emergencies never went on schedule. “As soon as she can,” Cat said truthfully. “She has some stuff to take care of, but then she’ll be here.” 

Carter nodded. “Okay.” He spun and raced away. “I’ve been learning all the Munchkin cards. I think I want to be a thief.” 

Cat shook her head and went toward the kitchen so she could let Angela, her nanny, know it was okay to leave early. 

Angela had started dinner, and Cat took over when the young woman left. Cat had a glass of Malbec as she checked the lasagna. It was in a pan large enough to feed a small army, as usual. Normally, Angela would feed Carter and herself and put the majority of the meal into containers to freeze for Carter’s snacks. Cat realized with Kara’s appetite, she’d better make a huge salad or Kara would be hungry even after polishing off the lasagna. 

A knock at the door broke Cat out of her thoughts, but before she could turn, she heard Carter stampeding down the hall. 

“I got it!” he yelled and slid to a stop at the door. He swung it open and leapt into Kara’s arms. 

Kara had heard his excited approach and had set down her things, kneeling at the door in preparation for his greeting. She gathered him into her arms and hugged him, inhaling the clean scent of his shampoo and of cedar and graphite. She knew at once he’d been doing homework with a manual pencil sharpener so the lead could be sharpened to a fine point. “I missed you,” she said when he finally released her. 

He rolled his eyes and blushed, but he also bit one side of his lip. “You could have seen me sooner if you came with mom.” He shrugged as if he was suggesting it for her benefit and not his own. 

“I’m sorry,” she said, her eyes locking with his. “I would rather have been here.” She sighed. “Sometimes responsibilities really suck.” 

He laughed and grabbed her bag. “Come on. We’re having lasagna, but mom is making a huge salad and dessert.” He paused to look back for the effect. “ _Someone_ ate twelve pancakes Sunday morning, so mom had to make extra dinner.” 

“Ten,” Kara insisted as she followed him dutifully. 

“You ate two out of the pan when mom was cooking them,” Carter accused playfully. 

“Three,” Cat said from the kitchen. She saw Kara, who had her crinkled-eye smile, and Cat felt her legs almost buckle. Every time she said goodbye to Kara, she held the image of her beauty in her mind. Yet every time she saw Kara again, she realized how inadequate her memory had been. “Hi,” she said with a blush, not caring that she looked completely smitten. 

Kara was having the same thoughts about Cat. “Hey,” she said with a wistful sigh. 

“I’ll just put this in _your_ room,” Carter said as he marched toward Cat’s master suite at the back of the house. 

Cat set down her wine glass and rushed to Kara and pulled her into an embrace. “I’ve missed you so much,” she admitted. 

“I know,” Kara said into Cat’s silken hair. “I’ve been with you all day, but it was torture not touching you.” She eased back and her eyes darkened, her expression becoming hungry. 

The sight of Kara’s desire set off a crashing wave of need inside Cat. She met Kara’s mouth and whined when Kara’s lips parted and they dove into each other. They had meant to merely have a welcoming, chaste kiss, but the sparks between them flashed into a wild conflagration. 

Kara moved Cat out of the hall and into the kitchen. She maneuvered her against the pantry door and pressed the length of her body to the smaller woman. After a few scorching kisses, they tore their lips apart, but they remained entwined. Both women were breathing heavily. 

“I’m coming down the hallway!” Carter yelled from the far end of the hall. “I’m approaching the kitchen in three, two, one,” he said as he turned into the room. “Oh, man!” he shook his head. “I gave you fair warning,” he moved around the two women, letting out an offended huff of breath, but he couldn’t hide the grin on his face or the way his eyes lit up when he saw his mom so completely relaxed in Kara’s arms. 

Kara started to pull away, but Cat yanked her back into place. “You’d better get used to it,” she said to Carter in a playful growl. 

She didn’t see the radiant, hope-filled grin covering his features as he made his way to the table so they could get ready to eat. 

                                                                        *** 

After dinner, Carter shocked his mother by offering to do all the dishes alone. He had looked completely inconvenienced, and announced, “Maybe you two can go out on the deck and get all your kissy-face out of the way.” 

Kara and Cat smiled as they held hands and went to the deck. The sun hung high enough in the summer sky to hint at a few more hours of daylight. Kara leaned her palms on the deck rail and stared out at the waves breaking at the end of jetty. “It’s so beautiful here. I see why you like to stay here as often as possible.” 

“It is, and I do,” Cat said. She wrapped her hands around Kara from behind and rested her palm on Kara’s hip over the red tattoo beneath her sundress. “I keep waiting for you to come to your senses,” Cat whispered. She rested her chin onto Kara’s shoulder. 

“I did come to my senses,” Kara said with a teasing tone. “The second I realized my ‘admiration’ of you was really a huge crush.” She hummed when she felt Cat pressed tightly against her back. “Then my senses were completely come to when I realized it was no crush.” 

“Completely come to?” Cat asked with a smirk. “Does Webster’s know you’ve been making up your own vocabulary?” 

Kara turned her head as if offended. “Can I help it if describing my feelings for you extend past the limits of mere human language?” 

“My most humble apologies, Lady El,” Cat said in a playfully formal tone. 

Kara’s body stiffened for an instant and then she let out a deep breath. 

“Kara?” Cat asked gently. She guided the younger woman around to face her. 

There was a distance in Kara’s eyes. She was lost in a memory. “My mom was called Lady El in formal settings,” she said in a small voice. “It never occurred to me that, as the oldest member of our House, the title is now mine.” 

“I’m so sorry,” Cat began, but Kara placed two fingers gently on the older woman’s lips. 

“It’s okay,” Kara said. “It just caught me by surprise.” She looked out over the sea. “This world is so beautiful and alive.” She moved her fingers and then lowered her glasses and squinted toward the water. “There are so many fish and seals, and there’s a pod of common porpoises about a mile off shore. And so many more creatures than I can even describe out there.” Kara sighed. “The sea on Krypton was barren. I didn’t realize it then, because it was all I’d ever known. I wish my family could have seen this world.” She stared quietly at the waves in the distance. 

“I wish they could have too, my darling,” Cat said and she hugged Kara tightly. 

“At least you didn’t pick Lady El as my superhero name,” Kara said with a sad smile. 

Cat eased back, letting out a relieved sigh when she saw the smile. “I suppose it’s no worse than the Queen of All Media.” 

They stared out at the ocean enjoying the comfortable silence. 

Cat finally spoke first. “Carter told me the surf forecast was the best of the whole summer.” She nodded toward the jetty where waves broke 50-yards off the beach. “I’m terrified he’s going to head out there while I’m at work.” 

“He’s excited, and it’s forbidden,” Kara said quietly. “Like when I took Alex flying late at night and Eliza was waiting when we landed.” 

Cat cringed. “I can’t imagine that ended well.” 

“It did not,” Kara said with a shudder. “You know, Alex and I grew up on the beach.” 

Cat closed her eyes and groaned, pulling Kara closer. “I did not need to picture you climbing out of the water in a tiny bikini,” she said as she felt desire rising quickly. 

“Please, I wore boy shorts and a one piece top,” Kara said with a giggle. “Alex is a great surfer, and well, I have really good balance….” 

Cat took a step back, her eyes pinned on Kara. She wanted to put Kara into a swimsuit just so she could peel it off. “You surf?” 

“We went to spring break in Hawaii one year, and I kind of placed pretty high in a local contest.” Kara laughed. “Alex would have placed higher if she hadn’t gotten so drunk I had to carry her to the condo the night before. She threw up during one of the best waves she caught.” 

“Exactly how highly did you place?” Cat asked. 

“High,” Kara said and with a nervous smile. “Maybe I caught a great wave and got carried away because it was close to flying and I might have won?” She shrugged. “It wasn’t a serious competition, just for the spring-breakers, so really only Alex and I and one guy form UC Santa Cruz were any good.” 

Cat glared at her lover. “I’m not sure if I should forbid you to tell Carter, or ask you to give him pointers.” 

Kara kissed Cat’s forehead. “Maybe, if you let him try it…” She kissed the tip of Cat’s nose. “With someone… or two someones…” She kissed the left side of Cat’s mouth. “Who knew what they were doing.” She kissed the right side of Cat’s mouth. “He’d learn to be safe, and trust that he could surf only when he had the safest buddies possible.” She pressed her lips to Cat’s and flicked her tongue across Cat’s lips. She whimpered when Cat welcomed her with open lips. 

“Oh man!” Carter exclaimed. “Okay, get a room,” he said grumpily. 

Cat slowed eased away from Kara and turned toward her son. “I have several rooms in this house… that I own.” Her eyes held playful menace. 

“And yet, you are out here, corrupting my fragile adolescent mind,” he said with a sarcastic bite that rivaled Cat’s. 

“Fine,” said Cat. “I guess we won’t discuss you getting surfing lessons from Kara and her sister.” 

“Kara surfs?” Carter’s eyes widened comically. 

“Why does everyone always sound so surprised? I grew up in Midvale. On. The. Beach.” Kara mock glared at Cat and then Carter. 

“Are you any good?” Carter asked with a cheeky grin. 

“She won a local event in Hawaii,” Cat said with a chuckle. 

“An amateur event, for tourists.” Kara bit her lip and laughed nervously. “I may have spent some time at Huntington Beach, Steamer Lane, Church, Upper Trestles, Lower Trestles… Oh! And, of course, Malibu—for later in the season—and Cardiff-By-The-Sea.” 

“Mom, I think I should help you pick out a ring. Like today. Tonight.”  Carter was smiling brighter than Kara had ever seen. “Because if I can tell Eddie Clemens, who thinks he is the best surfer in National City, that my step-mother is a rock star surfer, he will just die.” 

Kara shook her head. “Alex is a much better surfer, well, she was. Neither of us have surfed in years.” 

Carter’s incandescent smile faltered, and then fell. 

“But I could ask her,” Kara said quickly. “I mean, maybe we could take a practice day and then teach you.” She hurriedly added, “But only if she has time. I won’t teach you without a second strong swimmer there.” 

Carter’s smile was back in full force. 

Cat watched the entire exchange with a faraway look in her green eyes. She was focused on the fact that Kara’s only reaction to Carter’s suggestion of marriage for surfing purposes was to downplay the surfing skills. The younger woman hadn’t even balked at the idea of marriage. 

“And Carter,” Kara said with in a serious tone. She held up two fingers. “I will only do this on two conditions.” 

“Okay,” he said instantly. 

“I haven’t told you what they are yet,” Kara said as she rolled her eyes. When she saw him give her his full attention she cleared her throat. “One, your mom’s word on this is Law. If she says no to a lesson for any reason, you cannot be mad at her. That means if she says ‘no surfing until all your homework or chores are done’ or whatever—that’s the law. If you get in trouble, which, come on, you never get in trouble,” she said with snicker, “her word is law.” 

“I promise,” he said, though this time he took a moment to consider before he did. He looked to Cat. “Your word is law.” 

Cat reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear and then she nodded. She was still too lost in the thoughts of Kara’s lack of reaction to the topic of marriage, or rather, the lack of freaking out. Kara seemed just fine with it. 

Kara nodded happily. “And two,” Kara said, her tone now gravely serious. “Carter, if you ever, and I mean _ever_ go into the ocean alone, or sneak out to surf with your friends without permission, or anything else that endangers you, I will cancel any future lessons.” 

Carter and Cat both studied Kara’s expression, and they saw that her resolve was resolute, fierce, and certain. 

“Okay,” Carter said. 

Kara’s eyes pinned Carter in the strictest scrutiny. She was giving him a muted version of her Supergirl glare. “Not even if Eddie Clemens or some other jerk taunts you. I mean it, Carter. If you put yourself in harm’s way, it would break my heart,” her voice cracked on the last sentence. 

“I won’t,” Carter insisted. He rushed to her and hugged her. “I swear. I would never hurt you.” 

Cat wrapped one arm around Kara, and the other around Carter. She squeezed them both fiercely. She realized what Kara had done. The first was to offer a gift of her and Alex’s time, which was something Carter needed more of. His own father canceled their time together as often as he didn’t. The second was to get a solemn pledge from Carter to never go into the ocean alone. That was something Cat had hammered into the young boy, but he was nearing his teens, and always rolled his eyes when she made him promise. Cat knew Carter would never hurt anyone, especially Kara, and he had heard in her voice how much it would affect her. 

Carter was squished between the two women. “So when can we start?” he asked in a muffled voice. 

“I have to talk with Alex first,” Kara said as she eased back so he could get some air. 

“Okay,” he pulled back and looked at Cat. “Thanks, mom.” He knew Kara would not have made the offer without Cat’s permission. 

“You’re welcome,” Cat said. “Now, go away unless you want to see kissy-face.” 

“Ack!” He spun and ran from the deck into the house. 

Cat turned her attention to Kara. She pulled her into both arms. “You’re going to ruin my reputation. I’m kind of known for being the tyrannical, iron-willed queen of my media empire.”  

Kara silenced her with a kiss. She allowed a bit more passion to bleed through than in their earlier kiss before they’d been interrupted. When they were both breathing deeply, she eased back. “I saw your eyes when Carter mentioned a ring.” She gave Cat a demure look. “I wasn’t shocked or scared or any of that. Don’t forget, in that Black Mercy world, I was married to you. Even though that parasite was sucking the life out of me, it showed me a life that was nirvana for me.” 

Cat rubbed her ring finger over her own colorless mark. She took Kara’s hand and touched the corresponding one on Kara’s pinky. “You already got us rings.” 

Kara’s eyes crinkled at the edges as she smiled. 

The door to the house opened with a slam. Carter sprinted up to the two women. “Kara, you have to hurry,” he said breathlessly. “I was watching reruns of _the Big Bang Theory_.” He pointed toward the living room. “They broke in with a special report.” 

Kara stiffened, and Cat’s pose mirrored the younger woman. 

“You have to hurry,” he told Kara. “There’s a plane coming into National City Airport, a 747. They can’t get the landing gear down!” 

Cat’s eyes narrowed. “Why are you telling Kara to hurry?” she asked. 

“Really?” he asked and waved his hands as if to hurry the two along. “Did you bring your suit?” When he got no reply he grumbled, “I’ve known Kara was Supergirl since the train. I _have_ met them both and they have the _same_ scar over the eye, and oh, yeah, they have the SAME face.” 

Kara gave Cat a sheepish, questioning look. 

“Go,” Cat said with a smirk. 

Kara moved past Carter and as soon as she was inside the door, she disappeared in a blur only to reappear in her suit. She kissed Carter on top of the head. “We need to talk,” she said and then kissed Cat on the lips. “This shouldn’t take long.” 

Cat had barely nodded in reply before Kara lifted off gently and then shot off into the sky in blue and red streak that disappeared at the horizon. Cat gave Carter a glare reserved for calls to the principal’s office. 

“What?” He squirmed. “I won’t tell anyone.” 

Cat’s glare doubled. 

“I wasn’t gonna say anything until you guys decided to ‘tell’ me.” He smiled and bit his lip. “I mean, come on. No one could be your assistant for almost three years and _not_ be superhero.” 

Cat shook her head and tugged him toward the door. “Let’s go watch Kara save the day.” 

“Supergirl,” Carter corrected, his eyes gravely sober. “If she’s in the suit, I only think of her as Supergirl. That way I won’t accidently say her name in front of anyone.” 

“Yes, sir,” Cat said with a chuckle.


	9. Chapter 9

Kara arrived at work at her usual thirty minutes early. She liked to get a jump on the day so she could keep on track even with her Supergirl disappearances. She took the public elevator, like she always did. It wouldn’t do for people to notice she appeared on the top floor without explanation. When she came out of the elevator she squealed and rushed forward, pausing only to put Cat’s latte on her desk. 

“You’re early!” Kara exclaimed. She slammed into Clark Kent with enough force to break a human’s ribs. “I’ve missed you, Kal,” she whispered so quietly only his superhearing allowed him to hear it. 

“I’ve missed you, too.” Clark squeezed Kara to his chest with equal force. He lifted both her feet a few inches off the floor. 

A few of the other employees watched intently. Most wondered why Cat Grant’s assistant was hugging one of CATCO’s rivals. 

When Clark and Kara finally stopped hugging, Lois moved to embrace the young blonde. “Karry Potter, the chosen one.” 

Kara snorted and gave Lois a human-strength hug. She was excited to see the sarcastic, but loving woman who always treated her as family whenever Kara visited Clark. 

Lois gasped and then laughed when she felt her feet leave the ground. “What is it with you two?” 

“We get carried away when we reunite with our loved ones,” Kara said simply. She didn’t add, that after losing everyone in their family along with their entire race, loved ones were the most precious gift Earth had to offer. 

Once Lois’ feet were back on the ground, she scanned Cat’s empty office. “Where’s Oldermort?” she asked with an evil grin. 

"Lois, at least try to be nice," Clark said as he moved to her side. 

Lois rolled her eyes. “I am being nice. I said it before she got here.” 

Kara removed her cell phone and texted Cat, **‘Early arrivals.’**  

"Coffee!" Lois exclaimed. She had Cat’s latte in her hand before Kara could stop her. 

“No!” Kara said with a cringe. She took a deep breath and exhaled. “Clark, would you like some coffee?” Her tone was flat.

“This is the best latte I’ve ever had.” Lois sighed happily. 

Kara didn’t wait for Clark’s coffee order. She went to the stairwell and closed the door. In an instant she was on the ground floor. She made her way to the street and rushed toward Noonan’s. Her phone chimed and Cat’s text arrived, **‘Tell me that woman is not sitting on my white couch drinking my latte.'**

Kara bit her lip. When she last saw Lois Lane, she was sitting in Cat’s chair, drinking her coffee, and was two seconds from putting her feet on the desk. Kara quickly typed and send her reply, **‘She is not sitting on your couch.’**  

Cat’s reply was almost instant. **‘My chair??’**  

Kara moved through the early morning crowd even as she texted. **‘I’ll have a fresh latte by the time you arrive.’**  

**‘I need five minutes with you in my town car before I speak to that woman. Bring the latte to the corner where I dropped you off this morning.’**  

Kara smiled and increased her speed. When she arrived at Noonan’s, the staff rushed to a side counter, expecting to hear they’d made Miss Grant’s latte wrong. When she explained she needed two more, they’d quickly made them and put them on the CATCO tab. 

Kara moved as fast as she could to reach the corner and smiled when she saw Cat’s town car. She hurried to the back door and her eyes crinkled when the door swung open and Cat waved her in. 

“Two lattes? Are you planning to tire me out?” Cat asked. She took them both and placed them into cup holders and turned toward Kara, who slid in next to her in the back seat. 

Kara’s expression was hungry and her eyes devoured every inch of Cat’s body. 

“Surely you don’t expect me to climb on top of you in this outfit?” There was a wicked glint in Cat’s eyes. “My lap, now.” 

“Right here?” Kara whispered. She blushed even as the town car pulled away, but she felt her heart rate increase. She shed her cardigan in a blur and straddled Cat. Her eyes dilated and she pressed against Cat and kissed her throat. 

Cat laughed, deep and rich. “My darling, while I am thrilled by your hither-to latent adventurous side, I was not planning to have sex with you in the town car minutes before I have to get to the office.” 

Kara took Cat’s face in both hands. She smiled sweetly. “What about my plans?” Kara asked. She leaned down and kissed Cat. Kara’s tongue asked for and received entry. She moaned when she felt Cat’s kiss intensify. She moved her hand to Cat’s breast and squeezed none too gently. 

“Jesus, Kara,” Cat whimpered when the younger woman broke the heated kiss. She tilted her face to one side and gasped when Kara’s mouth lathed her skin. “Okay, but, you have to explain why we are late.” Her hands tugged at the back of Kara’s shirt and she dug her fingers into the muscles of Kara’s lower back. She reached her right hand over and slapped the intercom. “Take me to Miss Danvers’ apartment, as quickly as you can.” She bit her lip when Kara’s hand began to do amazing things. “Now!” Cat added and closed the channel. 

“Yesterday, I cleared your schedule before the appointment with Lois, at ten. They are early. You’re mine for the next two hours,” Kara said with a bold smile. “I have two of your suits at my place. I always keep spares in case I need to fly here to get one,” she said as she ran her hands over both Cat’s breasts. 

Cat’s hands gripped Kara’s knees, and then slowly slid up her legs. Cat let out a shaking breath. “God, what you do to me,” she groaned. “No one has ever tempted me to give Lois Lane the chance to tease me for being late.” 

Kara paused and stiffened. She lifted her head and met Cat’s eyes. “I want you more than I can even put words to,” she said, breathing heavily. “But if you keep talking about my cousin’s wife, my mood will be killed.” 

“Agreed. Lois Lane is sexual Kryptonite.” Cat raised one eyebrow. “So, get back to work,” Cat said as she raked her nails across Kara’s thigh. “Chop, chop,” she added, knowing it was a spark that always inflamed Kara’s passion. 

“You need to stop saying that,” Kara whispered into the older woman’s ear. “I’d rather wait to get to my bed.” 

Cat’s eyes sparkled with mischief. “Then you’d better keep my mouth occupied.” 

Kara’s mouth was on Cat’s even as she finished speaking. The kisses escalated, and when they reached Kara’s apartment six minutes later, the two practically leapt from the town car and hurried into the building. 

The driver found a space and turned off the engine. He tugged his hat over his eyes, deciding to get in a nap since he expected the two to be a while. 

Meanwhile, Kara led Cat into her building and ducked immediately into the stairwell. She kissed Cat with abandon and moved toward the stairs. 

“You expect me to make it up four flights of stairs when I’m this turned on?” Cat said between kisses. 

Kara wrapped her hands around Cat’s hips and gently lifted her, never breaking the kiss. 

Cat groaned into the kiss and wrapped both of her legs around Kara’s hips. She gasped when Kara sprinted up all four flights as fast as she could without giving Cat whiplash. 

Kara pressed Cat against her apartment door as she struggled to get her key into the lock. 

Cat was impatient, and did her best to motivate Kara to hurry. “The faster you get into this apartment, the faster you can get into me,” she whispered hotly. 

Kara froze, squeezing her legs together and shivering. “Rao, above,” she said and let out a shuddering breath. “I won’t make it to the bed if you keep saying things like that.” 

“Then we’ll use the bed later,” Cat said, and then plundered Kara’s mouth with a kiss. 

Kara moaned into the contact and she saw flashes of white even with her eyes closed. She got the key in and turned it, and pushed the door open with Cat’s back. 

The door slammed against the inside wall and Cat unhooked her legs, never breaking the kiss. She grabbed Kara by her white button down shirt and spun her and slammed the taller woman against the open door, hard. 

Kara broke the kiss and slammed her head against the door hard enough that the wood dented. “Bedroom, now,” she said in a high pitched whisper. She kissed Cat and shifted their positions again, but gently. She was able to swing the door closed and throw the deadbolt. And then, Cat was kissing her like she was the only other person in the universe. Kara backed toward her bedroom, bringing Cat along with her. 

Cat ripped Kara’s shirt open and yanked it down her arms, pinning the younger woman’s hands at her sides until Cat yanked the shirt away like a matador flipping a cape. They continued their stumbling, kiss-filled dance across the floor. 

Kara unzipped Cat’s skirt and tugged it down, but it caught on Cat’s legs midstride. Undeterred, Kara shed her own shoes and then stepped on Cat’s skirt, pinning it to the floor.  Without breaking the kiss, she gently lifted Cat out of her skirt. 

“That wasn’t on your résumé,” Cat said with a husky laugh. She wrapped her bare legs around Kara’s waist. “Chop, chop,” she said as she stared into Kara’s dilated eyes. 

Kara’s eyelids fluttered, and then she spun and moved to the bedroom door and shoved it open. It crashed against the inside wall and gypsum powder floated in the air from where the door handle broke through the drywall. Kara ripped the door loose from where it was embedded, and swung the door closed with slightly less force. 

Cat let out a laughing squeal as Kara floated them onto the bed. “Show off!” 

In the kitchen, in front of the sink, stood a shocked, and now traumatized, Alexandra Danvers. There was an expression of abject horror on her face. The cup of coffee she’d been happily sipping moments earlier was frozen a few inches from her lips. She’d come by expecting Kara to be at work. Alex had already finished putting in the new security monitors and she was enjoying Kara’s best coffee as a little reward for doing a good deed, for God’s sake. A good deed that had not gone unpunished. 

Alex stared at the wall separating Kara’s bedroom from the rest of the apartment and was never so glad that she’d helped Kara built the wall in the weeks after the original Black Mercy attack. The cup in her hand hadn’t moved, nor had her expression changed. If not for the freshly-painted new wall, she’d be forced to see far more than she could ever survive. 

The sound of Kara’s passion-deepened voice yelling, “Yes, Cat. Sweet Rao!” finally shocked Alex into action. 

Alex quietly put the cup on the counter and tiptoed to the door like she was sneaking home at three a.m., drunk on crème de menthe. She froze as she reached for the deadbolt and made fists with both hands and squeezed her eyes briefly closed as she heard Cat’s voice. 

“Kara, Kara, God…. Kara!” 

Alex swung the door and squeezed through as soon as it opened wide enough for her to fit through sideways. As she used her key to relock the deadbolt as quietly as possible, she dropped her head back when she heard loud, non-verbal cries. Alex then did the most prudent thing she could think of in her distressed state. She plugged each ear with an index finger and sprinted for the stairs with her mouth open in a silent scream. 

She only removed one finger long enough to open the door to the stairwell, but it was enough to send one more nightmare-inducing sound into her brain. It was a loud, satisfied groan and a crash of metal and wood. As Alex ran down the stairs almost as fast as Kara had run up them, her scientific mind treacherously informed her that she’d most likely just heard Kara’s bed collapsing. 

“Ew, ew, ew,” Alex said as she reached the ground floor and escaped the building. Then, the fearless and stoic agent, decorated twice by the President for bravery, ran like a little girl, flapping her hands at her side until she reached her DEO suburban. She climbed inside and pulled the door closed. “Hank had better take that damn memory or I will mentally send it to him every time anyone says Cat or Kara’s freaking name!” 

                                                            *** 

“Where the hell is Kara?” Lois asked as she paced Cat’s office. 

“Maybe there was a line at the coffee shop,” Clark suggested. He sighed and leaned back into the white leather couch. “She had that latte for Cat,” he reminded his wife. “Kara has the schedule down to a science.” 

Lois smiled brightly and sat in Cat’s desk chair. “Which is why that latte was the best one I’ll ever have.” She glared at Cat’s computer. “You’d think she had the Snowden files in there with the log-in security she’s got. I’m surprised it didn’t ask for a retinal scan.” 

Clark cleared his throat. When Lois looked over he was raising both eyebrows. “Security measures that seem quite prudent given that you were trying to hack into Cat’s personal computer.” 

Lois waved her hand dismissively. “She’d be insulted if I didn’t at least try.” She stood and paced in front of the coffee table. “So, maybe Kara got called away on some non-coffee-related emergency,” she said as she crinkled her forehead in concentration. “That doesn’t explain why Cat is late.” She frowned and then sighed. “The damn woman is so punctual the Naval Atomic Clock handlers call her to verify the correct time.” She said it as if it were an insult. 

“What’s Cat done now?” Lucy asked as she came into the office. 

“That’s my greeting?” Lois asked incredulously. “Why aren’t you falling into my arms brimming over with sisterly love?” She made her way to where Lucy was now leaning against the doorframe. 

Lucy’s expression was dubious. “Um, because we’re _Lane_ sisters, and that isn’t something we do?” 

Lois rolled her eyes. “Sue me. I’m turning over a new leaf.” She opened her arms to Lucy. 

Lucy tilted her head, clearly confused, but she pushed her shoulder away from the metal frame and gingerly hugged her sister. 

Lois squeezed her younger sister tightly. “I’ve missed you, smartass.” 

Lucy’s eyes widened as she and Lois broke their embrace. “Oh, God, are you dying?” She looked to Clark. “Am I dying?” She grabbed Lois. “Who’s dying?” 

“No one is dying,” Lois said with a growl. “Well, maybe you’re about to with that reaction.” 

Lucy blushed and gave Lois a playful shove. “I’ve missed you too, dumbass.” She turned to Clark. “Hey, Smallville.” 

Clark had already stood. “It’s good to see you, Lucy,” he said warmly. He smiled when Lucy came over and hugged him. 

“So, where is Cat Grant?” Lois asked. She pursed her lips. “We had an appointment.” 

“At ten o’clock, not eight.” Lucy tapped her watch, but she shifted her gaze to Kara’s empty desk and her mind mulled over a few possibilities—all of them involving Cat and Kara, and none of them including clothes. She put both hands on her hips and looked at Lois. “Those two are out of control.” 

Lois read her sister’s expression. “Seriously?” she asked. “Little Karry Potter? During work hours? No way.” Lois shook her head and laughed. 

“I had to fake a fainting spell yesterday so no one would see Kara handfeeding Cat M&Ms like they were freshly peeled grapes and Cat was Cleopatra,” Lucy insisted. 

Lois smiled like the Cheshire Cat. “And just who was Kara in that romantic scenario?” 

“Take your pick,” Lucy said wickedly. “Martha Anthony, Julia Caesar… hell, maybe Cat’s body servant?” 

Clark’s jaw went slack. His mouth hung open. He shook his head side to side.

 “Seriously?” Lois asked with leer. “Oh, this is getting good.” She wrapped her arm around Lucy. “I didn’t think Kara had it in her.”

 Lucy rolled her eyes. “Are you kidding me? Kara’s been making puppy eyes at Cat for as long as I’ve been here.” She leaned closer. “I think she’s been on a slow burn since she started at CATCO.” 

Lois nodded with a cheeky smirk. 

Lucy could barely contain her glee. “Well, I think that slow burn finally boiled over, because, I kid you not, Cat practically floated across the office the other day.” 

Clark held his hands up as if in surrender. “Could we please change the subject?” 

“Geeze, Clark,” Lois teased. “Did you think she and Cat were spending their nights braiding each other’s hair?” 

“Yes. Yes, I did,” Clark said miserably. “And I’d like to continue thinking that, thank you very much.” 

Lucy’s voice was laced with innuendo. “Sign me up for that slumber party.” 

Clark’s entire face went red. His head dropped forward with a sigh. 

Lucy gave Lois a knowing look. “I told you. Out of control.” 

*** 

The DEO was always busy, but with no aliens currently attacking, there was a bit of a lull in activity. This meant that Agent Susan Vasquez was available to help a comrade suffering from a harrowing experience. 

“They are out of control,” Alex Danvers said in a tiny whisper, as if saying it louder would bring the memories crashing back. 

“It’s over,” Vasquez said as gently as she could. She had an arm around Alex’s waist and was carrying a good portion of the dark haired agent’s weight. “It was just some kissing,” she added with a barely controlled whisper. She was doing her best to be a good friend, but it was taking all of Vasquez’s DEO training to not burst out laughing. 

Alex shook her head, her eyes staring at nothing. “No,” she said with certainty. She turned and grabbed Susan by both arms. “You weren’t there.” Alex shook her friend by the biceps. “My baby sister… and Cat Grant….” She slowly shook her head from side to side. “We have to get Hank. I will never be able to look Kara in the eyes again.” 

“You’ll be fine,” Vasquez said with glint in her eyes. “Just think of the potential to tease her.” 

Alex continued shaking her head. She met Vasquez’s deep brown eyes before whispering, “They were like drunken, rabid, crazed weasels in heat.” She shuddered. “With so many hands. Hands everywhere.” She scowled. “Just tearing off their tiny little weasel clothes, half from the weasel Gap, the other from weasel Prada.” She pinned Vasquez with her eyes. “I bought Kara that shirt… for Christmas.” She shook Vasquez. “Christmas!” 

“I am sure Baby Jesus is thrilled your gift is bringing two wonderful women so much joy,” Vasquez said with a toothy grin. 

Alex dropped her hands to her side. “I kind of hate you right now. Like, a lot.” 

“Sparring?” Vasquez suggested. 

“Hell, yeah,” Alex said darkly. 

As they walked toward the gym Vasquez began humming ‘ _The Little Drummer Boy_.’ 

Alex shot a warning glare across Vasquez’s bow. 

Vasquez smirked and quietly sang, “Cat bangs your sis-ter some, bah rum pum pum pum….” 

Alex punched Vasquez in the arm. 

“Ouch,” Vasquez whined. “You made my arm go numb.” She smirked. “Numb rum pum pum.” 

Alex punched her again. 

                                                        *** 

The door on the public elevator opened and Kara walked out with her typical Sunny Danvers grin. She said ‘hello’ to her coworkers, waved at the young man from the mail room and ruffled Winn’s hair as she walked past him. She was in a better than usual mood, but given her normally cheerful disposition, no one really noticed anything out of the range of normal. 

Kara had a latte in her hand from Noonan’s, and she placed it carefully on her desk before turning toward Cat Grant’s personal elevator. Kara tugged her hem to straighten it, like she always did, and waited patiently with her fingers entwined in front of her waist. 

                                                        *** 

In Cat’s office, Clark sat on the white couch and was staring at his iPhone with such intensity he was worried he might burn a hole through it. That was better than paying attention to the Lane sisters. 

Lucy was wearing her twelve-hundred-dollar suit and was kneeling on the floor and peeking around the side of the couch. “See?” Lucy asked. “Way happier than usual.” 

Lois was at the other end of the couch, kneeling as well. She held one hand braced on Clark’s knee as she leaned out to see past the edge of the white leather behemoth. “I don’t know,” Lois whispered slowly. 

Clark sighed and checked Twitter for mentions of Supergirl. 

                                                        *** 

The private elevator pinged and then opened. The Queen of All Media, walked out like she was on the catwalk at fashion week, like she owned the catwalk and all of the fashion. She had on her black Givenchy sunglasses and her form-fitting Stella McCartney contour-color block sheath dress in black with green accent. Black four-inch Prada heels completed the outfit. 

“Your latte, Miss Grant.” Kara held out the cup and fell into step next to the CEO as soon as the beverage changed hands like a piping hot track baton. Kara pushed her glasses higher onto her nose and looked at her iPad, which was open to a cat video of a tabby racing across a lawn in a Superman costume, and said, “Your ten o’clock is waiting in your office. Shall I go prepare the conference room?” 

Cat waited for Kara to pass her and entered the office and closed door. She sighed as if bored. “Let’s see what _the Daily Planet’s_ best would like to do.” 

Lucy and Lois had already scrambled back to their feet. Both were doing their best to look casual. 

“Good to see you, Cat,” Clark said as he stood. He looked at his watch. It was twenty seconds before ten. “Right on time,” he complemented. 

"My time is exceedingly valuable,” she said haughtily, though the smile she was fighting to suppress was becoming more visible. “Lois, as always, Clark is the best part of seeing you.” 

Lois smiled as she glanced back and forth between Cat and Kara. “Cat, as always, your _delicious_ assistant is always the best part of visiting CATCO.” 

Cat couldn’t contain the satisfied smirk than twisted her lips. “For once, we agree.” 

Kara was blushing. She had been since they'd entered Cat's office. Her thoughts raced. _‘They know we were off together and they know what we were doing._ ’ Kara focused to calm her babbling thoughts. _‘They don’t know,’_ she told herself. She made the mistake of looking at Cat and felt her heart thunder. Cat had her confident smirk in place like armor for a battle. She was never sexier than when she was preparing to negotiate. A tiny sigh escaped Kara’s lips with a hint of a wistful whimper. 

“So, shall we move this to somewhere not surrounded by glass?” Lucy asked. She smiled at Kara and winked. “Because, if Kara keeps that up, well, I won’t say it, but _something_ will be out of the bag.” 

“And the closet,” Lois added with a demure smile. 

Cat scoffed. “Closets are for my acres of clothes.” She nodded at the door and Kara quickly held it open. “Shall we?” Cat asked, but she didn’t wait for a reply. She moved with a regal grace and the others were pulled behind in her wake. Kara brought up the back of the impromptu parade, which was fine with her. She liked walking behind Cat Grant. It was one hell of a view. 

                                                            *** 

In the private conference room, Cat and Kara sat side by side, which may not have been the best idea. Kara was the last to sit, having waited for everyone else to enter the room and then locking the door with a turn of the deadbolt. When Kara took the chair next to Cat, she’d barely settled into her seat when she felt Cat’s hand rest possessively on her upper thigh. Kara bit the inside of her lip until the pain suppressed her need to kiss Cat. 

Kara focused on Clark while Lucy explained the paperwork. The blonde Kryptonian smiled brightly. She loved Clark, and when she looked into his eyes, she saw eyes so much like her own father’s it made tears well in her eyes. Zor-El and Jor-El had the same fierce eyes. It had been the first thing most Kryptonians commented on. Of course, Clark’s eyes were a slightly lighter blue, as Jor-El’s had been. Kara had the same cobalt blue eyes as Zor-El. Kara was so lost in her thoughts she didn’t notice when the room became quiet. 

“Kara, are you all right, my darling?” Cat lifted her hand from Kara’s leg and felt the younger woman’s forehead. 

“What?” Kara looked around the table and all eyes were on her, and all those eyes were filled with concern. She waved a hand and rolled her eyes. “Sorry,” she said with shy shrug. “It’s just, whenever I see Kal’s eyes, it takes me back.” Then the old hurt hit Kara as her mind pointed out that there was no Krypton to go back to, and even her memories were fading. 

Cat took Kara’s hand. “You two have the same shaped eyes,” she said as she looked from Kara to Clark and then back. “I take it that is a trait of the House of El?” 

Kara nodded and cleared her throat, which was suddenly tight. “Our fathers looked a great deal alike,” she said with a bittersweet smile. “Especially their eyes. Uncle Jor-El had the same pale eyes Kal has.” Kara blinked, keeping her eyes closed a fraction of a second too long as she tried to hold back the forming tears. “My father had the darkest blue eyes I’ve ever seen.” She turned to Cat. “Everyone said I had his eyes, but I couldn’t see it. His eyes were wise, and kind, and loving, and they were the color of the Nightwing Nebula.” She sighed. 

Lucy said what every one of the humans at the table were thinking. “Nightwing?” 

Kara blushed. “A creation myth,” she said a bit embarrassed. “At the beginning of time, Nightwing created our world each night. When Rao rose, he commanded Flamebird to destroy it. Flamebird loved her brother Nightwing, but she had to destroy the world to keep it fresh, and she pushed Nightwing to make each new world better than the one before.” 

Clark stared, transfixed. He’d read the Kryptonian myths, but he never heard them spoken. The way Kara’s face lit when she described the creator and the destroyer made Clark wish he had grown up with the stories as she had. 

This time, Lois spoke. “So what the hell is a Nightwing Nebula?” 

“It’s a reflection nebula about sixty light years from Krypton,” Kara explained. “It has particles that spread the light from other stars into an amazing wavelength.” Kara looked at Lois and was confused when the older Lane rolled her eyes. 

Clark took his wife’s hand. “A reflection nebula breaks up incoming light and makes a deep blue cloud that floats in space,” he explained. 

Kara nodded. “I wonder if it’s still there?” She stared intently into Clark’s eyes, trying to remember eyes the same shape, but darker than any blue on Earth. 

Cat ran her hand through Kara’s hair. “If it is, I have no doubt the shade is exactly the blue you look into in the mirror every day.” 

Kara turned her head toward Cat and smiled. 

Lucy pointed at the two women. “And that is why we are here today.” 

Lois smirked. “I thought Lucy was exaggerating.” She shook her head. “Grant, you have got it bad.” 

“I certainly do,” Cat said with a smile. She removed her sunglasses and tossed them onto the table so she could see Kara’s eyes in their truest hue. “Nightwing blue.” 

“I dreamed of your eyes almost every night.” Kara gazed into Cat’s eyes. “I can’t tell you how many hours I’ve spent mixing my oils trying to get the exact shade of green onto a canvas.” Kara’s voice was a gentle whisper as if she were talking to Cat in bed in the dark of night, like they were the only two in the room. 

Lucy smiled, finding the two woman utterly adorable, but there was a flicker of envy. She tamped it down, but part of her wondered if she’d only made a few changes when she came to National City, would she and Lois be talking over coffee about their Kryptonian lovers? 

Lois hit Clark. “I told you I should have stolen that air sickness bag.” She shook her head. “The Queen of All Media has been domesticated by Karry Potter.” She made a retching sound. “It’s time for that horrible pink cougar in the lobby to be changed into a mewling kitten.” 

“It’s not a cougar,” Cat said dangerously, but her eyes never left Kara’s. 

“Takes one to no one,” Lois said sweetly. 

"Maybe we should focus on the contract,” Lucy said. She recognized a train wreck in the works, and wanted to get at least one of the trains to detour. 

Cat and Lois sighed in unison and turned their heads toward Lucy as if they’d choreographed the move ahead of time. 

Clark interrupted. “I think we might be rushing into this a bit too hastily,” he said. 

Now all eyes around the table pinned him in place. He suddenly wished he was wearing his Supersuit. “Look,” he said, doing his best not to look at Lois who he could feel glaring Kryptonite daggers at the back of his head. “This is all new to you both.” He gesticulated at Cat and Kara. “What you need is to get out of town and just spend some time getting used to the… situation.” He blushed at the end of his sentence. 

“And when he says, _situation_ , he means all the sex,” Lucy said brightly. “Like ALL the sex, everyone’s portion, because you two are certainly having more than your share.” She pointed at Cat. “I swear I’ve never seen you this relaxed.” She pointed at her sister. “And that’s with Lois here!” 

Cat smirked as she considered the truth of Lucy’s words, and of Clark’s. “How long?” she asked Clark. 

“I don’t know!” he said, suddenly as nervous as Kara during her first day at work. “It’s not like there’s a Kryptonian honeymoon period.” 

“At _least_ a week,” Lucy said with her tone far too grave. “They have, like, _tons_ of sex to get out of their system.” She smirked before adding, “Like I said, _all_ the sex.” 

“We are sitting in the room,” Kara said in an embarrassed whine. “And so is my baby cousin.” 

Cat let her eyes roam across Kara’s body and wished her hands were taking the same journey. “Two weeks would be better, but I can’t really find a way to make that not suspicious.” 

Kara’s mouth hung open. She was sitting in one of CATCO’s private conference rooms and people were discussing how many weeks she and Cat needed to have so they could stop pouncing on each other at every opportunity. A smutty grin formed as Kara realized she had an opportunity she didn’t want to ignore. “At least a week,” she agreed, trying to make her tone as grave as Lucy. She only succeeded in deepening her voice into a smoky, sensual murmur. 

Cat’s eyes dilated on the spot. As a woman with a way with words, she was stymied for a description that did Kara’s voice justice. All she could think of was ‘liquid sex,’ because Cat Grant wanted to drink the words as they fell from Kara’s lips. 

The way Lucy stared at Kara’s lips made it clear she agreed with Cat’s opinion. “The Climate Change Commission of the UN is convening in Geneva,” she said. Her voice had cracked and her mouth felt dry. “You could easily fly there and say you want to catch some of the key players before the summit convenes.” She cleared her throat. “Most of the countries will have delegates there in advance of the actual summits.” 

Clark had already had his lifetime allotment of hearing about sweet, innocent Kara’s sex life. “You could actually do a few interviews. CATCO’s Geneva office could film them.” 

Lois glared at her husband. “You wanna just give her the Emmy now, or wait to present it at the award show?” 

“This… could work,” Cat said. Hell, even if it didn’t, she’d have a week in Geneva with Kara all to herself. She furrowed her brow, trying to figure out if her nanny was available to fly to Geneva so Carter wouldn’t be left out. 

Kara read Cat’s face like she did every day. “Carter’s school can send homework. I can help him with it.” She beamed happily. “Maybe take him to a few galleries while you touch base at the Geneva office?” She picked up Cat’s hand. “I have Angela’s availability through the middle of 2017. She’s open for the next two months. After that, she needs to keep close to home for six weeks when her mom has surgery.” Kara frowned. “Knee replacement. Too much golf.”

Cat Grant fell in love with Kara Danvers all over again. 

Lois punched Clark in the arm. “Why didn’t you make her take that job at _the Planet_? She could be my assistant right now!” 

Lucy tried not to think how that little butterfly effect might have altered everyone’s world. “Then it’s settled. Kara will make the reservations, which is completely normal. Cat can call the Geneva office and have them find out who is already there so you can get a list of questions, and…” 

Lois finished the thought. “And I can send flowers to the families of the CATCO Geneva office employees, condolences for the loss of their loved ones who dropped dead of fright or leapt from the top floor like rats off a burning ship.” 

“Excellent,” Cat said. She stood and smiled at Lois. “Now that we have this sorted out, lunch?” 

“You’re paying.” Lois stood. 

“Oh, I always pay one way or the other when you’re in town, Lane.” Cat waited as Lois moved around the table to her side. “Keira, make the plans. I want a villa with enough rooms to be ostentatious without being Gwyneth Paltrow garish. Make sure there’s a separate wing for Angela so she can have some time to herself, and get her a town car and driver. I won’t have her and Carter without transportation while we’re…busy.” 

“Yes, Miss Grant.” Kara was already on her iPad and had three estates that fit Cat’s specifications. She had at least that many prescreened in every city where CATCO had offices. “I have two of the best security firms in my contact list. The first handles Royals and Heads of State. The other handles music industry, film stars, and wealthy clients.” 

“Forward it to my email,” Cat said. “What?” Cat asked when she noticed Lois staring instead of making snide comments. “Spit it out, Lane. Pretend it’s a chewed up peasant for one of your harpy children.” 

Lois gasped and pointed at Cat, absolutely dumbfounded. “You’ve had work done!” 

“I have not!” Cat said indignantly. “The only work I’ve ever done is with my Pilates instructor.” She glanced sideways. “And with Supergirl.” 

“You’ve lost more than a few wrinkles, Grant,” Lois accused. “Did Karry Potter cast a spell, or did she just fuck them off you?” 

“Superman, muzzle your wife.” Cat moved away from Lois. “I tolerate a great deal of gossip, but suggesting that I have had plastic surgery?” She glared at Lois. “That’s low. We don’t hit that low, Lane.” 

Lois rolled her eyes, but she looked contrite. “I’m sorry,” she said, and there was sincerity in her eyes. “It’s just, my favorite game at home is to freeze-frame your face on our 60-inch ultra high def TV, and then count your new wrinkles.” 

Cat smiled. She played a similar game with Lois’ face on her own TV at home. 

“Seriously,” Lois said. She moved closer and caressed Cat’s cheek. “Cat, you look at least five years younger.” She growled as she looked closer. “Maybe ten.” 

Kara rushed to Cat’s side in a blur. She eased Lois aside and studied Cat’s face. Where Lois’ hands had been firm and investigative, Kara’s touch was gentle and concerned. Kara new every contour of Cat’s Grant’s face, and she was learning each and every plane and valley of the rest of Cat’s body. Kara leaned closer and her eyes narrowed. 

“What?” Cat asked. “Did you seriously… passion away my wrinkles?” She refused to even think of Lois’ phrase for what she and Kara shared. 

Kara was shaken. She pulled back and grabbed her iPad. She swiped her finger across the screen and pulled up the most recent CATCO publicity photo of Cat and enlarged it so it filled the screen. She held it up next to Cat’s face and confirmed what she already knew. “Cat, you look different.” 

Cat took the iPad and then unlocked the conference room door and headed to her private bathroom. The others followed at a much faster pace than their early trip through the CATCO building. When she got to her office, she crossed immediately to her private bathroom and went to the mirror so she could compare her reflection to the iPad. “What the hell?” she asked, then smirked. 

“Cat?” Kara asked as she came into the en suite. She rushed behind Cat and hugged her from behind. “Are you okay?” 

“I think I’m actually great,” she said with a smile. “Wait until Lois realizes my superhero’s lovemaking turns back the clock.” 

“It’s not funny, Cat,” Kara said. She rested her chin on Cat’s shoulder and stared at their reflection so she met Cat’s eyes on the wall. “I think it might have been my blood in the tattoo,” she whispered. 

Cat inhaled and her fabulous mood deflated. “What else is it going to do?” 

“I have no idea,” Kara said. Her eyes were filled with remorse and guilt. “It shouldn’t have done anything.” 

Cat nodded. “I guess we need to go see the AI of your mother and Agent Scully.” 

Kara nodded. "It'll be good for you and Alex to get to see more of each other.” 

“That’s my Kara,” Cat said as she turned in the taller blonde’s arms. “Always looking at the bright side.” 

Kara pressed her forehead to Cat’s and closed her eyes. She was frightened, and she sent out a prayer to Rao that Cat wasn’t in any danger. Alex would fix it. Alex always fixed everything.


	10. Chapter 10

Hank Henshaw crossed his arms over his chest. “No. For the last time, I will not alter your memory.” He held back a smirk. 

“Hank, you have to fix this!” Alex pleaded. “Okay, seriously, I’m gonna have nightmares.” 

Hank rolled his eyes. 

“Really?” Alex demanded. “Fine.” She glared at him, grabbed his arm to intensify her ability to affect him, and forcefully sent every second of the horror she witnessed in Kara’s apartment at him. She’d been practicing as a tactical way to send information when they didn’t have a secure line. She was about to give up, when she saw his face contort. 

“Why would you do that?” Hank yelled. He backed away and shook his head, trying futilely to clear the flood of images. And sounds. Sounds that made him want to shape-shift into some creature that didn’t have ears or eyes. “Damn it, Alex!” he yelled. 

Alex laughed until she snorted. Now that it was someone else being tormented by Kara’s sex life, it was pretty damn funny. She almost felt bad for hitting Vasquez. Almost. 

***

Kara and Cat called Alex and let her know that they needed some time with the AI. Alex had blushed furiously, but remained calm. Once Kara told her they needed to run some tests for unintended reactions Cat was having to the introduction of Kara’s blood, Alex switched into scientist and big sister modes. 

Alex had peppered Kara with questions. What were the symptoms? Was there any reaction at the tattoo site? Did Cat have a fever? None of Alex’s questions could have prepared her for Kara’s statement of the only side effect they’d noticed. Cat had seemingly become ten years younger. 

When Supergirl arrived at the DEO carrying Cat Grant, the lack of reaction by the military personnel was disconcerting, especially for Cat, who was used to having any government operatives quake in their combat boots for fear she’d unearth some scandal. 

“Supergirl, Miss Grant, I believe Agent Danvers is expecting you,” said an achingly young man in fatigues. He tipped his hat just as Supergirl’s feet touched down. 

“Thank you, Simmons,” Kara said with a muted smile. She took Cat’s hand and they went inside the bunker. 

Cat gave Kara a pouty glare. “Before I dated you, I made grown soldiers—generals—wet their pants just by coming through the front door.” She shook her head. “Now look at me. That boy is barely older than Carter and he acts like I’m here for game night.” 

Kara smiled, her bright, crinkle-eyed smile that she usually only allowed when she was in her Kara Danvers role. “We should have Alex over for game night. She’s great at any strategy games like all the Catan variations.” 

“Well, she may just find that the Cat Grant from a decade ago is a bit too competitive for her to handle.” Cat squeezed Kara’s hand when she saw the hero’s smile falter. “Kara, I’m safe.” 

Kara exhaled and studied Cat. Her eyes focused sharper than any eagle’s, and when she was done checking for any wrinkles that had gone missing, her x-ray vision looked deeper. She noticed that Cat’s heart was as strong as ever, not surprising since Cat worked out every day. Kara’s eyes paused when she noticed a change. She had started putting M&Ms in Cat’s bar area after noticing Cat’s liver was beginning to show signs of the alcohol she drank. Nothing dangerous, but Kara had noticed it wasn’t as healthy as the rest of her. That was no longer true. 

“What?” Cat asked, tugging Kara to get her attention. 

“Your liver, it looks amazing,” Kara said. She’d learned all about the anatomy of Earth’s creatures on her journey from Krypton. That included extensive teaching on human anatomy and human medical information. Cat’s liver was now text book perfect. 

Cat let out a bark of laughter. “I’ve always been a leg woman, myself,” she said as she let her eyes map out Kara’s lower half. “But if my liver does it for you… actually, no.” She shook her head. “That’s a little weird.” 

Kara blushed the color of a ripe strawberry. “Not like that,” she said bashfully. “It used to, well, let’s just say, you’ve enjoyed your fair share of alcohol, and while not ill, your liver used to be, well, less healthy than the rest of you.” 

“And now?” Cat asked. She suddenly understood why Kara had spent so much time finding alternatives for her to replace alcohol. 

Kara tilted her head and then moved around Cat slowly. When she completed the circle, she met Cat’s eyes. “You’re like the picture perfect poster child for a healthy body.” Kara lifted Cat’s left wrist and focused. “This old fracture, it’s barely noticeable anymore.” 

“You noticed my wrist fracture?” Cat asked, a bit shocked. “I broke it in fourth grade, trying to skate backwards to an ABBA song at the Starlight Skating Rink.” She rubbed the wrist in question. “The lump is smaller,” she said as she studied the bone that had always had a thickened ridge where the bone had healed. 

“Let’s find Alex,” Kara said. They hurried through the corridors until they reached the Bio Medical lab. Kara felt a weight lift from her shoulders as soon as she saw her sister working at a computer in her white lab coat. 

Cat smiled as they entered. Alex looked years younger in the lab coat and a pair of safety glasses. She still had a furrowed brow, but she seemed to carry herself with a bit less gravitas than when she was in fatigues with a gun strapped to her hip. “Agent Danvers, thank you for meeting us,” Cat said as she paused in the open doorway. 

Alex looked up from her computer screen and felt her cheeks burn with a blush. “Of course,” she said in response. “Kara is my sister, after all.” Her eyes found Kara, in her suit, and Alex smiled.  Her pride, always there, washed to the surface when she saw Kara with the El crest on her chest. “You okay?” she asked. 

“Just scared,” Kara admitted. 

Cat shifted and wrapped her arm around Kara’s waist and gave her a gentle squeeze. “We will figure this out together,” she said, her voice warm and soothing like a thick quilt on a winter night. 

Kara nodded and visibly relaxed. She smiled at Cat and when their eyes met, Kara’s shoulders lost all the tension that had been in place moments before. Kara nodded. 

Cat’s expression softened as she held Kara’s gaze. “You don’t have to always be the hero, even in the suit. I won’t let you fall alone.” She smirked when Kara blushed. “And if we fall, Agent Scully will catch us.” 

“Speaking of Agent Scully, I am still in the room,” Alex said, her blush deepening as she remembered the last time she was in a room with the two women and was completely ignored. 

Cat and Kara held their joined gaze a bit longer before Kara dipped her head and then the two turned their focus on Alex. 

“What have you come up with?” Kara asked, her tone and confidence all Supergirl. 

Cat reacted by pressing against Kara, fear obvious in the older woman’s eyes. She relaxed only after Kara draped an arm around the shorter woman and enveloped her in a one armed embrace. 

Alex’s scientific mind recorded the interactions for data analysis at a later time. “I compared the blood we removed for the tattoo to the previous samples we’ve taken.” Alex moved closer and allowed the science to fill her mind and it pushed out the scenes from Kara’s apartment. “The only difference is that Kara’s blood was swimming in hormones and neurochemicals and pheromones.” 

“Not surprising,” Cat said with a tiny smirk. 

Alex tried to ignore the smirk. “I’ve analyzed the chemicals, and some I recognize, a few I don’t. What I can tell you, is that if we had tattooed the previous blood on your skin, you would not have had any unusual reactions.” 

Cat looked at Kara, who simply nodded as if she’d already known that part of the equation. “You’ve already experimented with Kara’s blood,” Cat said darkly. “As a weapon.” 

“No,” Alex said firmly. “We have done very limited trials to see if Kara’s blood could help with healing.” 

“It doesn’t,” Kara said to Cat’s unspoken follow up question. 

“And now?” Cat asked. 

Alex moved closer to examine Cat. “The new chemicals have some profound properties.” She raised her eyebrows. “I kind of wish we’d taken a few liters of her blood at the time.” 

Cat’s eyes narrowed dangerously and she used her unoccupied hand to push Kara away from Alex. “Kara is not a lab rat!” she said as she stepped in front of Kara. She tilted her head to one side and she seemed to grow a few feet taller. “She’s not a blood bank or any other perversion your military may have designs on.” 

Kara smiled and cleared her throat. “Cat, she’s my sister. She would never do that.” 

Cat was still in full protective mode. “She’s also a scientist for a covert black ops organization without any government oversight.” 

Alex pinned Cat under most severe scrutiny. She moved around one side and studied the CEO, looking for any sign of insincerity. “What do you think you could do if the DEO made a move against Supergirl?” 

“My pen may be mightier than a sword, Agent.” Cat’s green eyes flashed and the murderous glare made Alex smile as Cat continued. “But, don’t think I can’t hold my own with one of the Colt CAR-15’s that twelve-year-old was holding outside this installation.” She saw Alex’s smile falter. “I’ve been embedded with some very elite forces in the past. I’m damn good with the Colt M16A2 and the Glock 19s most of your people keep on their hips are easy to wield, even in my small hands.” 

Alex puffed her chest, but she was smiling. “And just how would you get one of them?” 

Cat smiled, her eyes filling with a dangerous glint. “It just takes one of your men or women to underestimate a frail business woman in a three-thousand-dollar suit.” 

“You think you could take me?” Alex glared at Cat, who didn’t flinch. 

Kara rolled her eyes. “Alex, stop it,” she whined. 

Alex slowly smiled. “I’m beginning to understand what you see in her.” 

Cat studied Alex and the mischievous smirk made it clear she’d been trying to get Cat’s goat, which she had. Cat extended her well-manicured hand. “Well played, Agent.” 

“You, too,” Alex said, taking the offered hand. “You bluff really well.” 

Alex’s eyes shot open comically wide when Cat yanked her off balance. Cat slung Alex’s arm behind her with her right hand and her grip shifted to the Agent’s wrist. Meanwhile, Cat’s left hand slid under the white lab coat and removed a Glock 19 from the clamshell holster at the base of her spine. 

“I don’t bluff,” Cat said. She gently released Alex and handed her weapon back grip first. “And when it comes to Kara? I play dirty and for keeps.” 

“Well played, Cat.” Alex nodded and an impressed smile covered her features. As soon as Cat had pulled her off balance, Alex had chosen to not try a counter maneuver, but she had resisted slightly. Cat’s move would probably have worked on the less experienced soldiers on base, but none of the active agents. 

As if reading her thoughts, Cat chuckled. “I was taking it easy on you, too,” she said, her eyes glinting with pleasure. “If I had actually been defending Kara, I would have stabbed my pen into your liver when I pulled you forward or punched you in the trachea.” 

“Absolutely,” Alex agreed. She definitely saw why Kara was attracted to Cat Grant. She was the real deal. “But for someone your size, I would suggest taking out a knee when all the weight was on the right leg. That would drop them to a height more manageable.” 

Cat nodded with a thoughtful expression, as if they were discussing the next day’s headlines. 

While Cat and Alex were bonding over the best murder techniques, Kara stood like a statue staring at the two women she loved more than anyone else in the universe. Her mouth was half open and her eyebrows were scrunched closer together. 

Cat had her back to Kara, but she didn’t need to see her to know the hero was in shock. She tossed her head in Kara’s direction. “I think we may have damaged her.” She turned even as Alex let out a snort. “Kara, you knew I spent three years covering conflicts all over the world.” 

Kara nodded, but her mouth remained slack and open. 

“Most of those assignments were with covert ops.” Cat moved closer and used two elegant fingers to lift Kara’s jaw so her mouth closed. “The men I accompanied taught me enough to keep myself out of harm’s way so they could focus on their mission and not me.” 

Kara’s voice was a squeak. “That was years ago,” she pointed out. 

Alex answered before Cat could. “Oh, she’s kept up her practice.” 

Cat dipped her head, a hint of a blush creeping across her flawless skin. “I will concede that three of my five weekly ‘Pilates’ classes are actually Krav Maga.” 

“Who are you?” Kara asked, stunned. “I make your schedule and pay the bills. Andre is a new-age hippie guru.” 

“My instructor channels payments through Andre,” Cat said, smirking at her lover. “Some of us can actually keep secrets.” 

Alex snorted again. “Is it Chanoch Langer? I heard he specializes in corporate security now.” 

“It is,” Cat said clearly impressed. 

“How long has this been going on?” Kara whined. 

“How long have you been scheduling ‘Pilates,’ dear?” She patted Kara’s shoulder. “Do keep up, Keira.” Her smile was full of love, despite the harsh words. 

“Let’s focus on the newly revealed ninja skills later,” Kara said. She shot a glare at Cat. “And we will talk about it later,” she quickly added, her tone all Supergirl. She turned toward her sister. “Can we get back to the mystery of Cat’s missing wrinkles?” 

Alex rolled her eyes. “Worst Nancy Drew title ever,” she deadpanned. 

Cat smiled. “Okay, so I’m beginning to see why Kara idolizes you.” 

“Al-lex!” Kara whined, the tone was all Kara Danvers. 

“Fine,” Alex said. “Nothing in this process should harm Cat,” she said gently. “I spoke with the AI, and it’s quite the opposite. You should probably have that conversation with the three of you.” She blushed. “The AI started asking me… questions… that I was not remotely capable of answering and not remotely interested in hearing.” 

“Like what?” Kara asked. She edged closer and rested a hand on Alex’s shoulder. 

Cat answered for Alex. “Sex, darling,” she said. “Look at her face. It seems sex is a topic that makes both Danvers sisters blush.”

Alex considered telling Cat exactly why she was blushing. It had nothing to do with the topic of sex and everything to do with seeing the two rabid blonde weasels in heat ripping each other’s clothes off. She decided to save that revelation for a special event, like Cat’s first Thanksgiving with Eliza. Or perhaps, Christmas. 

“Let’s go talk to the AI,” Kara said as she soon as she saw Alex relax slightly. 

                                                            ***

When the Alura AI hissed into holographic form, she turned to the two women. “Kara Zor-El, Cat Grant, I have been expecting you.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me my blood was going to affect Cat!” Kara demanded. “You made it sound completely safe.” She paced in front of the cold avatar of her mother, as different from the actual Alura as possible while sharing her image and voice. 

“It was beyond safe,” the AI said indifferently. She studied Cat for a moment and turned back to Kara. “The process is nearing completion. She has already reverted to the age of thirty-nine.” 

“Have much farther back is it going?” Cat asked pointedly. “I had better not wake up as a damn teenager,” she added in a growl. 

The AI looked at Kara. “I apologize, Kara Zor-El. I should have realized that since you did not spend the anniversary of your ceremony on Krypton, you missed the rest of your training.” 

“Why wasn’t that part of my learning modules?” Kara demanded. 

The AI gave Kara a blank stare. “Kara Zor-El, the information on your journey was compiled to make your life on Earth easier. The idea that you could bond with a human was not under consideration.” 

Cat stormed closer to the avatar. “So, Kara’s parents just shot her into space thinking she would never find love?” She tilted her head to one side and took a deep breath. “What is wrong with you? How could you do that?” She paced the same path Kara had a few moments earlier. “She was a child! You sent her off with a really crappy navigation system, and what if she _had_ arrived on time?” Cat tossed both hands in the air. “How was a thirteen-year-old child supposed to raise an infant on a foreign planet? How was she supposed to survive without some government finding her and making her and Kal-El into lab rats or training them to be weapons?” 

“Do you wish for me to answer in the order of your questions or with the most relevant information” the AI asked. 

“Never mind,” Kara said as she wrapped Cat into a hug. “I’m safe,” she whispered and pressed a kiss to bit of skin directly in front of the older woman’s ear. 

Cat nodded. “Why am I getting younger?” Cat asked through clenched teeth. 

The AI blinked a few times. “The chances of finding a love match on Krypton with another who had chosen _the lonely path_ was so remote the scientists built in a feature to assist the bonded pair.” She smiled, but it was a callous imitation of emotion. “When two on _the_ _lonely path_ paired, their bodies would exchange chemical information. If the two had a great age difference, the chemicals interacted and moved the two closer to the same age.” 

Cat stared, shock leaving her without words. 

“So, I’ll get older?” Kara asked. Her tone held curiosity and no hint that the idea upset her. 

The AI stared at Kara, and for an emotionless construct, she looked like she thought the hero was intellectually damaged. “No. Her body cannot effect you. The science was made for Kryptonians. If your mate had been Kryptonian, and was twenty-four years older, she would have lost twelve years of age, and you would have gained twelve, effectively meeting in the middle.” 

“Why?” Kara demanded. 

The AI continued to eye Kara with a cold look of condescension. “Kara Zor-El, as with all things bonding-related, it was for procreation. If one of the bond was older, they were de-aged so as to ensure the odds of conception. As for a younger partner, it assured the two were equally suited to parenting.” 

Cat edged closer. Her face paled. “Are you suggesting that Kara or I can become pregnant from our lovemaking?” 

The AI’s brow furrowed at the term cat used. “Copulation between females cannot produce an offspring, not even for Kryptonians. However, a matrix-based child of same gender pairings was as common as heterosexual pairings.” 

"Oh,” Cat said quietly. She sighed and looked at Kara. The blonde was amazing with Carter, and if Cat were looking at a new relationship while in her mid-thirties, she wouldn’t rule out the idea of another child. It was the same age as she had given birth to Carter. 

Kara’s eyes met Cat’s. They exchanged bittersweet smiles. 

“I am capable of processing ova for an in-vitro fertilization for the two of you to conceive, but it would require one of you to actually carry the child.” The AI stared at the two expecting them to respond. “It would have to be female, given that neither of you carry a Y chromosome.” 

Kara raised an eyebrow at Cat and both of them grinned and shook their heads. 

“Not at this time,” Kara said slowly. She glanced at Cat and saw a flash of joy in Cat’s eyes. She would have to bring the topic up once they were at a comfortable place in their relationship. They hadn’t even discussed living together, and that might take months, if not years. 

“We can revisit this in a few months,” Cat said and winked at Kara. “What?” she asked as she enveloped Kara in an embrace. “I love my sons with all my heart. But it would be nice to have a little Cat Grant Junior.” Her eyes sparkled. “She could run her school paper with a tiny iron fist.” 

Kara laughed as she pictured just that. “Plus, she could fly off to get every story first.” 

Both women suddenly scowled, picturing the issues inherent in raising a child capable of floating out of its crib. “Later!” they said in unison. 


	11. Chapter 11

Cat Grant leaned into the rich, supple leather seats in the town car. She had her Fendi sunglasses on and watched the Swiss countryside as they drove to the villa Kara had arranged. Cat couldn’t stop smiling as she listened to Carter and Kara gasping, ‘oohing’ and ‘aahing’, squealing when the car passed various exciting views. Cat was sitting next to the passenger side door, while Kara and Carter were squished together with their faces pressed to the window on the driver’s side. 

“Look at that lake!” Carter exclaimed when the car came around a tight bend to reveal a mountain view with a cobalt blue lake at the base of the hills. 

Kara rolled down the window. She had been smiling brightly since they had landed. “That’s Lake Geneva,” she said as she draped an arm around Carter. “Our house is on the lake.” 

“That’s so cool.” Carter’s gaze scanned the shoreline. 

Kara leaned closer to the dark haired boy and whispered, “The house comes with a speed boat.” 

Carter’s eyes shot open wider and he bit his lip. 

“Which you will not be using unless I get a trained driver for the death trap of a boat,” Cat said with a smile. 

Kara and Carter frowned in unison, but around the next turn was an even more spectacular view of the lake. 

Five minutes later, the town car came to a large gate. The driver paused and waited for a uniformed man to come out of the small guardhouse. 

The driver nodded at the guard. “Miss Grant, her son Carter, and Miss Danvers,” he said. 

The guard bend down so he could look in through Kara’s open window. “Miss Grant, I’m Henri,” he said with a French accent. “I have a dossier in the main house with photos and resumes for all of the staff. There are four security officers with two alternates. If you find anyone else here, your driver will evacuate the family.” 

“Thank you, Henri,” Cat said. “And you too, Claude,” she told the driver. Kara had already provided Cat with photos of the staff and Cat knew each by name. She was impressed that Henri had the photos in the house as well. She could now educate Carter, and make it seem like Henri’s idea so her son wouldn’t feel any concern. 

Once they came into the main house, even Cat was impressed with the estate. It was a renovated mansion and it was impressive. Hardwood floors were polished to a glasslike shine, vaulted ceilings had beautiful hand carved accents, and the furniture was a stunning blend of era-appropriate antiques and Cat’s own modern style in the individual rooms. The antique rooms were perfect if Cat needed to host any gathering, while the less lavish rooms were stunning without a formal feel. 

Carter saw Angela and ran to embrace her. She had arrived the day before and had the guest house to herself. It was positioned on the opposite side of the long pool with indigo tiles. 

“Wait until you see your room,” Angela said with a huge smile. “You can see practically the entire lake.” She looked over at Cat and Kara. “Welcome,” she said. “And thank you so much for letting me join you. This place is amazing.” 

Carter stepped back and glanced at Cat and raised his eyebrows before nodding toward the rest of the house. As soon as Cat gave him a tiny nod, he raced off to explore. 

“No need to thank us,” Cat said. “You’re doing us the favor.” She was standing next to Kara’s left side. Cat’s right arm was wrapped around Kara so that Cat’s right hand was resting over the tattoo on Kara’s right hip. 

“I’m sure you’ll get plenty of time to go sightseeing,” Kara warmly. “Carter and I have plans to go to the museums and art galleries when Cat is checking in with the Geneva office.” 

“Though Kara will be accompanying me on some of those visits,” Cat added. She gave her lover’s hip a squeeze. “Apparently, she’s legend here.” Cat rolled her eyes but she was clearly pleased. 

Kara blushed but leaned closer to Cat. “It’s just that I know most of the staff. We talk on the phone four or five times a month. It’ll be good to put faces to the voices.” 

Carter had wandered into the other rooms. When he entered the formal library, he let out a squeal. “There’s a grand piano!” He came racing back into the room. “It looks like a ballroom from those Jane Austin movies mom pretends to hate.” 

Cat felt a blush creep up her cheeks. 

Carter grabbed Kara’s hand and tugged her. “Come on. It’s so pretty.” 

Cat loosened her hold and gave Kara quick kiss on the cheek and then the two people who held Cat Grant’s heart trotted out of sight. “I guess I should see the rest of the place,” she said with a chuckle. 

                                                            ***

As always, Kara had provided everything Cat asked for and everything she’d never considered asking for so that the accommodations were perfect. They settled in, went for a swim in the pool, and then Carter went for a walk along the shoreline with Angela. 

Kara had fallen asleep on a lounge chair next to the pool. Cat was too enamored with her girlfriend to wake her. Instead, she watched as Kara’s skin almost glowed with the golden sunlight. Cat now knew that Kara was literally recharging her cells and the entire process intrigued her. She was also enthralled by the Heather grey and black Anne Cole Locker’s sports-bra and fitted boy-shorts swimsuit the younger blonde had chosen to wear. Cat’s only complaint was that suit hid Kara’s hip tattoo. She had no complaints about the rippled abs it revealed and the way the fabric met Kara’s skin as if painted onto her tone frame. 

Kara inhaled deeply and let out a whimper as she lifted her hands over her head and stretched languidly. She opened her blue eyes, which Cat would forever now think of as Nightwing Nebula blue. 

“Hey,” Kara said in a sleep thickened tone. She glanced around and her smile became a hungry. “How do you feel about skinny dipping?” 

Cat’s eyes flicked from Kara’s flat belly, down her legs and then back to meet Kara’s gaze. “I’m a huge fan, but not when Angela and Carter could show up any minute.” 

“Pity,” Kara said with a smirk. Her eyes devoured Cat, sliding across her tone legs, over the black Herve Leger one-piece fishnet bandage swimsuit. Kara’s eyes lingered a bit too long before detouring back to her partner’s eyes. “Pity you don’t have x-ray vision.” She waggled her eyebrows. 

Cat stood and held a hand out to Kara. “The walk-in tub in our master suite is free from any prying eyes.” 

Kara took Cat’s hand and floated to a standing position. “Other than helicopters, no one can see us on this 32-acre property.” She tugged Cat toward the house. 

“Don’t underestimate TMZ,” Cat said as she scanned the skies. 

“We should give them something to see,” Kara said brazenly. She had already extended her hearing enough to know that Carter and Angela were at least a mile away, and there were no planes or helicopters within ten miles. She peeled off her top and tossed it to Cat. 

Cat’s eyes dilated and licked her lower lip. She stared at the revealed flesh. “You’ve already made sure we’re alone?” 

“Of course,” Kara said as she slid the shorts down her lean legs and then tossed them to Cat with her toes. 

Cat dropped the garments and lunged into Kara’s embrace. Her kiss was gentle, but conveyed a deeper hunger. Her hands were not gentle. She dug her nails into Kara’s bulletproof, yet silk-soft skin and dragged them down to her waist. 

Kara gasped into Cat’s mouth when she felt one of Cat’s hand move up to grip Kara’s breast. She picked Cat up and staggered to the deck and the sliding door that led to the master bedroom. By the time she reached the door, she had managed to loosen Cat’s swimsuit and it fluttered to the deck as she stepped into the bedroom. They made it to the bed without breaking the kiss and then Cat sighed when Kara picked her up and climbed to the center of the bed effortlessly. 

Kara settled on top of Cat and covered the older woman’s skin with lingering kisses and nips. She was almost to Cat’s navel when Kara’s ear picked up the sound of Carter’s voice a quarter mile away. She paused and then lifted off of Cat. 

Cat made a whispering growl. 

“Hold that thought,” Kara said with a leer. She used her superspeed to race back outside and when she returned in less than a blink’s time, she had their swimsuits in a bundle. “Carter would tease us for the entire trip if he found these out there.” 

Cat laughed and pulled Kara into a searing kiss. Kara heard Carter’s arrival at the estate, but he was a smart boy. He asked Angela to take him sightseeing in Geneva. Cat and Kara took their time and by the time the sun was setting, they had drifted off in each other’s arms. 

***

Cat awoke with a yawn that morphed into a moan. She reached out to pull Kara to her but found only cold bedding. She opened her eyes and sat up, none too happy to wake up alone. Then she noticed the distant sound of Carter’s laughter and she knew Kara had to be the cause. 

After a quick shower, Cat dressed and headed toward the kitchen, the most likely place to find Kara and Carter since Carter’s appetite was already that of a teenaged boy and Kara’s was, well, Kara’s. 

She found the kitchen empty so she went out to the pool and what she saw melted her heart and made fear leap to the forefront of her mind. 

“Higher this time,” Carter said with a giggle. 

“Not too high,” Kara warned. “The water is only twelve feet deep.” Kara was treading water with a great deal of hovering added, since she was barely moving her legs and her body was out of the water so far her hips weren’t even under the surface. She had her hands over her head, and Carter was standing with one foot on each of Kara’s hands. 

“Oh, come on,” Carter whined. “I’ll do a cannonball.” 

“Just this once,” Kara said with a smile that clearly meant she would do whatever the young boy asked as many times as he wanted. “One, two, three!” On the word ‘three’ she lunged out of the water sending him high into the air. As soon as she released him, she ducked under the surface and to the bottom of the pool. When he splashed down, she was waiting just in case he came too close to the tiled bottom, gently slowing him to a safe stop. The two rose to the surface and broke into a fit of giggles. 

“That was awesome!” Carter said between giggles. “We should go into the ocean and try it.” 

“No way,” Kara said firmly, though she was still laughing. “The house and grounds are surround by high walls so there is no risk of anyone seeing. Plus, the ocean is not the place to play games.” She wrapped an arm around the young boy and floated up and out of the water and set him onto the deck. “Carter, the sea is not forgiving,” she said firmly. 

“I know,” Cater looked down at the water running off his feet in tiny rivers that spread as darkening lines on the pavement. “I just thought I’d be safe with you.” He looked up with earnest green eyes. 

Cat watched from the deck railing as Kara’s eyes closed for a brief second before opening to reveal the cobalt blue irises and the steely posture of Supergirl. 

Kara’s voice was firm, but the loving tone kept it from sounding harsh. “Carter, you cannot put yourself in harm’s way because you think I’ll be here to keep you safe.” She brushed the wet strands of hair away from his eyes. “I will always do everything in my power to keep you and your mom safe, but I will not allow you to increase your risk because you think I’m some 'get out of danger free' card.” She put a hand on each of his shoulders. “It would kill me if anything happened to you or your mom.” 

Carter nodded, his expression both grave and awed. 

Kara leaned down and kissed his forehead with reverence. When she pulled back, she met his eyes. “I would give my _life_ to keep you two safe, without any hesitation or regret. So, how about we try to stay out of danger, okay?” 

Carter nodded. “I don’t want you to get hurt for me,” he said in a small voice. 

Kara smirked. “I don’t want that either,” she said gently. “But, I love your mom and you.”  She took a deep breath and released it slowly. “You’re my family.” 

Carter gasped, but then a shy smile spread and his eyes lit with sincere joy. 

“You and your mom are now part of my House.” Kara took a finger and made the sweeping shape of her crest on his chest. “You are members of the House of El.” 

Carter’s eyes widened. 

“I’m related to Superman?” he asked. 

“Yes, but his name is Kal-El,” Kara said with a smile. “And I’m older, so he answers to me.” 

“Does mom know?” Cater asked. “That you’re the boss in our House?” 

Kara smiled and she blushed. “Okay, so she is in the House of El, but I think we’re more of a team. No boss.” 

Cat decided that was her cue. “Oh, really, Kiera?” she called out from the deck. 

Kara and Carter spun and stared with matching shocked expressions. 

Cat took her time coming down the stairs and swung her hips a bit for Kara’s benefit. “Now, what’s all this about no bosses?” She took Kara’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

Kara paused and then took a deep breath. As her chest expanded, her back straightened and she stretched to her full height. Her gaze intensified as she became Kara Zor-El. “No bosses,” she said in the tone Cat recognized as all Supergirl. 

Cat’s heart fluttered. She found this side of Kara incredibly sexy. 

Kara continued. “You and I are equals. Of course, when it comes to Carter, your word is still law. But, other than that, we make our decisions together,” her voice faltered a bit at the end and she blushed. “Okay?” She smiled, and her posture and expression was suddenly Sunny Danvers. “Except at work,” she added quickly. “Cuz, you’re literally the boss there.” 

“Very okay,” Cat said. She lifted Kara’s hand and kissed the younger woman’s knuckles. 

“Ew!” Carter said and jumped into the pool to avoid any further displays of impending kissy-face. 

*** 

The CATCO Geneva office was a flurry of activity. After Kara had arranged the villa, she had notified the CATCO team in Geneva of their imminent arrival. The knowledge that Cat Grant was staying in Geneva for ten days was enough to get every member of the staff both excited and terrified. Cat’s previous visits primarily had been brief—a few days in town with short meetings with heads of departments. The news that she planned to use the studio and camera crews was unheard of. 

Saffra Assad was the Managing Editor of the CATCO Geneva office. She was raised in France, graduated from Cambridge, and was tough but fair. She could make her employees quake in fear, but was generally approachable. She had no children, and took care of the Geneva Division as if were her baby. With Cat Grant in town, she was at her most prickly. Miss Grant was not known for making friendly stops at her many offices. Usually, her appearance meant she was there to make heads roll or was there to headhunt the office’s best talent. Saffra Assad would do her best to make sure neither happened. 

Miss Assad picked up her phone and dialed the studio line. “Do we have at least three cameras in full working order?” She frowned. “I know we only need two, but this is Cat Grant. We better have a backup.” Her expression softened. “Yes, bring down the one from the green screen room. She won’t be needing it.” She hung up and returned to her long desk and was about to sit. 

“Her town car just pulled up,” said Ronald Ashby. He was Miss Assad’s assistant. “Should I get coffee? Tea? Bourbon?” 

Miss Assad smiled and sighed. Her assistant had been with her three years, and he made her life much easier. But, he often got nervous. “Ask her assistant to order her coffee. Miss Grant is very particular about those things.” Miss Assad had spent time at the CATCO headquarters in National City and she had personally witnessed two assistants getting fired over the wrong coffee. 

Ronald’s British complexion paled to chalk white. “Kara Danvers is here?” he squeaked. “Oh, my, God.” He paced nervously. “Do I look okay? Should I…” He looked around the office and gasped when he saw an empty coffee mug on Miss Assad’s desk. “Let me get that!” he grabbed it, but then heard the elevator ding to announce the arrival of the two most powerful women in the CATCO world. Ronald threw the mug into the trash and sprinted back to his desk and stood as if at attention. 

Cat Grant came into the smaller bank of desks that was one third of the size of the bullpen outside her own office. Her Fendi sunglasses hid her eyes, but she turned her head and took in every detail as she made her way toward Miss Assad’s office. A step behind her, Kara followed with her iPad tucked under her note pad. She was taking notes as Cat gave a running commentary. 

“Three empty desks,” Cat said under her breath. “Printer marked out of order. Their IT hobbit is wearing Birkenstocks with slacks…” Cat shuddered. “Get that man some shoes or call a farrier to trim those toenails.” 

Kara smirked and made a note to have a gentle discussion with the young man who had poorly maintained toenails and a misguided idea of acceptable office footwear. 

Ronald tried his best to slow his breathing. Cat Grant was world-renowned, but Kara Danvers? She was a legend. She was _the_ perfect assistant. Assistants throughout CATCO and from other companies talked about Kara Danvers with hushed, reverent tones. They’d hear stories of some amazing thing Kara had managed to pull off, and all of CATCO’s assistants would marvel at her skill and spent hours trying to figure out how she’d done it. 

Cat slowed her pace as she came within ten feet of Ronald’s desk. Kara continued forward in the familiar dance, so that she reached the desk first. 

“Miss Grant to see Miss Assad,” Kara said with a bright smile. 

Ronald cracked under the strain of meeting his personal hero. “Oh my God, it’s so amazing to meet you!” He moved around his desk, not noticing the way Miss Grant inhaled and took on a tolerant expression. “Miss Danvers, do you need a desk while you’re here?” 

Kara took the young man’s offered hand and shook it. “You must be Ronald,” Kara said warmly. “We’ve spoken by phone. I hope your mom is feeling better. Did her twisted ankle heal?” 

Ronald beamed. “She’s much better. Thank you for remembering.” He glanced around and pointed to an empty desk. “One of our staff writers is out of the country. I set it up in case you need it.” 

“Miss Grant and I are fine,” Kara said. She raised her eyebrows and lifted her head slightly toward Cat. 

Ronald gasped. “Miss Grant, Miss Assad is waiting for you.” He rushed to the door and opened it, blushing furiously. He’d completely forgotten Miss Grant in his excitement at meeting Kara Danvers. “Can we get you anything?” he asked Cat, but he then looked at Kara. 

Cat bit the inside of her lip and enjoyed the way Kara’s cheeks tinted red. 

Kara took pity on the young man. “Sixteen-ounce latte, with three shots, soy milk, double hot and put it into a twenty-ounce cup.” 

Ronald nodded and started for the door. 

Cat cleared her throat, which effectively froze every person in the room. Cat glanced at Kara and then added, “And two of the largest iced mochas they’ve got. Extra sweet.” She turned toward Miss Assad. “Now, about the interviews I’ve got planned.” She moved to the small couch near her desk and sat. “I’ve got three lined up for the day after tomorrow. Starting at eight in the morning, one hour each. That’ll give you fifteen minutes for set up, thirty to shoot questions and follow up, and fifteen to freshen my make up before the next.” 

“That sounds…like a tight schedule,” Miss Assad said slowly. What she meant was, ‘Are you out of your mind?’ 

Kara smirked, and then interpreted for the struggling editor. “Miss Grant, since we’ll be working with staff unfamiliar with our National City scheduling, perhaps we could arrange ninety minutes for each set? I could have a masseuse on hand. I know you get tense when things aren’t moving as fast as usual.” 

Cat exhaled in a huff and took off her glasses. She glanced from Assad to Kara. “Fine, but forget the masseuse. I expect _you_ to be in my private dressing room to prep me between interviews, and I want you to have transcripts from each interview as soon as the guest leaves the set.” 

Kara nodded. “I’ll arrange bullet points of anything that might trigger questions for the interviews that follow.” 

Cat tapped the leg of her sunglasses on her lip. “Especially if they mention expectations for other countries. I want to see the reaction from those delegates.” She turned to Kara. “Make sure you—” 

“Book interviews for countries mentioned by name in any of our initial interviews,” Kara finished. 

Cat smiled, and had to force herself not to kiss Kara on her beautiful mouth. “If they won’t agree to on-air—” 

“Arrange telephone interviews,” Kara said as she took notes. 

Assad gaped at the two women. It was like they shared one brain. 

Cat was now actively keeping her hands at her sides because she desperately needed to touch her blonde lover. “And for the phone interviews…” 

“Have the most recent press release photos to go up on screen along with maps of their countries in context to Europe or the US depending the continent they’re closest to,” Kara nodded as she shuffled the iPad so it was on top of her note paper. “Plus I’ll make sure we have each country’s most recent…” 

“Carbon output,” Cat said with a glint in her green eyes. “And let’s throw in…” 

Kara smirked and her eyes met Cat’s. “Human rights scores?” 

Assad interrupted. “Why human rights?” She felt like she’d been watching the final set at Wimbledon with the rapid fire exchanges she was witnessing. 

Cat nodded with a hungry expression. “Many of these countries are more than willing to talk about their grand ideas for saving the planet in years to come. I can’t miss an opportunity to ask some harder hitting questions.” 

Ten minutes later, they’d managed to hammer out all of the details. Which basically meant Miss Assad had agreed to whatever Cat had asked for. 

Ronald knocked on the door and carried in a box with four coffees. “Miss Grant,” he said shyly and handed the CEO her latte. 

Cat sipped the latte. It was fairly hot, and better than any of Kara’s predecessors had ever managed. Cat gave Ronald a raised eyebrow. “This is actually not terrible.” 

Ronald faltered. “Thank you.” 

Kara appeared at Ronald’s side. “That’s Miss Grant speak for _It’s perfect_ ,” Kara translated. She lifted out a mocha and took a long drink. “This is amazing,” she complemented. “Be sure I get the name of the shop before we leave today.” 

Ronald looked like he was going to burst with pride. “Of course,” he said as he handed Miss Assad her coffee. Ronald put the extra iced mocha on the table near to Kara. 

Kara held out her already empty cup. “Really excellent.” She took the second mocha and had a small sip. 

Cat had her full attention on Kara. 

Kara smiled and took a longer drink. 

“So,” Miss Assad said, drawing out the word. 

“So?” Cat asked, her hawk-like focus now pinned on Assad. 

Ronald quickly rushed out of the room. 

Kara almost rolled her eyes. “So, maybe we could have a tour before we go,” she suggested. 

Miss Assad visibly relaxed and Cat shot Kara a look that clearly meant the CEO was enjoying watching Miss Assad squirm. 

“Fine. Kiera, make sure you take plenty of notes. I want you to pay extra attention to security issues,” Cat said as she stood and went to the door. “Well?” she added as she glared at Miss Assad. 

Miss Assad led the way, and when they were in the elevator, she cracked in the silence. “What kind of security issues?” 

Cat had her sunglasses back on. Her only response was to duck her head as she looked at Kara over the dark frames. 

Kara looked at Miss Assad and smiled disarmingly. “You have a public access to your Wi-Fi.” Kara frowned. “It’s an easy way to gain entry to your systems.” 

Miss Assad frowned. “All official correspondence is through the CATCO secure server.” 

Cat let out a disgusted exhale. 

Kara smiled a bit too brightly at Cat before focusing on Miss Assad. “If even one of your employees uses their own browser instead of the CATCO approved and most up to date version, it opens a gaping hole in security.” Kara’s expression was now solemn, and she tried not to think about how long it had taken Winn to fix the dozens of disasters Kara’s use of the wrong browser had caused a month after she was hired. 

“Really?” Miss Assad asked. She looked suddenly nervous. 

Kara recognized the look in the editor’s eyes. It was the same look Winn had seen in Kara’s eyes when she found out she’d put CATCO at risk of hacking by anyone who could google ‘how to hack.’ Kara moved closer to Miss Assad. “Have your IT manager call the National City office. Ask for Winn.” 

Miss Assad nodded and looked slightly less likely to vomit. 

“Do it today,” Kara added in a whisper as the door opened on the top floor.


	12. Chapter 12

The next few days passed in a blur. Cat and Kara spent their days with Carter and their nights together. Angela found time for her own exploring, and she took Carter to a few museums so Cat and Kara could have more time alone. Unfortunately, the plan had been to allow the two to get their fill of each other, and so far, they only managed to ignite even more flames of desire. 

They were able to rein in the need for constant touch when they returned to the Geneva office for the interviews. Cat continued to call her assistant ‘Keira’ and Kara continued to be the model of assistant perfection. During the first interview, one of the delegates from China mentioned that the rising ocean levels weren’t a major concern. He added that only tiny island nations were threatened and they could be easily relocated. Cat latched onto the comment like it was the last sparerib at a Kansas City BBQ rib cook-off. 

Kara, as always, was never far from Cat. She was taking notes of the interview so she could give Cat a transcript as soon as she finished the interview. She flagged down Ronald, and quickly set him to the task of transcribing the ongoing interview. 

Kara stepped further away so she wouldn’t interfere with taping and then started making calls. By the time Cat finished the interview, Kara was on her computer and printing out a stack of research materials. 

Cat stopped at the food services table long enough to get a chilled bottle of her favorite water and drank a few sips. When she finally made her way to Kara’s side, the blonde was highlighting her research and using sticky flags to mark critical sections. “Kiera, where are we?” she waited as Kara held up a hand toward Cat and finished her prep. 

Miss Assad had been in the control room for most of the interview, but had made her way to the studio floor when she saw Kara’s sudden flurry of activity. She stood near the back wall and narrowed her eyes as she studied Kara Danvers. 

Kara finished the last bit and looked up to Cat. “These are the latest projections of sea-level changes and endangered islands, population studies, and a list of the delegates from those islands.” She gave her boss the stack. Even as Cat flipped through the material, Kara stood at the older woman’s side. 

Cat stared at the final page. “Toa Dai?” she asked, her green eyes darting from the page to meet Kara’s. 

Kara nodded. “He’ll be here thirty minutes after our last interview today. He’s 81-years-old, and has lived in the Solomon Islands his entire life. He was born on the tiny island of Teanu. He speaks English, but would most likely be more comfortable speaking the Teanu dialect, Puma.” 

Cat raised both eyebrows. 

“And no, there is not an official Puma translator in Geneva,” Kara said as she blushed. She glanced around, keenly aware of Miss Assad’s eyes on her. “And yes, I can speak a little Puma,” she whispered.” 

                                                                *** 

The ride back to the villa seemed to last hours. Cat sat quietly staring out the window at the passing scenery. Kara sat a few inches away and the young blonde had a tiny smile firmly in place. She had surprised Cat, and that didn’t happen often. Her smile faltered as she thought about the kindly man she’d met. 

When Mr. Dai arrived at the station he had been standoffish at first. He spoke English, but was uncomfortable from the moment he entered the station. Kara had approached him, careful to avoid eye contact, and greeted him in Puma. She barely smiled, and used the dialect from his home town, and immediately asked him to please take time to eat. Kara had disappeared for a few hours prior to his arrival and had arranged a large table with dishes like he would find in the Solomon Islands. She made certain to point out the best parts of each dish and insisted that, as a guest, he have those prime parts of the meal. It was a part of his culture, and if the host hadn’t given the guest the very best, it would have been a huge slight. 

Mr. Dai was impressed when he saw manioc, yams, swamp-taro pudding, as well as roasted fish. Kara had apologized for not having a roast pig, stating she had not had time to prepare it properly. He was gracious and complemented the size of the meal. Kara had offered him chilled water or green coconut water, and he was again impressed. She asked about his family and about his home. 

Cat had watched as Mr. Dai warmed to Kara and after half an hour of sharing the meal, he was laughing and making jokes in Puma with the tall blonde. When Mr. Dai finally looked over to the large group of crewmembers standing around waiting to start the interview, he asked Kara who was in charge, and Kara had glanced to Cat Grant. 

Kara then offered Mr. Dai betal nuts with lime wrapped in green leaves from the same tree. He accepted the offer and the two sat on the floor enjoying the delicacy that was eaten in place of dessert. 

The elderly man nodded and asked Kara if she would like to begin the interview. Kara frowned, and solemnly agreed that it may be for the best, but that she would miss the friendship they were sharing. It was ceremonial, yet Mr. Dai clearly saw the wonderfully caring person Kara was. Kara stood easily, and then bent down and asked if he would be so kind to give her the honor of assisting him to his feet. She admitted that she was an orphan, and she had no elders to assist. Her eyes were cast to the ground as she explained, ‘It was the highest honor for my people to help our elders.’ She paused, her words laden with emotion and added, ‘Americans are focused on the individual, but I feel the wound of my loss each day.’ 

Mr. Dai had extended his hand and told her, ‘I welcome your help, cousin.’ It was a great sign of respect to allow her assistance and to refer to her as an extended relative. 

The interview, mostly in English was a complete success. When Mr. Dai narrowed his eyes in confusion to any question from Cat, Kara would step to the elder man’s side and rephrase the question in his own dialect. The two would speak briefly, and then he would answer Miss Grant in English. 

The interview exposed the devastation to the people of small island nations caused my global changes in climate. Huge swaths of land were now under water, fishing villages were left with empty nets and empty bellies because of overfishing by commercial ships and by the reefs that were dying from temperature changes and pollution. Most devastating, the sea water was overtaking the lower lying lands at an alarming rate and the once fertile inner lands were no longer able to produce crops because of the increased salinity. The people were starving, and the once abundant crops were no longer plentiful enough to sell. Those sales had been all that kept the families going through lean times. 

The emotion-filled voice of the elderly Solomon Islands delegate was the lead story. He was able to give viewers a face to go with the term ‘Global Warming.’ He spoke in simple terms and broke down the effects of the climate change into tangible numbers. 

500,000 people in the Solomon Islands would need to be relocated if the climate was allowed to increase by 1.5 degrees Celsius. A town’s cemetery, once 50 meters from the sea, was now covered with the exception of one stone cross gravestone, and even that was being eroded with each wave. Five islands had already become completely submerged. 

“We’re almost to the villa,” Cat’s voice broke Kara from her bleak thoughts. 

Kara met her lover’s eyes and smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes. “Can we spent some time with Carter?” 

“Of course, darling,” Cat said instantly. She moved closer to Kara and held up an arm. 

Kara moved instantly. She settled against Cat’s side and sighed when Cat’s arm wrapped around her. 

“You were amazing,” Cat whispered. She kissed the top of Kara’s head. “I know it was difficult for you.” 

Kara nodded and traced one finger across Cat’s thigh. “It’s like losing Krypton, but a few feet at a time, and no one can see it.” She shook her head. “They won’t see it.” 

Cat pulled Kara as closely as she could. “Well, at least you made Mr. Dai’s day, probably his week.” 

Kara nodded. “I told him that you know Supergirl,” she said against Cat’s chest. “I said I’d ask you to see if Supergirl could fly over and do anything she could help.” 

Cat closed her eyes and fought to keep tears from forming. “I think Supergirl’s answer is going to be yes,” she said quietly. She thought about the woman in her arms, and wondered for the thousandth time what she did to deserve such an incredible lover. “Kara,” she said as she nudged the younger woman. “Can you sit up?” 

“Are you okay?” Kara asked as she moved so she could see Cat’s face. 

Cat nodded. “I just really need you to look at me,” she said. Cat’s eyes shined with forming tears. Her eyes looked into Kara’s, and she marveled at the Nightwing Nebula blue eyes filled with earnest devotion. “I love you,” she said reverently. “Kara, I love you with all that I am, and I am so proud to be the one you chose.” 

Kara smiled and leaned over until her lips were mere millimeters from Cat’s. “There was never any other choice. I kind of fell in love with you during my job interview.” She kissed Cat, trying to convey the depth of her devotion. After a few minutes, she pulled back and held Cat’s cheeks in her palms. “You know, for so long I thought I was a fool for thinking you’d ever want me.” She saw Cat’s eyes flash, so she gently rested a thumb on her lover’s lips. “In those darkest times, I tried to convince myself I could be happy with…” Kara sighed and rolled her eyes. “Well, with people who were more acceptable. Like James and even Adam.” 

Cat closed her eyes and exhaled before opening them again. She was done letting guilt rule her heart. “I pushed you toward both of them,” Cat said around Kara’s thumb still on her lips. “Because I didn’t feel worthy of you. Not of Supergirl, and most certainly not of Kara Danvers.” She kissed Kara’s thumb. “It’s time we focus on the fact that we belong together.” 

Kara smiled. “El Mayara” she said in her native tongue. 

Cat nodded. “Stronger together,” she said. Then she pulled Kara to her and kissed the hero, letting the profundity of her emotion flow through the connection. Their passion, ever present, was held in check as each woman allowed their kisses to communicate love, commitment, devotion and the joy they brought each other. 

When their desire slowly grew, stoked by undeniable yearning, they stretched out on the bench seat of the town car with Cat on top of her beloved Kara. Hearts pounded ever faster until each woman felt like the chests would burst, sweat beaded on skin and hands scrambled beneath cloth so that they find more skin to touch and when their shirts were shed, they finally paused. They lay gasping for breath, bare breasts pressed together and overwhelmed with the sensation of a love shared. 

Cat nuzzled her face deep into Kara’s hair so she could press lingering kisses to the younger woman’s throat. She whimpered as she tasted salt on Kara’s skin. She’d rarely seen Kara sweat. 

Kara was still taking in deep gasps of air and she was lightheaded as if flying at the edge of the atmosphere with dwindling oxygen. Her elbows dropped to her sides, exhausted, but she managed to gently splay her fingers along Cat’s ribs and smiled at the sensation of gooseflesh erupting on Cat’s skin. 

Cat’s body went slack as she too was overcome by the intensity of their connection. She lifted her fingers weakly, over and over until she reached Kara’s shoulders. She couldn’t keep her wrists in place, so she relaxed and then edged her fingers under Kara’s strong arms, needing the contact. 

Their breathing slowed as the town car moved along the winding road toward their villa. Neither had any desire to move. By the time they arrived at the villa ten minutes later, they had managed to slow their heart rates and their breathing had almost returned to normal. Both were deeply affected by the experience and neither could fathom what it meant. 

                                                                   *** 

The next few days passed faster than Kara, Cat or Carter wanted. The interviews were all exemplary, and they were generating a great deal of buzz at home in National City and the US in general. Cat was being hailed a genius and a visionary for her idea to meet with members of the summit before the actual event. She was also the talk of the media in Europe as well. She had brokered meetings between the most endangered groups and the wealthier nations who had the clout to push for changes. 

Cat had even begrudgingly sat for an interview with a man she knew too well. His name was Maxim Lapointe and he had been chief editor of the news office that Cat bought out to start her CATCO office in Paris. She had taken two-thirds of his staff, and the remaining third had fled to other agencies. He was a cruel, petty man and he made business decisions based on his emotions instead of the needs of the company. It was one of the reasons the Paris office had been such a soft target. The news division had been leaking money like they were trying to catch water in a soccer net, and the best staff had all been looking for other employment for months. 

The interview had been brief, and Cat managed to avoid the many verbal traps he set. He began with questions about countries and people of privilege using climate change as the most recent trendy cause. He’d clearly wanted her to comment on countries not following through, but Cat was ten steps ahead. 

She’d waited until his question was finished, and then began by making the point he’d so obviously planned on using to make her seem hypocritical. Cat had looked into the camera with her captivating green eyes and said, “Maxim, I’m sure many of your viewers might think I belong in that category. They could point out that I am wealthy and frankly, rich enough that global warming won’t affect my quality of life, but they’d be mistaken.” She paused and her eyes narrowed as she let a bit of emotion surface in them. “Global warming, by definition, is everyone’s issue. Do I have an embarrassment of wealth and privilege? Absolutely. But I also have a thirteen-year-old son who I want to leave a world better than the one my parents left me.” She smiled and her eyes sparkled and she allowed a coy smile that never failed to charm. “Am I above using every tool I have to get my way? Not a chance. That’s why I am here before the summit.” 

Maxim started to interrupt, his thunder thoroughly stolen, but Cat placed a hand on his knee and smiled. 

“As I’m sure Maxim can attest, I like to put officials in the hot seat. My greatest hope is that my interviews will start dialogues so that when the summit starts next week, it won’t be the same lip service to future based fixes and more of the status quo.” 

Maxim had been furious, but was forced to agree with Cat’s platform. One of his underhanded attacks had landed. He’d mentioned that, since Cat was so committed to the cause, certainly she’d host a dinner at the huge villa where she was living while in Geneva. 

Which was why Kara was tasked with scheduling a banquet for fifty of Europe’s philanthropists and thirty of the summit delegates. It was also the reason Kara and Carter had to go shopping for formal wear, and not even the most exquisite gown or most handsome tuxedo could calm either of their nerves. 

Carter stared into the floor length mirror and scowled. He turned his head and a tiny smile appeared when he saw Kara across the small store glaring at her own reflection with the same expression. “The green was better,” he called out. 

Kara sent him look that made it perfectly clear she did not want to wear any gown. Once she registered how he looked, she squealed and rushed toward him. “That is amazing!” She trotted over with two sales clerks chasing after her. “Carter, you look amazing.” 

He blushed, but her opinion meant the world to him. “I don’t know.” He shrugged. “Mom usually has me get a black tux, you know, classic.” 

Kara shook her head. “The charcoal looks great.” She waved at her own gown, ruby red and far too frilly for Kara’s taste. “This is…” She saw the two clerks and changed her sentence midstream. “…not my style,” she said awkwardly. “You know, it’s far too fancy for me.” 

Carter caught on immediately. He was Cat’s son after all. “You’d do best with simple.” His blush darkened. “Mom says, if a woman is a work of art, her gown should frame her, not compete with her.” 

Kara’s smile was radiant. The young man who was socially uncomfortable had just given Kara insight into why Cat always stunned on the red carpet in simple gowns, and managed to make Kara feel better about herself. She glanced at the clerk. “Anything simple?” 

The two clerks nodded and hurried away. Kara sighed and wished she’d thought to bring the gown from her date with Cat. Kara frowned and lowered her glasses so she could use her x-ray vison to look for Cat. She’d excused herself twenty minutes earlier under the guise of needing to check in with CATCO in National City. Kara smiled when she saw Cat at the front of the store talking to Angela, but then Kara frowned. 

“What’s Angela doing here?” she asked in a whisper. 

Carter snorted. “How should I know? Plus, we can’t all see through walls.” 

Kara blushed and slid her glasses back into place. She watched as every member of the staff at the exclusive shop seemed to jump to their feet and rush toward Cat when she came into the private showing room. 

Cat marched toward Kara and Carter with two garment bags held out toward the nearest clerk. “Accessories and shoes, now,” she said as she handed off the bags. She smiled and nodded as she walked slowly around Carter. “That looks wonderful,” she said sincerely. “You’re growing up so quickly.” She glanced at Kara’s outfit a let out a disgusted sigh. “Unless that… monstrosity… is designed to make me long for your cardigans, it’s a complete disaster.” 

Carter and Kara laughed. 

Kara pointed at Carter. “He choose the monochrome look.” 

“Of course he did,” Cat said proudly. She ran her hands through his curls trying to tame them. “He’s my son and he has impeccable taste.” She met Kara’s eyes and then nodded to the dressing room. “Go put that on while I help the staff pick out shoes. Given the dress you’re wearing, they’ll bring you Birkenstocks like that idiot at the office.” 

“Okay…” Kara headed toward the dressing room wondering how Cat expected Kara to fit in anything that fit Cat. When Kara opened the door, she nearly broke into tears. It was her dress from their date on top of CATCO. 

“You’d better not be crying,” Cat called out from the other room. 

“Of course not,” Kara said even as she sniffled. She dressed quickly and came out in bare feet with her glasses slightly askew. 

Cat’s pupils dilated as she took in the sight of Kara. She had packed the gown with the express purpose of finding time to dance with Kara again so she could slowly remove the gown from her stunning lover. 

Carter’s reaction was different from his mother’s. “You should become a redhead,” he said as he tilted his head to one side. 

“Carter! That is not something you tell someone.” Cat was stunned enough that her lust dissipated instantly.          

 Kara’s eyes were open wide behind her glasses. 

“Geeze,” Carter said as he rolled his eyes. He motioned Kara and his mother closer. Once the two women reluctantly moved to his side, he glanced around to make sure they were alone. “Kara’s glasses are, like, the lamest disguise ever,” he said bluntly. He looked at his mother. “She has the same coloring as Gillian Anderson. She could totally pull off red hair.” 

“Why?” Kara finally asked. Frankly, if Supergirl and Kara Danvers both showed up with red hair, that would out her as the superhero instantly. 

Carter exhaled with look at the two women that made his frustration clear. “Kara can wear a wig, or wigs,” he explained as if talking to two children. “Then when you switch into the suit, the wig stays with your sweaters.” He smiled proudly. 

Cat and Kara stared at the boy. 

“Come on,” Carter whined. “It’s a good idea.” He blushed. 

Cat turned and studied Kara, tilting her head in the same way Carter had earlier. “He’s not wrong,” he said and then bit her lip. 

Kara’s eyes widened and let out an indignant breath. 

Cat smirked. “Brunette?” she asked. 

Carter shook his head, while Kara’s mouth fell open. 

“All right,” Cat said in the same tone she used in meetings when she reached a decision. “We’ll go to the best wig shop in Paris before we go home.” 

Kara was still gawking. “What if I don’t want to spend ninety percent of my time in a wig?” 

“More like forty,” Cat said reasonably. She saw Kara’s scowl and smiled. “Between your extracurricular activities and sleep, it won’t be so bad.” 

Carter was nodding. “You can say you changed it in Paris, because, that’s a thing? Right?” 

Kara was unconvinced. She looked at the floor and slouched. When she finally spoke, her voice was barely audible whisper. “I already had to give up my name.” Her voice cracked when she continued. “I can’t give away any more of who I am." 

Carter’s face paled. He had made the suggestion as a way to keep Kara safe. His lip trembled when he realized he’d made Kara cry. He rushed to Kara and hugged her fiercely. “Please don’t cry,” he begged. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Kara.” 

Cat moved to join them, and she hugged Kara from the side and kissed the younger woman’s temple. “You don’t ever have to change anything about yourself,” Cat whispered. “I love you exactly as you are.” 

Kara smiled even as she sniffled. “I love you both so much,” she said. “As much I love a group hug, maybe we should finish shopping because there are three clerks and a manager staring at us, afraid to come back into the room.” 

The hugging group peeled away from each other and Cat waved the staff into the viewing area. “Now, let me see some shoe options for her,” she said. As the three clerks approached, Cat’s eyes caught the box labeled Prada and pointed. “Those first.”


	13. Chapter 13

Cat mingled with her guests with the same graceful flare she always did. As she moved effortlessly around the main library, Cat realized how much Kara took care of for events. Cat had always known that Kara’s events always went off flawlessly, but the beautiful young hero had outdone herself for this gathering. 

The library had tables set up around the room with fine linen, fresh cut flowers, and she had place cards for the invited dignitaries at the main tables. Of course Kara had meticulously arranged each table so that those at the tables would have things in common and so that there were no people at the same table who would have any issues, either political or personal.  Servers circled the room with champagne and fine ciders in crystal stemware, while others had delicate canapés prepared from a dozen different national origins. 

Cat made her way to each table, and Kara was never more than three paces away from her. As Cat moved to a new table, Kara would move past her boss to provide introductions. Each time Cat witnessed the introductions, she became more impressed by her lover, and her need to kiss Kara senseless increased exponentially. 

Kara would pause at each table, and greet the table with her Sunny Danvers smile. She would then exchange a few words of greeting in each guest’s native tongue before turning and introducing Cat to the table in English. Kara would linger at the table and translate when needed and then follow Cat to the next table to repeat the process. 

After Cat had spoken to all of the foreign dignitaries, she made her way around the room. Cat gave Kara tiny nod, letting the young woman know she could return to managing the party. As Cat worked the room, she was able to use her own fluency in English, German and French to speak to most of the attendees. The few times Cat approached someone who didn’t share a language with Cat, Kara would steal into place next to Cat as if she’d never left the CEO’s side. There were advantages to dating a superhero, and Cat was enjoying them all. 

Cat approached a small group of delegates standing near the large wall of windows overlooking the lake. She smiled, noting that they were from Denmark, Germany, Scotland and Ireland. “It was so wonderful of you to join this gathering,” she said with a warm smile. 

They exchanged pleasantries, and then Cat did what she did best, she noticed things. “If I were a gambling woman, I’d guess you were discussing renewable energy. Since, each of your countries lead the world on that front.” 

Ireland’s delegate, Onora Gallagher smiled and spoke. “Miss Grant, thank you for hosting us. It’s nice to have a more social setting to interact with each other away from the glare of the media lights.” 

“Present company excluded,” Cat said smoothly. “Though, I will adhere to my rule for the night; everything that happens or is said here is off the record. And please, call me Cat.” 

“Onora Gallagher,” the woman said as she smiled and offered her hand. “Please call me Onora.” 

After shaking the Irish delegate’s hand, Cat offered hand to the Danish delegate. 

“Soren Lund,” he said politely. 

Cat repeated the process for each of the others. 

“Ancel Benn,” the German official said with a dip of his head. 

“Orren Fairbairn.” The Scottish delegate took Cat’s hand and firmly shook it. “My friends call me Renny.” 

Cat smiled, taking note that the Scotsman’s smile reached his eyes which twinkled. “If this event works out as well as planned, I’d like to make it a yearly event based on the summit’s location.” 

"It's an excellent idea,” Mr. Lund said with a nod. “We’ve been exchanging ideas to share our countries’ best ideas for renewable energy.” 

Cat listened while the group each explained the advances they were making when her eyes brightened. 

Carter moved to Cat’s side and smiled shyly. He’d been doing his best to play host, though he had a horrible time with strangers. 

Onora smiled kindly at Carter. “Is this the famous Mr. Grant I’ve heard of?” 

Carter blushed, but managed to speak with a firm voice that didn’t quiver. “Yes, ma’am.” 

“My son, Carter Grant,” Cat said as she wrapped an arm proudly around his shoulder. 

Maxim Lapointe approached the group. He was fuming. He had wanted to embarrass Cat by forcing her to pull a party together only to have it fail spectacularly. “Ah, Cat, I see you’re hovering near the grand piano.” His tone was condescending. He smiled smarmily. “Cat loves the sophistication a grand piano brings to a room, even if it’s the only reason it’s here.” 

Carter spoke before Cat could. “My mother’s assistant provided it so I could practice while here,” he said quietly, though the look he gave Lapointe was the genetic duplicate of Cat’s most venomous glare. 

Lapointe laughed, but not pleasantly. “Really?” He glanced at the gathered group. “Why don’t you play something for us?” 

Cat took a deep breath that Lapointe was not smart enough to recognize as her way of arming for a full frontal attack. 

Kara appeared behind Carter and rested a hand on each of his slim shoulders. “I would never expect or allow my student to be put on the spot in such an imposing gathering.” Her smile was genuine, but her eyes narrowed at Lapointe in a way that made him swallow hard. 

Cat bit the inside of her lip and watched with something akin to glee. Cater had relaxed into Kara’s touch, and while Kara’s stance was loving toward Carter, she was poised like a lioness about to eviscerate the threat to her cub. 

Unfortunately, Lapointe wasn’t smart enough to retreat when he was outgunned. He laughed and waved a dismissive hand at Kara. “I’m sure a media _assistant_ is capable of _teaching_ piano,” he said, his tone weighted heavily with sarcasm. He chuckled and stared at Kara, the challenge clear. “Why don’t you play a little song?” 

Cat opened her mouth, but Kara beat her to the punch again. 

“I’d love to,” Kara said. She slid one hand down to Carter’s as she turned and walked to the piano with the young boy at her side. She sat on the black lacquered bench, and nodded for Carter to stand next to the piano. She winked at him and his smile blossomed. 

The gathered guests became aware of the shift of the mood in the room, and the conversations quieted. They saw people gathering near the piano and came to see what was causing the migration. 

Lapointe was smiling like Kara had offered him a wonderful gift. An American barely out of college was going to attempt to play a piano worthy of only virtuoso pianists. He stood next to Kara and smiled as if looking at a toddler pretending to drive a toy car. “Are you going to play us a little pop song?” 

Kara’s smiled hardened, and it was so like Supergirl’s, that Carter put a hand on her shoulder as she had done for him. Kara’s eyes softened and she adjusted her glasses. “I could,” she said.  She saw Ambassador Amássy, the Hungarian delegate, and gave him a blinding smile. She had spoken to the elderly statesman at length less than an hour earlier. “Mister Amássy and I were just discussing a few of his country’s best known composers.” She glanced down long enough to settle her fingers into position and then met the keys with a finely tuned dexterity and skill that had many in the room gasping. 

Ambassador Amássy stared. “That is Franz Liszt’s _Transcendental Etude Number 4_ ,” he whispered. “It is considered one of the most diabolically difficult pieces ever written.” 

Kara turned and smiled at him, continuing to play the piece that required both the pounding of keys and delicate finesse. “Ambassador Amássy explained that you have to play it for 500 hours to even grasp the feel of it.” She continued playing as she turned and smiled at Carter. “It’s been one of my favorites since I was fourteen years old.” She didn’t add that she had mastered it at the same age. 

Carter stared at Kara in awe. 

“Come sit beside me,” Kara said warmly. She stood and used her foot to slide the bench sideways and then sat at one end, all without stopping the flawless performance. 

Carter sat and watched with wide eyes as Kara’s fingers sped across the keys effortlessly. 

Kara’s eyes were on Carter. She grinned like a fool, thrilled to bring him happiness by simply doing something she loved. 

Cat watched and was doing her best not to gloat. 

Lapointe turned to observe the crowd. The entire room was now studying Kara. The gathered diplomats were well acquainted with piano virtuosos, and most had seen the world’s best play at symphony halls across the globe. Ambassador Amássy had tears in his eyes, overcome with emotion. Lapointe ground his molars together angrily and gave Kara a withering glare. 

Kara turned toward to Lapointe, without interrupting her impromptu concert. “You mentioned pop music? I’d rather try another of Ambassador Amássy’s favorites.” She winked at the Hungarian delegate. “One from the 1960’s?” 

“Of course,” Mr. Amássy said emotionally. 

Kara turned to reset her fingers and broke into another piece before turning to Lapointe again. “Is _L'escalier du Diable_ more to your liking?” 

Ambassador Amássy smiled brightly. “György Ligeti’s _The Devil’s Staircase_.” He clapped his hands together like a child. 

Kara closed her eyes and a sublime smile covered her face as she leaned forward and gave the piece her full attention, basking in the memory of how a secondhand baby grand piano had saved her sanity when she arrived on Earth. _The Devil’s Staircase_ was a driving, complicated piece that required the use of the length of the piano keys, and at times necessitated the player to cross one hand over the other. Parts were pounded with vigor and then would bridge to a delicate, precise dusting of fingertips to achieve a cacophony of notes and volume that somehow managed to create an internal harmony. 

Carter stood and moved next to Lapointe’s side. He cleared his throat. When the stunned man glanced at Carter, the young boy politely asked, “Would you like some ointment?” 

“What?” Lapointe asked. 

“For that burn,” Carter said with a classic Cat Grant smirk. 

It took Lapointe a moment to process the American slang and then he blushed furiously. 

Cat had been staring at Kara in shock, and more than a little lust. She saw the exchange and let out a happy bark of laughter. Carter, who was painfully shy, had effectively made his first public snarky insult and it was in defense of Kara. Cat nearly burst with pride. She wished she had recorded it like she had his first steps. 

Kara opened her eyes and tried not to look too pleased by Carter’s remark. She turned to Lapointe without stopping her playing. “Is this not to your liking either?” 

Lapointe narrowed his eyes. “Ferme ta putain de gueule, connard,” he ground out in a growled whisper. 

“No? Maybe something in French?” Kara smiled sweetly as if she didn’t understand that he just told her ‘Shut the fuck up, bitch.’ She lifted her fingers and then brought her hands back to the keys and began playing a song that most in the room were familiar with, _La Vie en Rose_. When she began to sing, the crowd tittered with happy laughter. The fact that she sang brilliantly in French made Lapointe’s blush shade almost to purple. 

Kara knew it was immodest, and that she shouldn’t enjoy embarrassing the man, but he had been awful to Cat, and Kara rarely got to play for anyone. When she had first come to Earth, music was the one of the language that was least foreign. The piano allowed her to learn to have fine control of her strength and she would lose herself in the songs and forget her pain if even for a few minutes. The more complex the piece, the more it took her out of her head. Kara found Cat’s eyes, and any thought of Lapointe evaporated. She sang to Cat, and it was as if they were alone in the room. 

Cat was overcome with the need to drag Kara onto the piano and ravage her in the beautiful green gown, but, she used every ounce of her Queen of All Media steel to appear mildly interested. 

Kara smiled brightly and put all of her emotion and joy into the song, holding notes and playfully tinkling the keys at all the right places. She moved her eyes around the room to avoid outing her love for Cat. The crowd moved closer and only then did Kara blush, but she continued, hitting notes on key with her Kryptonian perfect pitch and ending by holding the final note a bit longer than necessary. When she stopped she realized the room was as silent as a tomb. 

“So… anyway, _that’s_ the kind of teacher Miss Grant provides for Carter.” She shot a saccharine sweet smile at Lapointe and walked away with a swish of her floor length gown. 

The crowd applauded and laughed before quieting and then returning to their conversations with their moods a bit lighter. 

“Let’s get you something to drink,” Cat said to Kara and steered her toward the kitchen. She glanced to Carter, then nodded toward Angela. 

Carter gave a micro-nod, a skill learned from his mother, and quickly went to Angela. The nanny led him away from the crowd. 

As soon as Cat and Kara moved around the corner into the hall, Cat yanked Kara in the opposite direction and increased her speed. Kara had to jog clumsily to keep up. Cat was a ninja master at running in four-inch heels. When they passed into the living space, Cat yanked Kara into the first guest bedroom she came too and locked the door before Kara had managed to stagger to a steady stance. 

“Why did you keep that a secret?” Cat said huskily. She grabbed Kara by her bare shoulders and shoved her backwards until the back of the younger blonde’s legs hit the bed. 

"Oh!" Kara squeaked as she fell to the bed with Cat pressed against her for the ride. She gasped when Cat's mouth covered her own. 

Cat broke the kiss so she could ravage Kara’s neck and whisper into her ear. “French is hot enough,” she said as her hands mapped every inch of Kara’s skin and the gown. “Singing?” Cat let out a hungry growl. “How was I supposed to avoid taking you right there on the piano?” She reached down and grabbed the bottom of Kara’s gown and yanked it high enough for her to slide her right hand beneath it. As her hand caressed the inside of Kara’s thigh she looked into the younger woman’s eyes. “And we will be making love on that piano.” 

“Anything you want,” Kara said desperately. Cat’s need had sparked the flames of desire in Kara. 

Cat kissed her roughly, her tongue darting into Kara’s mouth. She sighed into the contact as her fingers moved dangerously close to Kara’s silk panties. She pulled their mouths apart. “What I want is you singing that song to me and playing the Grand piano while I take you in my mouth from under it.” 

“Cat,” Kara called out. Her lover’s words hit her like a lightning strike. She wanted Cat, but she also wanted to keep their relationship private. She whimpered. “If we do this right now, you have a dozen gowns to change into.” She inhaled with a gasp as Cat’s nails dug into her thigh. “Oh, that’s nice,” she said, completely forgetting her protest. 

Cat took a deep breath and then slowly let it out. She stilled her hand and smiled ruefully at Kara. “We have a date with that piano as soon as we’re alone,” she said, her voice gravelly with need. 

Kara gave Cat a pathetic pout. 

Cat laughed and tossed the gown back over Kara’s legs. “Hey, being responsible was your idea, not mine.” She reached out and took Kara’s hand. “Come on. I’m sure most of my lipstick is on your throat.” 

Kara nodded, a bit dazed. 

                                                          *** 

When the two women returned to the party, they found the room filled with clusters of delegates in deep discussion. Kara smiled, thrilled that the gathering was actually helping the different countries find a safe space to talk. Her smile faltered when they noticed her return. 

The next twenty minutes had Cat and Kara switching roles. Where Kara was usually maneuvering Cat out of conversations, Cat was now running interference for her younger lover. Delegates from most of the countries approached Kara to give her business cards, asking that she consider playing for various orchestras. 

The Austrian delegate handed his card to Kara and told the blonde, “Call me and I will fly you to sit for an audition with the Vienna Philharmonic. I have no doubt they will hire you on the spot.” 

A philanthropist from Holland was nearby and he interrupted. “The Royal Concertgebouw is ranked number one in the world,” he said as he took Kara’s hand and kissed her knuckles. “I called the director earlier and he is willing to make you an offer based on what he heard over the phone.” He smiled smugly. “I was wise enough to record your performance.” 

“Alright, that’s enough,” Cat said in a loud, calm voice. “Miss Danvers has a job. She was not auditioning, and she has no desire to move away from National City.” She leveled her most dangerous glare as she slowly scanned the room. “Now, maybe we can focus on saving the planet?” 

Kara blushed as her many suitors found other places to be. When Cat returned to her side, she leaned so she could whisper into the CEO’s ear. “Okay, so maybe playing the piano was not my best idea.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Cat said in hushed whisper that only Kara could hear. “You should have played at your high school. You could have gotten scholarships anywhere with your talent.” 

Kara shrugged. “My foster parents didn’t want me to stand out.” 

“Have they even met you?” Cat asked as she turned to look into Kara’s eyes. “How could you not stand out?” When Kara blushed, Cat continued. “You might want to tell Eliza Danvers that all the cardigans in world can’t disguise what an amazing woman you are.” She could see that Kara was wilting under the glare of so much praise. “What do I have to do to get a martini in this place?” 

Kara’s eyes crinkled as she gave Cat a blinding smile. “Same thing you have to get _anything_ in the world.” Kara raised one eyebrow. “Ask.” She spun and went to make Cat her drink and when she came back, Cat was still a bit shell-shocked. 

“Thank you,” Cat said and then took a long drink of the chilled martini. Of course, it was perfect. She looked into Kara’s eyes. “How can you possibly be real?” 

Kara shyly dipped her gaze to the floor. She nodded toward the hallway nearby and walked away, leaving Cat to follow in her wake. When they reached the hallway, Kara checked the area with her x-ray vision before speaking. “Cat, I crossed thousands of solar systems to find you.” Her voice was sure and certain. “There isn’t anything I won’t give you, or do for you, or do to keep you and Carter safe.” 

Cat swallowed the last of her drink. She was dizzy and her ears were buzzing but it wasn’t the martini. “Why?” she asked in a shaking voice that betrayed her own self-doubt. “Why me?” 

Kara laughed and tilted her head back. She let out a sigh as she met Cat’s eyes once more. “It’s always been you, Cat. Always.” She smiled and rolled her eyes, embarrassed by what she was about to admit. “The day of my interview? It started at 10:15. I heard you from inside the elevator. I knew your voice from watching you on TV, but this was different. I got to hear you in action.” 

“Of course you did,” Cat said with a smile. She couldn’t break her eyes away from her beautiful and earnest lover. 

“I listened to you making calls,” Kara said. She shrugged. “Sorry. I couldn’t help eavesdropping,” she said and bit her lip. “I heard you running your empire on the phone, and I heard what the people on the phone were saying. It took less than two minutes, which was three calls. I knew you were special.” Kara sighed again and looked at the floor. 

“Kara, please don’t look away,” Cat asked. She cupped Kara’s chin in both hands and raised her face so they were staring into each other’s eyes. “Just say it.” 

“As soon as I met you, I knew you were the one for me,” Kara whispered. “I knew I was sent here to be yours, that you were my love bond.” She took a deep breath and exhaled, steadying herself. “Rao knew you were here, and sending me here was the only way he could offer me any solace for all I’ve lost. Even if you never loved me in return,” Kara held up a hand to quiet Cat before she could interrupt. “Even if it was one-sided. In my interview, you told me you ‘expect complete and utter devotion’ to my job, and you asked if I was ‘ready to sacrifice everything in my life’ to be your assistant.” 

Cat smiled. “You said ‘yes’.” 

Kara corrected her lover. “I said ‘yes’ with a smile, but it was to _you_ , not the job.” She nibbled her bottom lip. “I told myself that it could never be more, but at least I’d be at your side.” 

Cat nodded, remembering the interview, and the way she’d known there was something special about Kara. 

“Cat, will you marry me?” Kara blushed. “I mean, we have the tattoo rings, but will you marry me the way humans marry?” She frowned. “Wow. That’s a lot of marries,” she mumbled. 

Cat stood frozen; she wasn’t even breathing. 

Kara’s heart began to race. “Cat?” she asked gently as she edged closer. “Cat, talk to me. Say something. Anything.” She lowered her glasses and scanned Cat with her x-ray vision, finding no issue. She listened and Cat’s heart was pounding out of control. 

Cat’s eyes closed and she took in a slow, deliberate breath and then exhaled. A tear ran down her left cheek. 

“Oh, no, no, no,” Kara said as fidgeted in place. “I’m so sorry. I know this is too soon.” She spun and looked around the hallway for an exit. She turned to Cat and said. “I’m sorry. Forget I said anything!” She turned and moved in a flash of green toward the door at the far end of the hall. 

“Stop!” Cat said loudly just as Kara’s hand wrapped around the doorknob. 

Kara sighed and dropped her head forward. She was embarrassed and had tears running down her face. _‘What was I thinking?’_ she asked herself inside her head. _‘I ruined everything.’_  

Cat spoke softly, knowing Kara could hear every word. “Kara Zor-El Danvers, don’t you dare ask me that question and then run away.” 

Kara turned and felt the cold chill from her wet cheeks. She held her head high and gave Cat her complete attention. 

Cat raised an eyebrow and then glanced at Kara’s right hand. It was still wrapped around the doorknob. 

Kara sighed and moved both hands to her sides. She felt like she was standing in front of a firing squad armed with Kryptonite bullets. She’d rather face a hail of bullets than to hear Cat’s rejection. 

Cat spoke in crisp, clear one word sentences, each punctuated with a pointed finger. “You.” She pointed at Kara. “Here.” She pointed at the spot on the floor in front of her. “Now.” She pointed at the same spot again. 

Kara nodded and walked toward the woman who held her heart. 

“Now,” Cat said again, sharply. 

Kara used a burst of superspeed and then stopped exactly where Cat had pointed. She kept her gaze on the hardwood floor. 

“Eyes,” Cat said firmly. 

Kara looked into Cat’s emerald eyes. 

Cat shifted her weight so one hip was higher than the other. She put one hand on that hip and turned her focus on Kara. “It is customary to wait for an answer when asking a life changing question. Or was that different on Krypton?” 

Kara shook her head, but did not speak. 

“When?” Cat asked. 

Kara narrowed her eyes in confusion. 

“Now?” Cat asked. “When we land in National City?”  Cat took a step closer. “How many guests?” She smiled when she saw Kara finally catch up with her. “Religious ceremony? Courthouse?” She edged another step closer so she was pressed against Kara’s lean frame. 

Kara's voice cracked. “Anywhere. Any way you want.” 

Cat draped her arms around Kara’s neck. “In our home, with our family. The rest we can work out together.” 

Kara smiled gently and felt her heart slowly returning to normal. “Is that a yes?” 

Cat rolled her eyes. “Yes,” she said with a chuckle. She leaned closer and kissed Kara. When they broke the kiss, she laughed throatily. “Like there was ever any doubt.” 


	14. Chapter 14

As the private CATCO jet flew over the Atlantic Ocean, Cat Grant found herself unable to sleep. She stood and paced the darkened aisle of the plane with her mind a hurricane of thoughts. She was giddy that her time with Kara had gone so well. But nervous that half of the European classical music scene was hunting Kara like she was a mythical Yeti that made terrifying sonatas look as simple as shaking a bell, like she was born inside a Bechstein grand piano and cut her teeth on original sheet music by all the master composers. Oh, and she was insanely hot, which made the musical Yeti a great possible draw if they could cage her. 

Cat knew Kara would never leave to be a concert pianist, but the attention Kara’s casual display was bringing her was not good. Super not good. Kara Danvers was like a lily of the valley, a beautiful flower that thrived in the shade. Kara Danvers would not do well in the spotlight. Too many photos of Kara in all her exquisite glory, and people would see that she and Supergirl were the same person. 

Which was why Kara had agreed to a change. A change that broke Cat’s heart. Kara was sleeping stretched out in bed and had a frown on her adorable face. Which would not do. Cat Grant’s fiancé should not ever frown in her sleep. But, Cat Grant also did not want her fiancé outed as an alien. 

Which was why Carter’s plan was now in full effect. Kara Danvers was going to land in National City as a red head. The brave hero was forced to lose one more of a litany of bits of her identity. And the thought of Kara losing anything else tore at Cat’s heart. Yet, even in the face of giving up another piece of her identity, Kara remained a hero. 

Which was why, even after Cat had done her best to wear Kara out during an all-night lovemaking session, Kara hadn’t hesitated to leap to the rescue when Hank had called with a request for Supergirl’s help. 

Cat and Kara had still been awake and lost in each other’s arms as the sun rose, and then Kara’s DEO cellphone had rung. A Royal British Navy Astute-class submarine had been testing its sonar near Scotland. They were making detailed maps of an area called the Devil’s Hole when the sub lost power long enough to drop into the deepest trench, and it was stuck fifteen hundred feet below the surface, mired in thick silt. One hundred and nine sailors were trapped, their nuclear reactor was down, and they were running out of time. 

Hank told Kara to get there at a reasonable pace. He’d told the British that Supergirl would arrive soon after sunrise. He’d based the time on Supergirl’s known best speeds, and calculated the time from National City, where Hank had been patrolling as Supergirl to provide cover for Kara’s trip. Kara made the 800-mile trip to Scotland in just under an hour. She’d increased her speed to provide a sonic boom for her arrival and then spent the next ten hours struggling to raise the ship from the slick clay silt it had sunk into at the bottom of the trench. The clay created suction that held the ship in place. By the time Kara managed to extricate the vessel and lift it to the surface, she’d burned through twenty-two sets of mixed gas tanks to breathe at depth. Of course, she posed with the sailors, and stayed to eat with men on one of the support ships. The fact that she ate more than fifteen servings delighted the sailors who had cheered her on. Kara flew back in the ink night sky and was relieved when she saw their Geneva home in the distance. 

She had arrived at the villa and collapsed into bed after a long, hot shower. Cat made Kara promise to sleep the entire flight home. The flight boarded at six in the morning, and Kara was passed out by two minutes after six. 

Which was why Cat was pacing the plane like a madwoman. A madwoman with very expensive taste in bourbon, she reminded herself by downing the drink in her hand. 

Normally when Kara slept next to Cat, the hero was always aware of Cat and their surroundings. Prior to leaving for the airport, Kara had eaten two dozen eggs, two pounds of bacon, two loaves of toast, and a gallon of orange juice. Once onboard the jet, she stretched out on the small bed and was instantly unconscious. She was sleeping on her stomach, her face turned toward the aisle, and her breathing was slow and rhythmic. Other than to draw in and exhale air, she hadn’t so much as twitched in the following six hours. 

Cat poured another bourbon, sighed and continued pacing. After finishing the dark amber liquid, she put the glass down and narrowed her path to a trail from the seat where Carter had dozed off back to the bed where Kara slept. She made the same small journey more than a dozen times. 

“You’re pacing,” Kara said without opening her eyes. 

Cat stopped herself from making a biting remark. She was doing that more and more since Kara had come into her life, stopping her mean-spirited remarks. Even before she’d fallen in love with her. Cat went to the bed and knelt down with both knees on the floor. She kissed Kara’s forehead. “Sorry,” she whispered. 

“S’okay,” Kara slurred sleepily. “Come back to bed.” She lifted the blanket to reveal her lithe body wrapped in a silk shell and a pair of lace La Perla boy shorts. 

Cat Grant was brilliant and only an idiot would refuse a chance to nestle against a woman who looked like a Greek Goddess. Cat kicked off her slacks and slid in next to Kara. 

The younger woman pulled Cat against her and made a sound like a drowsy purr. Kara rooted her nose into Cat’s hair until she met skin. “Love you,” she said as she pressed somnolent kisses on Cat’s neck. Her arm was wrapped around Cat’s middle, and Kara’s legs molded around the bend of Cat’s knees. 

Cat closed her eyes and decided to worry about things when the plane landed. She held her hand around Kara’s and smirked.  Even in slumber, Kara’s hand inched its way up across Cat’s belly and cupped one of Cat’s breasts. If there was a better way to nod off, Cat didn’t want to try it. 

                                                            ***

Cat was in a dream. She knew it was a dream because everything looked like it was being shot through a shimmering filter that young directors were so fond of using these days. Also, the fact that Cat was at her wedding to Kara, and the additional facts that Kara was riding a unicorn while Lois Lane dutifully scooped up unicorn manure were excellent indicators that Cat was not awake. Cat, ever the pragmatist, went with it. About the time she and Kara were dancing in the warm surf while Carter rode the prancing unicorn nearby, a new sound interrupted. It was not a good sound. When Cat felt herself upended, she awoke with a jolt. 

There was a loud klaxon blaring in the darkened jet cabin, and Cat realized the only reason she wasn’t bouncing around the small space like the iPads and other belongings slamming into things was because Kara was hovering with her in the midst of the upheaval. 

“Carter’s okay,” Kara yelled over the alarm. Kara flew them to where Carter was white faced and terrified as the jet pitched violently. He had his seatbelt on, as Cat had drilled into him on every flight. Kara settled Cat in the seat next to Carter and buckled her into place as the plane seemed to level out briefly. 

“What the hell’s going on?” Cat yelled. 

Kara shook her head and flew off to secure the crew members in the front section of the plane. After that, she went to the cockpit and then she made her way back to Cat. “We’re about two hundred miles from the Eastern seaboard. We hit something and lost an engine.” 

Cat held Carter’s hand. “And?” 

Kara’s expression was grim. She nodded toward the side of the plane that was lower, collecting piles of everything that could roll to the lowest wall of the cabin. “Looks like it was a flock of geese,” Kara said with a shiver. She had seen their remains splattered along the plane and in the debris of the engine with her x-ray vision. Kara scanned the cabin and flew across to the emergency exit. 

For a brief moment, Cat thought Kara was going to open the door to carry the plane. She was overcome with terror at the mere idea. She gasped when Kara returned to her side with her cell phone in hand. 

“There’s no service,” Carter said shakily. “We’re too far.” 

“This is a special phone,” Kara said. She leaned in and kissed his forehead. “I will keep us safe,” she added fiercely. She dialed and waited, fear clear on her face even in the dim lighting. She closed her eyes and squeezed Cat’s hand. “Kal, I need you. I’m in the CATCO Jet two hundred miles off the Eastern seaboard. We’re trying for Metropolis International but a bird strike took out one engine and damaged the other.” 

Carter’s eyes went wide. He looked to his mother and a ghost of a smile crossed her features. 

“Damn it. I totally forgot,” Kara said as she turned over her phone and flicked a tiny compartment open. She had the same homing beacon hidden in her phone that James Olsen had in his watch. She’d never used it before, but she gladly pushed the button inside now. “Ah!” She pressed a hand to one ear and put the phone to the other as the sonic whine tuned to a frequency only Kryptonians could hear assaulted her hearing. “It’s working. And it’s really loud.” She paused, then added. “Yeah, I’ll do what I can.” 

“What?” Cat asked. 

“He’s on his way.” She handed Cat the phone. “Keep this with you. I mean it.” Kara was still cringing as she shot to the overhead bin and dug through the scattered bags before yelling, “Got it.” A brief instant and Kara was at their side in her full Supersuit. “I hope you’ve got an airtight nondisclosure contract with the crew.”  She flew to the cockpit before Cat could respond. 

Cat reassured Carter for what felt like hours. In reality, less than two minutes passed before Kara returned. She looked grim. 

Kara held Cat’s hand. “I offered to use my powers to lift the plane from the inside.” 

“That would tear the plane’s skin right off,” Carter exclaimed. 

Kara smiled proudly. “That’s exactly what the pilots told me.” 

“We’re losing altitude.” Cat could feel her ears adjusting. 

“The pilots are bringing us down to a breathable flight deck,” Kara explained. 

“You’re going outside to be our engine?” Carter asked. 

Cat’s eyes widened. 

“Yeah,” Kara said confidently. “No big deal. This plane is way smaller than the first one I caught.” 

“That one ended up in the river,” Cat reminded her lover. “After it took out a bridge.” 

“It broke a tiny piece off the bridge,” Kara argued. “How many planes have you caught?” Kara asked, trying to lighten the mood. 

“I’m think maybe I shouldn’t have caught this one,” Cat shot back. 

“Funny.” Kara rushed off and quickly returned with all the blankets and coats she could find. She covered Cat and Carter and then went to secure the small group of crew members in their seats toward the front of the plane. Luckily, Angela had stayed in London to visit family. 

The radio crackled and the pilot’s steady voice came over the speakers. “Supergirl, as soon as everyone is secure, you can open the door.” 

Kara leaned down and kissed Cat. She poured every bit of love into the contact before pulling away. “See you soon,” she said into green eyes. She turned and hugged Carter. “Take care of your mom for me.” And then she was at the emergency exit, the door was off, and she disappeared as the entire cabin was whipped with icy wind. The noise was deafening, and Cat and Carter clung together. Just when the air pressure fully equalized, the low side of the cabin rose and the plane leveled off. 

“She is so awesome,” Carter yelled over the tumult. His eyes were watering from the blowing air. 

Cat nodded and hugged her son. 

Ten minutes later, a blue and red clad figure came into the plane through the missing door. The figure was too tall and far too bulky to be Kara, but it headed directly to Cat. 

“Miss Grant, Supergirl is acting as the engine.” He waited for Cat to nod as he took Kara’s phone from her hands and turned off the beacon. “I’m checking with the captain and we’ll go from there.” He turned and flew through the cabin to the cockpit. 

Cat shook her head. He was so obviously Clark Kent. She mentally kicked herself for missing it so many years. A violent rattle broke her thoughts back to the present. The plane pitched again and again and then dipped sharply toward the damaged engine before lifting again. 

Superman flew out the door in blur. After a few more shakes, the plane was stable again. 

Cat held Carter close for the next ten minutes. She looked out into the blackness outside and saw the lights on the East Coast. She let out a breath she felt like she’d been holding for an hour. 

The pilot announced the emergency landing, and then the ground came up faster than Cat expected. The landing was smoother than many of the commercial flights Cat had flown. As soon as the plane stopped on the runway, Superman made his way to Cat. 

“Let’s get you two to the ambulance,” he said in a rush. 

“Where is Kara?” Cat asked. She knew Kara would have moved heaven, earth, and hell to be the first back through the door. 

“Her powers shorted out,” he said as he ripped off their seatbelts. “Hurry up so I can go back for her.” 

Cat pulled Carter to his feet and Superman gathered one of them into each arm and in a flash, they were gently placed next to a waiting ambulance. 

“You left her?” Cat yelled. 

Superman paused long enough to look into Cat’s eyes. “She was weakened. I took her place and she’s following us at a slower speed.” He stepped back, took a breath, and lifted off the ground. 

“Find her,” Cat yelled as he shot into the sky with the crack of a sonic boom. 

                                                            ***

Less than five minutes later, Cat was talking with two EMTs when she was startled by the sound of a sonic boom. Her eyes met Carter’s where he was sitting on a gurney a few feet away wrapped in a blanket. She didn’t see Superman anywhere, but then heard voices across the tarmac and turned to see Superman floating down from the emergency exit of the plane with a barefooted Kara. Cat felt a lump in her throat and it took all of her considerable resolve to not burst into tears. 

The man of steel had obviously flown past faster than human eyes could track so Kara could be seen emerging from the plane. 

Superman landed next to Cat. “You were right, Miss Grant. Your assistant was at the back of the jet.” 

“Hey,” Kara said with an embarrassed smile. She had on a pair of sweats and large, baggy sweatshirt and her blonde hair looked like it had been styled by a tornado. Kara would have to debut her new hair color in the morning. She had two blankets from the plane wrapped around her to complete the unorthodox fashion statement. 

Cat surged forward and hugged Kara, then frowned. “I am so relieved to see you,” she said quietly. She inhaled, and then scrunched her nose. “Why do you smell like the inside of a cat food factory?” 

“I’ll tell you later,” Kara whispered. “Suffice it to say, I am not a fan of water landings.” Her eyes met Carter’s and she blew out a relieved breath. 

Carter got up and rushed to Kara. He threw his arms around her as she broke away from Cat and knelt on the tarmac. “Can you fly with us all the time?” he whispered. 

Kara laughed. “Of course.” She smiled when she felt the blanket that had been draped over his shoulders settle around hers. 

“Good,” Carter said. He looked up at Superman, still hugging Kara. “Thanks,” he said shyly. 

Superman nodded with a hint of a smile. His eyes shined with the formation of tears, but he would deny it. He cleared his throat. “Looks like the NTSB is here.”  He moved closer. “I’ll be sure to tell them that the pilots managed until I got there, and that Miss Danvers was jostled but uninjured in the plane.” 

Cat nodded, but then looked to where the pilots were standing a few meters away drinking steaming coffee from Styrofoam cups. 

“I already spoke with them,” Kara said. “Before I left the plane. They knew Superman was on the way, and I told them I was traveling on international business that needed to remain secret.” 

“Good,” Cat nodded. She could always count on Kara to manage any problem before it happened. “Now, we need a hotel.” 

“No,” Superman said firmly. “I’m sure Miss Danvers’ cousin will insist you stay with him.” 

Cat started to protest, but when she saw relief wash across Kara’s face, she kept quiet. She caught Kara’s eyes and then gave her questioning look. 

Kara nodded and then sat on the cold tarmac, too exhausted to stay upright. She laughed weakly when Carter sat on her lap. 

*** 

The trip to Clark’s loft took twenty minutes by town car. That was twenty minutes too long to sit in an enclosed space with Kara and the various bits of oceanic souvenirs crusted onto and into the Supersuit she was wearing beneath her sweats and sweatshirt. 

Cat considered making Kara take a separate elevator, but that fleeting thought disappeared as soon as Kara stumbled as she got out of the town car and fell to the pavement. Her palm was bleeding when she stood. The rest of Kara’s journey to the penthouse loft was spent with Cat on one side and Carter on the other. Neither was going to risk anything else happening to Kara. 

Clark opened the door with a huge grin, which faded when he smelled the result of Kara’s trip from the airport in a heated vehicle. “There’s a huge shower in the second master bedroom,” he said as he took Kara’s hand and marched her through the entryway and across the modern, open living room. 

Lois took over the role of host. “Cat, I’ve got 60-year-old Bourbon waiting to welcome you.” She held out the drink. 

“Bless you,” Cat said, too tired to throw out a barb. She moaned as the smooth liquor hit her tongue. “That’s amazing.” 

“It should be,” Lois said with a chuckle. “They put it into the barrels when you graduated high school.” 

Cat smiled and took another drink. When she lowered her glass there was mischief in her bright green eyes. “Your math is as bad as your eyes.” Cat stepped closer and allowed Lois to get a better look. “You know I’m two months younger than you, and that was before Kara’s… DNA… took me back to my thirties.” 

“Son of a bitch!” Lois looked in the direction the two Kryptonians had escaped. “Clark, you better figure out how to make me younger or I’ll be shopping for a new hero.” 

“That’s what you always say,” Clark said as he came into the room. He gave Lois a quick kiss and then turned to Cat. “Maybe you could, uh, you know….” He raised his eyebrows as he waved in the direction of the master guest bedroom. 

Carter rolled his eyes. “I think he means Kara needs some help in the shower.” 

Cat ran her hands through Carter’s hair. “You were so brave.” She kissed his temple and hurried toward the hall. 

Carter blushed. He noticed a twinkle in Lois’ eyes and knew she was about say something to irritate his mom. 

“You’ll find your insanely hot girlfriend at the door at the end of the hall. The shower is on the left side of the room,” Lois said to Cat. She then smiled at Carter. “So, wanna see your room?” 

Clark wrapped an arm around Lois’ waist. “I thought you might like the loft.” He pointed to a small stairway. 

Carter frowned, but then covered it with a smile. “Thank you,” he said politely. 

“Geez, Clark. The kid just had a flock of evil geese dive bomb his plane. Probably damn Canadians.  First, they give us Ted Cruz, now this!” Lois leaned so she was eye to eye with the young boy. “If it were me? I’d want Clark to drag our camping cot into my mom’s room so I could make sure she didn’t get scared.” 

Carter bit his lip. “Mom does hate flying,” he agreed. 

“Then it’s settled,” Lois said kindly. “Besides, ever since your mom’s favorite broom broke, she hates leaving the ground.” 

Carter rolled his eyes. He’d seen Lois and his mom insult each other many times. He always knew they secretly liked each other. He flexed his snarky muscles and said, “Well, Mom always said you cheat at Quidditch.” 

Lois barked with laughter. “What do you expect? As a Gryffindor, I couldn’t let a Slytherin get past me.” She rested a hand on his shoulder. “Let’s get that cot so you can keep watch over our girls tonight.” 

*** 

Cat quickly made her way to the bedroom and through to the bathroom. It was small compared to those in Cat’s beach house, but it was tastefully decorated and had a beautiful tiled shower at one end and a claw-foot tub at the other. “Obviously Clark decorated. Lois would have made it look like her crypt in Transylvania.” 

“You know you like her,” Kara said with a muted smile. She was sitting on the low bench inside the shower, still wearing her Supersuit. “Could you help me get this off?” she asked. 

“Of course,” Cat said as unzipped the suit and slowly peeled it away. “Okay, that’s more seaweed than you eat in a year’s worth of sushi.” She flicked a large strand to the floor. Cat’s eyes widened when she noticed a deep purple bruise covering half of Kara’s back. “Is anything broken?” she asked hollowly. 

Kara shook her head. “Kal checked. We’re both pretty good at finding injuries with x-rays.” 

Cat nodded and tugged the icy fabric down past the bottom of Kara’s bra. She squealed and jumped back as a small fish flopped onto the tile floor. “Jesus, Kiera! What have I told you about pets?” she said as she pressed a hand to her chest. 

Kara smiled and gathered up the three-inch long fish in her hands. “He won’t survive out of the ocean.” She looked at Cat and her lip quivered. 

Cat did not back down. “You eat dozens of his little friends every time we get takeout from Mori Sushi.” 

Kara looked heartbroken. She looked toward the door. “Kal-El!” she called loudly. 

Clark arrived at the door with a whoosh. “What’s wrong?” He saw Kara’s bra and blushed and turned away. 

“Oh, for God’s sake, Clark. It’s a bra,” Cat teased. “Take Nemo back to his father before Kara bursts into tears.” 

Clark turned and looked at the small fish. “Seriously?” he whined. 

“Here comes the lip,” Cat whispered with a chuckle.

“Okay!” Clark relented as soon as the quiver of Kara’s lip returned. His gingerly took the fish and turned to leave. 

“Wait!” Cat commanded as she held up a finger. “Bring me a container in case we find any other survivors.” 

Five minutes later a very put out Superman flew four tiny and confused fish back to the sea. 

***

After her third shower, Kara went to rest under Clark’s sun lamps. He had a specially equipped chamber that looked like a tanning room. By the time Kara yawned and climbed to her feet three hours later, she felt better and when she stretched her arms over her head, the ache in her back had lessened. She glanced at her palm and saw that the abrasion was still there, but some of the ache was gone. 

Kara put on a tee shirt and a pair of sweats that Clark had placed on a shelf in the room. As she made her way out toward the living room, she could hear voices, and paused to smile when she saw the source. 

Cat and Lois were sitting on the couch shoulder to shoulder, their feet side by side on the low ottoman, arguing while flipping through the news channels. 

“Let me see if they’re running my story,” Cat said as she made a grab for the remote. 

Lois rolled her eyes. “Right, because CATCO Worldwide Media is certainly _not_ running the story sent to them by the Cat in CATCO.” She changed the channel and scoffed. “Seriously?” 

The screen filled with images of the British submarine being hoisted by a mud-covered Supergirl while the voiceover exalted the efforts by the Maid of Might. The scene shifted to Supergirl holding the sub in place while the rescue ships secured it at the surface and then Supergirl floated to the deck of the nearby support ship. She peeled off the breathing apparatus and reveal a mud-covered face. Kara was smiling, but Cat could see how tired her lover was. 

Kara ignored the chalky grey mud on her face and suit. As she helped the exhausted sub crew climb onto the deck of the vessel, Kara subconsciously wiped off her family crest. Her early years on Krypton had ingrained her with a consuming reverence for the House of El’s glyph. The effect was a stunning visual. Kara looked almost like a black and white photograph except for the bright red and yellow of the crest and the striking color of her eyes likes sapphire chips lit from behind. 

Cat sipped her coffee. “That shot right there? I’m putting that one in the main lobby.” 

Lois rolled her eyes, but even she was imagining stills of the footage. “Too bad Olsen wasn’t there. He could have gotten his next Pulitzer.” 

CATCO’s coverage focused on the drama of those involved, how the 109 men had been without hope until Supergirl arrived from across the Atlantic. The footage had close ups of Supergirl, as she surfaced again and again to trade out empty tanks for full ones without any sign of slowing. 

There was a shaky shot from on deck, obviously shot with a cell phone. The crew was attaching a new tank to Supergirl’s back and a young sailor gave the exhausted hero a cup of tea and a sandwich. Supergirl gave him a grateful smile and ate the sandwich in one bite and then made short work of the steaming tea. The sailor brought two more sandwiches, and then spoke with a nervous tone. “Maybe you should take a bit of a respite?” he said. It was difficult to make out because of all the background noise, and the distance from the person recording it.  The words were captioned on screen. 

Supergirl accepted the sandwiches and finished them in two bites. “Thank you, for the meal,” she said sincerely. “I can’t rest until those men are safely on the surface.” She turned to the older man working on her tanks. “Ready?” 

The older man nodded. “Off you go,” he said quietly. The camera stayed on the two men as Supergirl left the frame in a blur. Concern for their comrades and admiration for the hero were obvious in their expressions. The older man glared at someone out of the frame. “I want every sandwich on the ship waiting when she comes to swap out those tanks!” 

Cat’s eyes shined and she felt tears forming. 

Lois noticed. “Just wait until the Queen sends us a bill for Karry Potter’s deck-side meal service. Our National debt will double.” She didn’t mention Cat’s emotional display. “Let’s see what the real news is saying about this.” Lois changed the channel and _the Daily Planet’s_ cable station suddenly replaced the previous channel. There were shots of Supergirl pulling the sub to the surface, but they were wider shots and focused more on the vessel. The voiceover had a different tone as well. 

The _Planet’s_ coverage was sterile in contrast to the CATCO report. The _Planet_ reporter droned on about the tonnage of ship, the shape of the Devil’s Hole at the bottom of the sea, and about the silt content and why it made the rescue so difficult. There were no human interest shots of Supergirl and the crew. The _Planet_ reserved that kind of commentary for shots of their own hero, and they weren’t about to canonize CATCO’s Kryptonian, or point out that Superman hadn’t shown up to help. 

Kara smiled at the two women on the couch, so relaxed in each other’s company. “You two really should give up the public squabbles. You’re obviously great friends.” 

“Bite your tongue!” Cat slid away from Lois like the dark-haired woman had just caught fire. 

Lois didn’t miss a beat. “I thought you held exclusive rights to biting her tongue?” 

Cat was ready with her response. “I allowed her to retain an easement for fair usage.” 

Kara shook her head and left the two arguing the finer points of sexual prerogative in regards to the mouth and its contents of the woman named Kara Danvers, AKA Kara Zor-El, AKA Supergirl, AKA Kiera the Hot Assistant, AKA Karry Potter, and all that said mouth would and could be accessed for. Kara saw Kal in the kitchen and moved to his side. 

“You were great out there,” Clark said as he lifted his chin toward the news coverage. “And with the plane last night.” 

“No,” Kara said as her featured darkened. “My family would have died if you hadn’t shown up.” 

"You kept them safe by keeping your cool,” Clark said gently. “You called for backup and then fought with every ounce of strength you had so they were okay until that backup arrived.” He pulled her into fierce hug, tempered to be less forceful then usual since her strength hadn’t yet returned. “You still had enough power to fly to within five miles of the shoreline. That includes your many sputtered take offs after you landed in the water.” 

Kara gripped him, savoring the warmth of his body. Without her powers she felt constantly chilled because she couldn’t maintain her higher temperature. 

“I know you would have held out until you got them to the airport,” Clark whispered, though he shuddered involuntarily. “You would have completely depleted your reserves and they would have made it safely to the ground, even if they had to glide in for the landing.” 

Cat had made her way toward the kitchen and was witnessing the exchange. As a master of words, pauses between words, and what lay unspoken between the lines, she was painting a picture that terrified her. She leaned against the threshold between the hall and kitchen and imagined Kara getting the plane to safety and then plummeting to the earth without anything left to save her own life. 

Kara nodded against Clark’s chest. “Without hesitation,” she sniffled and wiped her eyes on his bulky sweater. 

Clark pressed a kiss to the crown of Kara’s head. “I know,” he said quietly. 

“Kal-El?” she asked in a broken whisper. She felt him tighten his hug instead of verbalizing his acknowledgement. “If that had happened— If something like that ever does….” 

“Shh,” Clark murmured. “Never worry, Kara Zor-El.” He felt tears sting his eyes. “I will protect and defend all the members of our House until my last breath.” He cleared his throat. “Anyway, that’s not gonna happen, so why don’t you go spend some time with your fiancé.” 

Kara smiled as she eased out of his embrace. “She told you?” 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Cat asked, her voice rough with emotion. “I’m so very proud you chose me.” 

Clark chuckled. “Cat, I kind of knew that by the fact that she blood bonded to you.” His eyes brightened. “And the fact that every time she sees or hears you her heart rate increases to a flutter.” 

“C’mere,” Cat said without moving from her position against the wall. She inhaled deeply when Kara snuggled into her embrace. “Do you need more time in the sunroom?” She caressed Kara’s back gently. 

Kara shook her head. “This is what I need,” she said as she let her weight press Cat to the wall. “Just you.” 

Cat smiled, but she also noticed Clark’s eyes narrow. “You have me,” she promised. “But you’re also going have a few pizzas and then a few hours under those lamps.” Cat’s eyes pinned Clark in place. There was a weight to the look, a hint of determined trepidation. 

“Yuck,” Kara bent her knees and burrowed closer to Cat. “I’m not remotely hungry.” 

Cat raised her eyebrows to Clark. 

He nodded and then spoke. “Kara, your appetite may have left with your powers, but we both know that you have to keep up your calorie count.” 

Kara groaned and pulled slightly away from Cat turned toward her cousin.  “No pizza. Maybe plain rice?” 

Clark nodded. “I keep a few dozen pounds frozen for when my powers weaken.” He opened the freezer and pulled out a huge container and tore it open and tossed it into a stock pot. 

Lois came into the kitchen past Cat and her oversized Koala Bear girlfriend. “Grab a gallon of the chicken stock.” She waited as Clark handed her a container of frozen liquid. “You may not be hungry, Kara, but this is the best thing for you. Martha refills the freezer with it every time she visits.” She banged the container and a block of amber ice plopped into the stockpot. “Your turn,” she said as gave Clark a kiss on his cheek tucked herself beneath his arm. 

Clark blushed, but he relaxed into Lois’ embrace and focused on the block of frozen liquid in the stainless steel stockpot. He lowered his glasses and sent a controlled burst of his heat vision into the ice. It melted quickly and then he moved his aim to the side of the pot and quickly heated the contents to a rolling boil. 

“He’s faster than a microwave,” Carter said. He’d come down the hall and was watching with a gleeful expression. 

“Well,” Cat said. “That certainly won’t replace ‘faster than a speeding bullet’ as his signature descriptor.” 

“It’s totally amazing,” Carter said. He looked at Kara with renewed interest. 

“No,” Kara said with a smirk. “I will not be your next science fair project.” 

Cat laughed. “Carter, your future step-mother is not a science experiment provided for your own personal amusement.” Cat’s head swiveled to pin Lois in place before she could comment. 

Lois raised a hand in defeat. 

Carter grumbled, then said, “Fine!” 

Kara pulled Cat closer and smiled as she took in the sight of her family, her House. Her eyes fluttered closed when Cat kissed her cheek. 

“You’re going to eat an appalling amount of that rice and soup and then sleep under those lights for the rest of the day.” Cat’s tone held no tone of authority. Instead there was a thread of fear intertwined through her words. She pressed her forehead to Kara’s. “You scared me,” she whispered. 

Kara’s reaction was immediate. She’d spent years fixing any threat to Cat’s happiness and making things better for the older woman was second nature. “Okay,” she promised. “I’ll force down two bowls and then go back to the dungeon.” 

Lois snorted. “You poor unfortunate child. The horrors of a sun-filled dungeon.” 

Cat giggled. “Lois, you realized you just painted yourself as Ursula.” Cat’s eyes sparkled as she sang the lyric from _the Little Mermaid_. “You poor unfortunate soul…” 

“Please,” Lois scoffed. “Karry Potter, tell her I expect better insults from Oldermort.” 

“Whatever,” Cat said as she pulled Kara toward the table where Clark had placed two bowls of the rice and broth combination. “Neither Kara nor I take advice from De-Lois Umbridge. 

Lois’ outraged expression only made Cat laugh.


	15. Chapter 15

Three days later, Kara sat between Cat and Carter as the new CATCO jet circled to make its landing at the National City International Airport. Kara’s knuckles were white from a combination of squeezing the arms of the seat and fighting frantically to not crumple the metal beneath her fingers. 

“We’re almost on the ground,” Cat said gently. She smiled, realizing that despite Kara’s terror throughout the flight, Cat’s normal fear of flying was no longer present. “Kara, you’re safe.” 

Kara nodded, but her face was a study in terror. “I know,” she said, clearly not believing her own words. 

Carter placed his hand on top of Kara’s wrist. “Nothing is going to happen to me or Mom,” the young boy said softly. 

Kara’s head turned toward Carter and her heart filled with love for the gentle and adoring boy who reminded her of herself at his age. “I love you, Carter. I hope you know that.” 

Carter blushed but didn’t let go of Kara’s hand. “The way you decimated that jerk Lepointe at the party when he was picking on me was a pretty big clue.” He bit his lip shyly and moved his hand down on top of Kara’s. “Burning out your powers to keep us safe in the other jet was all the corroboration I needed.” 

Cat smirked as she watched the two interact. It thrilled her to see Carter coming out of his shell. Apparently all either Grant needed was a good dose of Sunny Danvers to blossom. 

“Corroboration?” Kara asked with her first genuine smile of the trip. “You sound just like your mom proofreading an article.” 

One of the flight attendants came alongside them. “We’re about to land. The car service verified that they are waiting and your luggage will be delivered before you get to the town car.” 

“Thank you, Simone,” Kara said. She reached down and ratcheted her seatbelt tighter and then eyed Cat’s and then Carter’s. 

“If you tighten our belts again, you’ll cut off the circulation,” Cat admonished. 

“Sorry,” Kara said as she adjusted her glasses. She tucked her hair behind her ears and made a scrunched expression to show her displeasure. “It’s weird wearing someone else’s hair,” she whispered to Cat. The high-end wig was expertly placed over Kara’s own hair which was secured snuggly to her scalp with enough bobby pins to set off every one of the metal detectors in National City. 

“Kara, for the price we paid for those wigs, it is your hair,” Cat assured the nervous woman who held her heart. “If it will help, I’ll call Blanchett and ask who did her wigs for her Elizabeth movies.” 

Kara blushed “I don’t think we should bother Cate Blanchett over my fear of wigs.” 

Cat leaned forward. “So now it’s a fear?” she asked playfully. 

“Discomfort?” Kara suggested as she scrunched up her face. 

“Is that a question or an answer?” Cat asked, her tone suddenly completely the Queen of All Media. 

“Mom, leave Kara alone.” Carter smiled and watched Kara’s face as the jet’s wheels touched down with a squeal of rubber on pavement. He laughed when Kara looked like she was about to scream in terror despite the fact that the pilot had made a textbook landing. 

Kara swallowed hard and blew a breath out. “You were distracting me?” she asked mildly. 

“Yep,” Cat said emphasizing the pop at the end of the word. “Seems to have worked.” 

Kara frowned, but couldn’t hold the mock anger. She hugged Cat and kissed her behind the ear. “Thank you, my love.” 

Cat dipped her head and allowed the hint of a smirk to form as Kara pulled away and hugged Carter next. 

“And you,” Kara said, giving the younger Grant a delicate shake. “You are very sneaky.” 

He blushed, but was secretly proud to be able to make the landing less frightening for her. “Kara, be sure to make sure the wig is secure before we leave the plane.” He became suddenly bashful. “Since you brought up ‘sneaky’ it reminded me of the wig.” 

Kara pressed back into the headrest and sighed. She was about to test drive the new look and hoped the change wasn’t so drastic that people would obsess over it, but that it was different enough so as to avoid obvious comparisons to Supergirl.” 

As always, Cat seemed to read her mind. “The length is practically the same. The layering will give you options for wearing it up or down, and that shade will not remind anyone of you know who.” She smiled at the dark red color. 

Both of Kara’s eyebrows rose and she tilted her head so she could look over the frame of her glasses. “I was shocked when Carter told the ‘hair consultant’ that we wanted Scarlett Johansson red’ for the shade.” She pinned Cat in place with her sharp blue eyes. “A lesser woman would’ve been jealous when her fiancé instantly agreed.” 

Cat looked bored. “Really, Kiera. I was just agreeing so we would have a place to start.” 

“Right,” Kara solemnly. “Make damn sure we can style it in that 1940s look Johansson had in _Vanity Fair_ ,” Kara said in a fairly good impersonation of Cat’s boss tone. “The style, not the color!” 

Cat smiled and her cheeks tinted pink. “Well, you wear it better than she did.” She leaned over and kissed Kara. She sighed and pressed closer. 

“No kissy-face when I am literally belted in next to you!” Carter said pathetically. 

                                                    *** 

The first hint that Carter’s grand plan might actually work was on Monday morning. 

Kara reached the front of the line at Noonan’s and smiled at the same barista who she’d seen every morning for literally years. Her name was Kelly, and Kara and the girl were quite friendly. 

“What can I get you, miss?” Kelly looked blankly at Kara. 

“Miss Grant’s usual?” Kara asked in a confused tone. “And my Pumpkin Spiced latte with cinnamon?” Kara was used to Kelly having the drinks mostly finished by the time she reached the counter. Kelly always saw her and called out for the two drinks she ordered every weekday. 

“Kara!” The barista gasped in shock. “Oh, my God. You look great!” She realized what that sounded like. “Not that you didn’t look great before, but that color really brings out your eyes.” 

The girl at the cappuccino machine turned around and rushed forward to see what the squealing was about and after a moment she recognized Kara. “I never would have known it was you,” she said with a smile. “That’s a new look. Did you change your order too?” 

“No,” Kara said with a snort and adjusted her glasses. “Just the hair.” She looked down at the floor and blushed. She realized that going with Cat’s suggestion to arrange today’s look into a Veronica Lake long page boy style pulled to one side might have been over reaching. 

Kelly whistled. “Well, it’s very Black Widow: The Early Years.” 

Kara took the drinks, Cat’s paid for by a corporate tab, and Kara’s with cash and tip. 

                                                            ***

The next clue that Kara’s hair changed her appearance drastically was on her journey to the main entrance of the CATCO building. Kara was comfortable with being shy and invisible Sunny Danvers. She kept her head down, her blonde locks tightly secured in a ponytail, and her eyes safe behind her glasses. People rarely noticed her. 

By the time Kara reached the front entrance, she’d had five indecent offers shouted at her, countless whistles, and one idiot had cut her off on the sidewalk and expected her to go with him to have coffee. 

“No, thank you,” Kara said. She pointedly held up the two coffees she was carrying. 

“Great,” the idiot said with a sleazy smile and then he actually reached for one. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Kara said angrily. She spun so he couldn’t reach the coffee. 

“That view’s better anyway,” he said as he reached out to grab Kara’s ass. 

Kara spun again, and now she didn’t care about making a scene. “Touch me and I will break every bone in your hand.” 

He seemed genuinely confused, then his expression darkened into rage. “Some bitches just can’t take a compliment,” he said as he turned and walked away. 

It took all of Kara’s willpower to not melt his shoes to the pavement with her heat vision. 

She made her way inside the building and let out a relieved sigh and headed toward the familiar elevator. 

Only to be stopped by the security officer. “Miss, that’s for employees only,” he said rushing to her side. 

Kara let out a beleaguered sigh. “Carl, I see you every day in this lobby except for the week off you take in Florida with your kids every year.” Kara was getting quite tired of what Cat had called ‘traffic stopping red’ hair. 

“Miss Danvers?” His eyes widened comically. 

Kara sighed again and her shoulders slumped. She was exhausted already. 

“Let me get the elevator for you,” Carl said quickly. “Sorry about that,” he said sheepishly. “You kinda look like a young Rita Hayworth, maybe Katherine Hepburn with the sideways curls.” 

Kara smiled, when she really wanted to tear off the damn wig and throw it at the next idiot that commented on her looks. Instead she stepped into the elevator and pushed the number forty. 

The happy ding let Kara know she was safely ensconced on her fortieth floor home away from home. The pep was back in her step, her Sunny Danvers smile was in full force and she practically skipped to her desk. She leaned down and placed the two cups on her desk, and her hearing, always attuned to those she cared about, heard familiar friends. 

“Wow,” James Olsen said from the far end of the bullpen. “Did Cat hire another hot, and probably evil, assistant?” 

“Ah, I don’t think so,” Winn said. 

“She must be a villain.” James blew out a breath. “The way that dress hugs her ass is a crime.” 

Kara watched their reflections in the window. 

Winn leaned forward to get a better look. “No way,” he suddenly gasped. “The hair is wrong, but that is Kara.” 

Two thoughts collided inside Kara’s head. One, James was apparently perfectly happy objectifying a coworker as long as he didn’t think he knew her, and two, Winn knew her ass well enough to recognize it out of context. She wasn’t sure which of the two things creeped her out more. She slowly turned her head and sent them a murderous glare. 

“Oh, shit,” James said. 

Winn swallowed with a gulp. “Think she heard us?” 

Kara’s glare continued as she nodded her head. 

James froze. “Yeah.” 

Winn squealed and ran from the room, but he did whisper, “I only knew it was you because I made all your outfits! This isn’t as gross as it seems.” 

James took a deep breath and made to take a step toward Kara. 

“No,” Kara growled as she shook her head. She grabbed the coffees and went into Cat’s office, heading directly to the balcony. 

                                                            ***

Cat Grant made her way to her private elevator and waited as it rose to the fortieth floor. She schooled her expression to Level Eight on her Queen of All Media death glare, which was a tad higher than usual for Monday morning, but she wanted to be sure she didn’t start gushing over Kara when she saw the newly-christened redhead. The bing announced that it was time for her entrance and she stalked out with her sunglasses on and not a care in the world. 

Her eyes found Kara’s empty desk and Cat felt concern fill her chest. Kara had promised to text if she had to run, or rather fly, off on Supergirl business. 

Cat exhaled when she reached Kara’s desk. “Has anyone seen my wayward assistant?” she asked as she spun to glare at everyone within her line of sight. “She just spent ten days in Europe on my dime. I expected her to at least be on time.” She waved a hand at Winn, who was at his desk looking like someone just bludgeoned his Macbook Pro to death using his Xbox One, PlayStation 4, and his Wii U. 

Winn ducked his head. 

“You, Vern, have you seen Kiera?” Cat demanded. 

“Ah…” Winn stalled, ignoring the fact that Cat wasn’t even getting the first letter of his name correctly anymore. He had seen Kara. Yep. He’d seen her all right. He blushed the color of a late harvest Merlot and pointed at Cat’s office, then toward the balcony. 

Cat’s eyes narrowed and she stalked toward her office like a missile locked onto its target. When she went onto the balcony and turned to the seats that were hidden from the office view, Cat’s mild annoyance became a four alarm panic. “What happened?” she asked as she rushed toward her lover. 

Kara was seated on the narrow loveseat slumped forward with her elbows on her knees. Her face was hidden behind a curtain of her red hair. She looked up and her eyes were red, but it was clear she hadn’t been crying yet, though she was close. “Was I unattractive with my blonde hair?” she asked in monotone voice almost devoid of emotion, like she was resigned to a heartbreaking reply. 

“Kara, you’re beautiful no matter the color of your hair.” Cat squatted awkwardly in front of Kara so she didn’t let her skirt touch the tiled floor of the balcony. “What happened?” she asked. She knew something was causing her fiancé’s distress and if she didn’t know what it was, she couldn’t fix it. And she would fix it or fire everyone who couldn’t fix it. 

Kara sighed and held out a hand and pulled Cat to her feet. She eyed the space next to her on the loveseat and waited until Cat sat. “Before today, I was invisible.” She looked into Cat’s eyes. “In a good way,” she added. 

“Oh…” Cat sat up straighter and took a deep breath as she took Kara’s right hand in her own left hand. “People…" 

Kara shook her head slightly without realizing it. 

“Men…” Cat tried. She saw Kara tense, so she continued. “Men, _some_ men, can be a bit brash. They’re like birds when they see a shiny object and become fascinated.” Her eyes narrowed. “Except _some_ men think that fascination gives them the right to be complete imbeciles.” She squeezed Kara’s hand. “Am I close?” 

Kara nodded and look at her lover. “No one recognized me. Not Kelly, my favorite barista, who is a woman, by the way,” she added grumpily. “A dozen jerks whistled at me, and another four or five made vile suggestions, and one propositioned me and tried to grab my ass.” Kara stood, letting go of Cat’s hand so she could pace. “And that was before I even got to work.” She tossed her hands in the air. “I thought I was safe here. I know them. How could they treat any woman that way?” She turned to Cat and her expression was crestfallen. “How could they treat me that way?” 

Cat had decades of experience handling the kind of casual harassment her younger lover had just described. She had zero experience handling men doing it to Kara. “Take me to wherever these men are right now,” she said dangerously. 

Kara closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. She took a deep breath and looked at Cat. “I only heard them because of my _ancestral_ hearing. You can’t fire them based on that.” 

Cat stood. “Oh, I’m not going to fire them,” she hissed. “I’m going to kill them.” 

Kara eyes widened. “Cat, you can’t kill them,” she said reasonably. 

Cat considered Kara’s words and nodded slowly. She grabbed her phone from her purse and flipped through her contacts. 

“Are you really calling Lucy?” Kara asked, slightly warmed by Cat’s protective streak, but still nervous. At least she knew Lucy would instantly shut Cat’s rampage down. 

Cat listened to the phone but glanced at Kara. “Baby Lane is my next call.” She narrowed her eyes murderously. “We’ll need representation.” 

“Who are you calling?” Kara stood, now more than a little nervous. 

Cat spoke into the phone. “Get to CATCO, now. Bring. Your. Gun.” She growled. “Just bring them ALL.” 

Kara always tried to respect people’s privacy, but this was spinning out of control. She extended her hearing and heard a familiar voice. 

“Are you under attack?” Alex asked on the phone. 

“No,” Cat said. “But the bastards who’ve been harassing Kara today are about to be.” 

Kara grabbed the phone. When Cat tried to get it back, Kara floated ten feet in the air. “Alex, everything is under control.” 

“Who is harassing you?” Alex said. She was breathing heavily. 

“No one. Just some men.” Kara exhaled and then noticed that Cat was below her with both hands on her hips over her thousand dollar skirt and was not pleased that Kara was hovering. 

“Men?” Alex growled. “Put Cat back on. We need a plan of attack!” 

“Alexandra Danvers, enough.” Kara dropped to the ground and handed Cat the phone. “I’m going to for walk.” She spun and went into through Cat’s office and on into the bullpen. 

“Kara?” Cat asked, clearly confused. She quickly spoke into the phone. “Alex, she just…” 

“Stormed out?” Alex asked in an embarrassed tone. 

“Exactly,” Cat said a bit angrily. 

Alex exhaled loudly. “Cat, did Kara explicitly ask you to deal with the harassment?” 

Cat stared through the wall of glass into her office hoping to see Kara. “Not explicitly, no, but how am I supposed to react when some lecherous bastards…” 

“Yeah, about that…” Alex grumbled. “You just fell into the Kara Danvers pitfall number three. My sister is so sweet and gentle hearted that the people who love her have the desperate need to fix, punch, or kill whatever is making her sad.” 

“It’s one of the things I admire most about you,” Cat admitted. “And… that’s a bad thing?” 

“The desire to protect? No,” Alex said. “But when Kara rants, all she really needs or wants is to be heard.” Alex cleared her throat. “She is full of _feelings_ ,” Alex said the word feelings as if it was an incurable disease or illness. “And she needs to… _process_ them.” She let out an involuntary shudder. 

“And I just steamrolled into fix mode,” Cat said quietly. 

“Welcome to my world,” Alex said wryly. 

Cat suddenly understood. She was so used to fixing problems that she’d forgotten to simply listen to her partner. “Thank you, Alex. I think we can cancel the armed tactical squad,” she said quietly. “For now.” 

“Probably for the best,” Alex admitted with a smirk. 

“Listen, once I find Kara, and we talk this out, would you be willing to meet for lunch?” Cat’s need to fix things now focused on preventing any future missteps, like what the hell were Kara Danvers pitfalls one and two? “Today?” Cat said with a hint of command. 

“Ah, well, okay,” Alex said, not sounding remotely happy about it. 

“Eleven o’clock,” Cat said. “Somewhere Kara would never expect us to be.” 

“Done.” Alex smiled dangerously on the other end of the phone. “Meet me at the Pink Poodle by the ‘Welcome to National City’ sign.” 

“I’ll even buy the dogs,” Cat said with a smile. She knew the older Danvers sister was trying to shock her. “I’ll have my regular. Perhaps you’ve seen it? The Cat Grant?” 

“I’ll see you at eleven,” Alex said as she hung up. She’d been hoping to shock Cat. She figured the CEO would be horrified to find a lowly hot dog named after her, though it was made with a grass-fed beef sausage, organic whole grain bun, fresh spinach, local tomatoes and an amazing sauce prepared daily from wasabi, Tupelo honey, fresh herbs and balsamic vinegar. “Cat probably invented the damn sauce.” 

***

Three floors below Cat’s office, Kara hurried down the corridor trying to be as invisible as possible. She reached her destination and opened the door. 

“Is she in?” Kara asked Audrey, the legal secretary. 

“She’s only partially caffeinated this early. I don’t schedule anything until at least nine thirty.” She nodded toward Lucy Lane’s open office door. 

“Thanks,” Kara said as she hurried past the older woman. Kara leaned halfway into the room. “Hey, Luce, do you have a few minutes?” She blushed, and then added. “Can we talk?" 

“Of course,” Lucy said as she came around her desk and made a show of inspecting the new hair color. “Damn it. Lois was right. You look great as a redhead.” 

Kara’s features darkened at the compliment. She closed the door and then met Lucy’s eyes. “Do you ever have a really crappy day and all you want to do is just vent to the one you love?” 

Lucy leaned against her desk and smiled supportively. “Is this a general question or has your day already progressed to crappy?” 

Kara flopped onto the rich brown leather couch and sighed. “The latter.” 

Lucy smiled knowingly. “So you went to the one you love… and what with her being ‘Cat Freaking Grant,’ she went into ‘destroy the thing that upset Kara mode’, with a side of ‘nuke it in case it may have surviving children’ who could grow up to hurt Kara?” 

Kara let her head fall back against the couch. “Pretty much.” 

Lucy moved closer and then sat with an undignified flop so she was next to Kara. “And, you being Kara Freaking Danvers, you went into ‘find the nearest hideout mode,’ and ended up here?” 

Kara laughed and turned to face her friend. “I went into ‘find Lucy because she will be a great listener and help me figure out how to not screw things up with the love of my life mode.’” 

Lucy furloughed her brow. “That’s a pretty freaking big responsibility.” She took Kara’s hand. “She loves you. So stop worrying about that.” 

Kara let out a slow sigh. “Thanks. I needed to hear that.” 

“I’m glad you came to me, but I’m just wondering, is Alex on a mission?” Lucy asked carefully. She let go of Kara’s hand and waited. 

Kara looked over the top of the frame of her glasses. “She’s on a mission alright.” 

Lucy laughed so hard she actually held her belly. “They’re both on the warpath? What the hell happened?” 

Kara blushed. “I got creeped out by all the icky attention the new hair color garnered.” She shuddered. “Some guys can be… awful,” she said as if it were the scoop of the decade. 

“Oh, sweetie, I tend to forget how much faith you have in humanity.” When she saw Kara’s curious expression she sighed. “Kara, my entire career is based on men _and_ women having the innate ability to be awful.” 

Kara snorted. “Yeah, well after Cat finished killing every single person who besmirched my honor, she was going to call you to defend her.” 

“All you needed was to talk it through,” Lucy said. “Did you tell Cat what you needed?” 

Kara leaned forward and hid behind her hands over her face. “No.” She moved her hands. “But honestly, I didn’t get the chance. As soon as she heard that… people… here at work said things, well she went all ‘Rose Tyler absorbs the time vortex and atomizes all the Daleks.’” 

Lucy’s mouth opened, closed, then she scowled. “I… am _really_ hoping that’s a movie reference and not a real thing,” Lucy said slowly. Then her eyes widened. “Someone at CATCO harassed you? And they are still alive?” Lucy stood and paced. “Okay, I am really trying to let you vent, but since I am just your friend, and I am currently figuring out how long it will take to get to every gun in my apartment and then back here, the fact that the cops _and_ coroner are not here is a pretty huge win on Cat’s part.” 

Kara smiled and bit her lip. “It really is,” she admitted. 

Lucy grabbed Kara’s hand. “Okay, who the fuck is Rose Tyler and what the hell are the Daleks?” 

“They’re characters on _Doctor Who_ ,” Kara said, as if Lucy had just insulted donuts. 

"You spend way too much time with Winn," Lucy said with a laugh. 

Kara stiffened. 

“No,” Lucy said, clearly shocked. “Kara, no. That’s like hearing that James…” 

Kara flinched as if slapped. 

“What the actual fuck?” Lucy’s nostrils flared. 

“They didn’t actually say it to me,” Kara said in a rush, then froze. “It’s just weird, you know. How can I get mad for what no one else would have heard?” she added lamely. 

Lucy paused, she knew why Kara was frightened. “Kara, you know Lois is my sister, right?” 

“Yeah,” Kara said, clearly knocked off balance by the topic shift. 

“So you also know that Clark is her husband. And that he is a _Super_ brother-in-law.” Lucy’s eyes held Kara’s. 

“Yeah?” Kara asked slowly. 

“I’ve seen what happens when Clark gets his super feelings hurt.” Lucy waited for Kara to speak and when she didn’t, she continued. “Oh, for God’s sake. Clark gets his cape in a bunch every time he hears anyone mention how whipped he is.” 

Kara nodded and smiled. “So, I’m not the only one?” 

“Please,” Lucy said. “With the way Lois makes him do all the housework? He should have the skirt on his supersuit." 

“Good to know,” Kara said with forced cheer. She cringed imagining Clark in a skirt. 

“So, the boys saw you, didn’t know it was you, and proceeded to be gross little frat boys. Am I close?” Lucy’s expression was calm, but Kara could hear her pounding pulse. Clearly she was beyond pissed off. 

Kara nodded. 

“Well, I’m _not_ going to go tell them the finer points of corporate law and polices strongly suggesting they not be assholes,” she said in a perfectly rational tone. “But not because I don’t want to,” she added. “I’m going to let you come to me if you want any paperwork on this.” 

Kara shook her head. 

“So, do I even want to know what they said?” Lucy asked with a scowl. 

Kara looked down at the floor. "I was putting my morning coffees on my desk, and James saw me from across the room. He asked if Cat had another new hot assistant, then suggested I was probably evil.” She looked up and saw that Lucy was listening patiently. “Then he may have suggested something about the way my dress fit my ass being a crime.” 

Lucy rolled her eyes. “He is such an idiot.” Lucy rested a hand on Kara’s arm. “I’m sorry he said that.” 

Kara gave her friend a tiny smile and shrugged. “Then Winn, who was still seeing me from behind, told James that it was me.” She stared into Lucy’s eyes. “Because apparently, he can identify my ass out of a lineup.” 

Lucy giggled. “Sorry, but that paints quite a picture.” 

“I know it’s a not a huge deal. I was already sensitive about it after being harangued on the way to work.” Kara laughed and sighed. "It's nothing that warrants legal action or homicide by my sister or my fiancé.” 

Lucy’s eyes widened. “Your what?” She grabbed Kara and pulled her into a fierce hug. “Hasn’t Cat taught you to never bury the lead?” 

Kara’s laugh was genuine and she felt much better having talked through the incident. “So, you can’t mention it because we haven’t told my sister or my mom. We’ve invited them for dinner tomorrow night.” 

Lucy nodded and casually glanced down at Kara’s left hand, then frowned. “What the hell, Grant?” she muttered. “She didn’t give you a freaking ring?" 

Kara followed her line of sight. “Oh, I didn’t even think about a ring!” Panic instantly set in. “I have to get Cat a ring before tomorrow!” 

                                                            *** 

Susan Vasquez was a trained agent and she faced danger and death in many occasions in her role at the DEO. She was currently wishing for at least some danger, and if she had to stop herself from laughing at Alex’s agony much longer, she’d long for death. 

“The woman is not human,” Alex said in a shocked tone. She slumped to sit on one of the long benches in the DEO locker room. 

Vasquez sat next to Alex and gave the shocked agent a supportive pat on the back. “She’s just a little larger than life. I mean, she built an empire from the ground up.” 

Alex shook her head. “She has her tendrils _everywhere_ ,” Alex said. “I met her at the Pink Poodle.” She stared into Vasquez’ eyes. “Part of its charm is that it is not remotely fancy, right?” 

Vasquez nodded. She pictured Alex choosing the location specifically to throw Cat Grant off balance. 

“So, we go to order, and Cat tells me, ‘I asked for this meeting, so it’s on me.’ She saunters up like she’s talking to the maître d’ at a swanky restaurant.” Alex shook her head. “Then the owner, Pinky of the Pink Poodle rushes out and escorts us to the back of the restaurant and there’s this tiny private nook, with a table _with_ a linen tablecloth. They served us on real china, and Cat chatted with me about how to best woo my baby sister while eating her signature hot dog with a flipping knife and fork.” 

Vasquez valiantly tried to hold her expression in place, but the battle was lost. She burst into laughter, leaned down over her knees and continued until she was near tears. 

“It was not funny,” Alex said in an anguished tone. “Every time I started to get a grip on the surreal lunch, I’d suddenly remember the way she tore Kara’s clothes off when they were too busy stumbling to Kara’s bedroom to notice me in the kitchen.” 

After a few more bouts of snickers, Vasquez cleared her throat. “So, did you?” she asked. When she saw Alex’s confused expression she clarified. “Did you give her advice about Kara?” 

Alex took a deep breath and exhaled. “Of course,” she said pathetically. “I mean, she didn’t need wooing advice, I mean, come on. I’ve never been kissed the way Cat kissed Kara that day, and I’ve never seen Kara look at anyone the way she looks at Cat.” She met Vasquez’s eyes. “Cat mainly wanted insight into what things to avoid so she could dodge major landmines when she’s with Kara.” 

“Did you warn her about Star Wars?” Vasquez asked in a rush. 

Alex smirked. “She’d already stepped on that IED.” 

Vasquez winced. “So is that why she called?” 

Alex shook her head. “No. Kara test drove the new hair color in public today.” 

Vasquez nodded and let out an approving grunt. It was an excellent tactical move. 

Alex smirked again. “Apparently, Kara got a lot of male attention on the way to work. She was upset, and then a few people at work commented.” 

“Oh, dear God,” Vasquez said. She knew Kara was oblivious to her own beauty. She’d also seen Kara in the new wig. Kara had a hint of a swagger, as if the mini-disguise gave her a tiny bit of Supergirl confidence. Vasquez also knew that confidence was sexy as hell. 

Alex sighed. “Kara was a bit freaked out.” 

“Oh,” Vasquez said with a sympathetic cringe. “Pitfall number three?” 

“Yep,” Alex said. The first genuine smile of the conversation blossomed. “I am impressed by Cat. She took notes. She had a reporter’s note pad and grilled me during the lunch.” 

Vasquez’s expression became salacious. “I’ve been impressed since ‘the great ravaging’ in the apartment you witnessed.” 

“Shut up.” Alex rolled her eyes, but she was able to allow a tiny smile. 


	16. Chapter 16

Cat was at her desk when Kara returned from her own lunch. Cat had been back for ten minutes and hadn’t seen Kara since their disagreement on the balcony. She was beginning to worry. 

Kara came into Cat’s office and went directly to her lover’s side at the desk. “Latte, Miss Grant.” 

Cat held back a smile, and glanced into Kara’s eyes. “Thank you, Kiera.” She slid a folder to the younger woman. “I need you to review these before they go to _the Tribune_ for the local section." 

Kara dipped her head and her eyes met Cat’s. Kara’s cobalt blue eyes held a question, an unspoken ‘Are we okay?’ that she tried to send to her lover. 

Cat’s smiled for the briefest of moments and she filled her eyes with affection for the same brief instant, letting Kara know, ‘We are fine.’ 

Kara’s blinding Sunny Danvers grin was all the reward Cat needed. 

Back at her desk, Kara opened the folder and her eyebrows knit together in confusion. She gingerly picked up a card make of heavy parchment. It had a ‘K’ on the front and Kara recognized Cat’s writing even when it was only a single letter. She turned to glance back at Cat. 

Cat was watching with a bit of nervousness visible in the way she sat, rigid and balanced as if ready to bolt from her chair. 

Kara opened the card to find a folded sheet of paper. She opened it and gasped. It was a delivery notice confirming the delivery of a grand piano to Cat’s penthouse and a baby grand to the beach house. Kara found the date the order was placed, fearing Cat had made the purchase after their fight. She saw the order had been placed from Europe, the day after the party. She turned shyly and caught Cat’s eyes and smiled, then dipped her head before turning back to card. 

There was a vellum blotter sheet and Kara lifted the delicate paper and set it on her desk with the greatest care.

> _“Futile - the winds -_

> _To a Heart in port-”_

> _You are my safe harbor. Let me be yours._

>   
>  _Always,_
> 
> _Cat_  

Of course Kara knew the poem. It was one of Emily Dickinson’s, ‘Wild nights - Wild Nights!’, and she and Cat had a long discussion of it one night while they basked in the afterglow of lovemaking. Kara and Cat agreed it was about the gayest declaration of Sapphic love in all of Dickinson’s works. 

Kara understood it was both an apology and a formal declaration of love. Kara smiled. Of course Cat would know that Kara would save any scrap of paper from her lover. It was why she’d picked such fine paper, heavy and laden with linen and Cat’s precise writing. She ran her fingertips over the words and felt her body warm. She was pulled from her reverie by the chime of her instant message alert. 

**The Tribune is waiting. Chop, chop.**  

Kara quickly replied. 

**Yes, Miss Grant**  

                                                                        ***

Cat arrived at the penthouse before Kara. With Kara’s time in Europe, Hank hadn’t been able to keep up with the Kryptonians and their crime sprees. Kara had been called out on an errand for her ‘moonlighting’ position. As soon as Cat came into the apartment, she turned on the television and quickly change the channel to the CATCO news network. 

“What’s wrong?” Carter asked as he got up from where he was having a snack in the kitchen. 

Cat’s eyes met his, then darted to where Angela was finishing the final touches on dinner. 

Carter nodded, but came to Cat’s side. They stood and watched as the footage on the television showed images of Supergirl fighting three flying men in black clothing. Cat knew that they were Kryptonian and she saw that they wielded the deadly green weapons that gave Cat nightmares. 

Angela stopped in front of Cat. “Do you need anything else?” she asked with a smile. 

“No, thank you,” Cat said. She watched as the other woman left. As soon as the door closed and locked, Cat sat on the couch and leaned to rest her elbows on her knees. 

Carter sat next to her, mirroring her pose. They watched in silence. 

Kara was thrown through several buildings, but was able to hold her own. She slammed into one of the men and yanked off a piece of his suit with blue light on his black clothing over his heart. Kara threw the man toward the ground and the camera caught the image as three green darts hit him and he plummeted to the ground, landing hard enough to crack the pavement. 

Cat bit her lip as she watched Alex Danvers and a few other black clad special forces gathered up the alien terrorist. 

Carter gasped. 

Kara ducked to avoid being stabbed with one of the green blades, but it sliced across her bicep. Blood flowed freely down her arm and dripped off her fingers. 

“She’s bleeding,” Carter said, his voice shaking. “Was that Kryptonite?” 

“I think so,” Cat said. She wrapped her arm around him and pulled him closer. 

They watched as Kara caught the second man, removed his glowing protection and then flung him toward Alex. The darts landed and the attacker was collected even as Kara fought the final terrorist. 

Cat knew the man had to be Non. He was wearing what was obviously a pair of Brass Knuckles augmented by Kryptonite. 

They watched as Kara’s expression was hard and furious as she exchanged shouted words with him as they battled. They brutally hit each other again and again. Each time he hit Kara, she was tossed back and was bloodied.  After exchanging blows for a few minutes, Kara’s face looked like she’d gone five rounds against an MMA champion and had lost badly. Despite the advantage, Non tried to escape in retreat several times. Each time, Kara would catch up with him and force him back into the fray. 

“Get him,” Carter whispered. His pulse raced and he gripped Cat’s hand. 

Carter and Cat could only watch as Kara grabbed Non by one ankle and spun in a circle so fast, F4 tornadoes would be envious. When she released him, he hit the ground, sliding like a human shaped plow through the surface, leaving a sizable gouge in the earth. His body sent showers of dirt into the air on each side. 

Kara flew after him in the wake of flying debris. As she flew at full speed, she landed on his chest with both legs, driving him deeper into the ground. She dropped onto him and yanked off the Kryptonite brass knuckles and instead of tossing them away from the fight, she slipped them on. She proceeded to pummel him with a flurry of punches. He was already stunned by the rough landing, but Kara’s rage was evident. 

Non’s face was a bloody mess. Kara had his arms pinned down by her knees and she was not even slowing her assault. Kara’s mouth opened in a rage filled scream. She hit him in a blur of motion, knocking his head from side to side as she alternated from her right to left fist. 

“Carter, I need you to go to your room,” Cat said in a harsh tone. 

Carter glared at Cat. “Mom! I need to know she’s okay.” 

“She already won,” Cat said, pointed at his room. 

As Carter stomped away Cat watched the screen, DEO agents led by Alex and Hank were running to reach Kara. 

“She’s going to kill him,” Cat whispered. 

***

Alex sprinted toward her sister. She had heard Non’s taunts over the earpiece and mic that Kara wore. He had laughed and told Kara that ‘Astra’s plan will come to fruition. All of your precious human pets will bow to my will or you will mourn another world because Myriad will liquefy their tiny, primitive brains.’ He had noticed Kara rubbing her pinky finger and his hawk-like eyes saw the colorless tattoo. He knew at once who the tattoo stood for and he then taunted Kara for ‘lowering herself to interbreed with a disgusting animal.’ 

That had pissed off Kara enough for her to mow through Non’s two henchmen. 

Non then taunted her again, relying on Kara losing control of her emotions. He told her, ‘Don’t worry. I won’t kill them until I make every parent watch as we rip their children limb from limb.’ 

Kara’s focus was laser sharp as she attacked with a fury that surprised the hardened military man. The only thing that kept him from losing the brawl outright was the Kryptonite weapon he wore. When he hit her hard enough to split open a gash beneath her left eye, Kara was shaken, and dropped to one knee to regain her balance. 

Non laughed coldly and told Kara, ‘You will know the pain of my loss. I will peel the skin off your lover. Death will take an eternity and each second your lover will curse the day you met,’ Kara went into a rage fueled attack. Even with the advantage of the Kryptonite brass knuckles, Kara fought him blow for blow, unaware of her own injuries in the haze of her wrath. 

Non was taking damage, but it was nothing compared to Kara. Her face was bruised and bloodied. Even with her near instant healing, her body couldn’t repair so many overlapping wounds. 

Kara had blood running into her left eye from a jagged tear over her eyebrow. She had to wipe her arm across her face so she could see him clearly. Non took the advantage and used a vicious uppercut that sent Kara flying twenty feet in the air. She landed on her back but crawled to her feet and faced him. 

Non, never known for his ability to know when to leave good enough alone, then yelled, ‘You’re pathetic. I will start with the ape child you hold so dear. You will watch the light die in that mongrel boy’s eyes as I twist his limbs off one by one.’ 

As tactical errors went, threatening Cat was a massive blunder. The threat to Carter was suicidal. 

Kara’s eyes narrowed and she sent a laser blast at Non’s face. He responded by returning fire with his own heat vision. He hadn’t counted on the ferocity of a mother protecting a child she loved as her own. Kara sprinted at him, her heat ray sending him staggering back. 

She took him by the throat and throttled him as his heat vision sputtered out, but he managed to hit her with a right hook that knocked her to the ground. He took the opportunity to take off in a coward’s flight. 

Kara was in a blind rage. She leapt into the air and quickly caught up with her uncle. She grabbed him by both feet and spun him in a mid-air spin that was a blur of motion. When she released him, his body landed a hundred yards away, plowing through the ground. 

Kara flew after him, and when he finally came to a stop. She shifted and landed with both feet on his chest. She heard his ribs crack, but ignored the sound and yanked off his brass knuckles, shoving them onto her own hand. She began beating him with all her might and fury. “You will never touch them!” she screamed as she hit him in a flurry of blows. “Never!” she said before screaming in a raged howl. “You will not take my world!” Kara’s attack didn’t slow when Non’s body went limp. His head flopped with each blow. Kara paused only long enough to pick him up by the front of his black garb to slam him against the ground. “Never! You. Will. Not. Hurt. Anyone!” She shoved him to the ground and continued to pommel him without mercy. 

Which was why Alex was now doing her best to reach Kara before she murdered Non on national television. 

“Kara!” Alex yelled as she leapt over fractured concrete and debris. “Kara, stop! We have him!”  She turned toward Hank. “She’s going to kill him. Do something!” 

Hank moved with superhuman speed. He’d been on the verge of doing so, but part of him expected Kara to come to her senses. He leapt the final ten feet and landed on Kara’s back. 

Kara screamed again. It was a furious, pained howl. “Get off me!” she said, tossing Hank over her shoulder and then returned to her pulverizing blows. 

Alex reached her sister. “Supergirl, stop. You’re going to kill him!” She grabbed Kara’s bicep to still her left arm. In the past, Kara always had an innate ability to adjust when her friends and family touched her, adjusting her strength to allow them to still her movements. 

Kara was in a fugue state, blinded by the very real threat to her family. She hit Non again only to register Alex’s body tossed to the ground in front of her. She paused, and then felt the impact of bodies on top of her. “Get off me!” she bellowed, but she didn’t resist as they pulled her off of Non’s unconscious body. She still remained over him. 

“We’ve got him,” Vasquez said. She had Kara in a strangle hold that would leave any human unconscious. To Kara it was more like a carotid bear hug. 

“Stand down,” Hank yelled. He had Kara’s right arm twisted to one side. 

Two other agents had now contained Kara’s left hand. 

“Everyone just take a breath!” Alex yelled. She was covered in dirt, but managed to still have the whip of command in her tone. “She’s cooperating. If she wasn’t you’d all be knocked on your collective asses.” 

The agents loosened their holds and eased away from Kara. 

Kara breathed shakily. She had one foot on each side of Non and stared at him for any sign of consciousness. There was none. Kara was breathing in desperate gasps and she was trembling with rage. 

Alex placed a hand on Kara’s wrist. “Supergirl, move away so we can get him into custody.” 

Kara tilted her head and glowered at the downed man. “He threated to pull my family apart limb by limb.” Her eyes narrowed. 

“And he won’t get the chance,” Alex promised. She tugged Kara’s wrist. “You need to get control of your anger.” When her words seemed unable to break through Kara’s terror, Alex lowered her voice. “You’re scaring us, and we know what he said.” 

Kara turned toward her sister. 

“People watching on TV only know that you were about to beat a man to death,” Alex said gently. 

Kara nodded and backed away from Non. “Put the Kryptonite cuffs on him. Now.” 

Vasquez was already opening a lead lined box. “I’m on it.” She clicked to cuffs into place and then looked at Kara’s right hand. “How ‘bout you give me that?” She nodded at the glowing weapon wrapped around Kara’s hand. 

Kara pulled it off and tossed it to the ground next to her friend. She felt Alex take her hand and followed where her older sister led. 

Vasquez picked it up and noticed several things. It was covered in blood. As in, her hand was now covered in a sticky, dripping mess of Non’s blood. There was a blue glow on the inside of the alien brass knuckles. She recognized the color as the same that protected Non’s followers from Kryptonite. She glanced at Non. There was a small army now moving him onto a litter and securing him so they could get him into the waiting armored van. His injuries were not healing. She looked at his chest and saw that his protective blue backlit emblem was torn away. Then she saw a faint green glow near Non’s left cheek. It was a splinter of Kryptonite from the weapon Kara had been wearing. 

Alex continued pulling Kara away. She whispered soothing murmurs and shushing sounds and paused several times to take Kara’s face in her hands so she could look into her eyes. Alex’s medical and combat training told her that Kara was in shock. “He won’t get away,” Alex said as they finally reached her black tactical Humvee. 

“I need to go check on Cat and Carter,” Kara said. Now that she was calming down, her energy was waning. She finally looked at Alex. “Are you okay?” she asked as soon as she saw fear in her older sister’s eyes. 

“Are you?” Alex asked. She looked at Kara’s hands at her sides. Non’s blood was dripping from Kara’s fingers and the crimson liquid soaked her sleeves past the elbows. Kara’s face and chest were awash in grisly splatters. 

Kara nodded and leaned against the huge black vehicle. She bent over and rested her elbows on her knees. Her hair fell across her face giving her the illusion of privacy despite the helicopters milling around the sky above. 

“You almost killed him,” Alex said, resting her hand on Kara’s back. 

Kara sighed, exhausted, and then lifted her head and looked into Alex’s eyes. “He won’t stop. He’s a rabid monster.” 

Alex stood and moved a few paces away. “So you were going to put him down?” 

Kara’s eyes darkened and she stood to her full height. "I am the leader of the House of El.” She pointed to her family crest that covered her chest. “The House of El led the council. It’s my decision to make.” 

“Kryptonians don’t have a death penalty,” Alex snarled angrily. 

“Maybe I’m adapting to my new world. Humans kill all the time,” Kara said furiously. “As long as he lives, he’s a threat to my family. All of my family.” She slapped her hand against her chest, then rested her hand on the crest as if she could draw strength from it. 

Alex folded her arms over her chest. “Your _family_ would not want you to become a killer,” she said, her eyes softening. “Your _family_ believes in justice.” She walked closer and took Kara’s hand and turned it over so Kara could see her own bloodstained palm. “Your Earth _family_ , every man woman and child on this planet that you’ve sworn to protect, do not want to see the crest of the great House of El soaked in blood.” 

Her expression fell and tears welled up in her eyes as she processed her own words. “Alex, I can’t lose another world.  You, Eliza, and Cat and Carter and all my friends. You are my world.” She let out a sob and tried to scrub the blood away by wiping her palms against her thighs. “I can’t start over again. I won’t even try.” She dropped to her knees with a loud boom when her weight landed on concrete. “I can’t survive outliving another world.” 

Alex dropped to the ground next to her and gathered the Kara into her arms. “He won’t get away,” Alex swore. “I will make sure of that. I won’t let him take anything else away.” 

Kara wanted to believe, but she knew, down to her bones, that there could be no certainty when talking about caging a Kryptonian on Earth. After a few minutes of desperate sobs, Kara pulled herself together so she could speak. “We have to find out what Non was planning. I have to stop it.” She pulled back and her Supergirl resolve was firmly in place, despite her reddened eyes and the tears still sliding down her cheeks. 

"The first thing you need to do is go wash Non's blood off you," Alex said, her tone unyielding. “Then, and only then, you will go check on your girlfriend and kid.” 

Kara closed her eyes and let the thought of Cat’s arms around her center her mind. When she opened her blue eyes, she met Alex’s stare. “And then we find out what the hell Myriad is.” 

Alex nodded. “You bet your spandex-clad ass we will.” 

*** 

Kara used the DEO decontamination shower to wash away Non’s blood. She stared at the tiled floor, shocked by the sheer volume of blood that turned the water crimson. It took ten minutes of scrubbing her skin and hair before the water ran clear. It took another five to rinse her soaked suit. She gave it to Alex put through the industrial washer. 

Kara came out of the locker room wearing black cargo pants and a matching black polo shirt. Her hair was damp and her skin was pink from the Superscrubbing she’d used to remove any trace of blood. She saw Alex and moved to her side, staring at the monitor. 

“He’s slowly recovering,” Alex said in lieu of a greeting. “There were bits of Kryptonite in his wounds.” She turned to Kara. “We should check you, too.” She nodded at the bruises and cuts that were barely healing. “Your cuts and bruises should have already healed.” 

“What I need is to go check Cat,” Kara tone was gently, yet firm. “Besides, Kryptonite wounds always take a while to heal.” 

Alex sighed. “You sure you should be flying without your suit?” When it came to Kara’s protective streak, Alex knew better than to argue. 

Kara nodded. “I’ll stay above the clouds and then come down so fast I’ll be a black blur.” 

Alex rested a hand on Kara’s arm. “There’s a lot of video of the fight,” she said quietly. “And a lot of the stations are saying you’ve gone rogue again.” 

Kara’s expression crumbled. “I was fighting for them,” she said in a whisper. 

“They don’t know that.” Alex reached down and picked up a flash drive. “See if your girlfriend can put this to use.” 

“What is it?” Kara asked, turning the black drive in her hand. 

“It’s the audio of the fight.” Alex cleared her throat. “With any tactical info scrubbed, of course.” 

Kara looked at her sister uncertainly. “You… want Cat to air this?” 

Alex shrugged. “If she can sync it with the video, maybe the people will understand why you lost it.” 

Kara nodded. “Alex, you know I love you, right?” 

Alex rolled her eyes, but then grabbed Kara in a bear hug that would have caused a human to gasp for air. “Of course I do, you flying idiot.” As she pulled back she ran a hand through Kara’s damp hair. “I love you, too.” She cleared her throat and blushed. “Now go check on your boss.” Her eyes twinkled. “For… business.” 

                                                            ***

Cat paced back and forth in her living room. The volume on her TV was muted, but her eyes continued to check every few minutes for any sign of new footage. She was disturbed by the text crawl under the footage of Kara’s latest battle. Every station ran some variation of the theme that Supergirl had turned evil again. 

A muted thud on the balcony alerted Cat to Kara’s return. She turned in time to see Kara, clad in all black, come into the room at superspeed. Kara stopped and nervously shifted from foot to foot, terrified Cat was disgusted by the way Supergirl had attacked Non. 

“Thank God,” Cat said as she rushed to Kara and enveloped her in frantic embrace. “Are you okay?” she asked when she pulled back, leaving her hands on Kara’s hips. 

“Yeah,” Kara said in a grateful whisper. 

“Liar,” Cat said fondly. She traced the bruises on Kara’s face and then scowled at the gashes that were only partially healed. “Should these have stitches?” 

Kara rolled her eyes. “My DNA takes care of that.” 

Cat ran her gaze over Kara’s outfit. “This is a new look.” She squeezed Kara’s hips. “Is Supergirl changing up her wardrobe?” 

Kara looked away. “My suit was in need of an industrial cleaning.” 

Cat moved a hand to Kara’s face. She tenderly turned Kara’s face so their eyes met. “We need to get you at least ten new suits. You should have spares to change into.” 

Kara swallowed and nodded. “Did I scare you?” 

Cat took a moment before answering, determining what Kara was really asking. She noticed that the question only came after the mention of the suit, a suit that Cat had last seen on the TV screen soaked in Non’s blood. “Any fear I had was only for your safety.” She ran a hand through Kara’s hair. It was curlier than usual, and Cat realized Kara must have flown with wet hair. “Do you want to talk about what happened?” 

Kara looked down at the floor. “I almost killed him,” Kara said quietly. “I wanted to, and if Alex and Hank hadn’t gotten to me when they did, I would have.” She lifted her head expecting to see horror in Cat’s eyes. Instead she found love, tenderness, and curiosity. 

“You two exchanged quite a few words,” Cat said calmly. “Who did he threaten?” 

Kara allow a miniscule smile. “How do you do that?” She blushed. 

Cat raised an eyebrow instead of answering. 

“Right. Queen of All Media and world’s greatest interviewer.” Kara sighed. “He threatened the entire planet.” Her eyes met Cat’s. “Then he threatened you, personally.” 

Now both of Cat’s eyebrows rose. 

Kara glanced toward the back of the house and used her x-ray vision to check on Carter. She smiled when she saw he was rearranging his Supergirl and Superman action figures. 

“He threatened Carter,” Cat said, her voice thick with emotion and more than a little fear. 

Kara nodded and turned her gaze to Cat. She reached into one of the many pockets on her pants and removed the flash drive. “Alex gave me this,” she said quietly. 

Cat’s eyes narrowed. “What is it?” 

“It’s the DEO audio of the fight from my Bluetooth.” Kara held it out. “She said you might know someone with the technical skills to sync it with the video footage so that the people of National City would know why I went off the rails.” 

Cat took the small rectangle and was shocked that something so monumental could weigh so little. “Is there anything I should remove before…” 

“It’s already been scrubbed of anything that would compromise… any of us,” Kara said. She watched Cat’s face shift from one expression to another. A dozen different things were running through the older woman’s mind. Finally, Cat’s face became inscrutable. Kara knew her lover had come to a decision. 

“The DEO is okay with this?” Cat asked. When Kara nodded, Cat continued. “Can I mention them by name?” 

Kara shook her head. “Just as a ‘government agency,’” Kara said with a smirk. 

Cat nodded. “How soon can you get your suit back?” 

Kara shrugged. “A couple of hours?” 

“Good,” Cat said, suddenly all business. “I’m going to listen to this,” she held up the flash drive. “Then I’ll get Olsen to compile all our footage so we can have as much of the fight in order with your faces visible. This will work better if we can sync them up.” 

“Okay.” Kara nodded. 

“I’m sure Wittless can sync them easily enough.” Cat smirked. “I’m sure he’s made dozens of Youtube videos of talking cats, so he has plenty of practice.” 

“His name is Winn. And it was only three,” Kara said in defense of her friend. “And, one with a dog… and a squirrel.” 

“I’m sure they’re amazing epics of meme worthy work,” Cat said. She took a deep breath and ran her hand down Kara’s arm. “I want this ready to run within two hours.” She squeezed Kara’s arm. “And when we air it, I want Supergirl there for a live interview.” 

Kara’s eyes widened in terror. “Cat, no,” she said quickly. 

“Hiding from the people is no way to keep their trust,” Cat said gently. “Now, you go let Carter see that you’re okay and I’m going to listen to this.” 

Kara nodded, recognizing Cat’s tone and expression change as a silent signal for, ‘Make this happen.’ “Then I’ll get Winn and James on the phone so they can start the video segment.” 

Cat waved a hand at her as she sat at her laptop. She put on earbuds before she opened the file. Whatever had driven Kara to the level of violence Cat had witnessed was not something she wanted Carter overhearing.

                                                            ***

Carter sat on his bed and studied the Supergirl action figure. It really looked nothing like Kara, but he liked it just the same. He looked around his room and was considering painting one wall sky blue with clouds so he could suspend the Supergirl figure in flight when he heard a gentle tap on his door. 

“Carter, can I come in?” Kara asked through the thick door. 

“Kara!” the young boy exclaimed as he jumped to his feet and ran to the door and flung it open. He hit Kara with hug around her waist. “I was really scared,” he said with his face turned sideways against her chest. 

“Me too, buddy,” she said quietly. 

Carter showed no signs of releasing his hold. “That man was awful. He was going to do bad things, wasn’t he?” 

“Yeah,” Kara said hoarsely. She was doing her best to hold back tears. “But that doesn’t make what I did right.” 

Carter pulled back. “Is going to get away again?” His eyes searched hers. “He’s like you, right? From Krypton?” 

She nodded and rested a hand on each of his small shoulders. She was struck by how fragile he was, how easily a Kryptonian could damage his frail body. 

“Then he could get away,” Carter said. “That’s why you… did what you did.” He looked into Kara’s eyes and his gaze was determined and unyielding, and so much like Cat that it made Kara’s heart ache. Carter exhaled slowly. “So you were trying to make sure he could never hurt anyone ever again,” he said reasonably. 

“Killing is never the answer.” Kara’s voice cracked. “I was wrong to hurt him like that.” 

“You wanted to keep us safe,” Carter said. “Plus, he’s like you, so you really couldn’t kill him.” He shrugged. 

“Carter,” Kara said firmly, kneeling to look into his hazel eyes. “I could have killed him. I almost did.” She paused as his eyebrows rose in what must be a genetic maneuver because it was Cat in miniature. “I would never have forgiven myself if had killed him. I don’t kill. It’s not what the House of El stands for.” 

Carter was unconvinced. He crossed his arms over his chest. “Well, I’m part of the House of El, now. And I say, if you are defending your life, or someone else’s life, it’s justifiable.” 

Kara smiled despite the gravity of the situation. “Are you planning a career in law?” 

“No,” he said calmly. “I’m going to have a computer and media empire. It’s going to be called GRANTCO.” He smirked. “Or maybe EL-CO.” 

“Let’s not brand our House name, okay?” Kara smiled and ran her hand through his hair. She had always known she’d die for him, and it scared her to know that she’d been so willing to kill for him. 

“Okay,” he agreed. “I’m glad you didn’t have to kill him,” he added. 

“Me too,” Kara said. She kissed his forehead as she stood.


	17. Chapter 17

After talking to James and Winn, Kara made her way back to the DEO bunker. She found Alex in the command center with Hank. “Hey,” she said nervously. She felt her cheeks blush. 

“Your suit is in the locker room,” Alex said. “You feel better?” 

Kara relaxed. “Yeah.” She looked at Hank. “I’m sorry I lost control. It won’t happen again.” 

Hank nodded and focused on the monitor that showed Non in a large cell. He was on the floor, apparently asleep. 

Kara stared at the monitor. She could see that Non’s face was still a tattered mess. She reached up to touch her own cheek. Her cuts were gone and she knew the bruising had disappeared before she left Cat’s apartment. She hurried the locker room. 

Alex’s eyes filled with pride when Kara came back in her Supergirl suit. “Good to have you back,” she said as her eyes flickered over the El crest, now washed clean, and back to Kara’s eyes. “You feel up for a little interrogation?” 

Kara’s eyes narrowed. “Is he up for it?” Kara checked the monitor. Non hadn’t moved at all. 

“Not him.” Alex touched a few buttons on the large control panel and two screens came to life. Each of the monitors showed the image of a containment cell. Kara recognized them as Non’s henchmen. “I’ve been running a video loop of you beating Non into the dirt. I know Kryptonians respect strength.” 

Hank cleared his throat. “We’re hoping they’re losing respect for their leader.” 

Alex waggled her eyebrows. “And that they’ll be leery of getting their own beat downs.” 

Kara felt her stomach churn. She hated the thought of anyone being afraid of her, but she also knew it gave her an advantage that she couldn’t afford to ignore. As a child on Krypton, she witnessed many Generals and Government officials lose their positions when they were seen as weak. “Do you have a plan?” Kara asked. 

Alex frowned. “Usually, I go in and put the fear of Me into suspects.” She eyed Kara. “Are you up for playing bad cop?” 

Kara smiled. “Well, I’m sure it won’t be as effective as the fear of You, but I can manage.” 

***

Kara entered the containment cell hallway and stopped in front of the cell that held the larger of the two henchmen she’d captured. His companion was in a different wing, each kept isolated to avoid them plotting anything. She walked with her full Supergirl persona wrapped around her like a shield. 

Alex walked a step behind her sister. Kara told her to keep her expression stoic, and the older Danvers kept her face impassive. 

The man in the cell turned to see who was coming. He cast his eyes to the floor, which was a good sign. Kryptonians didn’t make direct eye contact with anyone with a higher social or military status. 

“I am Kara Zor-El, leader of the House of El, born to the Justice caste, and chosen by the Daughters of Rao to be of the religious caste as well,” Kara spoke in formal Kryptonian, a dialect used in court, Military tribunals, and on the Senate floor. Most Kryptonians had understood the language, but had never been in a setting to use it. “State your name.” 

“I am Nam-Ek, last survivor of the House of Kul,” he said. He shifted his weight uncertainly. He had black hair and grey eyes. His features were too sharp to be considered handsome, but he wore a close cut beard that hid some of his harsher features. 

“You have seen what became of Non?” Kara asked. 

Nam-Ek nodded. 

“That was a question,” Kara said, her tone haughty. 

Nam-Ek swallowed hard. “Yes, Lady El. I have seen what became of him.” 

Alex bit the inside of her lip to keep her expression unchanged. 

“Did you hear the threats he made against my House and my home?” Kara’s voice was devoid of emotion. 

Alex stared in amazement. She understood Kryptonian. She had begged Kara to teach it to her. She knew Kara was speaking High Kryptonian, but she was familiar enough with it to follow the conversation. Alex was struck by the way Kara held herself. Her posture, tone, and inflection reminded Alex of the Alura hologram. 

“I did,” Nam-Ek said to the floor. 

Kara stepped closer to the cell. The effects of the Kryptonite walls nauseated her, but she made no sign that she was affected. “Tell me, Nam-Ek, last survivor of the noble scientific House of Kul, does following a man who threatened to torture helpless children and to murder billions bring your House honor?” She hardened her voice. “Would Zak-Kul be proud of his legacy?” 

Nam-Ek dropped to his knees, his head dipped until his chin pressed to his wide chest. “No,” he whispered. 

Kara punched the cell containment forcefield, causing it to emit a harsh zapping buzz. “Do I not merit the full sound of your voice?” Her voice was loud and cold, but there was no emotion in it, which made it even more frightening. 

Nam-Ek lifted his gaze to Kara’s boot. “No, Zak-Kul would not be proud, Lady El. I am certain my actions would cause him great shame.” 

Alex watched in amazement. She was stunned by the power and authority Kara exuded and by the prisoner’s reactions. Kara hadn’t done anything other than demand he speak, and he did. She stared at the man in the cell, then looked at the wall were Kara and Non’s battle was on a loop. She understood. Kara had already exerted her authority by destroying Non in combat. 

Kara took a step back. “How many have you killed?” she demanded. 

"I have not killed anyone, personally, Lady El," he said in a loud voice, clearly terrified to whisper again. 

Alex took a step closer. 

Kara’s eyes darted to her sister and they exchanged a few quick glances. Alex raised one eyebrow. Kara nodded her head a fraction of an inch and she glanced toward the prisoner. Alex dipped her chin and took a step back to her former position. 

“And how many deaths are you responsible for?” Kara asked coldly. 

The man in cell sighed and his shoulders slumped. “Zak-Kul would surely say, ‘All of them.’” He took a deep breath. “I design our weapons and armor. I have only joined in combat now that you have captured most of our ranks.” 

Kara turned and raised both eyebrows in question. 

Alex nodded quickly. 

Kara took a deep breath. “What is Myriad?” she asked in a tone that left no room for defiance. 

Nam-Ek stared at the floor, but remained silent. 

“Eyes up!” Kara said with a whip of command Alex had never heard cross Kara’s lips. 

Nam-Ek’s head snapped up so fast, Alex was sure he’d have whiplash. 

“What do you see?” Kara demanded as she held out her hand and moved her pinky finger so the man could see it. 

Nam-Ek was confused, but he did as he was told. He squinted, his powers weakened by the Kryptonite. “You found a Kryptonian mate?” 

“No,” Kara said as glared at him. “I walk the Lonely Path,” she slowly said. “I have blood bonded with a human.” 

“That’s not possible,” he said as he met her eyes. 

Kara hardened her gaze and Nam-Ek’s chin hit his chest as he quickly broke eye contact. 

“And yet it worked,” Kara said as she took a deep breath and sighed. “I released the pheromones of the House of El and the House of In-Ze.” 

The man in cell lost his balance and had to use one hand on the floor to keep from falling over. 

“I exchanged blood with my mate and we are bound.” Kara stepped closer again. “Both of us. My mate is regressing in age.” Kara hoped that his role as a scientist would make him familiar with the biology of the blood bond, and that he would recognize the importance it revealed. 

“We were going to destroy a people who we must be related to, however distantly.” Nam-Ek’s voice was filled with shame. “It had crossed my mind,” he admitted. “Our physical similarities seemed to negate any chance resemblance. Externally, we are identical.” 

Kara waited quietly. 

Alex watched her sister and realized Kara had learned interrogation techniques quite well. She knew Kara had watched her, but Alex knew her own style was usually to kick ass and inspire fear. Kara was using silence to coax the subject to elaborate. Alex almost laughed out loud. Kara wasn’t interrogating him. She was interviewing him—Cat Grant-style. 

Nam-Ek broke under the weight of the heavy silence. “Myriad is a program that will take control of every mind on the planet. Human and alien.” 

“Where is it?” Kara said calmly. When he hesitated, Kara spoke again. “Your dishonor has stripped you of the right to kneel. You have been vanquished,” she said in a bored tone. 

Nam-Ek repositioned immediately. He leaned forward and shifted his weight to balance on his knees and on his hands, which were held in fists. His knuckles pressed to the floor in supplication. “The Myriad program is in the abandoned ship, Fort Rozz.” 

Alex let out a strangled hissing, “Fuck.” 

It hadn’t occurred to Kara that the Fort Rozz ship had been merely abandoned. She’d assumed it had been salvaged for every bit of alien technology and for the lightweight alloys for space travel. 

“Is there more?” Kara asked. 

Nam-Ek nodded, but never took his eyes off the floor or shifted his weight. “The Brainiac entity is there as well. She is under orders to cause the Myriad to self-destruct if our plan cannot succeed.” 

“Explain,” Kara said. 

“The frequencies that would control the minds of the higher animals, they would be amplified to an electromagnetic pulse of that would span the planet and destroy the brains of anyone who isn’t Kryptonian.” Nam-Ek closed his eyes in shame. 

Kara looked at Alex, her raised eyebrow and expression sent the clear question, ‘Anything else?’ 

Alex shook her head. 

“Nam-Ek, your information may reclaim some of the honor of your house,” Kara said. “How much remains to be seen.” 

“Thank you, Lady El,” he said, his voice filled with emotion. 

“You may stand after I leave the hall.” Kara turned and walked out with Alex on her heels. 

As soon as the soundproof door closed Alex grabbed Kara and spun her. “Are you telling me he needed permission to stop kneeling after we left?” 

“Of course,” Kara said as if Alex had asked the color of the sky. 

Alex crossed both arms over her chest. 

“The Justice caste rules the military,” Kara explained. “The religious caste and the scientific castes shared a joint ruling council. So, technically, a soldier from the science caste is totally my bitch.” She smiled cheekily. 

Alex glared at her. “So why haven’t you assumed control of Non’s army yet?” 

Kara’s smile faltered. “Well, until I soundly defeated him in battle, I couldn’t press my authority.” 

“But now you can,” Alex said with a smirk. She rubbed her hands together. “Time for you to contact your subjects.” 

“I am not a queen,” Kara said as she flowed Alex down the corridor. “It’s not like that.” 

Alex was in full planning mode. “You told me that Krypton switched to monarchies during its dark ages, back when warring clans had killed each other fighting for resources until the population was at risk of extinction.” 

“Yes,” Kara agreed. “But as our society grew, in size and technologically, we became a democracy.” 

“Kara, in case you haven’t noticed, the Kryptonian people are very near extinction. You descended from two royal lines.” Alex raised both eyebrows. 

“But they won’t follow me,” Kara insisted. 

Alex rolled her eyes and flapped a hand dismissively. “Your mother descended from War Queens. Non’s followers probably are waiting for another option. Hell, Nam-Ek was a scientist. He rolled over to you as soon as you used your Alura tone. If we got you some of those sparkling robes, the rest of the prisoners would follow you.” 

“They are criminals,” Kara said angrily. “Criminals don’t generally follow orders.” 

“They followed Astra’s, and then Non’s.” Alex continued toward the command center. “Kara, now that you pulverized Non, you have proven your ability as a War Queen.” 

“I will not declare myself Queen,” Kara’s eyes flashed dangerously. “But I will use my historical ancestry to try to convince them to give up.” 

Alex growled. “Fine. But my plan was sound.” 

“It won’t work on the Brainiac program,” Kara pointed out. 

“I’ll deal with her when the time comes.” Alex opened the door and marched into the command center. 

Kara saw Hank and strode toward him, her expression fueled by anger. “Why didn’t you tell me Fort Rozz was still on Earth?” 

“It’s to big too move,” he said slowly, not liking the look in Kara’s eyes. “We cordoned it off with radiation signage.” 

“Why didn’t you scrap it?” Kara tossed her hands in the air. 

“We couldn’t cut the alloy,” Hank said and then his expression shifted from defensive to shock. “That’s where they’re hiding?” 

Kara rolled her eyes and she scoffed. It was a move that would have made Cat smile. “So, you’ve been unable to find a renegade group of aliens, who spent decades in Fort Rozz, and who know the technology better than anyone on Earth, and it never occurred to ANYONE to go see if they were using it as their lair?” 

Alex rested a hand on Kara’s shoulder. She tugged so that Kara leaned down a bit. “Lair really isn’t a military term.” 

Kara glared at her sister. 

“Just sayin’,” Alex grumbled. “We should call it a base of operations,” she added helpfully. 

Hank was already pulling up satellite images of the not so abandoned ship. “There’s no sign of any activity,” he said with relief. 

“Move the shot wider,” Kara said as she came alongside him. When the image appeared she studied it. “There, to the east. There’s a dirt road that’s heavily travelled.” 

Hank moved the focus of the image and enlarged it. “It looks like… the exit of a tunnel. It’s twenty miles from the ship.” He looked at Alex. “They tunneled in so we wouldn’t notice anything.” 

“We need a plan,” Kara said quietly. “With Non in custody, we have to worry that Brainiac will set off the self-destruct.” 

“What?” Hank yelled. 

Kara was angry that Hank hadn't told her about Fort Rozz, and even angrier at herself for not asking. “You two come up with a plan,” she said as turned and headed toward the exit with a swish of her cape. “I have an interview.” 

“Kara!” Hank yelled, but even as he did, he knew she was already out the door and in the sky. He turned to Alex. “Did you know about this?” 

“No,” Alex said honestly. “But we did give Cat the audio so she could show the people of National City what they’re up against.” 

Hank grumbled. 

“It makes sense Cat would want an interview, too,” Alex added lamely. She hit a few buttons and the CATCO news channel appeared on a monitor. Sure enough, there was a scroll underneath counting down to an ‘Exclusive Post-Battle Interview with Supergirl.’ 

Hank growled and his eyes glowed red. 

***

Cat was waiting when Kara returned. “Are you okay?” she asked. 

“Yeah, I got some good intel from Non’s lackey.” Kara took Cat by the arm and led her the office she used when filming segments. 

Cat smiled at her young lover. “It sounds wrong when you use words like ‘intel.’ You have such a kind soul. It seems wrong for you to be in battles and doing interrogations.” 

Kara rested her hands on Cat’s hips and looked into her eyes. “Better me than someone with a hardened or cold soul.” 

Cat nodded. It was so typical of the hero to always look out for everyone, even her enemies. Cat wanted to take Kara back to their villa where the world had left them alone, but she knew there were bigger forces at work. “What did you find out?” 

Kara sighed and pressed a chaste kiss on Cat’s lips. “It’s bad,” she said as she pulled back. “Myriad is a sound wave meant to control humanity.” 

Cat’s eyes widened. 

“But, now that Non is not coming back, we’re worried they just set it to self-destruct,” Kara explained. “I want you to take Carter and get as far away from here as you can.” 

“I can’t run,” Cat said. She took a deep breath. “Call the airport and use the jet to get Angela and Carter to the furthest secure location they can get to without refueling.” 

Kara smiled and caressed Cat’s cheek. “I already did. It’s fueled and waiting.” 

Cat leaned into Kara’s touch. “And Carter?” 

Kara blushed. “I know it’s forward of me, but…” 

Cat placed a perfectly manicured finger to Kara’s lips. “Is he on the way?” 

Kara nodded, making no effort to move Cat’s finger. 

“Thank you,” Cat said. She saw Kara’s eyes narrow. “No, I will not leave. The city needs both of us. You save the day, and I will… inspire,” she said as she rolled her eyes and waved a hand in the air. 

“I thought you’d be mad I made a decision about Carter without asking.” Kara took Cat’s hand and held it to her chest. 

“When this is over I’m going to get you a book that should explain things,” Cat said, putting on her bravest face. “It’s called _Heather Has Two Mommies_.” She leaned against Kara’s chest. “As soon as we’re married, you’ll be his mom, too.” 

“I want to marry you like humans do,” Kara said, squeezing Cat closer. “But, by Kryptonian law, we are already married.” 

Cat snuggled closer, enjoying the reprieve from terrible things in the world. “You know, human marriage has some other advantages.” She lifted her head and smiled mischievously. “Did Krypton have joint filing on their taxes?” 

"How should I know?" Kara asked with a smirk. "I was barely thirteen when I left. It wasn’t something covered in our fairy tales.” 

There was a knock on the door and Cat sighed. “Speak!” she yelled. “Without opening my door,” she added. 

“We’re ready to cue the prerecorded segment whenever you’re ready to go,” the station manager said nervously. 

“Am I on set?” Cat asked, sarcasm dripping from her words. 

“Um, no?” he said. 

“When I am, that will mean I am ready,” Cat said sharply. She gasped when Kara reached in to nip her neck. “Be gone!” Cat ordered. 

“I swear you’re auditioning for _Wicked_ ,” Kara said. She sighed, her mirth fading as thoughts of the danger facing the city crept into its place. 

“Please,” Cat said. “It’s _Maleficent_ or nothing.” She was filled with remorse as she pulled away from Kara. “Shall we?” 

Kara nodded, equally as regretful. 

Within ten minutes, they went live. A brief, prerecorded introduction played that included snippets of Kara’s most recent fight with the Kryptonians, comments by various anti-alien broadcasters, frightened members of the public, and a few people on the streets that spoke in Supergirl’s defense. The red light on the camera came on and Cat faced the camera. She was sitting in a comfortable white leather chair. 

“Several hours ago, the people of National City and the world watched as Supergirl fought a group of alien terrorists. Many have said that she stepped over a line, that she was poised to kill in cold blood,” Cat said calmly. She shook her head. “Not in cold blood. Tonight, I will speak with Supergirl and I will show the footage again, but with a bit of added context.” 

The camera panned to Supergirl, sitting on a matching white leather couch. Behind her was a window overlooking National City. It was a striking image, her blonde hair, the primary colors of her suit, and the red of her cape, artistically draped beside her. 

“Thank you for giving me this opportunity, Miss Grant,” Supergirl said as her eyes locked on Cat. 

“I think you’ve earned my trust on many occasions,” Cat said smoothly. She turned to the camera and her eyes filled with fire. “I’m going to ask all of you to trust me. I have made a life’s work of telling you, the public, the truth. What I’m going to show you now is the same footage you’ve seen before with one additional piece of the puzzle.” She turned toward Kara. 

“Supergirl, a source from a government agency that was monitoring the battle gave me this.” Cat held up a flash drive, though it wasn’t the actual one from Alex. “It contains the recorded audio of the battle. Do you know how they got the recordings of your voice and the men you fought?” 

Kara nodded and looked into the camera. “When asked, I work with certain agencies. I was working with them earlier today. I wear a Bluetooth microphone and they monitor in case they have information or if I need help.” She looked down and when she lifted her head, her blue eyes shone with unshed tears. “And I will be forever grateful to them for stopping me from going too far earlier today. They help me as much as I help them.” 

Cat waited until Kara stopped. “When you say stopping you from going too far, don’t you mean stopping you from killing that man?” 

“Yes,” Kara said. 

“And you can attest to the validity of the recordings?” Cat asked. 

“If it is from those I work with, then yes.” Kara nodded. 

“Well, that’s good enough for me,” Cat said. “But I think the public may take a little convincing.” She looked into the camera. “All I ask is that you watch and then decide.” Cat turned to Kara. “Any last comments?” 

Kara looked into the camera, her eyes earnest. “I regret what I did. No matter what Non said.” She took a deep breath. “Non, that’s his name. He is from Krypton, but he escaped a prison planet to get here. It’s been my mission to return him to the prison world he fled.” She paused, gathering her strength. “This world, Earth, and all of its people are my home. I help out when I can because I see this planet’s beauty and joy and I am so grateful to live here. I would gladly give my life to protect any of Earth’s people.” She looked down and the floor and after a moment she looked up. “I’m ashamed to admit I nearly killed to protect it.” A tear rolled down her cheek. 

Cat nodded off screen. “Let’s watch the video now that we can hear what is being said.” 

                                                            ***

Hank watched and literally shook with anger. “That woman is insane!” He pointed at the screen even as the battle filled the screen. “The rest of the Kryptonians are going to tear the CATCO building down to its foundation.” 

Alex waited as he continued to bluster. 

“General Lane is going to fire the lot of us.” He glared at the screen. “And Kara and I will become lab rats.” 

“Maybe not,” Vasquez said as she moved to the monitor from her station across the room. “CATCO is live tweeting viewer comments. Look underneath the video.” She pointed. 

Alex leaned closer and read. “Wait, like, half of these are saying Kara should have killed him.” 

Vasquez nodded. “Before they started showing the footage with the sound, all of the tweets said Supergirl should be locked away so she doesn’t attack helpless humans or other anti-alien bullshit.” 

Hank moved closer. “Is this stunt actually working?” 

Alex folded her arms over her chest and smiled. “That last exchange was when Non said he was going kill all of Earth’s children in front of their parents.” She recognized the footage because she’d already watched it a dozen times and could tell by the way Kara’s eyes lost any sign of compassion for Non. 

Hank, Alex, and Vasquez watched in silence, and when they saw their own team leap on top of Kara, they also saw the tweets underneath complaining that ‘The damn government should have let her kill him,’ and ‘Why are they stopping her?’ and ‘That man will kill us all.’ 

They turned up the sound as the footage finished and the screen returned to the live shot, Hank watched with a nod of respect as Cat ended the short segment with a few questions about the people Supergirl held dear. It didn’t surprise Hank that Kara fervently insisted that every person on the planet was precious and, after seeing her own world burn, she didn’t want to see anyone suffer the way she had, the way her people had. 

“Okay, so maybe she is the Queen of All Media,” Hank said as he watched the monitor. Kara smiled brightly as she talked about Girl Scout troops and firemen and people she walked past on the street, and how each of them helped keep the light inside her soul lit. 

“I kind of want to date her,” Vasquez said as she watched Cat use charm, warmth, and perfectly placed smiles to ask questions the public wanted answered, and all the while, gave Kara cover to avoid any questions that could out her in her private life. 

“I’ll let Kara know she has competition,” Alex said with a snort. “Wait, you’re straight!” She spun to face her friend. 

“World’s worst investigator ever,” Vasquez said with a chuckle. 

“But you date men,” Alex insisted. “Jamie, Charlie, Chris…” Alex pointed at Vasquez. “Those are guys. Guys you dated.” 

Hank sighed and walked away. He had a mission to plan. Plus, he’d rather focus on Myriad than watch the oncoming storm of interdepartmental dating drama. 

Vasquez stared at Alex like she was a special kind of naïve. “Alex, for a woman with a dude’s name, you can be pretty dense.” She rolled her eyes. “Jamie is a woman. As for the others, Charlotte and Christina are also female.” 

Alex’s jaw dropped. 

Vasquez smirked and walked past her. “Maybe I just have a thing for girls with boys’ names…” She bumped the older Danvers with her hip and added, “Alex.” 


	18. Chapter 18

Kara finished her interview with Cat and then made her way to the roof and flew away. She could hear people on the street forty stories below. They had been gathering in front of CATCO even as the interview was on the air. Most of the voices shouted excitedly when Kara took off into the air. They shouted their support to her as she flew off into the horizon. 

Her next stop was at the DEO bunker. She landed and smiled at the two young soldiers at the front of the main bunker. 

Kara dipped her head as she reached them. 

“Thank you,” the taller man said as she passed. 

“My mom was so happy when I told her I’ve met her hero,” the shorter man added. 

Kara stopped and turned back. “I was just trying to keep our world safe.” She looked down at the white sand. “I think the team that stopped me are the real heroes.” She lifted her gaze and smiled at the men, then focused on the shorter man. “Tell your mom I think every person who wears a uniform is my hero. You guys fight wars and you’re not bulletproof.” 

Both men blushed as she continued into the structure. 

Kara found Hank and Alex with Vasquez and a few of the engineers she recognized from previous missions. They were all gathered around the row of monitors, and none of them looked happy. 

“Do we have a plan?” Kara asked, trying to keep her tone calm. 

All faces in the room found Kara’s. 

Kara’s keen eyes scanned over her friends and saw fear. When Kara’s eyes found Alex’s, she saw terror. She moved forward and headed directly for her sister. “Alex, what is it?” 

Alex looked down at the monitor and shook her head. When she lifted her gaze to find Kara next to her, the agent was shaking. “We don’t think Myriad is ready to go online,” she said, her tone grave. 

“That’s good, right?” Kara gave a nervous smile and rested and hand on Alex’s shoulder. 

“Yes and no,” Alex said. She brought her own hand up and rested it over Kara’s. “When Non didn’t return from the battle, the Fort Rozz ship began emitting a signal.”  She nodded toward the screen to her left. 

Kara turned so she could investigate, but Alex’s hand squeezed tight. Kara pulled up short, so she stayed next to her sister and looked at the oscillating sound wave displayed. “That’s even out of my range of hearing,” Kara said. She squinted, trying to listen, thinking her ears might find the sound wave now that she knew it was there. 

“It won’t be for long,” Hank said darkly. “This sound wave has been doubling in intensity every 1.67 minutes.” 

Kara’s eyes widened. “That has to be a Kryptonian countdown.” 

“How can you tell?” Vasquez asked. She turned to Alex, and saw her friend with narrowed eyes and a faraway look on her face, obviously trying to remember something. 

Kara’s voice was thick with emotion. “1.67 minutes, is actually one hundred thribs.” She watched Alex gasp in realization. “Thribs are like seconds in the Kryptonian system. One hundred thribs equals one dendhar.” 

Alex sighed. “A dendhar is a Kryptonian minute. The Fort Rozz system is doubling the intensity every dendhar.” She growled. “I should have realized.” She pointed at a countdown clock that was nearing zero. When it did, the counter reset to 1.67 minutes. 

“Ah!” Kara exclaimed. She shook her head. “Okay, now I can hear it.” She looked at Hank. “We need to get out there and shut this thing down.” She looked meaningfully at her sister. “It’s growing exponentially. If it doubles a dozen more times, it’s going to start injuring people.’ 

“Let’s go,” Alex said with a nod. “It’s better than sitting here watching the damn clock reset.” 

“No,” Kara said firmly. 

“You’re staying right here,” Hank said, his words overlapping Kara’s. 

“I’m not sure you two have any right to tell me I can’t go fight to prevent the extinction of the human race.” Alex’s eyes were awash in fury. 

Kara and Hank exchanged a glance. Then Kara spoke. “We’ve both lived through our race’s extinction. We’ll do anything to prevent you from experiencing it.” 

Hank nodded. “Plus, the closer you get to the signal, the deadlier it will become.” 

"That's not fair," Alex said with a growl. 

Kara thought of Cat and Carter, of them being injured, then she thought of their reaction if she didn’t make it back. “None of this is fair,” Kara said hollowly. She lifted off the floor and flew down the hallway. She remained stoic even when Hank flew alongside her in his true form as the Martian alien hunter.

                                                ***

Hank and Kara arrived at the desert resting place of Fort Rozz in just under ten minutes. Kara was counting off thribs in sets of one hundred as they flew. As she and Hank landed on top of a high mountain peak to plan their attack, she reached one hundred for the sixth dendhar. 

“Can you see anything?” Hank asked. 

Kara squinted and scanned the downed ship. It was common shape for Kryptonian freighters and cargo ships. It had two giant rings connected at a ninety degree angle to create the bare bones of a sphere. Kara knew the ship would spin when in orbit to create artificial gravity. The ship had crashed into the desert more than a decade earlier, but the alloy showed no sign of decay. Except for the fact that one end of the prison barge was buried in the ground, it looked like it could take flight at any moment. 

“I can’t see through the hull,” Kara said with a sigh. 

“The ship’s guards knocked out the computer when the prisoners were taking over,” Hank whispered. “It was drifting and got pulled into Earth’s gravity. We think it tagged along with your pod.” 

Kara was emotionally drained. She wanted the battle to be over. “I’m going to just land right there at the front door and see if I can borrow a cup of sugar.” She stood and tilted her head from side to side to loosen the stress-hardened knots in her neck. 

Hank frowned. “I don’t think we’ll need to,” he said as he watched a blue streak headed toward them. 

“Brainiac,” Kara said as soon as the humanoid avatar of the computer program landed in front of them. “This isn’t what Astra wanted,” Kara said as she walked toward the creature. 

“I don’t think she wanted to be murdered either,” the blonde haired blue skinned woman taunted. 

“There’s no reason to kill everyone on the planet,” Kara tried. “It’s not logical.” 

Brainiac rolled her eyes. “The human race is a plague on this planet. Once your humans are gone, the Kryptonians will have a new planet.” 

“Without Non to lead them?” Hank asked. 

Brainic pointed to the ship. “The rest of the Kryptonians are in their stasis chambers in the ship. They’ll sleep until I wake them…after the planet is free of mankind.” 

“I can’t let you do that,” Kara said. She flew at the blue woman and kicked her back ten yards, then landed on top of her and yanked the small remote from Brainiac’s waist. “It’s over.” Kara crushed the device. 

Brainiac laughed and sent a bolt of electricity into Kara that tossed her away. The avatar stood, still laughing. “Myriad is powered by the ship. I’ve locked the computers so you can’t turn it off.” 

“Then well fly it into space,” Hank said. “The signal won’t work outside the atmosphere.” He grabbed the avatar from behind and was surprised to see her reform facing him. One of her hands elongated into the shape of a sword length blade that stabbed into his belly and out his back. 

Brainiac retracted her arm, letting Hank fall to the ground in a heap. She turned and sneered at Kara. “Did I mention, the engines are off line as well?” 

Kara hit the Brainiac with her heat vision. The program staggered, but then aimed a stream of energy at Kara. They both screamed as the struggle continued. Finally, Brainiac was tossed to the ground. 

“Enough,” Brainiac yelled. “I’ll just speed up the overload.” She reached out a hand, but her eyes widened and she was picked off the ground by Hank and then ripped in half at the abdomen. Flashes of data spurted out like blood. 

Kara went to her. “You could have worked with us,” she said angrily. 

“Instead, we’ll die together.” Brainiac’s face went slack and she crumpled onto the ground. 

“Go,” Hank said weakly. “Maybe you can get the engines started.” He closed his eyes. “Non’s men must have made it flightworthy. Why else would they be in stasis on board?” 

Kara nodded and leapt into the air.                                

                  ***

As soon as Kara tried to access the ship’s mainframe, she knew it was a lost cause. She couldn’t turn off Myriad, she couldn’t cut off its power source, so she did the only thing she could think of. 

“Alex?” Kara said as she turned on her Bluetooth. “Are you there?” 

Alex was on floor with both hands pressed over her temples as if she could keep out the crushing pain. She pulled herself to her feet by the side of the console. “I’m here, Supergirl. The signal is still on.” 

“I know,” Kara said, her voice morphing into a straining groan. “Alex, I want you to know, I love you.” 

“Supergirl, what are you doing?” Alex yelled. 

“What I came here for,” Kara said as she lifted the ship out of the sand and into the air. She was underneath one of the rings and flying it toward the sky. “I’m saving you.” 

“How?” Alex demanded even as blood dripped from her nose. 

“I’m lifting the ship into orbit. Once it’s out of the atmosphere, the signal can’t travel. There is no sound in the vacuum of space.” Kara grunted to increase her speed. 

“There’s also no oxygen in a vacuum,” Alex pointed out. “You can’t do this. Please. Without the atmosphere, there’s no gravity. You can’t create thrust. You’ll be trapped.” 

“I know,” Kara said. “I need you to do something for me, Alex. Please.” 

“Anything,” Alex said as tears filled her eyes. 

“Tell Eliza she was a great mother to me. When you find Jeremiah, tell him I always wore the glasses. And Alex, promise you’ll have a life, love, and be happy now that you don’t have to take care of me.” 

“Kara, please don’t do this. We’ll find another way.” Alex was sobbing. “I am happy.” 

“Promise,” Kara said with a strained grunt. 

“I promise,” Alex said. Her head sagged forward. 

“Alex, I need you to patch me through to Cat. I don’t have much time.” Kara could feel the air getting thinner. 

Alex nodded and called Cat’s cell phone. She hoped Cat was in a condition that allowed her to answer. 

“Alex?” Cat said, obviously seeing the caller ID. 

Alex pushed a few buttons and then spoke into her headset. “You’re on speaker with me and Supergirl,” Alex said, her voice cracking. 

“Cat?” Kara asked. Her voice sounded distant and the rush of wind could be heard around her. 

“Thank God. Can you shut down the signal?” Cat asked. She was laying on the floor, in too much pain to get to her feet. 

“I can’t shut it down, Cat.” Kara grunted again. “I can take it into orbit where it can’t hurt anyone on Earth.” 

There was a pause before Cat spoke. “Can you survive in space?” 

“I love you, Cat. I’ve never loved anyone like I do you. You’re amazing and I am so glad I got the chance to be with you.” Kara began to cry. She had been so close to getting what she’d always wanted, craved, and prayed for, only to have to leave it behind on her adoptive planet. 

“This is not goodbye,” Cat said angrily. “You can’t come into my life and open my heart and then fill it with you, with your sunny smiles, and, and, you can’t fill my heart just to break it!” 

“Tell Carter I love him with everything that I am. He’s in the House of El. Kal will always be there for him, and you.” Kara closed her eyes. She was getting lightheaded and knew she was almost to the edge of space. “I’m so sorry, Cat. I had to choose you, and Carter and Alex, and the world. I’m just one person.” 

“No,” Cat said. “You are everything. You’re my everything!” she sniffled. “Alex? Alexandra, you will find a way to go get her.” Cat squeezed her eyes closed against the pain. “Call the Army, the Air Force. They have to have some area 51, Roswell UFO in a dust-filled hangar somewhere.” 

Alex’s eyes widened and she spun and looked toward the back of the bunker where Kara’s pod sat. 

Kara’s voice was weak. “Cat, talk to me,” she said, fear making her voice quiver. She grunted with exertion. “I need to hear your voice, Cat,” she said. 

“What am I supposed to say?” Cat asked. 

“Anything,” Kara said weakly. 

Cat realized her younger lover needed to feel connected, to not feel alone. “Kara, my darling, the first time I saw you, I knew you were trouble. The first day you worked for me, I knew I was in trouble. You were so happy, and cheerful, and you smiled so brightly, your eyes crinkled. Every single day, you surprised me by exceeding my expectations. Every single day.” She sighed and took a deep breath. “I need you to defy your own expectations today, Kara. Do you hear me?” 

“I _always_ hear you,” Kara said, her words slightly slurred. “Always.” 

“I order you to come home safely,” Cat said. “Carter has his tuxedo picked out for our wedding. He’s going to give me away. Eliza is going to walk you down the aisle, Alex will be your best man, and I will make Lois Lane wear the most hideous dress in the history of fashion to be my maid of honor.” She let out a sob. “We’ll make Winn be your bride’s maid, in a dress. He and Lois can be twins.” 

“You got his name right.” Kara laughed weakly. “Cat….” Kara’s words were replaced by static. Even the DEO phone couldn’t send a signal from space. 

“Kara!” Cat yelled. She felt the pain stop and knew Kara had prevailed, but at what price? “Kara! Alex?” 

“Miss Grant, this is Vasquez, Alex has a crazy plan.” She watched her friend muttering furiously as she dug through the pod. “Don’t count Supergirl out just yet.” 

“I have _never_ counted Supergirl out,” Cat said hoarsely. “And I never will.” 


	19. Chapter 19

Cat crawled to her feet and stood. She still had her phone in one hand and had to use the other to steady herself on a table. “Vasquez? Are you still there?” 

“Yes, Miss Grant,” the agent answered. She was multitasking, listening to Cat over the speaker while she checked a dozen different readings and sending queries to other bases to check on troop status. 

“What is Alex doing?” Cat asked. “What was the horrendous noise I heard?” 

“Well, that was Alex blasting off in one of those UFOs you mentioned.” Vasquez was afraid to hope, but if anyone could survive a trip to space without a ship or suit, it was Supergirl. 

“Do you have communication with her?” Cat asked. 

“No,” Vasquez said quietly. “She kind of hijacked a Kryptonian stasis pod, ripped out the sleeping components and did an impromptu launch.”  

Cat was silent a moment, trying to remember anything she’d seen at the DEO. The only thing that came to mind was something Kara had once taken the time to show her. “Supergirl’s pod?” Cat asked in a shocked tone. 

“Yeah,” Vasquez said with a smile. She’d switched one monitor so she could use radar to track Alex’s flight. “Alex just entered Earth’s orbit.” 

"How long can Supergirl go without oxygen?” Cat asked quietly. 

Vasquez took a few seconds to answer. “She’s gone thirteen minutes without passing out,” she said slowly. She didn’t want to give Cat any false hope. “But that was when she was conscious and holding her breath underwater in a controlled test.” 

“And out there?” Cat asked. 

“I don’t know,” Vasquez said. She didn’t add that in the vacuum of space, it was likely that the lack of pressure in space had likely sucked the air out of Kara’s lungs to equalize the pressure gradient. The laws of physics applied to Supergirl, too. And gases always found equilibrium.

Cat was quiet, waiting for the agent to share any information that she got. When Cat’s phone chimed with a text, she looked down and saw that it was from Carter, who was two thousand miles away with his nanny, Angela. She’d never been so glad that Carter was out of town. It meant Carter was out of the range of the Myriad disaster and the signal’s effect on the people of National City. Her biggest regret was that she hadn’t gotten to kiss him goodbye, but Kara’s quick thinking had put Carter outside the range of the Myriad signal. He hadn’t had to suffer like the people of National City. Thankfully, Kara had taken it into orbit before it had gone critical and destroyed everyone on the planet. 

Cat put her conversation with Vasquez on speaker, opened the text window and smiled. 

 **Mom, are you okay?**  

 **I'm fine, darling. Don't worry.**  

 **Is Kara okay?**  

Cat had no idea how to answer that question. Carter was smart enough to understand the long pause. 

 **The news is saying Supergirl lifted a big alien ship into space.**  

 **She did** , Cat replied. 

 **Even Superman can’t breathe in space.**  

Cat sighed. Of course her son knew the extent of the superheroes’ powers. 

 **I know** , she replied. 

There was another long pause, only this time it was Cat waiting for Carter’s response. 

 **Supergirl will be okay. She’s a fighter.**  

 **Yes, she is** , Cat replied almost instantly. 

Vasquez finally spoke over the open line. “Miss Grant, radar shows Alex returning into our atmosphere. She’s coming in hot.” 

Cat closed her eyes and sent out a prayer, something she hadn’t done regularly since she was a preteen. “Can you contact Alex?” she asked. 

“No,” Vasquez said confidently. “But she’s on a direct flight path for us right now.” 

“Don’t hang up, okay? I need to know the outcome, no matter what it is.” Cat voice was tight and she fought to keep it from cracking with the pain of held back tears. 

“I won’t,” Vasquez promised. “I’m transferring you to speaker on my personal cell, and I will stay with Supergirl no matter what.” 

“Thank you, Susan,” Cat said gratefully. 

“She loves you, Cat,” Vasquez said gently. “You’re listed as her next of kin just like Alex.” 

Cat couldn’t reply to that. Instead, she looked down and texted her son.  She needed to focus on the current crisis.

 **I have to go. I love you. I’ll text when I have news. Do not give up hope.**  

 **I won’t. I love you, Mom. Tell Kara I love her, too** , Carter replied. 

 **Kara knows that, darling. She loves you with all her heart** , Cat answered. 

Cat held her phone in her hands, willing there to be some bit of information. After almost thirty seconds, she heard Vasquez talking to other agents, barking orders and calling for medical gear. Vasquez spoke to someone over a radio, and Cat heard their reply in a static-filled, tinny response of, ‘We have Agent Henshaw.’ 

Cat closed her eyes, trying to picture the DEO’s layout. She imagined Vasquez in the main hangar, at the comm center overseeing all the activities.  

“Miss Grant?” Vasquez said in a rush. “The pod just landed, well, it slid to a stop by busting through the bunker where the practice range is. The med team is headed there now.” 

Cat took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. “Any word on Supergirl?” 

“Yes, ma’am,” Vasquez said with an excited tone. “Alex brought her back.” There was a commotion in the background and when Vasquez spoke again, it was obvious she was moving quickly and on foot. “I need a report,” she yelled, then said, “Oh, God.” 

The next voice Cat heard was distant. 

“Come on, Kara. God damn it, you stupid alien.” Alex’s voice was strong, but the older Danvers was frightened. “Turn up the O2,” she yelled. “Breathe. Breathe.” 

Cat closed her eyes. She pictured Kara the day she’d helped with the summer wedding layout, the way Kara kept looking at the beautiful sundress gown. Kara had tried to hide her excitement, but she kept stealing glances at it throughout the day. And Cat had kept stealing glances at her radiant assistant. 

A man’s voice said, “Agent! Her color’s improving.” 

“That’s it, Kara. Come on!” Alex said in a strangled plea. “Breathe. Breathe. I’m getting tired of squeezing this ambu bag, Kara,” she said harshly. “Stop relaxing and freaking inhale.” 

Cat jumped when Vasquez spoke. Her voice suddenly seemed loud, speaking into the phone’s mic. “We’ve got her into sickbay, Miss Grant.” 

“They said her color is improving,” Cat said. She sniffled, not having realized she was crying. “What was her color before it got better.” 

“Never mind that,” Vasquez said gently. “What matters is she’s pale right now, but her skin is pinking up.” 

Cat thought about the day Adam had been born. As soon as he was dried off, the doctors handed him to Cat. He was pink, turning red in anger as he howled, not appreciating being forced into the harsh light of reality. 

Then she thought about Carter. Her contractions had been worse, her labor longer, and the doctor had been ready to move Cat to the OR because, as he said, ‘Neither you or the baby can take much more of this.’ One contraction later, Carter had been born, but instead of giving him to his mother, they rushed to a warming light and used a bulb syringe to clean his tiny mouth and nose. He’d been purple, with shades of blue in his hands, and Cat had never been so terrified in her life. She watched, leaned onto her side despite the nurse’s insistence that she focus on passing the placenta. Cat wondered if Kara’s beautiful, smooth, unmarked skin was purple, or blue, or gray like Cat’s father had been when she’d found him collapsed on his study floor. 

Alex let out a whoop. “Yes! Come on, take another breath.” She sounded close, as if Vasquez was at her side. “Come on, baby sister, that’s it,” her voice was gentle, and she was clearly crying. 

Cat pictured Alex, so full of resolve, unwilling to give up on Kara, willing to do anything including risking her life by flying a decades-old pod into orbit. 

“Vasquez?” Cat asked. 

“Is that Cat?” Alex’s tone was shocked. “Get her onto the table. I want her on 3 liters of O2,” she said quickly. “The mask! Not the nasal cannula.” 

“Hang on,” Vasquez said, only to be replaced by sound of the phone being fumbled. 

“Cat? Are you okay?” Alex asked. Her voice was no longer on speaker. 

“I’m fine,” Cat said harshly. “How is she?” 

“Better,” Alex said gently. “We’ve got her in her sunbed and…” after a brief moment she spoke again. “Her O2 sat is 99 percent.” 

“Is she breathing on her own?” Cat asked. 

“Yeah,” Alex said and then let out a sigh. “She scared me.” She was quiet as she walked a few paces. “She looks better. Hang on a sec.” 

Cat could hear Alex mumbling and clearly trying to do something with the phone pressed between her ear and shoulder. 

“Okay. Good.” Alex sounded calmer. “Her pupils have great reaction. Hey, Moss, check her patellar reflexes.” 

There was a grunt and then a crashing sound as if a tray of metal objects were scattered across the floor. 

“Is she okay?” Cat asked. 

“Yeah,” Alex said, smiling. “That never gets old.” She chuckled. “New doctors and Kara’s reflexes. Always good comic value.” She cleared her throat. “Kara’s reflexes are great. This took a lot out of her. She probably needs a few hours of UV light before she wakes.” 

“Can I see her?” Cat closed her eyes and felt like a band that had been twisting ever tighter around her chest had suddenly been removed. If Alex was joking and laughing, Kara had to be out of danger. 

Alex finally stopping chuckling. “Oh, you’re fine, Moss. Everyone gets put through it. It’s Supergirl lab initiation,” she said with her hand half over the phone. “Of course you can see her,” Alex said to Cat, her voice soft and caring. “As soon as we can spare a ‘copter, I’ll send them right over. Where are you anyway?” 

"In my office. I knew with Carter out of town, it’s the first place Kara would look for me,” Cat said. “Though as soon as she’s okay to leave, she’s coming to my apartment or the beach house.” 

“She’ll need our sun bed,” Alex pointed out, though she knew she’d need Kryptonite handcuffs to keep her sister in the DEO med bay instead of in bed with Cat Grant. 

“I agree,” Cat said. She began pacing. “That’s why S.T.A.R. Labs is coming to both of our homes and installing ‘tanning rooms.’ They set up Kal-El’s place. Kara needs to be able to recharge in her home.” 

“And how did you explain to S.T.A.R. Labs, a private company, that you needed a Kryptonian-grade tanning bed?” Alex’s protest was halfhearted at best. She felt a little guilty that the DEO hadn’t put one in Kara’s apartment already. Hell, they hadn’t even thought of it. 

“I hate repeating myself,” Cat muttered. “They installed _Kal-El’s_. They’re part of his Cape Club backup team. I think they can keep a secret.” She let out a huff of air. “Besides, these aren’t tanning beds. They are state of the art UV rooms that can also be used as a sauna, with or without the Kryptonian strength UV.” 

Alex laughed. “Leave it to you to sneak in a sauna. Well-played.” 

“I didn’t do it for me,” Cat said a bit harshly. “If anyone sees the rooms, there has to be a functional use other than one related to the Cape Club.” 

"Wow," Alex said, clearly impressed. "She should have married you years ago…” 

Cat smiled. “Thank you. That means a lot coming…” 

“For business,” Alex said and burst into giggles. 

“Jesus, I swear you’re twelve.” Cat was smiling. “Did they check your O2 sat? I think you might have suffered some hypoxia. You didn’t use that damn pod as a convertible did you?” 

                                                            ***

The flight to the DEO gave Cat an appreciation for commercial flights. The pilot and copilot, both clad head to toe in black, had landed on the CATCO landing pad. Cat made her way into the helicopter with Vasquez at her side. It had been a relief to see a familiar face. That was the only relief Cat experienced on her way to the DEO. Cat was left missing the jet that had hit the flock of geese and nearly went down in the sea. 

The pilots, obviously trained in combat missions had flown at top speed, and the last few miles had been low, literally under the radar. That mean Cat saw the ground as a blur as the craft’s engines whined, skimming above trees and hills and sand. The only two positive outcomes were that first, she had arrived quickly so she could see Kara, and second, she’d avoided vomiting.

Vasquez led Cat through the corridors at a fast jog. Anyone else running across the uneven ground of the DEO in four-inch Prada heels would have broken at least an ankle. Cat moved like she was prancing barefoot through a meadow. 

When they reached the med bay, the same med bay Cat had seen Kara in after the Black Mercy event, the CEO faltered. She felt her knees buckle, but Vasquez steadied her with a firm grip on her bicep. 

“Easy,” Vasquez said kindly. “If I bring you in there with even a scratch, Supergirl is gonna make training a bloody affair for weeks.” 

Cat took a deep breath to settle her nerves. “Maybe you should have warned the pilots about that.” She frowned. “I think they scared five years off my life.” 

Vasquez smiled and lifted her head toward the med bay. “Everyone is worried about Supergirl. The pilots can’t help in here, but they could get you to her side in record time.” 

Cat bit her lip, slightly mollified. “Is she awake?” 

“If she was, she’d have been on that chopper to pick you up.” Vasquez opened the door and watched as Cat entered the brightly lit room. 

“Kara…” Cat’s voice broke as she rushed to the side of the bed. 

The young hero was sleeping, the head of her bed raised to a 45-degree angle. Kara was pale, but not unhealthily so. Her face was turned to her left, and the nasal cannula made a muted hiss as Cat approached. 

“Hey,” Alex said from the opposite side of the bed. She was holding Kara’s right hand. “I’m betting she’ll wake up for you,” she said with a smile. 

Cat rushed around the foot of the bed and hit Alex with a bear hug that almost knocked down the gruff agent. “Thank you,” Cat said hoarsely. “Thank you, Alex.” 

“She’s my sister. Of course I went after her,” Alex said, uncomfortable with Kara’s girlfriend, fiancée, Kryptonian wife…whatever…hugging her like they were long-lost friends. 

Cat squeezed Alex tighter and, to both women’s horror, Cat sobbed. 

Alex stiffened and looked over Cat’s shoulder to see Vasquez smirking at her discomfort. Then Vasquez scowled and mimed hugging, rolling her eyes at the older Danvers sister. 

Alex slowly lifted her arms and gingerly hugged Cat. She stiffly patted her back in a ‘there, there’ fashion. 

“If you tell anyone I cried, I will bury your body where even Supergirl won’t find it,” Cat said as she broke the hug and wiped her eyes. “And I have interviewed gangsters. I know how to hide a body.” 

Alex smiled and rolled her eyes. “I’ll take my chances,” she said. “Shouldn’t you be holding her hand?” she teased. 

Cat spun and took Alex’s chair, grasping Kara’s right hand between both of hers. She pressed a kiss to Kara’s knuckles. “We’re getting married as soon as you get out of this bed,” Cat said. She sighed and reached one hand up to caress Kara’s cheek. “I will do everything in my power to give you whatever you want.” 

Kara let out a grumbling sigh and turned toward Cat. “Did I just hear you say you interviewed hamsters?” 

“Yes,” Alex deadpanned. “She had find out if that damn rodent was lip-syncing for his manic dance.” 

“Shows what you know. He dances to the song, he doesn’t sing it,” Kara corrected. 

“How are you?” Cat asked. She stood and leaned over so she was near Kara’s face. “If you ever fly off to certain death again, I will kill you myself.” 

“No, you won’t,” Kara said. Her eyes flickered closed but she had a radiant smile. “Because you love me.” 

“I do,” Cat admitted as she ran her fingers through Kara’s hair. 

Kara’s smile brightened to its highest wattage. “The last thought I had was of you saying that.” 

“That I love you?” Cat asked with a smirk. 

“No,” Kara said and then pried open her cobalt blue eyes to give Cat her complete attention. “You saying ‘I do.’” 

Cat leaned down and kissed the young blonde. “As soon as we can get a license and a few witnesses, I will say, ‘I do’ and make us official.” Her eyes sparkled. “Human official.” 

Kara smiled at Cat and for a few seconds they lost themselves in each other’s eyes. 

Kara broke the silence. “I can’t wait to marry you.” 

Before Cat could respond, Alex leaned in close to them. “For business!” 

“Can I kill her?” Cat asked her fiancée. 

Kara’s glare looked like she was about to shoot red lasers out of her eyes. “Rock, paper, scissors for it?” she asked Cat. 

“Together?” Cat counter-offered. 

“Done,” Kara said. 

“Shit!” Alex sprinted from the room past Vasquez. 

Vasquez smirked. “Who knew all it took to terrify Alex Danvers was a pissed off little sister and a media mogul set for rampage.”


	20. Chapter 20

Cat and Kara went home to the beach house once they left the DEO. They spent the night wrapped in each other’s arms, and both slept soundly, content to just absorb the feeling of being together. The next morning, they picked Carter up at the airport, and he came to CATCO with them.  Cat immediately went to work on two stories. The first was a media blitz on the Myriad plot and Supergirl’s triumph. The second story was a wedding announcement along with an in-depth story on the happy couple. 

Lois’ story was already finished before Cat ever called to request it. Lois only had one condition, that James Olsen take a series of photos and that he take them as he followed them for a full day at work. 

His photos included shots of Cat and Kara working together and alone. James had shadowed them, practically stalking them like the paparazzi. He worked on autopilot because he had been stunned to hear the two women were a couple. His photos captured the women in surprisingly unguarded moments. Each of the women assumed that they hid their feelings while at work. Both were mistaken. 

James had expected to get photos of Kara with sappy grins while looking at Cat. He hadn’t been prepared to see what his lens so clearly found. There was a gentleness in Kara’s eyes when she looked at Cat, but there was also an intensity and a depth of devotion like Cat was Kara’s entire world. That more than anything made him realize the relationship wasn’t some ill-planned publicity stunt, which was what he had accused the two women of when they’d asked him to take the photos. 

If the expressions in Kara’s face had been a bombshell, what his lens found when aimed at Cat Grant had been a revelation. Of course, he noticed the intensity and concentration in Cat’s gaze. She was Cat Grant after all. Once James was in his office, pouring over the digital proofs, he realized that there was a contentment in Cat’s expression. He couldn’t pinpoint exactly what part of the CEO’s face gave off the overwhelming sense of bliss, but it was there nonetheless, for all to see. 

Kara came into his office and moved behind him. She smiled until the edges of her eyes crinkled as she looked at her fiancée. 

“I can’t believe I didn’t see it before,” James said, still staring at the image. The photo was one of the two women working on a layout. Cat was sitting at her desk and Kara was beside her, leaning with one hand on the desk.  They weren’t even touching, but there was a palpable sense of yearning to do just that. Kara was leaning down to point out a necessary correction, and Cat had been impressed by Kara’s observation. She had glanced at the beautiful blonde, and for that instant, her devotion to Kara lit her face. 

Kara smiled at the photo, and James wished he had his camera. The look in his friend’s eyes could only be described as ecstasy. 

“I love it when her jaw relaxes right there,” Kara said wistfully. “She gets this spark in her eyes and they go so dark, like emeralds on black velvet.” She reached out and caressed the computer screen. “Right here?” Kara said as she bit her lip and touched the image at the left upper corner of Cat’s lip. “I call that her pre-smirk. See how it’s not lifting just yet, but there’s that tiny dip on the top of her lips?” She looked at James, and when he nodded, she explained. “She tugs down the top of her lip right before the corner lifts into her patented Cat Grant smirk.” 

James laughed and said, “No one else ever stood a chance, did they?” 

"Nope," Kara said. She tapped the screen. "That one should be in full color and above the fold,” she added and then left his office. 

***

Cat read and reread Lois’ article at least three times before she looked up at her nemesis. She studied Lois, and then placed the printed story on her desk. “No one will ever win a Pulitzer for a story with this content,” she said quietly. She looked at Lois for a silent moment, before saying, “This is the best piece you’ve ever written.” She cleared her throat. “And, if you ever tell anyone I said that, I will deny it. I thought your Pulitzer for the Blackwater exposé was stellar. This is better.” 

Lois gave Cat a gracious half-smile. “This is an epic love story that needed to be my best work.” She then folded her arms over her chest. “But if you make me wear a hideous bride’s maid dress out on some seagull infested sand dune, I will kill you.” 

                                                            *** 

Lois Lane broke the news of Cat Grant's engagement to her beautiful assistant two days after Myriad. The story ran in _the Daily Planet_ and _the_ _Tribune_ just as planned. With the front pages of every paper and digital-content site filled with stories of Supergirl’s heroics, the story of a CEO and her much younger assistant announcing their engagement was relegated to the lifestyle section with the rest of the wedding announcements. 

Cat was at her desk when the first call of many from her board of directors came at exactly eight in the morning. Kara patched the call through and Cat took a deep breath to steady herself before picking up the phone. 

“What can I do for you, Eleanor?” Cat asked with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. Eleanor was the board member who always pushed for the ‘conservative approach’ at every turn. 

Eleanor’s voice was nasal, and she spoke in crisp, clipped words. “I just looked over the morning _Tribune_ ,” she said, clearly irritated. “Can you tell me what in the world you were thinking by letting Lois Lane, the _Daily_ _Planet’s_ star reporter, have a byline in one of our publications? Unless you’re going to tell me that we’ve stolen her from Perry White, I think you’ve got some explaining to do.” 

Cat had not expected _that_ to be Eleanor’s issue with the story. “I merely borrowed Lois Lane,” she said, more to buy herself time to figure out what Eleanor’s angle was. “It’s a joint release in both papers. Lane did the copy and Olsen did the photos.” 

“So, you've effectively cut our sales in half?” Eleanor demanded. 

“Lois Lane is my staunchest critic,” Cat said, schooling her tone to overly civil. “It was the easiest way to avoid any suggestion that the reporting was biased.” 

“Hmpt,” Eleanor grunted. “Honestly, did you really need three pages with color photos?” 

Cat smirked. She glanced up and saw that Kara was looking at her from her desk. Cat motioned with her head for Kara to join her. “If you think the color spread was wasteful, I hope you’re not expecting me to reimburse the ink cost.” 

Kara stood in front of Cat's desk for a split second. In that time, Cat extended her right hand out to the side. Kara moved to the spot as fast as she could while still appearing human. She gently gripped Cat’s hand. 

Eleanor laughed, genuinely laughed. “It’s money well spent.  Honestly, your fiancée’s blue eyes draw the reader right to her. Though why you felt the need to announce your engagement simultaneously on both coasts is curious.” 

“Curious?” Cat asked as gripped Kara hand. She’d never heard Eleanor laugh unless it was a false, pretentious exercise in appearing civil. 

“Well, yes,” Eleanor said. “I mean, the entire board has been well aware of your relationship since Kara sniffed out the coup attempt by that vile man, Dirk Armstrong.” 

Kara choked on absolutely nothing and had to cover her mouth to prevent a super gust of wind. Her shock was telegraphed in her widened, watering eyes. 

"Really?" Cat asked calmly, when what she wanted to ask was ‘How exactly could the entire board see something that didn’t exist?’  At least, not at that point. 

“We all agreed that the two of you could write a how-to manual for having an exemplary professional relationship while also having a personal one away from work,” Eleanor said. “But I did have an ulterior motive in calling.” 

“What can I do for you?” Cat pinched the bridge of her nose and glanced at Kara as if to say, ‘Here it comes.’ 

“Well, I know you mentioned in the article that you two are planning a ceremony for family and close friends,” she said. “But if you decide to have a more extensive reception of some kind, I would consider it a personal favor if you’d consider inviting me. I’d like to bring my son as my guest. He came out last spring.” 

Kara beamed and practically hopped up and down. 

“We haven’t finished planning a formal reception yet, but I’ll have Kara put your name at the top of the list,” Cat said, shaking her head.

 Kara tugged Cat’s hand and raised both eyebrows meaningfully when she got her lover’s attention. 

“What is your son’s name? I want to make sure he feels welcome,” Cat added smoothly. 

“David,” Eleanor said. “Thank you. And congratulations. Tell Kara hello.” 

“I will,” Cat said, still perplexed. 

“I’m sure you’re busy. Goodbye,” Eleanor said and then hung up. 

Cat slowly put her phone down. She looked at Kara and whispered, “What the hell was that?” 

Kara smiled cheekily. “The Kara Danvers effect.” 

Cat rolled her eyes, but decided Kara was probably right. 

***

Alex paced across the long deck overlooking the beautiful coastline. Her eyes were drawn to an area at the peak of a low cliff on the northern side. It was crawling with activity like an angry anthill. Instead of ants, the ground  was covered with caterers, decorators and a team busy placing beautiful white chairs onto a huge rug that had been rolled out over a section of sand that had been smoothed as level as the Hubble mirror array after it had been repaired. 

“They’re asking for you,” Carter said as he came out of the sliding glass door to join the nervous agent. 

“How was it?” Alex asked. She looked like she was facing a horrific medical procedure without anesthetic. 

Carter frowned. “Not great.” He glanced over his shoulder and then back to Alex. “Mom is really good at guessing sizes, so all they have to do is poke at you, make some chalk marks for alterations and then Mom and Kara have to decide if it looks ‘just right.’ Mom made me try on six before ‘the shade of the fabric was perfect.’ Seriously?” he scowled. 

Alex smiled at the boy’s discomfort. “And what shade did they choose?” Alex asked. 

Carter rolled his eyes. “They narrowed it down to three shades of charcoal that I honestly couldn’t tell apart. They’ll make the final decision after they’ve seen them on everyone.” 

“So, Kara wants to see me, James, and Winn in these tuxes before she decides?” Alex chuckled. She knew her sister was extremely precise when choosing colors. Each of Kara’s paintings used only hand-mixed shades and, with her enhanced Kryptonian eyesight, she was able to notice minuscule differences in hue and tone. 

Carter nodded and looked out at activity on the cliff. “I can’t believe that when I go to sleep tonight, I’m gonna have two moms.” He smiled and let out a happy sigh. 

Alex's throat felt tight, but she wasn’t about to start crying even before the wedding. “I can’t believe they pulled this off in three days,” she said. 

Carter scoffed and turned to look at Alex with bemused smirk that was a carbon copy of his mother. “Firstly, Kara has been making calls about this since my mom said yes in Europe.” He sighed as if he was terribly disappointed in his future aunt. “Secondly, my mom is Cat Grant. People move at the speed she tells them. Thirdly, Kara has pulled together much bigger and more complicated events than this in half the time.” 

Alex nodded and bobbed her head, feeling thoroughly schooled by the mini-Grant. 

Carter continued. “The only problem Kara couldn’t figure out is that the dress she wanted to wear was from last season and it can’t be bought because no stores still have it in stock.” 

Alex let out a sigh. She knew all about Kara’s frantic search for _the dress_. Kara had shed a few quarts of tears over the elusive gown. “I’m surprised your mom didn’t just have them make a new one.” She glanced over her shoulder, knowing Kara and Cat were waiting. “I can’t believe Cat Grant couldn’t find a dress from last season. Hell, I expected her to go through receipts to find someone Kara’s size so she could buy a used one.” 

Carter smiled mischievously. 

Alex thought about her baby sister. She’d left Kara in a guest bedroom with three women from National City’s premier gown design company. “The designer sent twenty gowns of a similar style in Kara’s size. Kara hasn’t changed outfits this many times in her life.” She shuddered. “They were all…so not Kara.” 

“Mom has one more for her,” Carter whispered. He looked toward the house and motioned Alex to bend closer. “All the gowns and measurements?” He glanced back and practically hummed with excitement. “After the first fitting, they texted her measurements back to the main store. My mom bought Kara the gown from the magazine spread before CATCO ever ran the article.” 

Alex’s jaw dropped. She took Carter by the arm and led him to the furthest end of the deck. “She was planning to marry Kara that long ago?” she asked in a hiss. 

“No.” Carter put his arms over his chest and shook his head slowly. “She knew it made Kara happy. She put it away for Kara’s wedding in the future. To whoever she married because she wanted to make her smile.” 

“Wow,” Alex said, shock clear in her dark eyes. “Talk about a gut punch.” She glanced toward the living room where Cat was holding court with a small army of operatives whose mission was to make Kara’s big day perfect. “I can’t imagine what it would have felt like to give Kara that dress if she was marrying someone else.” 

Carter snorted. “As if,” he said as he flicked his wrist as if the bat away the ridiculous idea. “Mom may have been uncertain, but there’s no way Kara was ever going to marry anyone else.” 

“I think you’re right,” Alex said. She’d watched Kara pine over James, but it was always superficial, as if Kara was convincing herself she wanted him. Even at the height of Kara’s crush, she was always more consumed with her admiration for her boss. “You know, I teased her about the way she got all starry-eyed about your mom’s latest brilliant exploit.” She shook her head. “She’s been doing that for years.” 

“Duh,” Carter said as if Alex were slow on the uptake. 

“Yeah,” Alex agreed. “I’m an agent. I think I should have seen this coming.” 

“Mom says you can’t see things right in front of you because they’re too close,” he said sagely. “Like trying to count the freckles on your own nose without a mirror.” He crossed his eyes as he tried to look at the tip of his nose to demonstrate. 

“Your mom is one smart lady,” Alex admitted. “She chose my sister out of everyone in the world.” 

Carter gave a sad sigh as he shook his head and gave Alex a look that telegraphed his disappointment. “That wasn’t the choice she made.” He suddenly looked older than his thirteen years. “It was _always_ Kara. Since the day she met her. The choice was whether or not Mom was going to do anything about it.” 

“You’re actually a really short sixty-year-old man, aren’t you?” Alex deadpanned. “You’re Cat’s much older brother, right?” 

Carter blushed. “You should hurry. Kara is so worried about getting the next batch of dresses she is fixated on the tuxes.” 

“Right,” Alex said with a slow exhale. “At least I get a snazzy tux.”

  ***

Kara looked at the rack of dresses and grimaced. She smiled at the women assisting her, and did her best to avoid sounding like a Bridezilla. “Um, are these the designs Miss Grant asked for?” Kara had never seen so many frilly, puffy dresses in her life. 

“Oh, yes,” Delia said. She was the lead designer. What she didn’t tell Kara was that she’d had a terrible time finding the hideous gowns. She’d ended up calling a musical theater company to get dresses suitably distracting to keep Kara off the scent. 

“Huh,” Kara said. She moved down the rack of gowns with a sense of dread. When the door opened behind her, she saw Cat and rushed toward her. She pulled her fiancée into a hug and whispered in her ear. “What the hell?” She pulled back and dragged Cat to the rack and looked at the women helping her. “Maybe Cat and I can look through them on our own?” 

"Of course,” Delia said and they left immediately. 

As soon as the door closed, Kara turned to Cat. “Did you piss off the owner of the boutique?” 

“What?” Cat laughed. 

“Look at these dresses!” Kara rushed over and lifted one out. “I swear to Rao I saw this in a production of _The Unsinkable Molly Brown_ …ten years ago!” 

“Darling, they can’t all be that bad,” Cat said holding back a smirk. “You know what, I just saw Maddy getting a gown from her courier. She thought one of the ones you tried on earlier would work with a little alteration.” 

“Those were awful,” Kara said in a near panic. “Cat, maybe I should just fly to the mall. I know I can find something, well, not great, but better than Broadway rejects.” 

“I think you’ll like this one,” Cat said as she lifted Kara’s hand to her lips. She kissed the nervous blonde’s knuckles and met her eyes. “Trust me.” 

The door opened and Alex carried in a floor length garment bag with Carter at her side. Her eyes widened when she saw the dress in Kara’s hand. “Muggle Fracker!” Alex shook her head. “You are not wearing that!” 

Kara giggled at her sister’s multi-fandom exclamation. “No,” she said. “I’d rather wear Betazoid wedding garb.” 

Alex shook her head. “No way Cat would allow that.” 

“Are these Betazoids some species from your old home galaxy?” Cat asked. 

“More like, a television studio,” Alex said. “In _Star Trek: The Next Generation_ —not the reboot—Betazoids marry naked.” 

Cat’s eyes narrowed. “Absolutely not.” 

Carter giggled and blushed. 

Kara laughed and moved to Alex’s side. “If this damn dress looks like any of those, I would rather go nude.” 

“You’ll wear this gown,” Cat said as she rushed to the garment bag before Kara could reach it. “I have a feeling about this one.” She smiled and cleared her throat. “Close your eyes,” she said sternly. “It will add to the magic.” 

Kara crossed her arms grumpily, but she did as requested. “If the 'magic' looks like a flying monkey vomited three bolts of tulle, I’m not gonna be responsible for my actions.” 

Alex glared at Cat. “She tried on a dress made of tools?” 

Cat rolled her eyes. “Tulle, t-u-l-l-e. It’s a type of fabric. Mesh that you can see through.” 

Kara was unamused. "I can see through all fabric,” she grumbled. “Why did we wait until today to get the dress?” she growled. “And why did you get to pick yours out two days ago?” 

Carter jumped in to help. “Mom was busy looking for the ‘the magical perfect dress.’ Remember?” 

Kara sighed. “The dress that flew off the racks? That was sold out two days after the CATCO article about it?” 

Alex moved to Kara’s side and poked her in the ribs. “The _magical dress_  made from fabric woven from gossamer thread carded from angel hair by pixies and then sewn by unicorns under a full rainbow moon…for business.” 

Kara smiled despite her own frustration. “How can they sew with hooves?” she asked. 

Cat unzipped the garment bag and lifted the gown out by the hanger and draped it across one arm. “I don’t know,” Cat said. “But apparently, it’s a thing.” She smiled and her eyes sparkled. “Open your eyes, Kara,” Cat said throatily. 

Kara opened her eyes and inhaled so sharply, the gown lifted off of Cat’s arm. 

“Easy there,” Alex said as she helped Cat rescue the gown. 

Carter clapped his hands gleefully. 

“You found it!” Kara rushed forward, her eyes already shining with happy tears. 

“Honestly, Keira, it wasn’t _that_ hard to find.” Cat beamed at her fiancée. “It’s been packed away in the back of my spare closet since we sent the summer wedding article to print.” 

"But we weren’t….” Kara’s face shifted as she realized why Cat would have made the gesture. “Could you really have watched me marry someone else in this gown?” she asked. 

“Not sober,” Alex said with a smirk. 

Cat nodded her head, her answer for each of the Danvers sisters. “I wanted you to be happy.” 

Kara carefully lifted the gown and handed it to Alex. She swept Cat into a tender hug. “I love you so much,” she whispered. She eased back and then kissed Cat soundly. When Cat’s legs nearly buckled, she scooped up the shorter woman. 

“Ew!” Alex said and tossed the gown in front of Carter so he was shielded from a scene sure to induce the need for therapy. 

“Thanks, Aunt Alex,” Carter said with a shiver. 

*** 

The final tuxedo color finalists were all herringbone, in pewter, infinity gray, and falcon. Alex had campaigned aggressively for falcon. In the end, Kara went with Alex’s favorite because it seemed so important to her. Alex insisted on the color, which looked exactly like the other two shades, because it had the coolest name. 

James and Winn escorted the small number of guests to their seats and then waited at the back of the prepared setting as if standing guard. Both were experiencing more than a little jealousy, though Winn was handling things better than James. 

Winn smirked as he saw James scowl for the fourth time in five minutes. “Lucy looks great,” he said casually. 

James grunted and shrugged as if to convey, ‘Of course she does.’ 

Unfortunately, Winn’s comments had been in response to the fact that James’ girlfriend, who looked incredible in a stunning burnt-orange dress, was walking up behind him.  Lucy’s eyebrows raised as she quietly moved closer wanting to surprise him. He surprised her first. 

“Did you see the shots of Kara we couldn’t use in Lois’ story?” James asked. “That’s the first time I ever pulled photos for being too hot.” 

Winn blushed furiously. “Yeah, but Lucy’s like smoking hot.” He smiled at her. “That orange is really great with her coloring.” 

James shrugged. 

“Maybe you should try, ‘She’s right behind you.’ Then maybe he’d focus on his own date,” Lucy said, keeping her tone light. Even she had to admit that Kara was stunning. She’d just left her getting ready in the guest room, and the dress looked like it had been designed for Kara’s lithe frame. 

“Lucy,” James said as he spun. “You always look amazing.” He kissed her cheek to avoid smearing her lipstick. 

Lucy shrugged. She knew how striking she looked. She just wasn’t so sure James did. She held out her arm and allowed James to take her to her seat in first row next to Clark. 

As always, Clark was charming, if not more than a little bland. He complimented her outfit and made a point to mention that she was always beautiful. 

Ten minutes later, as the sun was creeping downward to meet the horizon, a harpist began playing to signal the arrival of the bridal party.  Alex and Lois came down the aisle. Lois’ pink dress was less horrible than Cat had wanted, but at least it was overly adorned with flowing fabric that blew a bit wildly in the breeze coming off the sea. It matched well with the gray tuxedo. 

The gathered guests stood as Cat came down the aisle next with Carter. She wore a platinum gilded Jenny Packham sundress that reached to mid-calf. It flowed in the breeze giving her an ethereal quality. 

Carter was too nervous to look at any of the guests. His focus was honed in on getting his mom to the end of the aisle and married to Kara before any Super issues came up. Once at the end of the aisle, he managed a smile when he saw his mother’s expression. 

Cat Grant literally could not stop smiling. It wasn’t one of her demure, coy, ‘Queen of All Media with a secret’ smiles. Her smile was dangerously close to a Sunny Danvers smile. 

The music changed and everyone turned to see Eliza in a falcon gray gown with Kara on her arm. The two women made a striking pair. Eliza, tall and regal, tan with her blue eyes bright with tears of happiness. Her blonde hair was pulled up in back with wisps hanging down in front. 

Kara’s blonde hair was hidden beneath her wig of classic red. The color was vibrant and rich, and designed to catch the eye. Her hair was pulled up with tendrils of perfect curls cascading down on either side of her face. The white sundress gown showed off Kara’s golden tan and her toned figure. When her cobalt blue eyes found Cat at the end of the aisle, her Sunny Danvers smile morphed into a look of complete awe. For once in her life, the world’s sounds disappeared. Kara’s eyes locked with Cat’s and she didn’t notice anyone else on the beach. The only sound she heard was Cat’s heart, which sped up considerably when their eyes met. 

Eliza had to tug Kara’s arm twice to keep her moving. Each time, Kara’s expression became so enraptured, it was like she forgot how to walk. 

The minister was Mrs. Blaine, the same woman who had led the services at the Danvers’ hometown church in Midvale. When Kara arrived at the end of the aisle, Mrs. Blaine waited as Carter and Eliza placed Cat and Kara’s hands together. The touch of skin was the last thing either remembered before saying ‘I do.’ 

Mrs. Blaine leaned forward and told the two, “I now pronounce you married.” 

The two were so busy staring at each other in wonderment, they didn’t register when Mrs. Blaine instructed them to kiss. 

Alex was on it. She scooted alongside Kara and whisper. “Psst. This is the part where you kiss each other.” 

Cat and Kara glanced at Alex, only to see Carter lean around his aunt and add, “For business!” 

The newlyweds laughed as they shared their first kiss as a married couple. 

                                                            ***

Lois stood on the deck and sipped a glass of bourbon from a crystal tumbler. She glanced back when she heard the sliding glass door open and smiled when Clark came to her side with two glasses of champagne. “I have to admit, Cat throws a great party,” she said as Clark put a glass on the rail in front of her and then wrapped an arm around her waist. 

“I think Kara can pull together just about anything Cat asks for,” he said with a warm smile. He looked down near the water’s edge and saw what had caught his wife’s attention. “They look happy,” he said quietly. 

Lois nodded and leaned her head against his shoulder. 

They watched as Kara and Cat walked along the beach, hand in hand. Cat laughed, but was too far away for any non-Kryptonians to hear, and Clark had tuned them out to give them some privacy. Cat tilted her long neck back and then yanked Kara into a loose embrace with her hands around the taller woman’s waist. Kara rested her arms on Cat’s shoulders and they smiled into each other’s eyes. 

“Cat Grant is barefoot on the beach like a lovesick teen,” Lois said in disbelief. She glared at Clark. “I don’t know what it is you Kryptonians do, but you’ve managed to tame the two wildest, meanest women in the news world.” 

He turned and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Easy,” he said. “We saw who you really were behind that wild, mean disguise. Then we couldn’t help but love you.” 

Lois rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. 

The sliding glass door opened again and Alex made her way to the couple. “Hey, have you seen… oh.” She laughed when she saw her sister and Cat on the beach. “I always hoped Kara would find someone,” she said wistfully. “But I was so afraid she never would, what with all the secrets.” She drank the last of her own champagne and blanched at the taste. 

Lois raised an eyebrow. “Is that 2004 Belle Epoque Rose not to your liking?” she asked with an amused grin. 

“It’s a little sweet for my taste,” Alex said with a shrug. 

Clark smiled. “Kara picked it. She said it reminds her of strawberries and oranges.” 

“It should,” Lois said. “It’s made from Grand Cru grapes—chardonnay and Pinot Noir. It’s rather famous, and, at almost three hundred bucks a bottle, it’s a little better than a keg.” 

Alex shrugged. “More of a bourbon girl myself,” she said absently. 

“Really?” Lois asked, her eyes suddenly sparkling with mirth. “Wanna try Cat’s secret stash?” 

Clark stiffened. “Is that what you’re drinking?” His voice was almost a squeak. As soon as his wife nodded, he backed away. “I think I hear Jimmy calling me.” He bolted as if faced with a mountain of kryptonite. 

Alex folded her arms against the slight chill of the night. “So, what is that?” she asked as she edged closer. 

Lois waggled her eyebrows and turned to the table a few feet away. She went over and picked up another glass and poured a generous three fingers of the amber liquid. “This, my new cousin-in-law, is one of the best bourbons ever made.” 

Alex did not look convinced, but she lifted the glass and inhaled. Her eyes widened. “That smells, wow.” She took a sip and moaned. “If this is what newspaper writers drink, I am in the wrong business.” 

“This is way out of my price range,” Lois said with a laugh. “Luckily for us, Cat Grant is a creature of habit. She always hides the best bourbon in the back of the liquor cabinet behind the cheap gin.” 

Alex took another sip. “Jesus, is this made from the tears of unicorns?” 

Lois laughed. “Would these be the same unicorns that sewed Kara’s gown?” She watched as Alex rolled her eyes, then continued. “This is a 2013 limited edition. It’s Mitchter’s Celebration Sour Mash Whiskey.” She took a sip and sighed. “It’s a blend of twenty-year-old and thirty-year-old bourbons, and they say only 270 bottles were made.” 

Alex swirled the caramel liquid in her glass. “Sounds like there’s a story there.” 

“There’s always a story when Cat’s involved,” Lois said with a chuckle. “She ended up with 30 bottles before it was released.” She held up a hand to silence Alex. “I have no idea how.” 

“So I can’t just pop down to the corner market and get a bottle?” Alex asked. 

“Even if you could find it, it goes for about thirty-six hundred dollars a bottle.” Lois sighed after taking another sip. 

“Guess we’d better drink up,” Alex said. She grabbed the bottle and set it on the rail between them. “So, you gonna give Cat any advice about being married to a superhero?” 

Lois laughed. “I’ll try. She’s rather independent.” 

“You don’t say,” Alex asked before taking a slow draw from her glass. She smiled when she saw Kara at the water’s edge. The tide was coming in and Kara scooped Cat into her arms and moved quickly away from a large wave that came too close. They were both laughing and it made Alex’s heart fill with joy. 

The sliding glass door opened and Alex and Lois turned to see Lucy carefully step outside and close the door. 

“Hey, can we talk?” she asked shyly. Her eyes flickered to the amber filled glasses and then her eyebrows scrunched. 

“Ah, sure,” Lois said slowly. 

“Oh, I meant Alex,” Lucy said, a bit embarrassed. “But we could all talk, maybe?” She eyed Alex’s glass longingly.

“Here,” Alex said as she handed her glass to Lucy. “I’ll go get a few more glasses.” She quickly went inside. 

Lucy sipped the bourbon and her eyes fluttered closed. “Cat’s gonna murder you in your sleep,” she said with a laugh. She took another drink. “Me, too. But it just might be worth it.” 

“Cat’s all growl and no scratch,” Lois assured her younger sister. “Well, some scratch, but that’s reserved for a special few.” 

Lucy stared down at the glass in her hand. “I don’t think it’s going to work out with James,” she said quietly. 

Lois took the bottle and added two fingers to Lucy’s glass. “Let me guess, he has a thing for capes?” 

Lucy rolled her eyes. “I think it’s the woman in the cape.” She sipped her drink. “And Kara is so sweet. She’s so devoted to Cat that she can’t even see it.” 

“Maybe now that Kara’s married, he’ll come to his senses,” Lois said quietly. “We Lanes are pretty damn great.” 

Lucy sighed. “I think I’ve known for a while.” She turned to her sister. “I can’t spend any more of my life as someone’s second choice.” 

Lois placed her glass on the rail and then took Lucy by both forearms. “Dad is a first-rate general. He’s also a first-rate ass.” She bent down so she was eye to eye with Lucy. “You are amazing. You were top of your class at West Point. I was never going to be what he expected of me.” She sighed. “I’m just sorry he dumped all those expectations on you.” 

Lucy stared at her sister. “Exactly how much have you had to drink?” she asked with a smirk. 

“Enough,” Lois said and pulled Lucy into a hug. She saw Alex coming back out and eased away. “Talk to Alex. She’s surprisingly good company. Plus, she knows a thing or two about growing up with a sister who’s pretty amazing.” 

“Thanks, Lo,” she said quietly. 

“Any time, Lu,” she whispered. She took her glass and went to find Clark. 

Alex stood at the rail and poured herself another glass of bourbon. “So…James looks like someone ran over his favorite camera.” 

“Yep,” Lucy said as she stared at the beach. Cat and Kara were making their way up the path toward the house. 

Alex took a sip of her bourbon. “I take it you’ve had your fill of him sending heart eyes at my sister?” 

“Yep,” Lucy said. She watched how in love Cat and Kara were and wished she could find someone to look at her the way they looked at each other. 

“You sure?” Alex asked. She smiled when she saw Cat at the foot of a long set of stairs. It was quite clear she wanted something. She had both hands on her hips and Kara was laughing. 

Lucy held up her glass, glancing to the stairs where Kara was now carrying Cat in her arms. “To never settling for being second choice or second best.” 

“Amen to that,” Alex clinked her glass to Lucy’s. She took a drink and after a long silence, she cleared her throat. “You’re not, you know.” She met Lucy’s eyes. “Second best, I mean.” 

"Yeah, well, if you happen to know any nice guys—or gals—that do not have a thing for superheroes, let me know.” Lucy downed her drink. 

Alex smiled brightly. “Actually, Vasquez has a sister,” Alex said as she scooted closer. “She’s Navy and works in the JAG office in San Diego. She’s a hot-shot prosecutor.” 

Lucy looked confused. “So, they’re both gay?” 

“How does everyone know Vasquez is gay?” Alex punctuated her question with a growl. 

Lucy laughed. “Um, Alex, we’ve all seen the way she looks at your ass.” 

                                                            ***

Just before ten o’clock, Kara and Cat hugged the last of their guests at the door. Alex was tipsy and was happily sagging over the shoulder of Susan Vasquez. Vasquez was smirking and shaking her head. 

“Be careful,” Cat warned. She was just inside the front door with her arm around Kara’s waist. 

“I haven’t had a single drink,” Vasquez pointed out. She was on call and wasn’t about to leave to chase aliens with so much as a buzz. 

Kara smiled. “I think Cat’s more concerned that your passenger might get a little out of control.” 

“Pfft.” Alex laughed and rolled her eyes, the action almost making her fall over. “Vasq-Susan already told me, no sexy times when either of us has been drinking.” 

Vasquez blushed and closed her eyes. She sighed before opening them. “I believe I said I’d like to take you on a date when we were both sober so we could remember our time together.” 

Alex nodded triumphantly. “Sexy times.” 

Cat leaned forward. “For government business.” 

“Hey!” Alex spun and then tried to point at Cat, but her aim was off. “That’s my line.” 

Clark and Lois paused behind the newlyweds. “We’re heading back to our hotel,” Clark said. “We could carpool just to be safe.” 

Kara nodded. “That sounds great. Maybe Lucy could ride with you? She and James were, um, they, well…he left already, with Winn.” 

“We know,” Alex said as she waggled a finger in front of Kara’s face. “Fine,” she said. “I’ll be in the Humvee.” She marched off into the dark. “Stupid caped cold shower, putting my sexy times on hold.” 

“Not sure if that’s aimed at me or you,” Kara said to Clark. 

“Both!” Alex yelled from the dark. 

Lucy appeared at Kara's side. "Hugs, Mrs. Grant,” she said as she held her arms out to Kara. 

“We’re keeping our names,” Kara whispered with a snort. 

Lucy rolled her eyes and eased back to face Cat. “Hugs, Mrs. Danvers.” She grabbed Cat before the CEO could escape. “Congratulations. You guys are so perfect for each other.” 

Cat was blushing when Lucy eased away. “Thank you, Lucy. I’m so happy you came to the wedding.” Her eyes sparkled dangerously. “We’ll talk later as to why you smell like my favorite bourbon.” 

“Oh, crap.” Alex’s voice rang out from the Humvee. “Lane, double time. We have to make our getaway before Mrs. Supergirl finds out we snagged an entire bottle of her _precious_.” 

Cat smiled then glared at Lois. “I’m finding a new place to hide my bourbon.” 

Lois moved forward and pulled Cat into a crushing hug. “Be happy. You deserve it.” 

As Cat pulled back she smiled as Lois repeated the death grip on Kara. 

Lois smirked at Kara. “So, with Eliza watching Carter tonight and Clark and I going with them to the Science Academy tomorrow, are you sure you two won’t get bored?” 

“We’ll find something to do,” Kara said with a smutty grin. 

“That’s your exit line,” Cat said as she grabbed Kara’s hand and pulled her back into the foyer. She slammed the thick oak door closed and shoved Kara against it. “Now, we have a date in the master bedroom.” Her pupils were dilated so there was barely a line of green around them. “I’ve been dreaming of taking this dress off you since the day I saw you pining over it when the photos came across my desk the first time.” 

Kara smiled warmly and gave her wife a tender kiss that slowly became stronger and more intense. Her hands slid down to Cat’s hips and she squeezed gently. As her mouth mapped Cat’s, Kara’s fingers inched Cat’s dress higher and higher. 

Cat’s chest was heaving as she felt the hem of her dress pass her upper thighs. She broke the kiss to take in a gasp of air when she felt Kara’s blunt nails drag up her inner thigh. “Jesus, Kara,” she said shakily. 

“I’ve been dreaming about taking this off you since I saw you in it the first time.” She pressed hot kisses to Cat’s throat. 

Cat laughed throatily. “You only saw it for the first time when I came down the aisle,” Cat pointed out and then hissed when Kara bit the point where Cat’s lithe neck met her shoulder. 

Kara’s kisses moved up Cat’s neck, alternating between nibbles and soothing kisses that included Kara’s tongue darting out to sooth the sting of her teeth. “You’re much more patient than I am,” Kara murmured. 

“You have no idea how wrong you are,” Cat said. She took Kara by the arms and moved her away a few inches. “If you don’t get me onto that bed in the next blink of an…” 

Kara laughed as she settled on top of Cat on their bed. “Eye?” she asked. 

Cat shifted and Kara rolled to the side, allowing Cat to take the lead. 

“You mentioned wanting to take this off me?” Kara asked sweetly. 

Cat had her weight on one elbow and her leg tangled between Kara’s. “All in good time,” Cat said. She leaned down and kissed Kara sensuously and without restraint. When she eased back, Kara whimpered at the loss of contact. 

“Don’t stop,” Kara said with a blissful smile. 

“I won’t,” Cat promised. “This dress will come off.” She kissed Kara again and her hand trailed down over Kara’s breast, to her belly, and then down to tug the hem of the delicate material higher. “First, I’m going to thoroughly ravish you while you’re still in it.” 

“And then?” Kara asked huskily as she arched her back to get closer to Cat. 

“Then?” Cat smiled with her lips pressed behind Kara’s ear. Her voice deepened. “Then I will unwrap you like the amazing gift you are.” She moved her fingers in small circles in the inside of Kara’s thigh, each circle moving ever closer to the silk panties Kara chose for the wedding. 

Kara’s voice was high pitched and needful. “And then?” She was already gasping for air. She loved what Cat could do with a few well-chosen words from her beautiful mouth. Kara really wanted her mouth to focus on a few other tasks. 

Cat lifted her face so she could look into Kara’s eyes. The blue was as dark as she’d ever seen it, and her expression was pure rapture. “Then, my darling, I am going to make love to you until you are so spent you won’t be able to lift so much as an eyebrow.” Cat kissed Kara’s eyebrow as if to make her point.

 Kara smiled. “And then?” 

Cat laughed and pressed a lingering kiss at Kara’s jawline. “And then…I feed you eight or ten pizzas so you can recharge and do the same to me.” 

“Oh, sweet Rao,” Kara said huskily. “If I hadn’t just married you, I’d propose right now.” 

Cat smiled and then did exactly as she promised. 

***

 

The End… or rather, the beginning of their further adventures.

 

Thanks for reading.

_**Lof9** _

**Author's Note:**

> Because I used aspects of several Supergirl episodes ("Better Angels" and "Myriad") and my dialogue may have certain similarities to dialogue heard on those two episodes, I am crediting the writers, story editors, etc. from each episode here.
> 
> Myriad writers:  
> Jerry Siegel (based on characters created by) and  
> Joe Shuster (based on characters created by)  
> Greg Berlanti (developed by) &  
> Ali Adler (developed by) &  
> Andrew Kreisberg (developed by)  
> Yahlin Chang (written by) &  
> Caitlin Parrish (written by)  
> Caitlin Parrish (executive story editor)
> 
> Better Angels:  
> Jerry Siegel (based on characters created by) and  
> Joe Shuster (based on characters created by)  
> Greg Berlanti (developed by) &  
> Ali Adler (developed by) &  
> Andrew Kreisberg (developed by)  
> Robert L. Rovner (teleplay by) (as Robert Rovner) &  
> Jessica Queller (teleplay by)  
> Andrew Kreisberg (story by) &  
> Ali Adler (story by)  
> Caitlin Parrish (executive story editor)


End file.
